


Dark Seed

by Nehasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Mpreg, Cross-Generation Relationship, Death Eaters, Gangbang, Hate Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Pre-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Prostitution, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Serious Dub-Con, Sex Magic, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, potion induced hermaphoditism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 170,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehasy/pseuds/Nehasy
Summary: The Dark Lord has a terrible new plan, with Draco at the center.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Comments: 129
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible person for writing this story, I fully admit this, but dammit, Draco is so perfect to torture! We all have deep down inside some vile and utterly raunchy story buried away, and I figured, what the hell, I might as well write one... because I have several.  
> While the only flat out in your face non-con I have intended for the story is in the first chapter, it will be filled with very heavy dub-con, so consider yourself warned.  
> tags will be added as necessary  
> Anyway, enough of that, enjoy the smut!

He was dying. There was no doubt about it. That potion Severus had given him was a poison, and a cruel one at that. While he’d known in some nebulous fashion that he’d be paying the price for his father’s failure, he hadn’t quite prepared himself for the molten agony twisting his innards to slag inside him.

Groaning loudly, the Malfoy heir curled up in a tight ball on his bed, his body drenched with sweat and the fine sheets twisted about him. His breath came in ragged pants, interrupted only by strangled screams into his pillow as he struggled against the surging agony which had become his life.

Damn that Potter! It was all his fault! It was always his fault! Getting his father arrested! Dragging their fine name through the muck and infuriating the Dark Lord! His mother had done what she could to lessen his anger, but they all knew that punishment could not be avoided. Still… he hadn’t expected this!

Writhing on the bed, he felt the pain shift, becoming lower, hotter, as if a searing blade was being drawn through his abdomen to his groin.

Biting back another scream, he dimly heard the door to his room open. An offense which normally would have been greeted with vicious hex’s was now ignored. Perhaps the intruder would kill him quickly and be done with it?

The cool cloth placed on his forehead was unexpected, as was the gentle hand carefully rolling him onto his back.

“It will all be over soon."

“You… you poisoned me! You son of a bitch!” He growled out through clenched teeth, pulling away from his godfather and glaring at him through pain filled tears. Rather than denying his actions, Severus simply met his eyes. Those normally flat and unreadable black orbs were for the briefest of moments, filled with unfathomable sorrow. 

“We do what we must to survive. Never forget that.” Bloody cryptic bastard! Couldn’t he see that he was in pain!?!?

The man sat with him silently as eventually, the cramps began to fade, allowing him to slowly sit up, and then roll over just enough to vomit up the contents of his stomach into a rather large bucket which had so conveniently been provided. 

“Bastard.” He muttered, spitting the foul dregs from his mouth. He was given no reply other than a cool glass of water being held out to him. Taking it roughly and nearly spilling the contents on his bed, Draco sullenly sipped at it, swishing the sweet cool water around in his mouth before spitting it into the bucket like some… muggle!

“Wash yourself. You stink.” Severus commanded in a voice which left no room for debate. It was a voice Draco knew well, and also knew that no amount of whining or stalling would change his order. “When you’re clean, put on this robe and meet us downstairs. The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you.”

Suddenly, the room felt chill and he felt his abused guts clench.

“But… I was just punished… that was it right?” He hated how scared he sounded, how small.

“No. That was to ensure you survived what was to come.” Standing up and squaring his shoulders, Severus turned towards the door, then paused and glanced back at the pale and scared boy on the bed. “Be strong Draco… you can endure this.” 

There was something in the tone of his voice that made Draco suddenly unsure if he actually wanted to. 

“Now hurry along. The longer the Dark Lord is kept waiting, the worse his mood will be.” Without further preamble, he turned on his heel and left, shutting the door firmly behind him. 

For a moment, Draco sat there, staring at the door, then slowly, he turned to look at the nearest window, it was open, the late summer breeze gently fluttering the curtains, beckoning him to escape. It would be so easy, just slip away from it all. Take his broom and fly back to Hogwarts, or to one of the family’s villas? There were enough of them, one had to be unknown to the Dark Lord and his followers… but… that would leave his mother to face his wrath alone. 

He was a coward, he could admit that to himself, but even he had limits.

Trembling in dread, Draco stood up on shaky legs and pressed a hand against his tender abdomen. The pain was gone now, nothing but a memory, but there was still an ache, a feeling that something wasn’t quite right. Still, he trusted Severus with his life. Whatever that potion had done… it was for the best. He had to believe that.

“Damn you Potter.” He snarled softly to himself, throwing the glass against the wall hard enough to shatter the fine crystal and send water praying in all directions. “This is all your fault!”

“Ah, dear sweet little Draco.” The Dark Lord purred softly, stalking around the kneeling form at his feet, a cruel smile playing across his face. The expression looked more like a knife slash across his face than any human mouth, and it was about as inviting. “Your father has failed me Draco. Failed me most terribly. Did you know that?” In the surrounding darkness, he could hear the muted hisses of the Death Eaters gathered around them, filling the air with tense anticipation in their eagerness to see the untouchable Malfoy heir brought low.

Old pride reared its head in the youth, causing him to straighten his back, square his shoulders and raise his head. Not enough to dare to meet the serpentine eyes of the Dark Lord, but enough to see the swish and swirl of those loose midnight black robes pass by, and the masked faces beyond.

“H…he s.s..sought only to serve you M- my Lord.” Terror caused his throat to clench, forcing a stutter which only made the masked men chuckle rather intimidatingly. Don’t be afraid! He chided himself mentally. You know these men! Vince and Crabbe’s fathers were there, and Severus! He refused to let word get back to his classmates that he was a simpering coward!

“Serve me.” The words were spat out, filled with contempt. “Defeated by school children! Captured by the Ministry. He is a failure and shall face the appropriate punishment!” Draco couldn’t keep from flinching at the sharpness of the words and the rage within them. Inside, his mind was already babbling in terror. He’d heard stories of what happened to those who failed the Dark Lord, what happened to their children… Bitten, turned… no longer pure, no longer even human! He’d rather die than face such an ignoble fate!

“But, you are of the line of the Sacred Twenty Eight… and it would be a shame to spill such… pure blood.” As he spoke, his voice became an oily purr and cold leathery feeling fingers carded through his hair, making him shudder and cringe away in disgust. It took every ounce of will in his body to hold still and accept the touch. 

“I require one of the purest blood. A lineage unmarred by filthy muggle genes, one which produces strong heirs with powerful magical cores. There were of course many options, a veritable treasure trove of potentials… but alas, they lacked the one most essential trait.” The hair on the back of his neck stood on end at the tone of the dark wizard’s voice and Draco could feel himself trembling in growing terror as he felt the trap closing around him. “So few these days follow the old ways, the true traditions. But then there is you… pure of blood and body. From two of the greatest lineages in the wizarding world. Ah, you young Draco will do wonderfully.”

“M…my Lord… we live to serve you.” His father had been sure to instill in him and unwavering devotion to their Master. To serve Him was to serve those of the purest blood, it was the highest honour… but, then why was he screaming inside? Why did he want to run as far away as he could? No! He’d be brave for his father. He’d prove to those masked cowards in the shadows what it meant to be a Malfoy!

“You are a lucky man young Draco.” The Dark Lord continued. “Few could ever hope to attain such an honoured position, but you… in your disgrace will serve me.” Turning away from the trembling boy, Cold red eyes fixed on one of the masked figures.

“He’s taken the potion?”

“Yes My Lord.” Draco wished that he could draw comfort from Severus’ familiar voice, but it only made him tremble harder, making him feel like a condemned man. 

“Remove your robe young Malfoy.” The command was unexpected, so much so that the words failed to register.

“M…my Lord?” Agony tore through him, stealing the breath from his lungs and causing the pain from earlier to seem paltry in comparison. He couldn’t draw in breath to scream, couldn’t see, nothing existed in the world beyond his suffering. Though it lasted only for a heartbeat or two, it felt like forever, leaving Draco gasping and sobbing on the floor.

“I do not repeat myself.” The threat was palpable, and Draco’s fingers were already fumbling clumsily at the buttons of his robe, terror stealing away his usual dexterity. He could feel hot tears pouring down his cheeks, falling onto the now bared skin of his chest as his robe parted, revealing pale moon-kissed flesh beneath. Somewhere in the shadowy crowd, someone groaned softly, causing the youth to blush hotly and look down at the floor.

With a flick of his wand, Voldemort sent the robes spinning off into the shadows, leaving the naked boy kneeling there on the floor trembling. Unable to face the wall of leering masks, he closed his eyes and fervently wished that his father was here. Then no one would dare do this to him! Father would protect him, even from the Dark Lord!

Softly chanted words preceded a soft and not unpleasant tingle to travel through his body, making him gasp sharply. Opening his eyes, he saw a gentle golden glow surrounding him. It was beautiful, so pure… like staring into the sun through morning mist. There were muffled gasps of surprise, and several murmurs of appreciation from the assembled, while The Dark Lord looked down at the trembling boy, his mouth spreading into a wide smile of triumph.

“Pure.” He breathed the word, savoured it. “Never been touched nor so much as kissed. You haven’t even touched yourself in the dark of the night. Such a good little boy. I see that Lucious did one thing right at least.” This time the laughter echoing from the shadows was cruel and mocking, as if he’d done something wrong or to be ashamed of, but Draco held his head up high, focussing on the Pureblood pride his Father had always lectured him about. How a true Pureblood would never waste his seed in such a manner. How he would save himself for marriage and not weaken his magic by indulging in such cheap pleasures of the flesh… no matter how much he might have wanted to.

Despite this, his skin blushed even hotter with embarrassment and he couldn’t quite keep from trying to cover himself with his hands. 

“I will not waste my Core over such things.” He protested, as if he needed to defend the traditional values the people around him were supposed to espouse. 

“Indeed, indeed.” The Dark Lord murmured, this time in honest appreciation, and for some reason that made Draco’s skin crawl even more. “You truly are perfect for my needs.” 

“I… I live to serve My… My Lord.” Merlin, he loathed those words. They felt dirty on his tongue, he could feel them choking him the more often he spoke them, and worse, those cold cruel crimson eyes seemed to know it. They glittered with malice as they watched him, tracing over every inch of his body with slow, hungry deliberation. 

“Then why do you hide yourself from my eyes?” That vicious knife-slash smile was back, causing Draco’s skin to crawl. “Do you seek to keep secrets from me young Draco?”

“N…no… My Lord.” Slowly, reluctantly, he moved his hands to his sides, staring down at the floor once again and wishing desperately that this was over soon.

“Good. Obey me, and you shall be given the greatest of honours. Defy me, and I shall make your suffering the stuff of legends. Your father will be considering himself blessed to be in Azkaban rather than in your shoes.” Those cold bony fingers grabbed onto his jaw, forcing him to look up into that loathsome face. “You will obey me.”

“Y..yes My Lord.”

“This ritual requires you to be willing.” He continued. “Are you here willingly young Draco? Willing to redeem the name of your family? To spare your dear mother more anguish?” His heart leaped in his throat at the mention of his mother and he longed to look around for her, to see if she was hidden away in the shadows, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t tear his eyes away from that horrible crimson stare. 

He knew what was at stake should he refuse. His Father’s life… his mother’s life. Their entire line would be snuffed out in the worst way possible if he denied the Dark Lord. It was unthinkable! He’d do anything, endure anything to protect them all.

“Yes. Yes My Lord.”

“Good.” The word was more of a bestial growl and he immediately regretted his agreement, but before he could utter a single word, ropes shot up from the ground, wrapping around his wrists and ankles. Tightening viciously around his limbs they seemed to slide across the floor until he was kneeling on all fours like an animal.

A terrified squeak escaped from his lips as he tried to pull against them, but they were like iron.

As he struggled, The Dark Lord began to walk in a circle, chanting softly and sprinkling a strange mixture onto the floor around them.

“Αφήστε αυτό το φρούτο να γεμίσει με τον σπόρο. Αφήστε αυτό το σπόρο να μεγαλώσει δυνατά μέσα στα ώριμα τείχη του, τρέφονται από την ατελείωτη πηγή του πόθου.” One by one, the Death Eaters took up the chant, their voices echoing off the walls eerily, making it sound as if there were hundreds here to witness this ignoble humiliation. He didn’t know the language, but he could certainly feel the power building up around him. This was old magic, older than anything he’d ever felt before and its sheer alien power made him tremble in terror.

When the circle was complete, the Dark Lord raised his wand and then slashed it down sharply. The circle flashed with a deep crimson light, runes blazing within, the likes of which he’d never seen before.

Stepping in front of the boy, the Dark Lord unfastened his cloak, throwing it outside the circle and staring down at the trembling figure at his feet. Draco couldn’t help but stare at the inhuman body, bared now for all to see. Long and sinuous, whipcord muscles stood out beneath leprously pale flesh. The skeleton beneath was no longer wholly human. The ribs were too narrow, the body too long, giving him a revolting serpentine appearance.

Repulsed in every sense of the word, Draco felt vomit once again well up in his throat as his gaze reluctantly took in the monster standing in front of him. Deep in the very bottom of his mind, he could hear himself screaming in terror, realizing what was to be expected of him. A horror he’d never dreamed of inflicting on his worst enemies was now him to behold, and the truest nightmare was yet to come.

No… nonono! He pulled back against his bonds, sweat breaking out across his all too vulnerable body as his eyes were drawn to a movement between the legs of the Dark Lord, where a rather distinct bulge pressed against the leathery skin. Something moved beneath it, twisting and contorting the flesh like a large worm beneath the earth, straining for freedom. 

Shaking his head in denial, he watched in horror as the skin split open, spilling out two pale pronged and viciously spined hemipenis. They looked more like torture devices than any viable reproductive organs and worse, the spines seemed to quiver with anticipation, a thick oily substance coating their surface, stinking or raw meat which had begun to turn, and a musty sort of musk.

Even as he looked, the substance dripped down the leprously pale length of the twinned shafts like a pale milky poison. His stomach clenched, threatening to rebel against him and he tried to pull back, a terrified sound that didn’t even sound human escaping past his lips as his mind struggled to comprehend what he was seeing. Voldemort’s hand shot forward, tangling in his hair and holding him still.

“Kiss them dear boy, and say Καλωσορίζω τον σπόρο σου μέσα στο σώμα μου. Θάψτε το βαθιά” He hissed loudly, pulling Draco’s face to the disgusting members. One brushed against his lips, cold and stiff, he nearly lost his battle with his stomach and felt bile well up in his throat. The fingers grew tighter with his lack of compliance, holding him steady. “Do it, or I shall send you to Greyback and have your dear mother within this circle!”

Oh sweet Merlin, not that. Anything but that. He loved his mother beyond words and would do anything for her… but this…

When the fingers pulled him closer once more, he didn’t resist and felt the spines press against his lips. They bent slightly at the pressure and that rotten musty stink grew even worse, seeming to spread to his previously untouched lips, tainting his saliva with its foulness. 

Cursing his cowardice, wishing that the Dark Lord would just kill him and be done with his, he began mumbling the vile words, shuddering as each syllable caused the barbs to brush his lips, and the nauseating oil to slip into his mouth. 

The words themselves had a power to them, and while he might not know what he was saying, he could feel the heavy promise within them coat his tongue like black liquorice, sliding through his mouth and into his body with every breath he took, suffusing him with the vile tainted magic. 

“Good boy.” Voldemort hissed, releasing his hair, trailing those cold fingers along his jaw. He didn’t pull away, allowing that vile member to continue to brush Draco’s lips, tormenting him with the promise of what was to come. 

“Severus, the pearl and the bowl. Now.” 

One of the masked figures stepped forward from the group, and Draco couldn’t help but look past the disgusting genitalia filling his vision to stare up pleadingly as his godfather. 

“My Lord.” He didn’t even look at Draco, didn’t acknowledge his terror or his tear stained face which stared at him in silent desperation, begging him for rescue. Instead, he held up his hands. In one, there was a carved ivory bowl, etched with strange runes which seemed to match those surrounding him. In the other, he held a large and perfect pearl which picked up the sullen crimson glow of the magic, seeming to drink it in greedily. 

“Please…” He whispered softly up to his godfather, willing him with every fiber of his being to look at him, anything! Instead, he simple handed the items over with great reverence and bowed deeply to the vile mockery of a man in front of him. Returning to the assembled throng of worshippers, he once again became one of many, leaving Draco alone and utterly devastated.

Chuckling at his suffering, the Dark Lord’s hand released his hair and trailed gently down his cheek, pressing his member playfully against the boy’s quivering lips, loving how the tender skin puckered so delicately with promise. He truly was a rare gem indeed.

Tilting that lovely face up to look at him, Voldemort stared down into those shining silver eyes, so wet with tears of terror.

“Such a pretty little thing.” He purred condescendingly down at the boy, pressing himself against those lush lips. “You don’t deserve this honour being given to you.” Once again, the men, gathered around them to witness this historic event chuckled in anticipation. There was the telltale rustle as several of them no doubt clutched at themselves beneath their robes. He could feel the boy desperately attempting to erect occulumency shields, hoping to hide himself away from the inevitable, trying to spare himself the pain and humiliation. It reminded him of a tiny scared little rabbit hiding in the tall grass, hoping the fox will pass it by, unable to accept that it was already doomed.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away from that silken mouth and warm teasing breath, sliding his hand down the boy’s smooth sweat slick back, feeling the finely sculpted youthful muscles of the slender form, savouring the unblemished skin until he was cupping that smoothly rounded ass in his hands, squeezing it hard enough to bruise and relishing the terrified whimper it evoked. 

So pure, so tender… and it was all his to savour.

Taking his time, drawing out the moment, wanting the boy’s terror to be at its peak for no other reason that pure sadism, the Dark Lord idly traced a thin finger along the cleft of that delectable ass, teasing the delicately quivering pucker of flesh for a moment, drinking in the tear-filled gasp it wrenched from the formerly proud little pureblood boy. He marvelled at how those muscles still clenched so tightly, desperately attempting to stop the expected intrusion. Rather than grow angry at the implied denial, he instead laughed in delight, stroking his fingertip in lazy circles around that tiny silken skinned treasure before drifting lower, to his true prize.

There, just before the gentle swell of young testicles, wreathed in soft golden down was a delicate slit in the flesh, flushed and slick, it seemed to beckon him to plunder its incredible wealth. The edges were swollen and new, still tender with its creation, but oh so welcoming when he slid the tip of his finger past the sweet little lips and into its silken sheath.

Slick muscles clenched around him almost instantly, fluttering wildly against the intrusion. Glorious molten heat engulfed his fingertip, pulling him in, begging him to bury himself in its depths, to conquer this virgin territory and despoil it with his lust.

Even better was the sharp pained gasp of the boy as his little mental shields shattered at the alien intrusion, his mind struggling to comprehend what he was feeling, not realizing that his body had been forever changed to suit the whim of his Lord.

Pressing inward a little further, he could feel a fragile membrane blocking his progress. As delicate as the lovely body which housed it, and as easily broken. A shudder ran through the boy’s body as he moaned in terror, trying to pull away from the intrusion. He let him… this time.

Placing the pearl on his fingertip, he rested it gently between those tight little folds of skin, letting the boy feel it’s presence, allowing anticipation to build.

At the touch of his flesh, the pearl began to glow and pulse in time with his heartbeat, acclimatizing itself to the boy’s magic, ensuring that the body wouldn’t reject it.

“Do you know what this is for dear boy?” He asked, sliding his slick finger over the pearl and gently pressing it in, feeling the muscles tighten around it, trying to push it out, but instead only managing to draw it in deeper. “It’s a part of you now, your magic calling to it, drawing it inside you. There, it will rest, deep inside your womb.” 

The sharp gasp the words evoked proved that the boy had no idea what had been done to him, but he was a clever child, and was quickly figuring it out. Sadly, it was much too late to do anything about it. The spell had been cast, all that was left was to see it to it’s ultimate and preordained conclusion.

“Your magic shall shape it, transfiguring it into an egg. Even now, it’s changing, becoming a part of you… such a perfect intimate part. For you see, while Severus’ clever potion has given you a womb capable of bearing life, it would take years for your eggs to mature. Instead, your own mystical essence will do the work for us, sparing us the wait.

“It shall be bathed in my seed, ready and waiting for the magic to build up within your body, allowing life to quicken within. Such a clever little spell don’t you think? It is a most ancient magic, from long long ago, when we wizards walked as gods among men. But even for gods, the creation of life isn’t easy, and it will require the sexual energies of many, many couplings to gather enough power to activate the spell. But when it does….” A cold spidery hand traced across his flat stomach teasingly. “You will grow round with my perfect pure-blooded child, with a magical core unmatched by any on this world… and then… aaaah, then, when the child is ready, I shall shed this twisted and decaying body for his! I shall be reborn! Perfect, beautiful and unstoppable!”

“Oh Merlin no!” Draco gasped out, the sound wrenched from him as he tried to pull away, struggled to eject the burrowing doom he could feel sliding deeper and deeper into his body, pressing painfully against that strange barrier inside him. His arms collapsed, unable to hold his weight, but Voldemort easily held his hips in position, chuckling cruelly. “Please… please no…” 

“Ah, but you’ve already agreed to this.” The Dark Lord purred playfully, stroking that quivering and slick entrance with his fingertip again, enjoying how the flesh flinched away at his touch, even as it grew so much slicker. “And such a coy little cunt. Do you feel how it weeps for me? Begging for me like a little whore.” 

“Anything but this!” The boy begged, his words garbled as he tried to pull away, only to find his bonds tightening, holding him in place.

“This is a great honour young Malfoy.” Voldemort sneered, placing the small potion filled bowl on the floor between the boy’s legs. “One would think that you would show a little gratitude.” His other hand now free, took hold of his rigid member, stroking one of the hemipenis against the newly opened and deliciously vulnerable sex. 

Draco moaned in terror as he felt the stiff spines scrape across excruciatingly sensitive skin and despite his bonds, he struggled to draw his legs together, to clench his muscles, anything to stop the promised violation. But it was too late. He could still feel that horrible pearl pressing against that last aching and bruised barrier of flesh, trying to worm its way into him like some parasite, condemning not only him, but the future of his family.

“Savour this moment young one. You’re about to become the mother of a living god!” Voldemort hissed as he positioned the pronged head of his hemepenis against that lovely opening and began to press inside. Feeling those tight silken walls press against him, quivering so frantically, then slowly, reluctantly part was utterly exquisite. He shuddered at the feel of the rough barbs catching on delicate flesh, scratching cruelly against those tight little walls which stubbornly squeezed him, attempting to stop his intrusion. 

Draco screamed in pain as he felt that alien shape enter him, pressing ruthlessly forward and tearing him apart in the process. Desperate, he tried to pull away, but two powerful hands gripped his hips, holding him still as that dull agony became a flash of hot searing pain. He felt that fragile barrier inside him tear, unable to resist the intruding member. There was a strange sensation of something sliding into him, a warm slick tickle as his magic shifted, betraying him utterly as it welcomed the enspelled pearl, creating a rush of heat that suffused his new womb. The pulsing power of the parasitic egg caused a rush of slickness to lubricate his vaginal walls and his muscles quivered invitingly, squeezing the monstrous shaft inside him… Welcoming it

“Ahhh yes, good boy… so tight… such a perfect little slut. Look how your body begs for it.” The Dark Lord moaned as his shaft was bathed in the liquid heat. Tightening his fingers on those trembling hips, he drew the boy back, pressing himself in even deeper, drinking in the cries and muffled screams. 

Draco didn’t even hear the demeaning words. All that existed for him was pain as those barbs bit into him, marking every slow inch of progress as the Dark Lord slowly invaded him, splitting him apart on that alien shaft. He could feel his muscles stretching as they struggled to adjust to the unwelcome girth and the shape which nature had never intended to enter. Clenching tightly around it only caused the pain to sharpen, but he couldn’t simply relax and allow the violation.

Squirming and trembling, he tried once more to pull away, but his strength was nothing compared to that of the Dark Lord and the invasion continued relentlessly, endlessly, until Draco was positive he was going to be split in half on the vile thing.

The pain didn’t begin to fade until the monster debasing him was fully sheathed within his body, the cruel barbs past the point of nerve endings, but held him firmly deep within him. He could feel that cold leathery skin pressed intimately against him, his slick growing chill on that vile flesh. Cool spidery fingers stroked his hips almost tenderly and he could feel the Dark Lord chuckle. The movement seemed to travel through that shaft, vibrating inside him and making him moan in horror at what was happening. The world was spinning, he was shaking… he was going to be sick… Merlin!! He could feel the thing inside him! It pulsed with the Dark Lord’s heartbeat, seeming to swell larger and larger with every passing second stretching him beyond his limits. He could feel himself bleeding deep inside, tearing.

Voldeort took a few moments to simply enjoy being so deeply buried in such a perfect quivering form. He could feel every flutter of muscle, every twitch of that shaking body. Every time the boy so much as swallowed, it caused a surge of pleasure to travel through him. 

Sliding his hands back, he spread those delightful cheeks wide, looking down at the glistening point of union and felt himself grow even harder. The other half of his hemipenis rested below its sheathed brother, pressing up against those tight little testicles, pricking them sharply with every breath the boy took, adding to his torment… and the Dark Lord’s enjoyment.

With slow, measured movements, Voldemort began to rock back and forth, the movements shallow at first, savouring the excruciating tightness around him and the way the silken muscles fluttered around his aching shaft as the barbs caught at the heated flesh of that tight little passage, then reluctantly letting go. It was exquisite in every sense of the word and he found himself arching his back in pleasure, thrilling in the growing whimpers and sobs coming from the boy beneath him. The soft sound of flesh against flesh urged him to move faster, to pull out further and drive himself in with more and more force until soon, he was pistoning his hips with abandon, pulling his length nearly free of that silken sheathe, before slamming it in once more, pressing himself in deeply for a few delicious shallow thrusts before repeating the process. With even more enthusiasm.

Ah, Lucious might be useless in most things, but he did breed well. Perhaps he should make them create another child for him to enjoy once this one was used up. The very thought made him impossibly harder and he laughed in delight at the amazing young lad beneath him. He was truly unique, like no other little pet, possessing such a responsive and sensitive body. The tight flesh seemed to suck him in, urging him onwards, growing slicker with every thrust until he wasn’t sure if it was the boy screaming, or himself.

Oh, sweet Salazar, this boy was born to be fucked! Why, with passion such as this, he was sure to have a new body growing within this delightful little whore soon! He’d plant his seed deeply and often, keeping this young womb filled to the brim until it had no choice but to supply him with his heir, his glorious future!

As if the thought alone had flipped a switch inside him, he felt his climax begin to build, the pressure quickly growing to a white-hot intensity which burned through his veins and electrified his very nerves. Determined to savour this pleasure a little longer, he struggled to hold on for several more brutal thrusts, forging his dominion over this glorious body with a passion which for a few moments, bordered on madness. 

In the end however, there was only one final outcome, one pure sublime purpose, and as much as he wanted to draw this out for the sweetest of eternities, Voldemort was hardly one to allow a bit of pleasure to interfere with his singular and glorious purpose.

Crying out sharply, he gave one final vicious thrust, burying himself as deeply as he could, feeling his shaft pulse and throb as his seed burst forth, showering the boy’s womb and the pearl buried deep within, with a fountain of chill semen.

For several long minutes, he knelt there, muscles rigid and quivering, emptying himself in a long and seemingly endless rush until he could feel his cool seed dripping free from that overflowing body, mingling with the boy’s virgin blood. He felt utterly euphoric and drained… rather disturbingly drained in fact, as if he’d just completed a full week worth of intense spellcraft, requiring all his skill and strength.

Ah, he saw now. The spell he’d woven did indeed require energy from the participants, but the one spilling the seed gave far more than the other. If he indulged too often with this delightful body beneath him, it would easily drain him down to nothing. He wouldn’t have the power left to cast a simple Lumos, let along have the energy to battle Dumbledore himself. Pity… but there were other ways around this which would still accomplish his goal.

Slowly pulling free from the trembling body beneath him, he ignored the agonized scream as the barbs once again viciously pulled at hypersensitive skin. The boy’s body seemed to cling to him, trying to keep him inside, no doubt recognizing its master. There was an audible wet pop as the last of his flesh slid out of that bruised and swollen sheath, and in its wake, a rush of semen spilled free. Semen which should remain coating that precious and greedy little pearl. 

“Severus.” A wand was wordlessly placed in his palm. Taken from that little pretty little fool in the graveyard, it would serve his purpose perfectly. A flash of his will should have been all it took to shape the wand to his purposes, but the Dark Lord found his near limitless reserves to be quite drained. Still, refusing to show an ounce of weakness, he forced the wand to thicken and shorten, becoming a rather decent sized and flexible shaft, not unlike his own penis. With a bit of a vicious grin, he added a fork at the end, and dull ridges along its length. Whispering softly to it, wrapping it even further with his magic, he pressed it against that much abused entrance and slid it in, wrenching another ragged sob from the boy’s throat.

“You cry, but look how greedily your little cunt sucks it in. Such a hungry little thing isn’t it? But don’t worry, this will always remind you of who you belong to. Not only will it ensure that this delightful little hole is mine alone, but it will ensure that my seed remains inside you, bathing that precious little egg. You will not be able to remove it, no matter how much you try, it will not exist to any magic but mine, for only my power may remove it.” Reaching down, he playfully traced his finger along the swollen and raw folds of his newest prize. “But don’t worry. I’m not needlessly cruel. I wouldn’t leave you without some care.” Picking up his own wand, he tapped the base of the shaft now impaling that delightful vagina and watched the muscles around it twitched as the length buried deep within began to writhe.

The boy’s whimpers took on new intensity as he squirmed against his bonds, trying to pull away from the new stimulation.

“You will require a great deal of sexual energy to give life to this egg within you.” He instructed as he picked up the bowl, now filled to the brim with potion mingled with virgin blood and his own spilled semen. Dipping the tip of his wand into the mixture, he stirred it six times clockwise, then six times counter. “Any one man would be drained to death, indeed, any ten men likely would as well. So you will require many lovers young Malfoy. Many men will need to plant their seed deep within your body, their magic donation becoming absorbed, filling this lovely repository within you, and when it’s ready, it will fill you with that power over and over again until you become fertile, only to be immediately impregnated by my semen filling your womb.” He truly did cherish the look of horror on the boy’s beautiful face. It was moment’s like that that he truly lived for. “But don’t fret my pet. I will still take you when I wish, to keep the seed buried within you fresh.”

Chuckling at how perfectly his night was proceeding, he then placed the mixture to the boy’s quivering and bloody lips.

“Drink my boy.” There was no need to add a threat, the child was quite beaten, and with soft and broken sobs, he opened his mouth, draining every last drop, his tears mingling with the rose coloured potion. He had little worry of them altering the effects, he’d accounted for tears after all, if nothing else, they’d likely increase the potency.

“This will ensure that you do seek out the proper nourishment for my child, young Draco. I will not have you attempt to do anything heroic, like starve it, or kill yourself. No, the preservation of this child will become your greatest priority, whether you know it or not.” Straightening up, he handed the bowl back to Severus and then looked at the assembled Death Eaters. “You are all welcome to the boy, take him as often as you wish, but ensure that he remains healthy and uninjured. You have two days to fill him with as much seed as possible before he returns to that little school of his.”

“My Lord.” Severus spoke up cautiously even as the other Death Eaters began to eagerly jostle each other to be the first to claim his virgin ass. “Is it wise to send him to Hogwarts?”

“Such things are best hidden in plain sight.” Voldemort smiled, turning as he heard the boy scream raggedly as a victor was found. He watched as Dolohov buried himself without preamble inside his slender body with a single brutal thrust and immediately began a rather ruthless tempo. His screams were quickly silenced by Goyle who claimed his mouth, burying his rather generous shaft up to the hilt, causing the trembling boy to gag while the other Death Eaters cheered them on. “Besides, I rather enjoy the knowledge that the residents of that pathetic school will be aiding in their own downfall. Poetic don’t you think? I of course expect you to ensure his well being.”

“Of course My Lord, though I doubt there will be much there to save after this.” He glanced down at the writhing bodies and the victim trapped between them, disgust radiating from his every pore.

“Have no worries. The boy will be properly obliviated. All he will be aware of is the desperate need of his body.” Another vicious smile pulled at his thin lips. “And Severus… I expect you to take part as well.”

“My Lord….”

“That was not a request Severus.” The smile grew wider and more vicious as the Dark Lord turned and walked towards his throne where he could sit, stroke Nagini and watch the festivities.

He could almost feel that new body growing already.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hufflepuff revenge on the Hogwart's Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really having far too much fun writing this smutty little story. I've also dropped the Underage tag as the participants are all 17 at this point in the books. I'm not following the Order of the Phoenix diligently as we've all already read it and know how it goes, and well, seeing as how Draco was given a different sort of punishment, things will be changing quite a bit in regards to his story line.  
> Sit back, enjoy the smut!

Harry groaned softly, his hand reaching between his legs and squeezing his aching and spent flesh, feeling the sticky wetness which coated his pajamas. God, what a dream… It was already fading away with his growing awareness, but the blistering pleasure still echoed through his groin as his muscles continued to twitch from the aftershocks of a rather spectacular orgasm. 

It had been so vivid. Burying himself in hot slick flesh, feeling it squeezing him so perfectly, like a silken glove made just for him. The way that tight, glorious body had stroked him so intimately with every movement, begging him to bury himself in deeper, harder…

A soft moan of pleasure slipped past his lips as he again pictured those flashing silver eyes, molten with tears. That voice sobbing so desperately with every thrust of his hips, filling, plundering… conquering… God, he could feel his flesh stirring once again. 

He’d had plenty of erotic dreams over the last few years, despite the stress of constantly having a madman out for his life, or the near constant strangeness which always seemed to dog his steps, he was still deep down, a normal teenage boy. But this… none of them had ever had that level of intensity! Even now, he was torn between squeezing and stroking his already aching groin or basking in the delicious lassitude which turned his limbs to jelly. Granted, there was always the option of both…Nothing said he HAD to get up for breakfast. He could always stay in bed a little longer, picturing plump lips encircling his cock while wide silver eyes stared up into his, silently begging him for mercy even as his hard flesh was lashed by a wicked tongue.

“That good a dream huh?” Ron yawned sleepily from his bed, causing Harry to suddenly remember where he was. With a sharp yelp, he pulled his hand away from his groin and piled his blankets over his hips, blushing guiltily. Rather than be at all embarrassed at having witnessed such an intimate moment, Ron instead flashed his friend a rather shameless and wicked grin. “Must have been pretty spectacular, I had to cast a quick _muffliato_ so you didn’t wake the whole house. You can thank me later when you don’t have to face Mom and that creepy knowing smile of hers. Freaks me out every time.”

Cheeks flushing a brilliant crimson, that lovely golden glow faded away, twisting into utter mortification. His burgeoning erection wilted almost instantly at the image of Molly Weasley smiling at him uncomfortably, doing her best to pretend that she had no idea how he sounded during climax. Grabbing his pillow, Harry pressed it down over his face.

“Please let me die now.” He groaned, wondering vaguely if a person could suffocate themselves effectively with a pillow, or if he’d have to ask Ron to do it for him.

“Forget that mate.” The lanky youth stretched again and sat up, yawning lazily as he scratched himself.

“Had no idea you were into the dirty talk. Blimey, you were like some guy in a bad porn. Hermoine would slap you silly for speaking to some saucy little wench like that.” 

“Shut up Ron, I’m trying to die.”

“Oh hell no. Not until you tell me who it was you were telling to gag on your cock and to spread like a whore? Seriously Mate, you were terrifyingly descriptive.” The redhead snickered, enjoying teasing his friend. It was the first real open emotions he’d seen on Harry since the whole mess at the Ministry. It was good to see him acting like a teenager again and not like a whipped crup. “Was she hot?” he continued. “Was it Katie Bell? Oh, or Romilda Vane? No? oh oh, how about Megan Jones? She’s got the biggest rack in her year! I wouldn’t mind topping that a time or two.” He grinned widely at his friend, watching Harry turn redder with every name mentioned. “Or was it all of them together?” The pillow slammed into his face, thrown by a laughing Harry.

“Your disgusting! How would that even work? Wait, no. I don’t want to know!” He groaned and sat up, grimacing as he felt the front of his pants stick to his groin in an utterly disgusting manner. Ugh, he needed a shower badly.

“Seriously though mate. Whoever she is, ask her out! I mean, if Snakeface is going to keep trying to kill you, the least you could do is cash in a little on your celebrity and get some tail.”

With those words, the lighthearted nature of the conversation vanished, as if snuffed out like a match and Harry’s face fell. Another year at Hogwarts was about to begin, and already, he’d been pulled into plots and machinations he’d wanted no part in. Sirius was dead because of all of this, because of Voldemort.

Sirius, Cedric, his parents…not to mention the countless lives ruined all because they’d been near him. Who would he lose this year? Who would suffer because they knew him? It felt like a terrible weight pressing down on him, crushing him beneath its inevitability.

Ron seemed to realize his misstep the instant the words left his mouth and his smile faded, replaced by a look of guilt.

“Ah shit… I’m sorry mate, I wasn’t thinking.” Ron murmured, running his hands through his hair in leu of a proper brushing. “I just want you to be happy. After everything you’ve been through, you deserve it.”

“I’m nothing special Ron.” Harry murmured, closing his eyes tightly and trying to blot out the pain and sorrow in his mind. The last bit of heat from that dream had faded away, leaving only a terrible emptiness inside his heart. “I just want to be a student… that’s it.” The words hung between them for a long moment, the silence stretching uncomfortably as neither boy knew what to say to chase away the darkness that they couldn’t ever seem to fully escape. 

Opening his eyes and deciding to accept the inevitable, Harry stood up and pulled at the front of his pants, trying to keep the soaked material away from his already tacky flesh. “I’m going to have a shower. I’ll be down for breakfast.”

“Sure, no problem… just don’t hog all the hot water or Ginny will kill you. You’re not allowed to die before you bag that hottie in your dream. I seriously want to know what it’s like.”

“I’m NOT telling you about my sex life Ron.”

“Why now? We’re best mates! Best mates always tell shag stories!”

Walking out, Harry held up two fingers over his shoulder at his best friend, then dodged the pillow thrown at the back of his head.

“Wanker!”

Draco eyed the tacky red paint of the Hogwarts express in irritation as he leaned against the wall of the station, waiting for the doors to open. Every year he stared at that eyesore and every year he wondered why they didn’t choose a more dignified colour, or at least something less…. Gryffindor. Honestly, would it kill them to just pain the thing black? Why did it have to be a giant crimson monstrosity?

His fingertips idly stroked across his abdomen as he watched the other students wander by him, the youngest all clinging to their parents like nervous little baby birds terrified to leave the nest while the eldest pretended that they were here alone, eyes scanning the crowds for friends. A sad sort of longing slid through him as the same little drama played out as it did every year, only this was the first time that he’d stood from it separately.

Every other year, his parents had accompanied him to the platform, his father resting a hand on his shoulder, radiating pride in his son, while his eyes wandered over the other adults, seeking business partners and rivals. He’d inevitably wander off for a few minutes to talk business with one or two of them, but he’d always return, a smug smile on his face. 

His mother would stay by his side, smiling that subtle smile of contempt while she looked at the muggleborn and mudbloods clustering around like maggots on a carcass, subtly guiding Draco away from them and their inevitable taint. She’d smile and speak with a few of the other women, her aloof beauty and cool wit causing them all to pale in comparison as they indulged in subtle little games of barbs.

There was no hand on his shoulder now, no delicate smell of familiar perfume comforting him. Nothing muted the reek of engine oil, and sound of too many excited voices babbling about like untamed animals all crowded together in too small a space.

Unsurprisingly, his mother had avoided the station this year, stating that he was more than old enough to travel alone. He was the master of the house now and would have to act the part, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to steal one last surreptitious hug from her. 

It’s not as if he could blame her either. Even now, after a summer for the mindless masses to get over his father’s scandal and find some new bit of gossip to natter about, an inordinate number of people were still glancing at him with varying degrees of subtlety. Many of those were blatant glares of disgust, a look they never would have dared to aim in his direction a few months ago. Now the cowards did so openly, one or two even sneering and spitting at the ground near his feet, snarling out “Death Eater” under their breath as they quickly pulled their children away from him, lest they be tainted.

Others… they watched him out of the corner of their eyes, reminding him of predators keeping track of prey. It was unnerving and set him on edge. The whole thing was made even worse by the knowing smiles pulling at their lips. Several of these people leaned over, whispering something to their children who chuckled knowingly, nodding their heads. He had the distinct feeling that he was either at the center of a rather juicy and tawdry bit of gossip, or the butt of some horrible joke, though for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out which.

It didn’t help the uncomfortable feeling which had been plaguing him since he woke up this morning from a nightmare he couldn’t remember, his body aching dully all over and a sour taste in his mouth. Everything seemed to have an almost surreal quality, as if his mind wasn’t quite comprehending what he was seeing, and it had quickly led to a pounding headache which had hounded him for most of the early morning. It, combined with that strange internal ache had made him snappish and short tempered until his mother had chased the worst of it away with a potion and a timid hug. While his mother had always been physically reserved with her affections, this was the first time he could remember her embracing him as if she expected him to reject her touch, or shatter into a million pieces. It had only added to the feeling of things being off center.

A glamour had shrouded her face, hiding sallow skin and puffy eyes. While expertly placed, he knew his own mother well enough to know when her perfect mast had been spelled into place or not. She’d been crying, by the looks of it, for some time. Long enough for sorrow to etch itself across her face badly enough to require magic to hide it.

“Remember that no matter what, I love you so much, my Dragon.” She’d murmured into his ear, kissing his cheek lightly with trembling lips. “Never forget that. You are my world.” While he’d never once doubted her love and devotion to him, it was an odd thing to say, making him realize that this was the first time she’d be alone in the manor while he was at school. She was vulnerable. It was a word he’d never before equated with his beautiful and strong mother, but it fit in this moment, and that terrified him. 

“I’ll write you, mother.” Gently smiling at her, he pretended that it would be enough to satisfy her, and surprisingly, she nodded slightly, her body tense. There was a set to her jaw, a hardness to her eyes, as if she was preparing herself for some unwanted task, and when she spoke, the words had a forced quality to them. 

“Please…visit when you can. Don’t make me wait until winter holidays to see you.” The smile she flashed him was empty, her lips tense, as if she was holding back a soft sob.

“I doubt the Headmaster will allow it.” He’d murmured softly, doing his best to hide his growing confusion and idly rubbed his hand across his abdomen. Noticing the motion, his mother had paled visibly, looking almost sick. It prompted him to make a concession he normally wouldn’t have, but she was so clearly distressed that he couldn’t leave her in such a state. “But, I can likely meet you in Hogsmeade once in a while.” Hopefully not too often, he’d wanted to add. While he loved his mother dearly, he had no desire to be smothered by her.

Nodding her head and smiling, she still managed to look like it was the last thing on earth she wanted, and despite her acceptance of his gesture, he felt a deep sting of rejection in his heart. 

Giving her one last kiss on the cheek, he turned and made his way towards the floo alone. She’d chosen not to follow him, and he could faintly hear her sobbing softly.

Confused, Draco glanced back the way he’d come, wondering if he should comfort her, or pretend he hadn’t heard this crack in her self-control and leave. In the end, it was a simple enough choice. Dignity above all was one of the many unofficial mottos of the Malfoy family, and he would rather die than ruin hers.

Giving the Manor one last look, he cast his floo powder into the flames and stepped through to the platform, and another school year. Expecting to be greeted as always by Pansy and her grabby hands, then flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Perhaps Theo and Blaise would wander by, sharing gossip and tossing delicate but biting barbs back and forth.

Instead, he found himself standing alone, looking at all of those closed off faces of people sizing him up like he was some sort of undesirable freak… or worse, a mudblood, he longed to turn around and rejoin his mother. School year be damned! But a Malfoy never failed at a challenge and be damned if he’d let Potter and his little pack of groupies drive him away from his destiny. He was going to go to Hogwarts and he was going to make their lives a living hell for what they’d done! When he was finished with them, there wouldn’t be enough for the Dark Lord to bother with!

A flash of round spectacles framed by a black rat’s nest of hair caught his attention despite the crowd. Next to him was the now freakishly tall blood traitor, clumsy with his sudden growth spurt from the summer, and their pet mudblood, her bushy hair twice the size of her swelled head and jutting teeth. The bloody Golden Trio had arrived, and unsurprisingly, their ever-present crowd of adoring fans parted for them, fawning in adoration. 

The bushy haired little mudblood was saying something to Potter, her face pinched slightly with tension, though it looked as if the dark haired boy was ignoring her, lost in his own little world while the weasel babbled on about some pointless matter, pausing only to leer at a few of the girls in his year and elbow Potter, trying to get him to join in. Honestly, they had no class at all. 

He wanted to hex them so badly, to make them hurt the way he hurt, to let them feel a taste of the humiliation he’d endured with the press, the vile insinuations, the outright accusations! It was all their fault! His hand was just beginning to stray towards his wand, his eyes looking for a discreet angle with which to strike…

“Hey, Malfoy.” Hearing his name, he quickly pulled his hand away from his wand and glanced over at the interloper, a sneer already pulling at his lips as he saw Ernie Macmillan standing off to his side. The blond Hufflepuff prefect was watching him expectantly, his eyes hooded with poorly concealed disgust. 

A pathetic example of pureblood breeding, the boy was short and weak looking, with a rounded face and receding chin framed by limp blond hair. Utterly unimpressive and unable to command the attention of a puffskein, let alone someone as lofty as Draco. 

Choosing to ignore him, Draco drew his shoulders back, standing a little taller and giving him a look of utterly bored aloofness. He didn’t bother acknowledging the other boy. Prefect or not, he was too far beneath his notice to merit any sort of greeting.

Naturally, the socially oblivious badger ignored all the signs, and rather than leaving as any sensible individual would do, he instead continued to speak as if they were equals. 

“We’ve got a prefect meeting. Didn’t you hear?” Ernie motioned towards the pin the two of them wore, as if it somehow formed some sort of bond between them. “Have you seen Parkinson?” Ugh, he was actually going to have to acknowledge the annoying git. Well, he supposed he could be gracious.

“Do I look like your bloody owl?” He sneered, his voice cutting as he began moving towards the train, wanting to put some distance between them lest anyone make the mistake and think they were actually having a conversation. The others were all boarding as well, making him a little surprised that his friends hadn’t sought him out at all. Most likely, they were busy, or simply hadn’t seen him… It surely had nothing to do with his father’s fall from grace.

“No, you look like a bloody bastard.” The Hufflepuff muttered under his breath, then boldly grabbed onto his arm, leading them through the growing throng of students all trying to board at once. 

Shocked at the sudden and uninvited contact, he tried to pull his arm away, but Macmillan was stronger than he looked. “You’re staying with me until we get to the meeting. I’m not spending half the train ride chasing down lazy Slytherins. Come on.”

Having no choice in the matter and not wanting to cause a rather embarrassing scene, Draco reluctantly allowed himself to be led, though he still tugged at his arm, loathing the idea of being dragged anywhere like an errant child and doing his best to ignore how several people jostled him in a rather purposeful manner. Dammit, as soon as he got away from this irritating little blond menace, he was going to give Crabbe and Goyle an earful. They were supposed to keep the rabble away! Ugh, his robes were going to get wrinkled! Not to mention, the damn Hufflepuff’s hands were disgustingly clammy.

The two made their way through the train, past the main compartments and heading towards the baggage car and rear loo. Ugh, seriously? After all his whining about this stupid meeting, he decides he has to have a piss? There was no way he was going to just stand there and wait patiently while this idiot relieved himself. He had better things to do!

“Just tell me where the damn meeting is.” Draco snapped viciously, trying to tug his hand free. Ernie’s grip was like a vice, and before he could even manage to loosen the other boy’s grip, he found himself being roughly shoved through the door. 

Struggling to catch his balance, his fine soled shoes skidded across the floor with a squeal of expensive leather on cheap tile. Spinning around in fury at this mistreatment, he noticed Ernie lock the door and smile at him victoriously.

In an instant, Draco’s hand was reaching for his wand, but just as his fingertips rushed across his beloved hawthorne wand, he heard a voice behind him murmur “ _Expelliarmus_ ”

The wand was instantly jerked from his grip, the magic of the attacking spell sending it spinning beneath the door of the far stall, well out of reach for him.

Spinning around once more, Draco saw two more boys stepping out of the cubicles. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith approached the pair, glaring at him in disgust, as if he were some loathsome slug. 

Normally, the very idea of being surrounded by Hufflepuffs was something he’d laugh at with utter contempt. They were lazy good for nothings, a House of useless chattel, born to perform the lowest and most thankless jobs in the wizarding world, and happy to have been given the honour. He’d never in his life considered a Hufflepuff to be a threat to him, but for some reason, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing on end and he took a slight step back before catching himself and drawing himself up to his full height.

Smiling smugly, Zacharias gave his wand a little flick, casting a silencing charm on the room, further ensuring their privacy and making Draco now truly worried. He couldn’t help glancing over at the corner where his wand had fallen, calculating his chances of making it past these two and grabbing it before anyone could hit him with a spell. There was no doubt that he was the superior duelist, but these were terrible odds.

“What sort of game is this?” he demanded in his most imperious tone of voice, glaring at them all. “I’ll see you all lose house points for this, and you!” He spun around to glare at Macmillan. “I’ll have your bloody badge.”

Rather than having the intended intimidating threat, the three boys instead had the audacity to giggle at him like a bunch of demented schoolgirls with a naughty secret. No one had ever dared to laugh at him before in his life and he could feel his rage building at the insult to his pride.

“Oh, will you now?” Macmillan asked, his wand still pointed at the Slytherin, bold enough to ignore the threat, but still not willing to take any chances. “Are you going to tell the school that you couldn’t handle a couple of little ol’ badgers?” His smirk didn’t fill Draco with comfort, nor did his teasing sing-song voice. “Or are you going to go and tell your daddy? Oh wait… you can’t. Because he’s in jail for being a Death Eater.”

He’d had enough. The stress of the summer, the surreal disjointed feeling which had haunted him all morning, the paranoia which had been building since his conversation with his mother, it all hit him at once and he saw red. Wand or not, he was NOT going to tolerate such insults!

Lunging at Macmillan, who stumbled backwards in surprise, Draco grabbed him by the front of his robes and jerked him off balance. Drawing his hand back, he prepared to give the stupid presumptuous fool a punch to the face that even that damn mudblood pet of Potter’s would be impressed with.

“ _Immobulus_!” The spell came from behind and struck just before his fist connected with Macmillan’s face, likely saving Draco several broken knuckles, and Ernie a busted nose as he froze in place, unable to do anything more than glare at the other prefect with murderous intent.

Taking a deep and shuddering breath, Ernie reached up and carefully pried his robe out of Draco’s grip, doing his best to get over the shock at the sudden burst of violence.

“Good job Justin.” He nodded to his housemate in thanks before focussing on the enraged Slytherin. “So then… where was I?” His lips parted into a teasing grin. “Oh yes, you getting your ass kicked by some Hufflepuffs… that won’t do well for your reputation as the Prince of Slytherin will it? Especially since I hear that that little title is on pretty shaky ground as it is.” The three took a moment to gloat at Draco’s misfortune, reveling in the power they held. “As for the rest, sure, you could deduct house points, but I think in the end, you’d end up losing far more than us.” 

Walking up to Draco, he stared into those furious silver eyes and smiled even wider. “So then, are you willing to make a deal? Or are you going to try to go all muggle on us again? Tsk tsk, what would your Dark Lord say?”

He was going to kill him! Tear that smug smile right off his face and flush his head so far down the loo that he’d need gills to survive! Still, Draco wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing and he knew that revenge could wait. For now, he’d examine his options… then murder them.

“What do you want?” Draco growled, straining with the effort of moving even a single limb. Justin’s spell was surprisingly strong, likely learned at that stupid DA thing they’d had going last year. Figures, another indignity he could lay at Potter’s feet.

“Oh something simple. Something no one ever has to know about.”

“Just say it you cowardly little twat.”

“Tsk tsk, such disgusting words coming from your lips. Really, we should teach you a lesson about what your mouth is best used for.” Reaching up, Macmillan traced a finger over Draco’s lips, enjoying how silken soft they were, rather like a girl’s. The strange feeling inside Draco’s body grew, becoming a warm glow deep down below his bowels, even as his stomach churned with the implications of what they were demanding of him. 

“We’ve all heard the rumours of the things you Slytherin get up to in the dungeons. Naughty disgusting things. You especially. Quite the little slag aren’t you?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He’d heard the rumours. Salazar, he’d even started a few of them for fun. It’s not like he cared. Anyone who mattered knew they weren’t true. His fellow Snakes didn’t call him the Ice Prince for nothing. Even if there was some truth to them, he’d never in his life stoop to what they were implying he do.

“See? There it is again.” Ernie’s grin threatened to split his face in two as he slid his finger past those plump lips, only to snatch it back as Draco bit at him viciously. Slapping him soundly across the cheek, causing the normally alabaster pale skin to redden, Ernie then gripped his hair and gave his head a sharp shake.

“Such a vile little mouth, but we could put it to good use. You see, we’ve always wanted to know if the stories were true, and now that your Father is behind bars forever and the little prince has fallen from his throne… well, I believe it’s high time that the badgers brought the snake down a few pegs.”

“You’re going to get down on your knees and suck us off.” Justin snickered. “On your knees in the loo, like a good little slut.” 

“Keep me out of your sick little fantasies.” Draco hissed in revulsion, straining even harder against binding spell, trying to use his magic to call his wand to his hand.

“We could always do other things with him…” Smith leered, stepping forward and placing his hands on Draco’s ass, squeezing the rounded globes of flesh teasingly. 

Draco couldn’t quite keep from making a rather shocked squeak at the sudden touch, his entire stomach twisting itself into knots even as that strange warmth seemed to grow inside him. HOW DARE HE!!! Fuck bargaining! He was going to just go straight to murder. Azkaban be damned!

“Who’s going to believe him? The son of a Death Eater, or us?” He continued, moving closer and pressing himself against the frozen boy, grinding his arousal against Draco’s bottom teasingly. Another sharp gasp was wrenched from his lips as muscles deep inside his body clenched, causing a thrill of pleasure to spear through him. He could feel how hard the boy was, that firm length pressing against him so intimately, over and over, making him bite his lip to keep silent. 

“Merlin, you really do have a sweet ass. All that Quidditch I imagine… do you suck your team off before or after the game Malfoy? I bet they line up to fuck you in the shower.” Reaching around, his hand cupped Draco’s groin, squeezing it gently against his palm and rolling his hand, chuckling as the flesh grew firm in his grip.

“Like that do you?” Macmilllan chuckled knowingly, seeing how those pale golden lashes fluttered or how silvery eyes had begun to glaze, their dark pupils blowing wide with building lust.

Draco tried to snarl out some insult, to spit out a threat, but all he could do was draw in a ragged and shuddering breath as Zachariah’s fingers stroked lazy circles around the tip of his shaft, making the flesh twitch beneath his touch like a trained dog. 

“Not quite the Ice Prince are you? Looks like you just need someone to step up and put you in your place.” Ernie’s hand joined Smith’s, stroking and squeezing Draco through his robes. The combined stimulus of their touches made sweat bead on his skin. Closing his eyes, he tried to will himself away from this humiliation, but that just sharpened his sense of touch and further encouraged him. Zacharias pressed harder against him, thrusting shallowly so that he was prodding Draco’s all too sensitive entrance over and over again while their hands squeezed and stroked mercilessly, lazily exploring the contours of his cock.

That strange warm feeling in his abdomen grew and intensified, bathing his innards in liquid heat, making him ache deep inside. Their touch set his body on fire. Sparks seemed to sizzle beneath the skin on his shaft, sliding back into his balls, causing them to tighten in anticipation before sliding in deeper, becoming wetter, more primal. His body begged him to move, wanting to press himself back against that teasing shaft, needing to tear away these clothes and open himself up to them. Drool filled his mouth, causing him to swallow several times and he licked his lips with the tip of his tongue, the touch sending little sizzling lines of pleasure through his mouth… but it wasn’t enough. He needed them! 

With every rocking thrust of Zacharias’ hips, the ache inside him grew, it began to consume him, leaving an empty and agonizing void inside his body which yearned to be filled. He’d never been so aroused in his life! It clouded his mind, took any higher thoughts away, shoving them into a little box and tucking them away, leaving only raw animal instinct to control his body. 

It knew what it wanted even if the rest of him didn’t, and it wanted it now!

“Please…” He found himself whimpering shamelessly, the tip of his tongue tracing over his lips once more, wetting them in anticipation even as he felt a strange slickness between his legs. The feel of their bodies was driving him mad! He needed them like he needed air! He’d die without their touch and his body knew it! 

Hands squeezed his aching shaft tightly, causing him to cry out in ragged need, desperate for more, needing to move, to open himself, to welcome them into his heat and drink them in like a parched man. 

“What was that Malfoy?” Macmillan asked playfully, once again tracing those now glistening lips with his fingertip. This time, rather than biting, Draco sucked on the digit, pulling it into his mouth and languidly rolling his tongue over it, drawing it deeply into his mouth, much to the amazement of the boy in question.

“Please! Let me taste you! You can fuck me if you want, I’ll make it good! I promise! Just please… please fill me!” He groaned in desperation, sucking even harder on the finger, doing his best to put as much promise into the touch as he could.

The three Hufflepuffs just stared at him in shock, amazed at the sudden turnaround, but knowing that he was meaning every word. You couldn’t face that level of need.

“Oh fuck, that’s hot.” Justin moaned, already struggling to unfasten his trousers, not about to look a gift horse in the mouth… or any other body part.

“Did someone slip him a lust potion? He looks like he’s going to cum on the spot, or die trying.” Ernie murmured, sliding a second finger past those plump and greedy lips, shivering in pleasure at the amazing things that tongue was doing. Releasing Draco’s straining shaft, he began stroking himself through his trousers and moaning softly in anticipation. “Fuck it… who cares? It’s not like he’s going to actually tell anyone about this, right?”

“Dibs on his ass.” Zacharias blurted, nearly yelling out the words in his eagerness as he ground even harder against that wonderfully firm bottom, wanting to bury himself in that pliant body and lay his claim deep inside. “I’m gonna make you mine you little slag. Fuck you so hard and fill you up with so much of my cum that the Sorting Hat is going to think you’re a Hufflepuff. Gonna write my name in your ass with my cock!”

Draco could only whimper and moan at the words, tears of frustration falling from his eyes as his need consumed him, making everything spin and strobe in time with that hot pulsing deep inside his body.

“You can have his mouth Ernie. We’ll see which is better.”

“Fine with me, fuck you should feel his tongue. He’s just gagging for my cock, aren’t you, you little snake slut?”

“What about me?” Justin whined, his pants already sliding down his hips, exposing his burgeoning erection which tented out his polka dotted pants. “I’m not going to just stand here like a freak watching you guys get your rocks off!”

“He’s got hands doesn’t he?” Zacharias was already hiking up Draco’s robes over his hips while Ernie grinned hungrily and made short work of the buckles on Draco’s fine silken trousers. The feel of the cool air bit into his hypersensitive flesh, making him gasp sharply, leaving him feeling utterly exposed to the world.

“Not if he’s frozen, he doesn’t. Let me drop the spell, he’s as horny as a bitch in heat. He’s not going anywhere.”

“You hear that Malfoy?” Ernie smiled at Draco, letting the expensive silken cloth fall down slender legs to pool on the floor of the loo. Sliding his hand beneath the band of his pants, he gave the rock-hard erection he found beneath several sharp tugs and chuckling as the Slytherin cried out loudly in need. “Are you going to be good for us?”

He couldn’t think, all he could do was feel. All he wanted was to be fucked, to feed that golden glow that was eating him alive! He’d do anything they wanted, so long as they brought him relief!

“Yesss… please… please fill me.” The ragged voice didn’t even sound like his, it was an animalistic sounding cry which made the three boys laugh in delight at what they’d brought the proud Malfoy scion to.

“MMmm, Call me Master. I’ve always wanted to hear a Slytherin to call a Hufflepuff, Master.” Ernie purred, enjoying this feeling of power, reveling in it almost as much as he was the pleasurable sensations filling his body.

“Yes Master!” Draco was beyond caring about pride. Molten heat which bordered on pain pulsed through his groin, pooling deep inside his body, demanding the hot rush of their lust with maddening intensity. “Fill me, Master! Stuff me with your cocks. Anything!”

“Oh Merlin… I’m going to bust a nut if he keeps talking like that.” Justin moaned, his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, stroking it hard. “ _Finite Incantum_!” He blurted out, pointing his wand with a shaky hand, nearly missing in his eagerness.

The instant the spell ended and Draco was released, he dropped to his knees, his legs unable to hold himself up properly. Rather than trying to escape, he lunged at Macmillan, grabbing at the buckles of the boy’s trousers, desperate to get at what lay beneath. Unfastening the buckles clumsily with trembling hands, he whimpered in frustration, drawing closer and nuzzling the other boy’s groin, his tongue reaching out to stroke across the glorious shaft hidden behind cloth, desperate for a taste.

“Holy shit… he’s really into this.” Zacharias breathed in awe, making short work of his own pants and kneeling behind that writhing body, enjoying how Malfoy thrust back against him, practically screaming out an invitation to be plundered. “Look at that ass. Fuck, that is an ass that was made to be fucked hard.”

Sliding his fingers along the silken skin of Draco’s cleft, Smith teasingly slid a finger into that tight twitching hole and was surprised to feel that the lovely little pucker of flesh was already slick and ready, beckoning him with silky kisses.

“Fuck, the slut is already lubed up!” He laughed in delight, sliding two more fingers in and relished the moan of pure anguished need it evoked. “Look at that, he’s taking them right up to the knuckle without a problem. You really are a total whore Malfoy. Were you going to meet someone on the train? Or were you hoping that someone would just grab you for a rough shag?” Stroking the boy intimately, he savoured how the muscles clenched at him, drawing the fingers in eagerly as if his body was determined to fuck itself. “Or did you already get drilled on the platform? Maybe taking some muggle cock up the ass? Did that make you feel like a dirty naughty little Death Eater?” This time, instead of attacking, Draco drove himself backwards, trying to press Zacharias in deeper, his body demanding more. 

Unable to hold back anymore, he pulled his fingers out, enjoying how Draco cried at the loss, that lovely little hole twitching so perfectly, like a little mouth gasping for his cock. Taking his own shaft in hand, he rubbed it against that quivering entrance, loving the soft flesh and how it tried to draw him in.

“Spread your legs more slut. I’m going to make your body remember this moment. You won’t sit comfortably for weeks.” Still pressing back against him, Draco slid his knees even further apart and arched his back invitingly, as obedient as a dream.

“Told you.” Ernie gasped out as his length was finally freed, only to be immediately claimed by a hot mouth which drew him in down to the root, the tip of Draco’s tongue sliding across his balls. Then, those plump lips tightened, and he drew back slowly, sucking on the flesh like it was Honeyduke’s finest. The Slytherin’s wicked tongue toyed with his foreskin, massaging it over and over as he sucked at the tip of his head, trying to drain out every drop of pre-cum, only to then plunge down again, moaning in utter ecstasy. “Oh Merlin! Look at this! He’s a total cock slut. Look at him take my cock. You’d think he was starving or something!”

Wasting no more time, Smith grabbed onto the twin globes of Draco’s ass, spreading the cheeks wide and squeezing them hard as he slowly pressed himself into that tight, quivering passage. The sight of his cock pressing against it, then slowly sliding in nearly made him cum right there on the spot, but he held himself still for a few seconds, taking deep breaths, willing himself to hold on and enjoy this moment for all it was worth.

Slowly, he began to rock back and forth, noting how Draco whimpered in time with his thrusts, pressing back, trying to take him in deeper, feeling that tight passage squeeze him perfectly even as it seemed to pull him in even further. Muscles he didn’t even know existed seemed to stroke his length as those slender hips began to roll and twist, increasing the sensation until it was all Zacharias could do to hold on

“Harder… more… please Master… fuck me!” Draco moaned as Ernie’s length slid from his lips so he could trace his tongue over its girth, sliding up and down it’s veiny surface, pausing only to suck as the base before working his way back up to the tip. 

“Say it again!” Ernie commanded, his fingers tightening in Draco’s hair.

“Master!” Groaning loudly, Macmillan drove himself past those lips and deep into Draco’s throat, feeling him swallow several times, slick muscles stroking and squeezing his head as he thrust hard, his balls slapping against the Slytherin’s chin before slowly drawing himself back out, feeling that tongue lash at him again until those lips locked around his swollen head, sucking on it hard enough to make Ernie’s knees nearly buckle. 

Driving himself deeply in once more, he felt Draco rock up to meet him, driven forward by the hard thrust of Zacharias’s hips. Grinning at his friend, he thrust back hard, sliding once more into that throat for a few quick thrusts before drawing halfway out, only to have Smith echo the movements. Together, they alternated, driving into the Slytherin pinned between them, rocking him violently back and forth as the wet sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, their moans and cries echoing off the tiles. 

With each brutal thrust, they could swear that they were being drawn in deeper, plundering new depths of that all too eager body, and Draco welcomed them eagerly, thrilling at the dual impalement. With every new inch of flesh gained, his pleasure spiralled higher and higher, while that terrible aching void yawned impossibly wide, demanding more and more with a truly voracious appetite, threatening to devour him alive if it wasn’t sated.

Reaching out blindly, he grabbed onto Justin’s already dripping cock, stroking it in time with his movements as the two other boys picked up speed, their thrusts gaining force each time they plunged into the tight wet heat of his body, losing each other’s rhythm and ruthlessly pummeling Draco between them.

He didn’t care about the rough treatment, he needed more!. The hunger seemed to grow with every powerful thrust, so all consumingly insatiable that it caused him to redouble his efforts. Sucking that hard flesh as if his very life depended on it, his tongue twisted and stroked like a wild thing even as he drank it in as deeply as Ernie’s body would allow, taking him into his throat over and over until his head was spinning from lack of air.

Rocking back against Zacharias, he tightened his inner muscles, stroking his length with every thrust, twisting and rolling his hips, taking him in as far as he could and trying to hold him there. Smith’s hips were thrusting hard, jackhammering his cock into him with bruising force, swearing over and over as the pleasure built inside him, knowing that this time, he wouldn’t be able to deny himself the sweet release. 

Ernie cried out sharply with every thrust as his balls clenched tightly, the pressure filling his cock with molten heat which burst free with in what felt like an explosive torrent, bathing the back of Draco’s throat with his hot seed. Pumping his hips shallowly, yet at a rapid pace, he felt those throat muscles constrict, like cords of silk tightening around his shaft, they seemed to milk him of every last drop, greedily sucking away everything he had to give, leaving his head spinning and his body shuddering in ecstasy. 

Thrusting with everything he had, Zacharias howled as he came, spraying his lust deep inside that tight clenching sheathe and then driving forward even harder, determined to fuck his seed as deeply as possible into that glorious ass before his cock was spent. His fingers gripped Draco’s hips hard enough to leave a series of fingerprint shaped bruises, but he didn’t care.

Repeatedly he thrust until finally, unable to continue, he collapsed onto Draco’s sweat slick back, gasping loudly for air and feeling as if he couldn’t move another muscle even if his life depended on it. His cock slipped out of that abused hole with a wet pop and Zacharias leaned back, smiling in pride at the site of that red and swollen hole, dribbling thick beads of his cum and quivering for more. 

Unable to stop, and still desperate for more, Draco growled in animalistic need and pulled Justin down to the floor next to him. Before the boy could say the word, slender hips straddled him while molten silver eyes stared into his, feverish in their intensity.

“Fuck me Master… fill me… please.” 

“Do it Justin, Fuck him hard like the little whore he is.” Zacharias chuckled tiredly, flashing his friend a thumbs up as the Slytherin took hold of Justin’s still hard and weeping cock, guiding it to his dripping hole without an ounce of shame. Then, holding it in place, he sank down onto it with an almost animalistic whine of pure need.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I’m doing it guys!” Justin squeaked, staring in shock and awe at the slender figure rising and falling above him.

“Yeah, you fuck yourself on that Hufflepuff cock!” Ernie cheered weakly, loving how debased and wanton the normally cold and aloof Slytherin had become. “Come on Justin, fuck him back!”

Justin barely heard his friends as his entire attention was focussed on the slick tight heat stroking his length in a perfect primal rhythm, drawing him in deeply, muscles stroking him every inch of the way before slowly, torturously sliding up until he very nearly slipped out, only to drive back down, taking him in deeply. His head spun from the overload of sensation and he knew that he wasn’t going to last for long. Already he could feel the pleasure building, pooling at the base of his shaft, threatening to erupt at any moment.

Tentatively, he grabbed at those silky hips, slick with his exertions and tried to slow him down, to guide him… anything to regain some sense of control, but Draco was having none of it.

Arching his back, he rolled his hips with every thrust, strong inner muscles stroking Justin’s length over and over again, tormenting already sensitive flesh and the teenage libido until before he knew it, the Hufflepuff was digging his fingers into soft skin and thrusting up hard, his muscles tensed tightly enough to nearly shatter bone as he gasped out loudly. Then, screaming loudly for Merlin, he felt that explosion of sensation white out his vision as a liquid rush tore through him.

Draco felt the cock spasm inside him, the hot burst of seed filling him deeply, mingling with the previous gift, soothing that terrible ache deep inside until it began to recede, leaving him shuddering and trembling on top of Justin. Gasping for breath, his hole still quivering, milking that delicious cock of every last drop until a deep shudder tore through his body.

Arching his back in pleasure, he licked his lips, catching a few stray drops of cum which had begun to dribble down his chin, closing his eyes in utter bliss.

“Holy fuck… Malfoy…wow.” Justin continued to stare at him with the wide eyes of discovery, having never imagined that sex would be like this, or that the normally pompous and emotionally reserved Slytherin could be such an uninhibited animal.

They all lay there for a moment, glowing in the thrill of discovery and conquest, the only sound was the soft squelch of slick flesh as Draco continued to lazily grind himself against Justin, the boy’s now flaccid cock slipping out of him despite his best efforts for more.

“Merlin… he really is a total cock whore…” Ernie murmured as he watched the show, moving only to tuck himself back into his trousers and then run a trembling hand through his hair. “That was fucking ambrosia. Better than when Susan blew me. She was all teeth, but you… you suck cock like a pro. Bet it’s from bending over for all those Death Eaters huh?” His sneer returned as he slowly pulled himself up to his feet, a little surprised at how weak and drained he felt. 

“Lucky Death Eaters.” Zacharias muttered under his breath, still sounding dazed. “Course.. now that we know what a slut you are, you’re going to be seeing more of us, Malfoy. I want to see you bent over your table in potions while I fuck you blind, then, you can remember me every single class while you’re brewing for your buddy Snape. You like that slut?”

“Yes… oh yes…” Draco murmured softly, Not hearing them at all, lost in his own little world, stroking his fingertips over his sweat slick abdomen. The hunger was soothed for now, but not wholly sated. The worst of that burning heat inside him had been doused by their semen, but he knew it wouldn’t last. All he could do was savour the moment, drinking in the pleasure which suffused his body and made his head spin as if he was in the middle of the most delightful dream. He wasn’t even aware of Justin as the boy carefully slid out from beneath him, pulling his clothes back into place with shaking hands before flashing his friends a wide grin of triumph.

“Take that virginity!” He announced proudly, the other two slapping him on the back as they cheered for him. “I owe you Ernie. That was an awesome idea and I didn’t even think I’d like guys like that. Still… what a great start to the school year.” Pulling himself to his feet, he joined the other two at the sink, splashing water on his face, still feeling all wobbly and weak. Glancing down at the pale boy he shook his head, smiling. “Gotta admit, he might be a right prick, but that ass is amazing. Next time, can I try his mouth?” 

“Oh Justin my boy.” Zacharias chuckles, patting his friend on the back again. “We’re all going to have him in so many ways, it will make your head spin. Best of all, he’s certainly not going to let his little snake pit know that he just got fucked stupid by three Hufflepuffs. It’s perfect. He’ll get on his knees for us anytime we want, just to keep us from telling anyone.”

“You’re brilliant Zach.” The darker boy grinned.

“Nah, you just need to know how to pick em. It’s the ones who act all repressed and proper who are the real sluts, and He’s the most uptight of the bunch.” Smith radiated smugness as he looked back down at the debauched Slytherin laying there, his pants still around his ankles and thick ropes of cum dribbling out of his well used asshole. He really wished he had a camera, but if nothing else, he could save the memory in a pensieve once he got home. That way he could savour the experience forever. 

“Come on, let’s go before someone needs to take a shit.” Smith made one more adjustment on his trousers and began to head for the door, then paused when he noticed Justin dawdling.

“Should we at least fix his clothes or something?”

“Let him do it himself. If he’s just going to lay around until someone walks in on him, that’s his own fault.” Zacharias flashed Draco a contemptuous look, noting that the Slytherin was now blinking his eyes and looking a little confused as to why he was on the floor. “Let’s go before he actually does take points off us.”

“Fuck that, I’m willing to give Slytherin five points.” Ernie chuckled, splashing water over his own face and quickly straightening his hair in the mirror. Turning around and walking towards the door, he paused long enough to give Draco a pat on the head. “For being such a good sport.”

Laughing at the joke and high on the feeling of power, not to mention the post coital glow, the three Hufflepuff unlocked the bathroom, removed the silencing spell and headed to their compartment to enjoy the rest of the ride.

Yes, it was going to be a good year indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY Hufflepuffs actually not being stupidly happy little pushovers who do nothing!! I figure, Draco's likely made all their lives living hell at one point, plus the whole Death Eater thing. Some of them are going to be wanting revenge in a big way, especially now that they can get away with it.  
> Also, I'm not trying to make this a "Poor Draco" fic. He's an asshole, plain and simple. While he in no way deserves what I'm going to put him through (nor does anyone) He's not going to become some sweet little victim needing to be rescued. He's going to remain an absolute self centered little git who needs several good slaps upside the head, needing to be rescued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco realizes that he just might be in over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!! Figured I'd give a nice little post as a gift! Because everyone likes getting smut for Xmas... except maybe Draco. He's not enjoying himself so much. Poor boy.

He ached deep inside and wasn’t quite sure why. An odd and bitter sort of musky tasting film seemed to coat his aching throat, making his swallow several times, but it did little to lessen it. Spitting was out of the question; he was far too well bred to even consider something so utterly vulgar.

Rising shakily to his feet, Draco winced in pain as the movement pulled at rather strained muscles deep inside his body, sending several quivering jolts of sensation through his nether regions, making him gasp sharply. It wasn’t so much unpleasant as it was incredibly disturbing and he looked around, trying to piece together the events which had brought him to this rather ignoble state

The first thing he noticed were his pants, tangled up around his ankles and badly wrinkled. His bare bottom rested on the no doubt filthy tiles, in a cold puddle of… something best not dwelled upon. Grimacing in disgust, he rolled to his feet, wincing at how bruised and tender his poor posterior felt.

What in Salazar’s name had happened?! Gritting his teeth, he slowly rose up to his feet and pulled his pants up, the trousers quickly following. Doing his best not to think about the sticky slickness coating his inner thighs, making his trousers cling to his skin in a rather unpleasant manner. 

Strange images flitted across his memories like fever dreams, filled with gasping cries, thrusting bodies and searing pleasure that made him groan softly and bite his lip. Had he…. No, that was impossible! Those disjointed and frankly disgusting images flitting through his memories were obviously the result of him hitting his head or something. As if he’d ever be so low and degenerate as to allow anyone to touch him, let alone some trumped up waste of pureblooded breeding like Macmillan.

A quick glance in the mirror made him grimace in disgust at the boy staring back at him. Beautiful aristocratic features, normally sharp and severe were oddly softened by plump and swollen lips, abnormally blushing cheeks and worst of all, crowned by a platinum bird’s nest, almost bad enough to compare with Potter’s horrifying coiffure. _Fingers tangling in his hair, holding his head still while a thick length of flesh drove down into his throat with wild urgency. Quivering and pulsing against his tongue before releasing its hot load into his stomach._ Just as bad was the bright red mark of a hand, perfectly imprinted on his cheek where someone had clearly struck him. _“Such a vile little mouth, but we could put it to good use”_

Bile rose up in his throat as he heard that voice so clearly, causing him to shiver violently. NO! That hadn’t happened! His body was a temple! It was pristine and pure.

Clutching the edges of the sink tightly enough to turn his knuckles white, Draco pushed down the confusing memories with a rather impressive focus of his will. There was no doubt in his mind that these things couldn’t have possibly happened. Someone had simply meddled with his mind, cast some perverse sort of confusion charm in order to embarrass him. There was obviously a much simpler explanation to be found, one that made sense!

A faint memory of Macmillan dragging him to the loo rose up from his twisting and mutating memory. That sneer of contempt etched itself vividly across his mind’s eye. Was that it? The truth hidden beneath all those lusty layers of lies. Honestly, he’d had no idea that the other prefect was so perverse as to come up with something so… graphic. 

Following that thread of memory, he distinctly remembered hearing a door locking, then a brief flash of seeing wands raised against him. The hateful accusation of “Death Eater” was spat out, echoing off the cheap tiles, so filled with utter disgust that it dripped viscerally from lips.

AHA! That was it. He’d been attacked! Jumped in the loo of all places. That loathsome little Hufflepuff and his buddies had ganged up on him while he’d been having a piss. No doubt they’d roughed him up a little, which accounted for his bruises. Simple answers to simple problems. 

Smiling grimly at his reflection, his hand stroked idly over his abdomen. No doubt they’d been emboldened by the sudden misfortunes of his family, and like the cowards they were, they’d chosen to strike while he was down. Well the joke was on them! He’d seen through their sick little game and those stupid badgers were soon going to learn that this snake still had his fangs.

Soothed by his new control over the situation, Draco returned his focus to his rather distressing reflection. There was no way he could allow anyone to see him like this. Despite his current fall from grace, he was still a Malfoy and no matter what, that name commanded respect. There was no way he was going to leave this room looking like he’d just shagged half the quidditch team!

Pulling out his wand, he cast a few simple spells to take care of the redness from where he’d been struck across his cheek, a few more took care of the worst of the aches in his backside and throat, though as soon as he got to Hogwarts, he knew that a healing potion wouldn’t be amiss. Luckily, he always kept a few in his trunk for when he truly didn’t feel like dealing with that bitch of a mediwitch Pomfrey.

The rest of his little tell-tale blemishes were easily covered up by a quick glamour or two. Hmph, let his peers mock him for spending so much time at his mother’s side. He’d learned more than a few rather helpful tricks from her. 

Satisfied with the initial results, he then began working on his hair, spelling the unruly silken locks into place with the ease of long practice. Another wave of his wand took away that foul oily taste in his mouth and he then took a moment to frown down at his pants. 

There was still a strange slickness dribbling down his legs, adding to the tackiness of the trousers and making his skin crawl. 

“It’s piss… that’s all.” He said to his reflection, ignoring the somewhat hysterical sound of his voice. “They attacked me while I was having a piss… that’s all it is.” _Smith thrusting up into his ass as if his life depended on it, driving himself up into Draco’s sensitive passage hard enough to threaten to snap vertebrae, his fingers digging into his hips hard enough to leave bruises. “Gonne write my name in your ass with my cock!”_

Gasping loudly, Draco squeezed his eyes shut, trying to build up walls around those lying memories. Block them out, push them down, crush them utterly! It wasn’t often that being a natural occlumens was helpful, but this was certainly one of those times. With his will alone, he shoved the memories away, building up walls around them until they were safely locked away behind the story he’d concocted for himself.

Drawing in several deep and forcibly steady breaths, he sidestepped a panic attack and cast a frantic _scourgify_ on himself, gritting his teeth at the abrasive feel of the spell removing not only the vile liquid from his skin, but also feeling as if it was taking a few layers of flesh along with it. At least it did its damn job though, leaving him clean and free of not only that tackiness, but it also removed the strange smell which seemed to cling to him. A few more quick castings of _scourgify_ took care of any evidence left over on the floor.

No one would know what had happened here. 

Things didn’t seem to improve much on the train ride. The doors in the cabins usually claimed by the Slytherins were all locked, the voices behind them falling silent as he demanded they open up and let him in. it was mortifying to say the least, especially when other students strode past, giving him looks of curiosity mixed with a rather heaping dose of condescension. One group of Gryffindors even went so far as to shoulder him roughly.

“And here I thought that we had a “No Death Eater” policy at Hogwarts.” Cormac McLaggan sneered to Emilia Mackey, a Ravenclaw of the same year. Giving Draco a rather disdainful look, she sniffed disapprovingly in his direction. 

“Well, he does live in the dungeon, I suppose it won’t be much of a step from there to Azkaban.” He felt his blood run cold at her words. “I’m sure they have a lovely cell set aside for him so he can be with his beloved daddy… or whatever the Dementors have left of him.” The two shared cruel chuckles as they continued past, acting as if he couldn’t hear their insults… or simply not caring. “Honestly though, they shouldn’t be letting someone like that sort near children.” Emilia continued as they stepped into the next carriage, shutting the door behind them and cutting off whatever else might have been said.

“Stupid bint.” He sneered at the closed door. “Filthy half bloods.” Furious, he stalked down the aisles, shamelessly abusing his powers as a prefect and docking points from anyone who so much as looked at him the wrong way. 

“That’s quite enough Malfoy.” Granger snapped at him when she found him gleefully removing points from a group of Hufflepuffs who were being much too loud and boisterous with their laughter. “We’ve had several reports of you being on the warpath. Honestly, the year hasn’t even formally started yet.” She sighed loudly, giving him a dark look, which only grew darker as his lip curled into a sneer. 

“It’s hardly my fault that people can’t follow simple rules of etiquette, but I wouldn’t expect someone like you to understand anything about social niceties, seeing as how you’re nothing but a filthy little-” She cut him off with a quick step forward, her right hand balling into a fist.

“Finish that sentence Malfoy. Go ahead.” His face ached at the memory of the last time she’d punched him like the uncultured animal she was. “There’s a prefect meeting in five minutes and I expect you to be attending.” As much as he wanted to continue to insult her, his eyes were invariably drawn to the pin on her robe. Head Girl. Dammit, standards really had fallen over the years.

“I was already on my way there.” He replied flippantly, refusing to permit even the illusion of allowing someone like her to give him orders. “Shouldn’t you be hunting down your little ginger lapdog instead? I’m sure you’re find him lurking around the girls loo, hoping to see someone changing into their robes.” A cruel smile tugged at his lips as he saw that barb strike home. Her already ruddy cheeks pinked up further giving her a rather unpleasant blotchy appearance. “Or he’s cashing in on his proximity to the little Boy Wonder and teaching some cute little fourth year all about _wand work_.”

“You vile little bully!” She snarled at him, struggling for the right words to properly express both her rage and disgust. Grasping at that glorious feeling of power, Draco smiled at her, his hand absently tracing across his abdomen.

“Hit a nerve did I? Caught him already?” He could see her hand twitching, closing into a fist repeatedly as she fought the urge to strike him. “Tsk tsk. Well, you do know those Weasleys, happy to breed with anything that spreads its legs… and breed and breed and breed.” Laughing at her fury, he took a calculated risk and turned his back on her, striding confidently down the aisle towards the prefect car, feeling better than he had all day.

The feeling only lasted until he opened the door and came face to face with Macmillan who flashed him the most knowing look imaginable, making his skin crawl even as heat began to once again kindle deep below his belly. 

“Malfoy, glad you could come.” Macmillan smirked, his voice dripping with innuendo as Draco came to an immediate stop, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but there. There was no way out though, because Granger came in right behind him, closing the door before shooting him a withering glare and striding to the front of the room. Her passing forced Draco to step to the side to avoid being stomped on, which put him dangerously close to Macmillan.

Not one to miss out on an opportunity, the Hufflepuff prefect shifted over discreetly, neatly wedging Draco into a corner. Finding himself now pinned between the wall and a chair, escape was impossible unless the Slytherin wanted to draw undue attention to himself.

“Really ‘Moine, did you have to find him?” Weasley groused unhappily, gesturing in Draco’s general direction. “It was such a nice meeting without the bloody ferret.”

“That’s enough Ron.” Granger snapped coldly, sparing Draco another challenging glare, as if daring him to respond in some juvenile fashion. “We’re prefects, we need to set an example for the other students.” And with that, she was off on a rather long winded and no doubt well practiced monologue about rules, scheduling and a chart system for proper removal of house points versus detentions. 

Swallowing nervously, made more than a little uncomfortable by Macmillan’s proximity, Draco tried to distract himself by glancing around the room at the others. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one tuning her out. 

Weasley already had a glazed look to his eyes, though he did nod occasionally to give the impression that he was listening. The two Ravenclaws were naturally listening avidly, loving the idea of turning being a Prefect into a punishment, as if they hadn’t gotten it out of their system last year. Hannah Abbot had simply opted for looking out the window and admiring the passing landscape, not bothering getting flustered over Grangers obsessive organization, more than happy to take things as they came. Pansy… Pansy shot him a cool look, discreetly warning him to keep his distance. House unity might prevent her from saying anything outright in public, but he could easily read her body language, and it wasn’t welcoming in the least.

A large hand slid across his ass, stroking him through his robes and causing him to stiffen in shock at the bold touch. Shooting Macmillan a reproachful look, he saw that the other boy was looking straight ahead, in all appearances, giving Granger his full attention.

She continued to prattle on about prioritizing duties using a colour coded scale, Patil and Goldstein happily adding in their own ideas to the mind-boggling mix. Meanwhile, that wandering hand gave his buttock a playful squeeze, stroking along freshly healed bruises. 

Gritting his teeth, Draco tried to pull away as much as the small space would allow, but that hand tightened on the rounded flesh of his cheek, holding him still. 

“I think we should mix up the patrols a little this year.” The grabby Hufflepuff spoke up suddenly, silencing Granger as she was showing them all a patrol chart she’d worked out over the summer. “Prefects from different houses should be paired up… to keep those who are a little… hot tempered from getting too carried away.” He flashed Draco a condescending smile even as his fingers slid down a little further, prodding against his entrance teasingly, making his still sensitive flesh pulse with heat.

“We’d hate to have anyone lose control.” He continued, accentuating each word with a sharp little jab, nearly forcing a squeak from the Slytherin. Draco had never been so pleased that he’d cast that glamour over himself, as it hid how bright crimson his cheeks must be from being so callously manhandled. 

“That’s an excellent idea!” Granger practically beamed. “You and Draco seem to be getting along, would you mind partnering with him?”

“Not at all.”

“Your funeral mate.” Weasley muttered, sounding relieved to have avoided being paired with the Slytherin. “Hey Hannah, we can team up if you want.” He smiled at the pretty blonde who rolled her eyes at the obviously heavy-handed attempt to flirt and nodded her head.

“Alright.” She shrugged, not really caring either way, though Granger scowled at her housemate and cleared her throat with a cough that would have make Umbridge proud.

“Actually Ronald, I would prefer if you teamed up with Anthony, that will allow Hanna to work with Padma, and I’ll work with Pansy.” She said the Slytherin’s name with the same amount of warmth one would give to a slug found crawling across one’s pillow.

“But-” Weasley’s protests were cut off by another glare and he visibly wilted beneath it.

“Don’t’ trust me Granger?” Pansy drawled, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest and eyes hooded. 

“Not in the least.” The head girl responded without a pause, flashing Pansy a withering smile. For a long moment, there was nothing but silence as the two girls glared at each other, neither one backing down. It was something Draco would have gladly taken pleasure in witnessing, but he was too busy biting the inside of his lip to keep from moaning as Macmillan continued to fondle him, pressing his fingers against Draco’s tender entrance and giving them a little wriggle, making his body clench deeply inside as little thrills of pleasure shot through him. 

“Well… now that that’s settled.” Weasley stood up abruptly, causing both girls to break their gazes, shattering the tension which had been building up in the room. Making a show of straightening his robes, acting as if he had no clue what he’d done, he flashed them all a smile. “We should be off doing Prefectly things and what not.”

“Agreed.” Granger replied stiffly, nodding to her housemate. “Shall we Pansy?” The Slytherin straightened up and flashed the mudblood a smile that was all teeth.

“Yes. Let’s.” The two of them strode out of the cabin, the door nearly slamming behind them. 

“Damn, not sure which of them is scarier.” Weasley muttered, then turned to Goldstein. “Well, I guess we should start too?” 

“Likely for the best.” Though the Ravenclaw did take a moment to spell a copy of Granger’s notes, adding them to his own and tucking them into his book bag. The two of them swiftly left the cabin, followed by the two remaining girls, leaving Macmillan alone with Draco.

He didn’t wait long to strike, the moment the door closed, he spun Draco around, shoving his face against the wall and pressing himself against his back. A sharp jerk of his hips pressed a rather firm erection against the Slytherin’s rather sensitive cleft and he ground himself against it hard while Draco gave a strangled gasp.

“Did you hear that pet? You’re going to be with me every night… all alone in that big dark castle.” Each word was punctuated by another sharp thrust, causing that heat inside his belly to flare hungrily in response. “We’re going to have so much fun, aren’t we?” 

Opening his mouth to snarl out an insult, he instead could only gasp as Macmillan reached around and squeezed his shaft through his clothes.

“Yeah, say what you want, your body doesn’t lie. You want my cock so badly that I bet I could fuck you right here, and you wouldn’t stop me.” He chuckled, giving his hips another rolling thrust, counterpointed by a sharp squeeze of his hand. “But I think I’m going to wait, save that bit of fun for myself until tonight after lights out. Then I’m going to fuck you so hard, you are going to be screaming my name in your sleep for the next week.”

Stepping back just enough to reach into his pants, he tugged at his length several times before shuddering against Draco and letting out a loud, sated moan as he climaxed into his own hand. 

Draco could almost feel something deep inside himself howl in frustration, as if it had been denied something it wanted and the heat flared up painfully inside him, making him gasp as his insides cramped viciously.

Taking advantage of that suddenly open mouth, Macmillan shoved his cum slicked fingers past Draco’s gasping lips, pressing them against his tongue and wriggling them around. Filling his mouth with the foul, yet familiar taste. 

“Drink it up, ever last drop. There’s plenty where that came from.” He kept those slick fingers in his mouth despite how Draco squirmed and tried to bite, but with so many in his mouth, he couldn’t get the proper leverage to make it hurt.

Then, before he knew it, the cramps faded, soothed by the heated treat dripping down his throat. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he had to do, and despite flashing Macmillan a vicious glare, he began to suck on those intruding fingers. Each swallow eased the pain a little more, soothing the heat, drop by drop.

“That’s it. Good boy, so obedient.” It thankfully didn’t take long to lick those wriggling fingers clean, though his body trembled the entire time while the warmth inside him pulsed in pleasure. It wanted more, but wasn’t quite demanding enough to take him over. Instead, it grudgingly allowed itself to be forced down as Draco shook himself out of his slight daze and gave the Hufflepuff a sharp shove away.

Laughing at the look of horrified disgust on Draco’s face, Macmillan then wiped his hand clean on the other boy’s robes.

“Now straighten yourself up, you slag. There’s children on this train, and as Hermoine said, we have to set a good example.” 

The rest of the train ride was a stressful nightmare where he kept expecting Macmillan to do something… say something to mock him or take advantage of the situation. Instead, he acted as if Draco was nothing but a somewhat annoying burden he’d been stuck with. The only time he even came close to revealing what a bastard he was, was when their patrol took them past the same loo he’d been attacked in.

Even then, it was nothing more than a smirk and raised eyebrow as Macmillan idly traced his fingertips along the door. Gritting his teeth, Draco pretended to ignore the room, refusing to rise to the bait. They’d just beat him up… they’d messed with his memories… only… only there were only so many times he could lie to himself, and there was a growing realization inside him that the only false memories swirling around in his mind were the ones he’d tried to convince himself of.

As for the students themselves, most went out of their way to avoid Draco, even while they favoured Macmillan with cheery greetings, slaps on the back, and promises to hang out after the feast. They all laughed and joked, rekindling old comraderies while making a point to ignore if not outright snub the lurking Slytherin.

There were of course several Death Eater themed insults thrown his way, which his “partner” did nothing to stop, instead making a point of looking away while Draco grit his teeth and held his head up high. The Slytherin were the worst by far. While they didn’t insult him in any way, they all pointedly looked through him, pretending that he didn’t exist. Being so used to the spotlight constantly shining down on him, this ostracism was heart wrenching and utterly drove home just how much his father’s mistake had cost him.

Not that he could blame them. His family had fallen from favour with the Dark Lord Their punishment would soon be coming, and no one wanted to be thought of as being sympathetic to the Malfoy family, lest they also incur the wrath of their Lord.

By the time the train pulled into the Hogwarts station, Draco’s nerves were shot and he didn’t even acknowledge Macmillan’s casual little wave and promise to “meet up later for patrols.” 

The horseless carriages were already on the move, his patrols leaving him as one of the last to get off the train. Macmillan hopped onto one with some friends who’d waited for him, leaving Draco with a second year Gryffindor who had his finger halfway up his nose, a Fourth year Ravenclaw who just stared forwards in stony silence, and Mudblood Mike, a Third year Slytherin who’s family was halfblood and had a tendency to produce a lot of Squibs. The two Slytherin’s stared at each other for a long moment before silently agreeing to pretend that the other didn’t exist, while the Gryffindor grinned and held out the hand which had previously been in his nose.

“Hi! I’m Tim Galloway! I’m in Gryffindor!” He pointed proudly at his badge, as if Draco couldn’t already tell from all the garish crimson and gold on his school uniform. “Wanna be friends!?”

Draco could only stare at that disgusting hand in horror, drawing away from it as if it had every plague known to wizarding kind on it. It took a few moments for the little boy to notice the rejection of his offer, but rather than be insulted, he simply shrugged and stuck his finger back into his nose.

He couldn’t get out of the cart fast enough and practically raced up the stairs of the front gate. The sooner he could get through this nightmarish day, the sooner he could go to bed. Everything would be sorted out in the morning. That thought clung to him as he entered the Great Hall, drinking in the familiar sounds and smells, the candles bobbing happily overhead while everyone seated themselves at their house tables. The teachers watched it all from their places at the high table and as always, Draco’s eyes found Severus immediately, taking comfort in the presence of his Godfather.

Of course, his problems were far from over. As he walked towards his usual place at the table, situated between Crabbe and Goyle, he noticed the two of them pressed close, leaving no room to squeeze in. Next to them were Blaise and Pansy, as well as all the other hangers on. There was no doubt that they had seen his approach, but they continued their conversations as if he didn’t exist, digging the knife in a little deeper.

“Hey, Draco, you can come sit with me.” Theo brushed past him, motioning with his jaw towards some empty places further down the table. “They just need a little time and space. You know how it is.”

“And you?” Draco’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, unsure of Theo’s motives. He was usually the more reserved of the Slytherins, spending his time on the periphery of the social circles, avoiding the worst of their constant jostling for power. As a result, while he didn’t have vast political clout, he was accepted by almost every clique in the house to a certain degree and could easily pull in favours from anyone. Rumour had it that he even had friends in several of the other houses, though he neither confirmed nor denied this.

“I have a headache tonight and don’t feel like being in the middle of all the chatter. You don’t look all that talkative at the moment and could likely use someone who just wants to make it through this little farce until it’s time for lights out.” The brunette shrugged, as if he didn’t really care one way or another.

“Fine… whatever.” Draco grumbled, allowing himself to be led to the end of the table, away from the others and their sidelong looks. The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes until the huge hall doors opened wide, revealing Professor McGonagall and her swarm of first years. The little rodents skittered forward in her wake, eyes wide and little fingers pointing as they murmured excitedly with each other at the displays of magic all around them.

It was easy enough to point out the purebloods from the Half and Mudbloods. They were the only ones who were showing some level of civilized manners, veiling their obvious excitement with discreet looks and hidden nervousness.

“Looks like we might get a good crop of little snakes this year.” Theo murmured softly, a faint smile tugging at his lips. Normally, Draco would have been delighted by this, but now, he knew that these little ones would quickly be told about his current position as house Pariah and rather than staring up at him in awe, they would join them in acting like he didn’t exist. It was maddening.

A sudden touch caught his attention, nearly making him jump at the sheer unexpectedness of it as Theo’s fingers brushed his. The touch was light, fleeting and could easily be considered to be accidental. Still, Draco couldn’t help but glance over in annoyance at his companion, only to find the boy studiously watching the first years being led between the tables to the stand holding the Sorting Hat. They looked like terrified little lambs to the slaughter. 

“I swear that they’re getting smaller every year.” Theo continued idly. “And their eyes are getting bigger.” Draco was fully willing to pass the touch off as accidental, until it happened again, only this time, the touch was clearly intentional. Theo’s fingers stroked over the back of his hand, tracing circles over the fine skin of his knuckles. 

“Theo, what the fuck?” He kept his voice low, not wanting to attract any attention, especially since the other boy’s fingers were now sliding in between his, stroking them almost sensually. Still, he kept his attention on the children as Professor McGonagall explained the Sorting Hat to them. It reminded him of Macmillan at the Prefect meeting and with a lip curling in disgust, he tried to pull his hand away, only to have Theo’s fingers tighten around his. 

Giving his arm another tug did nothing and Draco felt the other boy begin to slide their joined hands under the table and onto his lap where there was the rather distinct feeling of a firming penis. Again, he tried to pull away, but Theo held firm, forcing Draco to palm his groin, pressing down against it and sliding along it’s length. 

“Stop struggling.” The dark haired boy flashed him a warning look out of the corner of his eye. “Do you really want to attract attention?”

“I am not going to jerk you off you pervert.” Draco growled through gritted teeth, only to bite back a squeak as Theo slipped their joined hands under his robes where much to the Malfoy heir’s surprise, his trousers and pants had already been unfastened, leaving nothing but hot and clammy flesh beneath his hands. The feel of that firming length made his breath catch in his throat as the embers of that strange warmth seemed to glow a little brighter, the Hunger stirring in interest and causing Draco to freeze, unsure of what to do.

Taking advantage of Draco’s sudden lack of resistance, Theo curled their fingers around his stiffening shaft, bringing those delicate and oh so nimble fingers up to the tip of his cock to play with the sensitive head just beginning to peak out through the foreskin, then slowly guiding the hand down while giving himself a firm squeeze.

Smiling at how Draco’s breath stuttered and how those pale silvery eyes widened, Theo leaned over and whispered into his ear. 

“You’re going to get under this table and suck me off now.” Silver eyes widened almost comically as he turned to look at Theo, shock written across his face even as his fingers continued to deftly massage the dark boy’s length. He could feel the way Draco trembled, could practically hear that frantic heartbeat despite that slowly cracking mask of aloofness.

“I will not!”

“No one will notice. Everyone is watching the Sorting.”

“If you want someone to give you a blowjob, talk to Pansy!”

“Oh Draco, you’re so cute when you’re all indignant.” Theo purred, sliding the other boy’s hand lower to caress his balls, noting how despite being utterly flustered, his cheeks remained a perfect shade of smooth alabaster. A glamour, and a good one. It made him wonder why the blonde wore it, and what had caused him to place such a spell on himself. Naturally, given the gossip he’d heard recently from friends of the family, he had a rather good idea, even if some of the details had been omitted. 

“Your position in our house isn’t what it was before that little scuffle at the Ministry. You’re going to need someone in your corner backing you. Someone with some pull, or they’re going to eat you alive. All I require is a little… repayment. No one has to know.” The hands slid up his shaft once more, squeezing him gently. “This is a one time offer Draco. You know you need me.”

Draco was visibly torn by his horror at what his hand was doing, and the demeaning quality of Theo’s proposal. What he was demanding made his stomach churn, but deep down, he also knew that the darker boy was right. He was a pariah, already having lost his choice seat at the center of the table, being locked out of their car on the train… Experience had taught him that it was only going to get worse. He’d need to win people over one way or another. 

Theo’s father was a prominent Death Eater, still in favour with the Dark Lord. His backing would carry a lot of weight with the other Slytherin from Dark Families. But still… the idea how he was supposed to go about it was disgusting. What made it even worse was the growing tightness inside him, the way he wanted to wriggle and press against it. The warm fluttery feeling was back, perking up it’s twisted head like a kneazle seeing prey.

“Besides, if you don’t do it, believe me, I’m going to make your life a living hell. You won’t be able to safely close your eyes for even a moment. Make your choice Draco, ally or enemy.”

Favouring Theo with a glare that would melt stone, Draco cast one quick look around the room, noting that the other boy was right, every eye was on the Sorting Hat which was beginning to sing it’s stupid song about houses and unity or some such nonsense. If he was going to do this, it would have to be now. Dammit! Why was he even considering this? He had his pride and his dignity as a Malfoy! Only… did he really have that? Maybe the Loo hadn’t been a trick… had he really done that? Oh Merlin… how many had been there? Who? His memories were so fuzzy and disjointed, leaving him only with vague impressions and heat… oh gods the heat… it was already blossoming inside him, sliding through his veins like honey and encouraging him to do exactly what his housemate said. What would he lose? More importantly, what would he gain?

In the end, there was only one choice for him, and cursing his very existence, Draco slid under the table as discreetly as possible. Annoyingly, the other boy still held onto his hand and Draco wasn’t sure if it was to ensure that he didn’t crawl away like some frightened Hufflepuff, or if he just enjoyed forcing Draco to paw him that much. Likely a bit of both.

The last thing he saw as he slipped out of sight was Theo’s triumphant grin and a blown kiss. Bastard.

Glancing nervously from side to side, he couldn’t help but notice all the legs of his fellow students, blissfully unaware of what was happening by their feet. Their expensive shoes tapped the floor with obvious impatience, kicked idly at each other or simply swinging back and forth lazily while they waited for the food to appear. It was sort of surreal really, made even more so when Theo’s hand which was holding his robe up, pointed firmly towards the darkness beneath, reminding him that he was down here for a reason and had best get to it.

Gritting his teeth, he crawled forward, slipping beneath the folds of the robe and feeling it settle over his head, hiding him from casual sight. The silken cloth of Theo’s trousers brushed across his cheek as the boy slid down slightly on his seat and spread his legs, giving Draco plenty of room to work.

The air was stuffy beneath the robes and there was little light, but he could still make out that swollen cock, jutting out from dark trousers like a sausage ready to burst. Thick and veiny, it was hardly the most attractive penis he’d ever seen in his life, he still found himself drawn to it, fascination rising over his disgust.

A firm hand settled on the back of his head, stroking through his hair with deceptive tenderness before cupping his skull and pressing him forward inexorably towards his goal which bobbed in time with the stroking of his fingers.

That warmth inside him twisted and quivered in delight as he watched his hand sliding over that length, stroking along the thick ropes of veins from base to tip, then circling the swollen head, already purpling with need. The tip of his tongue slipped out between his lips as he noted the dull gleam of an oily bead gathering at the slit. Even as he watched, it grew in size, wobbling slightly from the movement of his hand as well as gravity and threatened to drip free. 

The hand on the back of his head gave another pull forward, warning of Theo’s growing impatience while in the background, he could hear names being called by Professor McGonagall.

“Candice Avery.” Followed by a rather pregnant pause, the soft scrape of a chair and a rustle of cloth as the hat was no doubt placed on a little head. The room held their collective breath.

“Ravenclaw!” Cheers erupted from the neighbouring table as the aforementioned house welcomed their newest member. 

Unmoved by the traditional greeting, Theo tugged at Draco’s head again, this time hard enough to bring him forward and pressing his face against the hot flesh of his cock. Draco felt that hot little drop of pre-cum drip free and land on his cheek, slowly sliding down towards his lips. Sliding over the gentle swell of his upper lip, it gathered on the edge of his lower, pooling there, waiting patiently for his mouth to open, too small for its weight to drag it down further.

He wanted to lick it so badly, but his mind rebelled, refusing to take that final step! What would his father say!? What would his mother think? Their proud little boy, their heir down on his knees under the table like a whore, sucking off a classmate? He couldn’t imagine how badly that would shatter them.

The hand which had been previously entwined with his own now released his fingers to continue their ministrations and instead guided the length towards his mouth. The fat, blunt head slapped against his cheek twice, smearing the oily streak left by the drop before pressing against his tightly pressed lips. A light kick from Theo’s foot warned him to get to business, or else.

“Michael Adams.” 

Closing his eyes, trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible, Draco took a moment to enjoy the temptation of simply biting a chunk out of that annoying hunk of meat, but then, Theo would scream, people would look, and everyone would see him on his knees, all set to service. Word would get back to his mother, further devastating her and besmirching his family name even further. 

The heat clenched inside him, pulsing with hunger and pulling him forward far more effectively than that annoying hand or any threat. As much as he might hate himself for his acquiescence, his body would allow no other option. 

“Hufflepuff!”

This was for his social position, for retaking what was lost. That’s what he told himself as he obediently opened his mouth to welcome the dripping flesh, only to nearly choke as Theo immediately jammed the whole length of his cock down his throat. He could feel that blunt head mashing against his palette, then sliding deeper into his throat itself, cutting off his ability to breathe and making him gag. 

The muscles convulsing around his cock made Theo gasp sharply in pleasure, his hand holding Draco’s head still for several long seconds, just relishing the tight heat and frantic squeezing before finally gaining enough self control to relax and let the other boy pull back, struggling not to throw up while drool slid from his lips. 

Naturally, the hand didn’t let him pull back fully, leaving the head itself still in his mouth, bobbing up and down as Theo gave it a little wiggle, smacking it against his tongue over and over. 

“Good boy, that was a good start… damn good, but don’t stop now.” Theo murmured just loud enough for Draco to hear and he gave his penis another playful wiggle. “Remember, you want to impress me.”

As he spoke that hand slowly forced Draco’s head to bob up and down in a lazy tempo, drawing out his pleasure while the blonde felt a rather strong sense of familiarity with the action. The slow, steady slide of hot flesh against his tongue, the feel of a powerful pulse just beneath thin silken flesh. That press of a cock sliding down into his throat only to draw back once more, leaving a thick oily taste in its wake… 

_“We should teach you a lesson about what your mouth is best used for.”_ Macmillan’s voice rang in his ears, smug and hungry. It was so similar, so demeaning… so desperately needed! His veins felt like they were glowing with liquid heat which pumped through him with every beat of his heart. It pooled in his groin, building up with every thrust of that thick cock, narrowing the focus of Draco’s world until nothing seemed to matter more than drinking it down and savouring every last precious drop. 

Moaning softly, Draco’s eyes fluttered closed as little sparks of light seemed to dance along the nerves deep inside his abdomen. He could feel something flutter like maddened butterflies, brushing him intimately in places he never knew even existed. It seemed to fill him, spreading him wide and it pulsed in time with that heat, brushing against his most intimate places, pressing and twisting inside him until his hips bucked up sharply, deepening the sensation. Pleasure slid down his spine as he began to rock forward on his own volition, welcoming that hot flesh into his mouth, his previous reservations melting away as he tried to draw Theo’s length further into his mouth, wanting to hold it there and bask in the glorious power of it.

“Greta Faskins”

Relaxing his jaw, he let the shaft slide deeply into his throat once more, allowing his tongue to slide along its length languidly, savouring every delicious inch. Bobbing his head slightly, he gave a few playful swallows, letting his throat muscles massage the taut flesh. Around him, those powerful thighs tensed and trembled as Theo struggled to stay silent under the onslaught. His hips began to rock slightly as he began to lose the struggle to stay still and finally had to grab Draco’s hair, holding him still for several long and agonising moments while Theo fought to regain his self control.

“Fuck you’re hungry for it.” He murmured in awe. Unable to respond with his full mouth, Draco instead showed his appreciation by sliding his hand lower down Theo’s shaft until he gently squeezed the root and it’s wiry next of dark curls. Then, it slipped lower, stroking across those tight straining testicles and favouring them with a few light squeezes.

Smiling to himself, Draco then drew Theo deeply into his mouth once more, as far as he could go until the muscles of his throat parted once more and his nose was buried in those tight curls and musky scent. Relaxing his jaw even further, he carefully pressed each testicle into his mouth. Mindful of his teeth, he practically felt the soft pop as they slid past his lips and pressed against his tongue. With each one, he could feel Theo give a little cry, his body tensing until it was as tightly wound as corded steel.

There was a rather satisfying scratching sound, as Theo dug his fingernails into the bench on either side of him as he struggled to keep from crying out. This was made even harder by Draco mercilessly stabbing at the swollen globes of flesh with the tip of his tongue over and repeatedly before lashing them viciously. 

“Gryffindor!”

The heat inside him flared like white fire, sliding through his body with molten power, making him quiver in building pleasure as he let those lovely ripe plums slide from his mouth before pressing his lips tightly against Theo’s slick girth. Bobbing his head up and down with steady speed, he relished every inch of that rock-hard cock, thrilling at the sound of the other boy’s ragged breathing, the way his heart raced, the pounding pulse making his entire shaft throb against Draco’s tongue. 

Drawing back, he let that slick shaft slip past his lips while his hand stroked and squeezed that thick base. He didn’t let it slide free completely though, catching the swollen head before it passed his lips, he sucked hard on the tip, drawing it in and out of his mouth several times before sliding his tongue along the foreskin.

What had begun as little beads of oily precum was now a near constant leaking and he drank it in eagerly, swiping his tongue several times over that weeping slit, determined to feast on the delicious treat. It made his head spin to taste and with every swallow, that throbbing twisting sensation deep inside grew stronger, making him want to spread his legs for more and more even as his muscles clenched tightly around it. Sweet Merlin, it felt heavenly! He had no idea why he’d been so opposed to this? Hells, he’d let the whole table fuck him if it would keep this feeling alive

“Gustave Roderick”

He needed more! He wanted to drown in the taste of Theo’s flesh! Another hungry moan tore through him as he again drew the boy’s length into his mouth, sucking on him hard enough to make the darker boy arch his back and hiss. Bobbing his head faster, he drew that delicious cock in and out of his mouth faster and faster, unable to control himself, lost in the sheer bliss of the moment. Draco was only peripherally aware of clapping coming from his own table, or the shuffle of a set of shoes joining the others under the table as the newest first year joined their ranks. All that mattered was the pleasure searing through him, demanding more! Drinking in their lust and feasting on it voraciously.

MORE! The heat seemed to scream, making him shake with need. Nothing mattered beyond this need and everything vanished save for that shuddering flesh in his mouth. Attacking it with lips and tongue, he sought to devour it in a frenzy of need, his tongue whipping across sensitive nerves, lips and throat squeezing mercilessly and his entire body struggling to suck it in deeper, wanting to feel it touch that heat, to complete the connection before it burned him up from the inside out! The pulsing inside him grew hotter, faster, bordering on pain as he felt as if he were being fucked by lightning!

It seemed to burst through him, sizzling along the every nerve in his body, threatening to spill out across the room as he felt those testicles clench tightly, spasming as Theo dug his hands into Draco’s hair and released his seed into his mouth with a brilliant burst of orgasmic force.

Drinking it in greedily, he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the life-giving seed, euphoric in the sheer glory of it and sucking hard on the flesh, wanting every last drop even if he had to drain it from Theo’s bones.

Sadly, it was over all too soon. The flesh grew limp in his mouth, despite his best efforts to revive it. But, at least it left his throat coated perfectly in the delicious fruits of his lust and he could feel that hot load sliding down his throat into his stomach… then growing warmer, sliding down deeper until it suffused him with a perfect golden glow of utter pleasure. 

The hands which had been so insistently pressing him closer were now pushing him away, forcing him to release that now spent member, letting it slip limply from his lips. Moaning, Draco tried to take it back into his mouth, but Theo hissed softly and gave him a little shove, quickly tucking himself back into his pants and motioning for Draco to slip back up onto the bench.

Still dazed from the experience, he just sat there for several moments, blinking his eyes and trying to clear his head. His hand slid over his abdomen, savouring the heat welling up through the skin and shivering as another little jolt of pleasure shot through him. The fire in his veins was receding, the hunger sated for the moment. 

Licking his lips lazily, he smiled at the musky taste on his tongue and with trembling hands, he tried to pat his hair back into place before sighing softly, savouring the last few moments of his glow, then, reluctantly sliding back up into his place on the bench, trying to make it look as natural as possible.

The tables had filled up quite a bit during his “absence” and it looked like they were nearing the end of the Sorting. Little whelps from various families were now crowding the previously empty places at the tables, proudly showing off their new House colours while everyone else watched the last little girl get condemned to a life of mediocrity in Hufflepuff.

Glancing over at Theo, he saw the boy slumped over the table, drawing in deep shuddering breaths, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks flushed a brilliant rose. Glancing down at the bench, Draco could see gouges in the wood from his fingernails as he’d struggled to stay silent. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit to a small flash of pride at having reduced the other Slytherin to such a state, but then he remember what exactly he’d just done, and that pride shrivelled up like grapes in the sun.

Flashing Draco a rather smug and utterly satisfied grin, Theo nodded his head in approval.

“Nice to see that you’re as good as advertised.” He murmured lazily as his smile shifted into a rather knowing look. His dark eyes looked the blonde up and down slowly, taking his time, as if assessing some new acquisition. “I believe that we’re going to have a rather… spectacular business relationship.”

“That was a one-time thing.” He protested weakly, loathing the roughness to his voice, likely due to having a cock jammed down his throat repeatedly. The thought made his cheeks heat up and he couldn’t quite meet Theo’s amused gaze. It really was rather hard to stand firm on one’s moral ground when one still had the taste of semen coating their throat.

Undaunted by Draco’s protests, Theo’s hand slid across his lap, giving Draco’s own rather ignored cock a firm squeeze, causing the blonde’s breath to hitch in his throat as he fought back a soft groan.

“Now now Draco dear. You know how this works. Service for service. My continued endorsement will require … rather steady encouragement from you. The more enthusiastic, the more I reciprocate.” Theo’s voice was a smug purr as he gave Draco’s cock a few teasing strokes of his hand before pulling it away, leaving the other boy suddenly aching for the lost touch. 

For a few seconds, The Malfoy heir was furious beyond words. He’d given his housemate his dignity! Done something he’d never… alright… possibly never done before in his life! Theo had obviously been very impressed with his efforts, so it should damn well have bought more than a one-time endorsement! 

Even as he glared at Theo, he knew that the darker boy was right. This was a favour for a favour and seeing as how it would be an ongoing arrangement, that meant he would have to continue to… pay for Theo’s work.

“You’re a bastard.” He snarled, softly, more to himself than to the boy sitting next to him, wishing that their positions were reversed, and Theo was the one paying for his father’s failure. Why should he get away without any repercussions while Draco was the one to bear the brunt? Mr. Nott had been at the Ministry and subsequently arrested just the same as his father! It wasn’t fair!

“Now now Draco.” Theo chided teasingly. “We grew up together. You know that my lineage is just as pure and noble as yours. More so now considering current circumstances.”

“Your father is in Azkaban, the same as mine!” He shot back heatedly, struggling to keep his voice low. It was a petty blow and one he’d rather not have brought up, but the sheer unfairness of it all rankled him. 

Rather than grow angry at his words, Theo simply shrugged.

“Yes, but unlike you Malfoys, I’ve kept my head down in this school while my father has made it a point to stay well out of the spotlight. Meanwhile, your father always had to be the big media darling, front page news every other day lest he throw a fit. His fall has overshadowed everything and will for some time. My father… my family, we’re just footnotes. Easily forgotten and slipping through the cracks. I might be easily overlooked in most things Draco, but right here, right now, I’m all you’ve got. You need me Draco, you need my support, my social networks, AND my cock.”

Defeated, Draco hung his head and closed his eyes. Vaguely, he could feel himself nodding, accepting the vile agreement between them. It would take time, it would take great sacrifice on his part, but he’d claw his way back up the social ladder, one way or another. If he had to put his ass on the line in a literal fashion, then so be it. History was always written by the victor, and once he was back in his rightful place at the top of the social food chain, he’d ensure that this disgraceful partnership never came to light.

Confident that this would all somehow work out in the end, he listened to the Headmaster blather on about the dangers of the Dark Lord returning and how this would affect all their lives. A sneer tugged at his lips as he glared over at the Golden Trio, the one’s who’d caused all of this. If they’d just given the damn prophecy to his father, none of this would have happened! It was their fault father was in Azkaban, their fault the prophecy was smashed and their fault that Draco had fallen from grace. He’d make that speccy little bastard pay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, and it's going to get worse for him before it gets better. Yes, Draco is actually taking part in being a prefect in this fic, as he really doesn't have much else going for him. Poor guy.  
> Yes, Theo is an asshole.  
> Feel free to suggest people to pair with him. I have a story path I'm following (gasp, I know!) but ideas are always welcome.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Patrols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Hope you all enjoyed yourself and as my gift to you, MORE SMUT!!! Enjoy ^_^

They’d been walking their patrol route for about twenty minutes now in tense silence. Draco kept his wand tightly in hand, ready to blast the damn pervert across the hallway if he so much as gave him a look he didn’t like. He never thought that he’d miss Pansy as much as he did now. 

Last year, they’d spend their patrolling time trading gossip, throwing the odd playful barb at each other and tearing down whichever classmate had earned their ire that day. Occasionally they’d even amused themselves by tormenting that pathetic Squib, Filch. It had been fun, made even more so on the odd occasion they caught someone out of bed at the late hour. 

Most of the time, it was Hufflepuffs sneaking out to the kitchen for a quick snack, or Gryffindorks in the middle of some stupid prank or dare. Both were equally satisfying, especially when they considered what that old bitch Umbridge would do to their victims. Handing out detentions quickly became even more fun than taking House Points because they could see the haunted looks in the eyes of their victims for the next few days. Ravenclaws for the most part either knew better than to break the rules or were smart enough to not get caught.

As for any Slytherin who crossed their paths…well, the two of them had amassed quite a few favours over the year for looking the other way, or avoiding certain classrooms where liaisons were taking place. Pansy generally demanded that they do her schoolwork or arranged for liaisons of her own with any poor sod good looking enough to get her attention. Draco preferred to demand prized trinkets which caught his eye, or favours to be traded at a later date. His father had always impressed upon him the importance of ensuring that those around you remained in debt, perpetually seeking to curry one’s favour. Power wasn’t always about how flashy a spell you could cast. It was about what you could make happen with a simple raised brow, or who you could shatter with a frown.

Draco had thought that he’d learned those lessons and was following in his father’s footsteps, but he’d been sorely mistaken. A powerful man wouldn’t be stalking through the abandoned hallways with someone who’d already helped themselves to his body and made it clear that he was planning to do so again. 

Honestly, he had no idea why he was even out here on patrol. It would make perfect sense to just lock himself away in the dungeons and refuse to work with the damn pervert, but… then he’d have to explain why, and the idea of explaining what had happened to that damnable mudblood was worse than anything Macmillan could do to him. Not to mention the fact that that damned Hufflepuff would make up his own version of events, painting Draco as the obvious villain. It wouldn’t even be hard considering recent social events.

Still, he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around his sudden strange behaviour. The loo, the prefect car, dinner… It was bad enough that he’d allowed the abuse to happen, but by the end, he’d actually welcomed it! Even now, he could feel that damnable heat pulsing gently just below his belly. Dull and throbbing, it sent little tingles of sensation rippling behind his groin, keeping him half hard no matter what he did. It was maddening! 

Glaring at several slumbering portraits which grumbled irritably at the light from their _Lumos_ spells, he traced his hand lightly over his abdomen. Macmillan strode ahead of him, stupidly confident that Draco wasn’t going to hex his balls off or cast a tripping jinx at him on the moving staircase. He’d once had that confidence, that knowledge that no one would ever dare raise a hand against him. Now… now he was learning just how vulnerable he truly was without the cloak of his father’s wrath wrapped around him, or Crabbe and Goyle shadowing him like half tame giants. 

This was Potter’s fault! All of it! He was always at the center of anything that had ever gone wrong in Draco’s life, and now he’d taken everything away, leaving him all alone!

Dammit! He should at least tell Severus about what happened! It’s not like his Godfather would require all that many details, he could make something up that sounded believable… But no…something inside him cringed away at that idea. The less who knew, the better. The last thing he wanted was for his beloved mentor to look at him with anything less than pride. He’d have to find his own way to get himself out of this mess. It shouldn’t be that hard theoretically, Macmillan was a Hufflepuff, and not even the best of the lot, which was a damn low bar in Draco’s opinion.

What made things worse was that there was nothing to distract him from his internal turmoil. No one was overly inclined to wander about on their first night back. Even the trouble loving Gryffindors were staying in their tower, rekindling old friendships and relaxing after a long day on the train, no doubt preparing for their busy day of classes tomorrow. 

Despite his ever-growing paranoia, the long silent hallways and empty classrooms made for a dull patrol. The only other people they saw were Abbot and Patil doing their own rounds, both looking like they’d rather be in their warm dorms than the drafty halls. The two groups had nodded in silent greeting then continued on their ways, all of them just wanting to get their responsibilities over with as soon as possible.

Crossing paths with Filch and his stupid cat was equally as uninspiring. He’d flashed them a surly glare and stuck his ancient lantern in their faces, ready to drag them away by their ears. It was almost comical the way his face fell when he saw their prefect badges. One would think that he’d just been told that Christmas was cancelled. Hmm did Squibs even celebrate the holidays? Likely not. What did they have to be happy for? They were lower than even house elves. At least the elves had some use and were fun to kick around. Squibs were just… pathetic.

The old Squib shuffled away, muttering to himself about thumb screws and the “good old days”, the light of his lantern fading into the distance and up the stairs. Good riddance. He never understood why old Dumbledore kept the useless bastard. But given the Headmasters track record with hiring lately, he really shouldn’t be surprised. Most likely, by the end of the year it would be discovered that Filch was actually some sort of serial killer or some such nonsense.

A loud wet crunch up ahead made him jump, his wand in his hand before he realized that it was simply Macmillan eating an apple he’d no doubt smuggled out of dinner. The Hufflepuff shot him a smirk as he took another bite, no doubt noting the Slytherin’s tension.

“Scared of the dark Malfoy?” He asked, chewing loudly, savouring the damn piece of fruit as if it was the tastiest thing he’d ever eaten. It reminded Draco of how hungry he was right now. Hardly surprising really. The last time he’d really eaten anything had been his half-hearted attempt at breakfast that morning.

“No, merely sickened by your deplorable table manners.” Draco snapped back, more out of habit than anything. His mind was on other things.

While most of the train ride was still a haze of disjointed and utterly unwholesome images, he was rather sure he hadn’t eaten anything, though for some reason, even just thinking that made his cheeks flush hotly. As for dinner, every bite of food had tasted like Theo’s spunk. It had tainted his meal, threatening to make him throw up with every mouthful. Adding in a liberal dose of shame over his actions and seasoned with the knowledge that that might not have been the first time he’d performed such a deplorable act ensured that his appetite was well and truly dead. Of course, the situation was made even worse by Theo’s oftentimes wandering hands throughout the meal. He’d have left early, but his duties as Prefect had kept him glued to the table. It was his last shred of any real power in this school, and he loathed to lose it.

Entering the trophy room, the lighted tips of their wands caused the plaques and trophies to gleam brilliantly behind their glass cases, making the whole room shine with a golden light. Out of habit, Draco immediately walked over to look at several of the plaques which featured his Father’s name. His favourite was the one which named him for winning the most House Points in a single year. It was an award his father had been exceptionally proud of and had made clear that he expected Draco to follow in his footsteps. Something he so far had failed to do. It seemed that failure dogged his family… well, at least him.

Macmillan had stopped to stare at one trophy case in the center of the room, but Draco ignored him in favour of staring at more of the plaques and awards featuring Lucius Malfoy. Several of them even bore photographs and Draco found himself staring at the handsome and haughty face of his much younger father. 

The picture seemed to meet his eyes, staring back, one elegant brow raised as if asking “Well? What have you done that’s worthwhile?” Draco couldn’t help but feel a profound sense of loss as they stared at each other across the years. This young man had had so much ahead of him. Money, influence, power, his future shone brighter than the sun… but now he was trapped in Azkaban, tormented by those foul Dementors, suffering a living nightmare because of that damnable Golden Trio!

As if drawn by the dark thought, he saw Perfect little Potter’s name as Youngest Seeker in Hogwarts in a nearby case. Lucky little bastard. He wanted to shatter the damn case and throw that stupid trophy out the window! Only Potter could break the rules so blatantly and never get caught. Over and over again, he soared above it all, breaking rule after rule, where any normal student would have been expelled, he was instead showered with House Points until he was drowning in them!

“Malfoy, come here and look at this.” Macmillan beckoned him over, an odd tone to his voice. Still distracted with thoughts of hexing that scrawny little brat into oblivion and breaking his face, Draco wandered over and followed the other boy’s gaze.

In front of them was a large plaque with the smiling face of a rather handsome boy with pale skin, dark honey brown hair and the most expressive stormy grey eyes one could ever dream of. Proudly wearing the colours of Hufflepuff house, he smiled warmly at the two of them in honest welcome and it was hard not to smile back. He’d know that face in his sleep, any student would. Cedric Diggory.

A shiver ran up his spine at the sight of those wide dark eyes, that honest smile and the sheer good-natured optimism which had been caught in the picture. Even as they watched, Cedric threw back his head and laughed. It was the sort of friendly intimate laugh you would share with a good friend.

“I looked up to him you know.” Macmillan murmured softly, tracing his fingers over the pristine glass, noting the flowers laid out on the floor around it. “He was a truly good person, the sort of person who’d help you no matter who you were. He’d give you the shirt off his back if you needed it, but he never made you feel indebted. Instead, he’d always say that it was our duty to help those in need… more than that, it was our pleasure to do so, because in helping others, we made the world a better place to live in.” 

Honestly, it sounded like a load of typical Hufflepuff bullshit to Draco, but he kept silent. The Badgers were rather touchy about Cedric. It wasn’t like they had much for their house to be proud of. Diggory had been their bright point of light and look how well that had turned out. 

Unable to help himself, he stared into those eyes, and even knowing that he’d had nothing to do with his death, he wanted to apologize to the now dead youth. Not even Draco, for all his cynicism could really say anything bad about Diggory. He’d been one of those rare people who’d been genuinely liked by everyone, and one of the even rarer few who truly earned it.

“They said that Harry won the Tri Wizard tournament, but really, it was both of them. Harry even said so.” Macmillan’s voice was soft, almost wistful sounding and he smiled proudly at the picture, Diggory smiling back. “They touched the cup at the same time. That means they both won… But… then the Death Eaters came.” His voice grew hard and brittle while blue eyes flashed with righteous anger. “ _Incarcerous_!” Thick ropes appeared out of thin air as Macmillan spat out the spell, sending them to wrap tightly around Draco’s wrists and ankles before attaching themselves to the display cabinet. 

“Your lot murdered him.” The Hufflepuff snarled, sounding almost inhuman in his rage, flecks of spittle spraying Draco’s ear as the darker boy grabbed onto a fistful of platinum hair and forcing the Slytherin to stare into that smiling carefree face. “He was a truly good and pure person, but your precious Lord murdered him!” 

Shit shit shit! Panic filled Draco for a moment, freezing his limbs at the suddenness of the attack. He’d expected Macmillan to try something but had foolishly thought that he’d get more of a warning, perhaps the other boy working himself up to action or something similar.

Glad paranoia had caused him to have his wand already in hand, he twisted it around in his fingers, aiming it at the magical rope binding him. A quick flick of and a muttered spell freed his hand, allowing him to use more complex movements in his casting. Unfortunately, Macmillan wasn’t a slouch with his spellwork and was able to throw a quick _Expalliarmis_ at him, sending his wand flying across the room.

Seeing his precious hawthorn wand fly across the room, strike the floor and slide away gave him a rather eerie sense of déjà vu. Gritting his teeth, be began struggling harder, grabbing onto the rope holding his other hand and tugging on it viciously, not caring how it bit into his skin.

“Did you know about their plot?” Macmillan snarled, not missing a beat as he jammed the tip of his wand against Draco’s jaw and giving the fist still tangled in platinum hair a rather hard shake, causing pain to shoot down his spine. “I bet you did, didn’t you? You knew they were going to kill him, and you did nothing! Did you laugh when he died? Did your precious little Daddy help murder him?”

“I didn’t know!” Draco yelled, swinging his arm back and striking the other boy in the ribs with his elbow, trying to knock him away. Though Macmillan grunted from the impact, the Slytherin simply didn’t have the leverage he needed for a telling blow. A second _Incarcerous_ caught his wrist once more, pinning him back into his original position, only this time, sans wand. It was quickly followed by a rather sharp stinging curse delivered to his unprotected back which seemed to suck the very air out of his body as his skin felt like it had caught fire.

“Don’t lie.” Macmillan snarled softly into Draco’s ear. “Don’t ever lie to me you little bitch.” Rough hands grabbed onto Draco’s robes, hiking them up and throwing them over one of the binding ropes. “I was going to go easy on you.” He continued, chuckling cruelly as he pointed his wand at the Slytherin’s silk trousers, banishing them to some unknown location, leaving him bare to the world.

“What the hell are you doing!? Let me go!” Draco gasped; the pain of the hex forgotten as he felt the cool air of the room against his bare skin. Desperation lent him the strength to cause the display to rattle slightly, but not enough to break the mystical bonds. 

A second stinging hex bit into him, this time striking the tender skin of his ass. Stronger than the first, it left him gasping in pain and sucking air in through his teeth. The sharp slap of a hand stroking the already wounded flesh tore a ragged cry from his lips and he sagged against his bonds, feeling tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

“Death Eater scum.” Macmillan hissed softly in his ear, stroking his fingers against the reddened skin for several long seconds before pressing his nails into the wound, wrenching a pained whimper from Draco’s lips. One of the gathering tears slid down his cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll treat you better than you treated him.” That cruelly mocking voice hissed, and Draco cringed in dread as he heard the rustle of robes and the deceptively soft pop of buttons being unfastened.

“I wasn’t there!” Draco protested desperately, tugging once more at the ropes, his voice growing louder and more desperate. Couldn’t anyone hear them? Why wasn’t anyone coming to help? “I didn’t know anything about it dammit! Don’t you dare do this! I’ll report you!” 

All he heard was his voice echoing back at him, reminding him that everyone was either in their dorms, or patrolling distant corridors. Even if they could hear, they wouldn’t help him. Not after everything that had happened.

There was the soft brush of Macmillan’s clothes pressing against his bare back, then something hot, heavy and decidedly unclothed poking at his sore buttocks, slipping between them. His body tensed as it slid over his entrance, stroking his sensitive flesh teasingly.

The heat which had until now been coiled deep inside him like a lazy serpent seemed to unfurl, igniting at the touch and he felt a liquid rush flow through him, slickening his thighs. NO! NONONONO! Not like this!

“Did you… oh shit… Zach was right, you’re all lubed up and ready to go… you little slut. You really do want me to fuck you hard tonight.”

“I don’t! Please stop! It’s a curse or something! Let me go Macmillan!” Something far too hard to be Macmillans cock jabbed itself firmly against his entrance at the same moment a strong hand firmly covered his mouth. His protests were muffled, and he could faintly hear another softly murmured stinging hex whispered almost lovingly into his ear moments before his body caught fire. 

Screaming into the hand, he writhed and twisted wildly, desperately trying to throw off his attacker while tears now fell freely from his eyes. He couldn’t breathe! Couldn’t think! He’d never felt anything so painful and he’d do anything to make it stop!

“That was the lowest level.” The Hufflepuff practically purred, stroking the newly swollen flesh with the head of his cock, eliciting pained whimpers from his prisoner. “Lie to me again, and I make it stronger. Don’t get me wrong Malfoy. I’m still going to fuck you. You just get to choose how much it’s going to hurt.” He traced a tongue along Draco’s cheek, tasting his tears and thrilling at how that slender body quivered against him. Coupled with the soft pained whimpers, it was a powerful aphrodisiac. 

“Now what do you say?” He asked, removing his hand from that sweet little mouth. All Draco could do was sob as he sagged against his bonds, barely able to draw breath let alone form coherent words. A second jab to his pained flesh with the wand quickly jolted him back to the precariousness of his situation.

“I’m sorry!” He blurted out in terror. “I’m sorry for all of it!”

“A little better… but you’re missing something. You’re sorry what?” Another cruel prod of the wand drew another loud sob from flushing lips and Macmillan smiled, loving how that slick little hole clenched up, brushing against the tip of his cock like a shy kiss.

“I’m sorry Master!” Draco gasped out, not sure where that came from, but knowing deep down that that was what Macmillan wanted to hear.

“Good, good little slag. Now. What do you want me to do?” Another warning tap of the wand, another panicked clenching of muscle. Draco bit his lip fighting the inevitable with everything he had, even as that liquid heat seemed to flare inside him, licking at his nerve endings and causing even more slick to leak from his body. 

Why was this happening to him? Why was his body wanting this? This was terrifying and humiliating, and yet, everything inside him seemed to hum in pleasure, his hips already arching back, begging the Hufflepuff to fill him.

“Please… fuck me, Master.”

“With conviction.”

“Fuck me! Please Master!” He cried out, more tears falling down his cheeks as his traitorous tongue formed the words. Those cruel fingers tangled once more in his hair, turning his head so he was facing the picture of Diggory and forcing him to stare into pure, guileless grey eyes.

“You look at his face while I fuck you, you disgusting Death Eater whore. You look at the face of the person you helped murder and know that you’ll never be half the man he was!” With that, Macmillan thrust his hips forward and up, impaling Draco deeply on his length.

A strangled cry tore at Draco’s lips as he felt the tight and unprepared flesh of his passage struggle to prevent the intrusion. His own body acted as a traitor, the generous amount of slick dripping from him lubricated his passage and his hips rocked back, opening himself for the inevitable breach, only to then squeeze the invading shaft.

It felt huge! Far too large for his body to accommodate and he cried out again, pain mixing with a strange sort of pleasure as it was suddenly wrenched out of him, seeming to leave a terrible void in its wake. It didn’t matter how much it hurt, his body screamed to be filled, demanded it with a fiery fury that would not be denied and when it was next driven back in, piercing him even more deeply, he found himself trying to rock back to meet it.

The force behind the thrusts rocked him forward violently, driving deeper each time until he could feel the hot clammy flesh of Macmillan’s hips slapping against his sore buttocks. His entrance, already swollen and stinging from the hex felt like it was being split apart by his girth. His nerves felt white hot from the dual onslaught of the hex and that strange ruthless Hunger. Every movement just seemed to make it worse and he was moaning and crying out with wanton abandon with every sharp thrust.

“Don’t worry about keeping quiet.” Macmillan growled as he drove himself in again, making the ropes creak ominously. “Filch is on the other side of the school by now.” Another slow withdrawal was followed by an even deeper thrust. The slap of flesh on flesh echoing off the stone walls. “And Hermione’s timetable,” He gave a few shallow stabs with his cock, rubbing against that bundle of nerves deep inside Draco, causing him to cry out raggedly as the fire in his belly turned molten, eating away at his reason as the Hunger began to take over. “Her timetable puts everyone as far … ngh! As far as possible from us… at this hour.” He then alternated to several slow tortuously gliding thrusts, pressing himself in deeply, his hips rolling lazily, drawing several whimpers from the Slytherin. “You can scream to your heart’s content… and no one…mmmm, no one will hear you but the portraits… Ah… ngh! and they do so love to gossip. Why… This… this could be all around the castle… in hours…”

Draco closed his eyes and tried to fight for what little of his mind was left. The pleasure grew inside him with every thrust, his hips rolling in time with the thrusts, his muscles squeezing, urging the assault.

He tried to pretend that this was happening to someone else, to block it all out of his mind, but the constantly changing pace, the slick slide of that flesh filling him to bursting with every pump of those hips made it impossible. The Hunger flared inside him, spreading itself through his veins, sliding into muscles and tendons until his entire body betrayed him. Every single twitch, every pulse and flash of that brilliant shaft buried inside his body made him want to scream in pleasure. 

Thrusting back as hard as his bonds would allow, he could hear Macmillan make a rather approving sound, pleased that his victim’s reluctance hadn’t lasted all that long. 

“Always knew you were a slut, Malfoy.” He grunted in between thrusts. “I could tell.” 

Draco wanted to fight, to argue, to do anything to deny what was happening, but he was drowning in the liquid rush of desire, the desperate need which goaded him into arching his back and trying to spread his legs even wider, wanting the other boy to plunder his depths to his heart’s content. 

“Yes… more.. harder please Master.” He moaned, biting his lip in horror at his words, only to hear a cruel and knowing chuckle from behind him as Macmillan slapped the hex wound on his ass before grabbing onto his hips and picking up the pace, wrenching a strangled cry from Draco’s lips as the line between pain and pleasure became blurred even further.

“Such an eager little slut.” Those cruel hands grabbed onto his cheeks and spread them wide, driving in harder, faster, ruthlessly trying to bury himself to his root inside that hot slick passage. All the while, Cedric smiled warmly at him, then threw his head back and laughed good naturedly, as if his humiliating violation was just some fun little joke between friends.

Draco writhed in his bonds, moaning desperately for more as Macmillan hips snapped forward sharply, driving him in deeply twice more before tortured him with a flurry of shallow yet rabid penetrations. The tight little swollen ring of his anus clenched tighter and tighter tormented by the conflicting sensations, unable to stop himself from thrusting wildly, trying to force the other boy to bury himself deeply and fill him to the brim with his lust.

“Tell me you love my cock.”

“I do Master! More than anything!”

“It’s the best cock you’ve ever had isn’t it?”

“Yes! Oh Yes Master!! The best!”

“Do you want me to cum inside you?”

“Yes! Sweet Salazar yes! Fill me! Please!!” Tears ran down his cheeks once again as the Hunger roared, demanding its tithe. Those strong hands holding his hips squeezed hard enough to bruise as Macmillan plunged in with spine jarring force, then cruelly peppered him a series of rapid thrusts, barely pulling back more than an inch or two before plowing in again. He could feel the other boy’s testicles clench and his cock throb inside him, growing hard as steel as it quivered, then with a loud gasp and a final shattering thrust, he felt the hot slick rush of seed filling him.

The Hunger screamed in victory as Draco’s muscles clamped down tightly around the shaft, squeezing it mercilessly as he rolled his hips, milking him hungrily, every drop making that brutal fire inside him sputter and shrink.

He could feel Macmillan shuddering violently against him, biting into the meat of his shoulder hard in order to keep from screaming out his release as his body spasmed, pumping load after load of thick cum inside that tight greedy hole.

It was a good minute before he slowly pulled away, his flaccid length slipping free, along with several large drops of spunk, which landed on one of the flowers set out in Cedric’s memory. Unable to hold himself up, Draco once again sagged against his bonds, his head lolling back as he drew in deep breaths, his body floating in euphoric pleasure.

Those strong hands continued to cling to him as Macmillan’s body shook from the aftershocks of his orgasm and he sighed in pleasure, his thumb still idly stroking hex reddened skin. They hung like that for several moments, neither able to speak until finally, with a grunt of disgust, Macmillan shoved himself away from Draco’s bound form.

Noticing the thick liquid coating the soft petals of the rose, he sneered at the Slytherin.

“You just can’t keep from ruining anything that’s good and pure, can you?” He gave that reddened flesh another sharp slap, eliciting a sharp gasp and sob from tear stained lips. 

“Whenever you patrol with me Malfoy,” Macmillan smiled cruelly as he spoke, bending down to pick up the now defiled white rose, “You’re not going to wear trousers or pants. Just your robes. I want to be able to bend you over and fuck you whenever I want with nothing in the way.” Holding up the rose, he transfigured it into a rather large and flared plug made of smooth rubber. “I’m going to shove this into you and you’re going to keep it there while we do our patrols.” 

Smiling even wider at his delicious revenge, Macmillan then pressed the gently rounded tip against Draco’s rather abused entrance and slowly pressed it in while the boy quivered and writhed. After such a vigorous fucking, Draco’s body offered little resistance, and he moaned as he felt it slip in, spreading him wide and holding him open. Unable to help himself, he rolled his hips, trying to find relief, but it didn’t budge.

“While Cedric would not want you to suffer, I’m willing to bet that whoever left this would. So, you’re going to walk around your patrols, with this keeping my cum up inside you.” Macmillan purred softly into his ear. “I want you to remember with every step how much I hate you and your disgusting friends for killing Cedric Diggory.” He gave the base of the plug a sharp slap, driving it deeply into his over sensitized passage, wrenching another desperate cry from Draco’s throat

“Your ass looks so pretty all stuffed up like that.” The other boy murmured, tracing his fingertip along the reddened rim of his anus, making Draco squirm and whimper. “I love how it quivers, like it’s trying to pull it in even deeper. Tell me Draco, do you like your newest accessory?” He continued to trace slow circles, enjoying how the Slytherin would alternate between trying to draw away, and then press back against the touch, wanting more.

“Yes… yes M… Master.”

“I bet you can’t wait till I pull it out and then stuff you with my cock.”

“I want your cock so badly Master.” Macmillan moaned softly at that, giving the plug a playful little twist and smiling at how Draco gasped and cringed, waiting for the pleasure to inevitably turn into pain.

“And you won’t give me any more lies or struggle? Every time you do, I’m going to shove my wand up your ass and give you a stinging hex.” The tip of his wand lightly tapped the swollen flesh squeezing at the plug, loving how Draco’s whole body flinched at the touch. He’d never seen the proud Slytherin so beaten and broken, it was breathtaking how compliant he became.

“No Master! No more trouble!! I’ll be so good for you!”

“I’m sure you will.” He gave that lovely ass a playful pat, then somewhat reluctantly, pulled Draco’s robes back down, covering up his newest little treasure. Once the Slytherin was decent, he dissolved the ropes and cast a quick _Episkey_ to heal the rope burns but left the wounds from the hexes. There was no reason to spoil him after all.

Finally freed from his bonds, Draco sank down to the floor and stayed there, gasping softly as he shifted his body, trying to keep the damned plug from pressing against him even more intimately. Pale cheeks were flushed a rather fetching crimson and the silver irises of his eyes were little more than thin rings around his lust blown pupils, though Draco still managed to flash the Hufflepuff a sullen glare at his mistreatment. 

“Get up, you lazy slag. You’ve made us fall behind schedule.” Macmillan snapped coldly, motioning towards the dark corridor beyond. “We’re going to have to move faster. There’s a couple more places I want to fuck you in tonight.” Ignoring how Draco winced at his words, a look of growing horror spreading across the Slytherin’s face, he began moving at a brisk pace.

“I… I can’t walk like this.” Draco ground out, trying to struggle to his feet, only to sink back down with a pained whimper as his nerves flared up once more, hot and hungry for more. It was too much! He just wanted to crawl into a dark corner and scream at the cruelty of his life. The idea of walking through the castle with that vile thing inside him… acting as if nothing had happened was simply beyond him.

“Then you can explain to Hermione why you can’t walk. I’m sure she’d love to hear about how hard you rode my cock, how you begged for it over and over. Shall I call her? It’s really no trouble at all.” He could hear the smirk in Macmillan’s voice and grit his teeth, his fingernails scraping against the hard stone of the floor. Visions of tearing out the other boy’s eyes and seeing how much Macmillan liked having them shoved up his ass filled his mind but offered little comfort.

“Don’t keep me waiting Malfoy!” He barked, the warning clear in his voice and Draco had no doubt that the bastard would all too gleefully tell the school about their exploits, twisting the facts until the Slytherin was presented in the worst possible light.

Groaning loudly, Draco hauled himself slowly to his feet, wincing with every movement as the plug stroked him intimately and caused his aching entrance to burn. With every step, he could imagine the Hufflepuff’s disgusting seed sloshing around inside him, sullying his body more and more the longer it stayed inside him. He could feel it seeping into his body as he struggled to first, pick up his wand, then catch up to the other boy who was still walking away from him, the plug pushing it in deeper with every step. 

Up ahead, Macmillan smiled in triumph as he heard the Slytherin’s struggles, how he stumbled several times, how he whimpered softly with every step, trying so desperately to bite back the sound and cling to his shredded pride. 

Whoever said that revenge was a dish best served cold, had clearly never chosen to fuck their enemy into oblivion.

The next time he fucked Draco, they were in an old classroom that looked like it hadn’t seen any use in the last three decades or so. Before he knew what was happening, he was shoved into the abandoned room and bent over a desk so dusty, it a cloud seemed to billow out around him.

Gasping loudly at the sudden movement, his cry turned into a sharp wail as that damnable plug was pulled out of him so quickly that it caused his innards to cramp painfully. Less than a moment later, Macmillan was plunging into him hard, thrusting in an utter frenzy that forced Draco to cling to the desk for dear life as his hips were slammed into the edge of the old wood over and over again with bruising force.

Macmillan didn’t say anything, he just grunted almost ferally as he drove into that slick and tender hole repeatedly and without mercy until Draco was crying out loudly with every sharp slap of flesh against flesh. 

The Hunger, still growling sullenly inside him roared back to life, twisting around behind his groin and setting his nerves on fire once more. With every plunging intrusion, the fire burned hotter and hotter until his hips rocked back to meet the onslaught. Lifting one leg up onto the desk, Draco opening himself up even wider, letting the other boy drive in even harder and deeper. 

The desk seemed to shriek as it was jostled across the floor and Draco clung to it for dear life, wailing in need as his entire body practically vibrated from the all-consuming Hunger that was eating him alive.

Soon, Macmillan was slamming into him with bone rattling force, burying himself deep and grinding ruthlessly into that quivering passage, his body convulsing with the force of his orgasm.

It was as short as it was violent, leaving them both shuddering and twitching in the aftermath, barely able to even speak as Macmillan’s cock continued to pulse, pumping his cum deep into that abused passage and pressing Draco’s face into the dust of the desk. He could see fresh tear tracks marking those now dirty cheeks as silver eyes closed, refusing to look at him.

When Macmillan finally pulled away with a low groan, Draco couldn’t quite bite back a soft sob of despair as he sagged against the desk. Trembling breaths caught in his throat as he felt and damnable filthy plug being pressed into him once again and he let out a pained whine.

“Please… take it out…” His voice was little more than a whisper, but it earned him another sharp slap across his reddened buttocks, letting Draco know just how bruised his nether regions were from the repeated abuse.

“Don’t you like my little gift, Malfoy?” The voice was deceptively gentle as cruel hands stroked his sore flesh, pressing against the hex wound over and over again.

“Please.. no… I hate it! Take it OUT!” The last word became an agonized scream as another hex bit into his already tender anus, causing it to clench so tightly against the plug that he was positive he was tearing himself apart on it. The pain stole his away all his senses, leaving only raw pain to tear through him, anchoring him in this hellish world.

Dimly, after what might have been an eternity, he was aware of fingers stroking his screaming flesh, twisting the plug, sliding in back and forth, in and out of his weeping entrance.

“I warned you about lying to me.” Macmillan replied in a conversational tone of voice, as if he wasn’t currently torturing the Slytherin pinned beneath him, sobbing with every breath. “You’re practically dripping, did you know that? Your mouth might spout nothing but lies, but your ass…” He stroked the quivering swollen flesh and smiled at the other boy whimpered, pressing against his touch. “Your ass is begging for more.”

Smiling at the shameless display of thwarted desire, Macmillan glanced around at the room they were in.

“Did you know that you and your little gang locked me in here our first week at Hogwarts?” He gave the plug another twist and push, causing Draco to whimper loudly, his hips beginning to writhe as the tip pressed unerringly into his prostate, mingling pleasure with pain. “I ended up missing Transfigurations AND potions because of you and got detention for a week. I was in here for hours, terrified that I was going to die. Do you remember?”

Draco, whimpered and squirmed, his body confused by the juxtaposed sensations, his mind struggling to figure out which answer the other boy wanted to hear, desperate to avoid further punishment. It hurt so much! Every beat of his heart seemed to pulse around that damn plug, making it feel like it was growing inside him. 

“N…No… No Master… I… I don’t.” He hoped the honorific pleased the other boy, his body couldn’t take much more abuse.

“No, I don’t expect that you would. What’s a little torture to someone like you? I was just an innocent little kid, locked away in the dark, convinced that I was going to die.” His fingers continued to stroke the plug and the quivering flesh squeezing against it, enjoying the soft, pained moans from the Slytherin. “You all laughed... you thought it was funny.”  
“I… I’m sorry Master.”

“No, no you’re not.” Macmillan growled softly, his already cruel smile growing wider, almost vicious as he pressed the tip of his wand once again to that tender flesh. “But you will be.” Another stinging jinx bit into Draco’s skin, causing him to shriek in pain, his fingernails dug into the wood of the desk as his body bucked and shuddered. Sweat ran in rivulets down his body and the tears flowed freely. 

Pinned between the desk and Macmillan there was no where to go, and no way to protect his abused body from the attack. All he could do was sob as those cruel fingers began to pull the plug out, then shove it in again, fucking him with the device as Draco fought back a scream. 

“Shhhhh.” The Hufflepuff murmured into his ear. “I warned you about lying.”

“I’m sorry! Please Master, I’m sorry!” Shameless tears stained Malfoys blushing cheeks and Macmillan smiled, giving that plug another sharp twist, making Draco’s back arch sharply as the flames burned even brighter inside his body.

“Stop whining.” The Hufflepuff pulled away, leaving Draco shaking and shuddering on the desk, waiting for the next agonizing bite of his wand, or delicious thrust of his cock. His breathing was harsh and ragged, distress clearly warring with need on his face. It was the most open and honest expression he’d ever seen on the Slytherin, and Macmillan had to admit, it certainly suited him. Who knew that he’d react so beautifully to such rough treatment? 

“Now fix your robes. I don’t want to be up all-night doing patrols. You’re hardly the sort of company I want to keep.” 

Stepping back, he watched as the trembling boy struggled to stand up straight on shaking legs, having to prop himself up on the desk for several long seconds as he drew in deep breaths, struggling to find that icy calm mask he always hid behind. But Macmillan had seen beneath it and he rather liked what he’d seen. So much vulnerability, so much weakness and brittle pride. 

Even when he did finally manage to stand under his own power, he wobbled badly and was shaking so violently that he could barely adjust his own robes. When he attempted to take a step, he had to brace himself once more with the desk as fresh tears fell from his eyes.

“Does it hurt?” He asked sweetly, openly goading Draco who took several deep breaths and shook his head.

“No… no Master… I can walk.”

“Then why aren’t you? I suppose the other Death Eaters are all so tender and gentle when they bend you over? Or are you just that pathetic?” He sneered at the struggling blonde and laughed at his pain. “You’re only good at hurting others I suppose and can’t handle a little bit of hardship?”

Draco’s eyes flashed defiantly, and he opened his mouth, ready to launch a scathing insult at his tormentor, but then snapped it shut and bit his lip. His body was already in agony and he didn’t want to make it any worse. There was no way he could win a fight, not now. His anus was swollen badly and squeezing that damn plug with agonizing tightness. Every movement, every step just pulled it even more, building the pressure up inside him until he wasn’t sure if he was going to collapse, cum, or just start screaming. Still, he wasn’t about to let a Hufflepuff defeat him. Gritting his teeth, he forced his body to take one agonizing step after another, pausing only to glare at Macmillan and bite out a somewhat strangled _Scourgify_ , cleaning away the evidence of the last few minutes.

The next time Macmillan took him was at a window. Ordering him to strip off his robes and brace himself against the ledge. The urge to fight back, to refuse and hex that bastard’s face off was strong, but so was the need which had been steadily growing inside of him. Egged on by the constant press of the plug against his prostate, not to mention that strange accursed Hunger which seemed to crave the abuse, his body was already shivering with desire. Still, it was one thing to have his body enjoy this disgusting treatment, it was quite another to stand there and help in his own debasement.

“Have we not learned our lesson yet Malfoy?” Macmillan asked, an edge of warning colouring his voice, making the Slytherin cringe slightly in response before bowing his head. His cheeks burned from the humiliation as he turned around and obediently removed his robes before leaning against the window ledge and presenting himself to the other boy like some lowborn whore. The cool breeze of the night air brushed across his slickening nether regions and he shivered despite himself. 

Looking out the window, he stared down at the steep drop below. For the briefest of moments, he considered leaping over the ledge and letting the ground claim him, but even as the thought crossed his mind, nausea tore through him with such intensity that he nearly collapsed onto the floor. 

Clinging to the ledge, he gasped loudly and drew in deep breaths, shuddering profusely as the horrible feeling faded. No… he couldn’t do that! His hand absently stroked across his abdomen as he stared out at the dark reaches of the forest beyond the school grounds. He’d endure, he had to. He wasn’t sure why, but no matter how much of a coward he was, there was no way he could even contemplate ending it all.

The soft sound of laughter deemed to float down from above and Draco couldn’t help but lean out the window a little further and look up, frowning in confusion.

“You’re going to have to be quiet.” Macmillan warned him in a soft voice as he pressed up against him, hands sliding down the soft skin of his thighs, making him gasp sharply as a fresh stab of need shot through him. “We’re right under the Gryffindor tower. So, unless you want the little lions to hear you getting buggered to within an inch of your life, you’ll keep those lovely little screams to yourself.” 

Something seemed to shiver inside him rather deliciously at the thought of others seeing him like that, of wanting him, filling him with their lusts over and over again. Thankfully, the greater part of his mind shuddered in horror at the very idea. It was bad enough that the bloody Hufflepuff was using him in such a disgraceful manner, there was no way he was letting his debasement be seen by anyone else!

Cruel fingers slid behind him, brushing still swollen and aching flesh as they tugged at the plug, starting to pull it out, only to jam it back in even deeper. Gasping loudly, Draco then clamped his mouth shut, struggling to bite back a loud moan as his body squeezed at the intruding object mercilessly, loathe to release the object of its torment. He couldn’t let anyone hear him… they couldn’t know what was happening!

“Do you like that?” Macmillan purred. “Knowing that they could hear you, that all they have to do is look out their window and they’ll see you. I imagine you’re rather recognizable what with that pretty head of white hair.” He gave the plug another twist, pressing it in again. Draco had never felt as exposed as he did now. He could already hear those little red and gold swathed bastards laughing at him, enjoying seeing him brought low.

“No… please no.” Draco whined through gritted teeth, closing his eyes tightly and praying with every fiber of his being that Potter didn’t look out that window and see him. It would be too much to bear. “Anywhere but here… please.” His pleas went unanswered as Macmillan slowly pulled the plug from his body, inch by cruel inch until it came free with a wet squelching pop and he could feel the hot spatter of the boy’s previous exertions dribble free onto the stones beneath him. 

He couldn’t help but whimper at the loss of that liquid heat. The Hunger yowling inside him, trashing around wildly and lighting his nerves on fire. That terrible emptiness that plug left in its wake had him clinging hard onto the edge of the window and arching his back, thrusting his dripping ass into the air, begging for it to be crammed full of hot flesh. 

“Please… oh Sweet Merlin please fill me up!” He moaned in soft desperation and was granted with the delicious feel of firm flesh sliding slowly in past his swollen and aching entrance. 

Lacking the wild frenzy of the previous frantic fuck, this time, Macmillan took his time. Sliding in slowly and relentlessly, Draco had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as his aching and abused flesh slowly parted around that thick shaft. After enduring so many stinging hexes, it felt as if that cock had doubled in size and Draco couldn’t help but squirm in response as it stretched ill treated muscles to their limit. Hypersensitive inner walls fluttered against the drawn-out inevitability of it all as he was speared and spread on that cock.

“Ngh! Yeah… squirm you little slag. Show me how much you want it.” Macmillan grunted softly as his cock head finally breached the depths of Draco’s body, piercing him with his entire length and finally stilling. “Fuck yourself on my cock and maybe I’ll go easy on you.”

He wanted to fight it, he truly did, but the Hunger was burning him up inside so fiercely that he could feel that horrible slick dripping from his stuffed hole and pooling on the floor between his spread legs. His muscles quivered and squeezed that gently throbbing shaft and those words… oh Merlin, those words seemed to flick a switch inside him that made him want to scream out his need to the heavens! He could feel himself grow hotter, wetter and something deep inside his body seemed to twist and squirm, stoking the flames of his hunger until it bordered on madness.

Unable to help himself, he moaned again, biting his lips as his hips began to roll and twist, deep internal muscles flexing as he stroked that cruel cock. Arching his back and flexing his buttocks, he drew himself forward until he was leaning rather precariously out the window, exposed to anyone who cared to look. Then, slowly, he pressed himself back, letting out a low groan of pleasure as he once again took Macmillan deeply into his body, every inch causing sparks to dance along that slick silken flesh, making him quiver and gasp shamelessly. 

“Yeah… that’s it. Now harder. Fuck my fat cock you little Death Eater whore.” Terrified of receiving another stinging blast from the wand, he quickened his pace, his hips rolling and bucking. Despite the rough treatment with their earlier fucks, the stinging hexes kept his passage swollen and tight. 

While it made Macmillan struggle to hold still while Draco rocked back and forth, He took a great amount of thrill in forcing the Slythering to do all the work in his own debasement. Just seeing him bite down that spark of defiance, hearing the conflict in those moans, it was the hottest thing the Hufflepuff had ever heard in his life. Still, he wasn’t satisfied. He wanted more.

“That’s not harder. Put your back into it. Fuck my cock like you mean it you little slut, or you’ll be fucking my wand!” He goaded the other boy, giving his reddened cheek another sharp slap. Yelping in fear, Draco grit his teeth and began to buck and trust harder, driving himself back against Macmillan and moaning as that huge cock slid further and further into his body, stroking his aching passage intimately. 

Grabbing onto the ledge, his larger and stronger hands pinning those slender and elegant ones to the window, Macmillan braced himself but continued to hold still, forcing Draco to have to rock out further and slam back harder, rolling his hips with every thrust as the pale blonde struggled to get him off. Unfortunately for him, after two vigorous fuckings, Macmillan was more than happy to hold off and simply enjoy the struggles of the boy pinned beneath him. 

Heat was exploding all along Draco’s nerves and a high-pitched mewling sound slid past his lips as every movement caused brilliant bursts of sensation to explode deep within his body. They caused him to jerk and shudder violently, his passage tightening even further around that rock-hard cock. 

“That’s it… yeah… better. Take it all you little slag.” The words meant nothing to him, all that mattered was the lust beneath them, goading him to greater effort as he continued his desperate ministrations, his cries growing louder as the pressure built up inside him. He needed more! He wanted that cock to thrust into him, to split him in half with its girth as Macmillan lost himself, soaking his core with his lust! Nothing mattered in the world beyond where their bodies joined and the searing, blistering heat which threatened to consume him. He needed this! His body begged for this! Moving harder, faster, he was driving himself against that glorious cock with no regard for anything beyond his goal of feeling that burst of hot seed flood his core!

“So then he said, Oi Mate, what’s your problem? And I replied Nothin’, but if my old lady looked that much like a kneezles arse, I’d be drinking too!” Seamus exclaimed, causing the rest of the boys to fall over laughing.

Harry was leaning by the window, enjoying the gentle cool breeze of the evening and doing his best to make himself relax. He was home, safe in Hogwarts for another year… Until the next psychopath teacher or hostile takeover. Until the next time someone close to him was killed, waiting to be used in whatever Dumbledore was plotting. Not that the Headmaster was even giving him the time of day. He’d just used him to get that fat Slughorn to agree to teach, then left him high and dry. Ugh, what did they need with another damn Slytherin in the school? They were already surrounded by the bastards.

Speaking of Slytherins… he knew Malfoy was up to something this year. He’d seen the pale snake slink into the Great Hall just before the Sorting, only to have him vanish for its entirety… then appear just at the end looking all tousled and out of sorts. He’d been jumpy all meal, barely eating…

_Shining silver eyes staring into his, pleading… desperate. That gasping voice, so needy and frantic as he buried himself into that silken sheath, that body moving against his so perfectly, as if it had been made just for him…_

Harry shook his head, trying to clear it of the images which had been burned into his mind for the past few nights. The dreams were so intense, so vibrant! Fucking that delectable body until he felt like his heart was about to burst along with his loins, then watching an unending stream of others take him as he screamed and begged… it both repulsed and intrigued him, even the memory made his flesh stir and begin rising to attention. Was it a spell of some sort? Had someone slipped him a potion? While he wouldn’t put it past Fred and George, he was rather sure that neither of them would make the Slytherin Prince the object of misguided lust. Even those two had limits.

A sharp cry cut through the night, sounding close. There was something utterly primal about it, something that a piece of Harry seemed to recognize deep inside, pulling at him.

“What the hell is that?” Dean asked, lounging against his bed and opening a bag of Every Flavoured Beans. “See anything Harry?”

Looking out the window, Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw a flash of a hair so pale that it seemed to reflect the silver light of the moon and glow. There was another sharp cry and again, that head bobbed into sight. He caught a glance of Malfoy, his head thrown back in utter wanton abandon, his eyes closed and a look of such desperate desire on his face that Harry’s idle erection perked up to full mast attention in a heartbeat.

A set of hands, larger and thicker slid over Malfoy’s and he could see a body moving above him as the pale shining Slytherin rocked himself back and forth with wild abandon, crying out again in pure pleasure.

Before Harry knew what he was even doing, he pulled out his wand and cast a quick _muffliato_ on the pair, silencing their cries and straightened up, glancing at the other boys in the room.

“Just some owls fighting over a rabbit.” He replied, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relieve the sudden tension flooding through his body. None of the others looked at all interested in exploring further and resumed their stories of summer adventures. It was child’s play for Harry to simply head for the door, muttering about needing to use the loo. The instant he was on the stairs, he pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and wrapped it around himself, hiding from view. No one noticed him slip through the common room and out the door. 

Finding them was easy enough, he simply had to go down two floors and double back until he was beneath the tower. Slipping into the room was even easier, as the two youths were far too lost in passion to notice anything so mundane as a door silently opening and closing. Still, he nearly ruined it all when he gasped loudly at what he was seeing.

Malfoy was immediately recognizable, no one else in the school had that silver white hair, that smooth almost alabaster pale skin or those long slender limbs, but Harry had never seen them so perfectly bared and slick with the sweat from his exertions.

Even as he watched, that perfect body rocked back hard, muscles clenching tightly as he drove himself back against the boy on top of him. From his angle, Harry could see that slick shaft sliding in and out of that deliciously rounded ass, glistening in the moonlight.

Unable to help himself, he snuck forward, circling the two lovers, trying to find the best angle to view. It was like he was in some sort of dream, watching that normally sneering and cruel face lost in lust, silver eyes rolling back in their sockets while dark golden lashes fluttered. Those sharply sculpted cheeks were flushed from exertion and those lips… Harry wanted to reach out and touch them so badly. They looked so soft and plump, slightly parted so that the darkness beyond drew him in like the irresistible gravity of a black hole, broken only by the delicate pink tongue which darted out, moistening those delectable lips as Malfoy once again threw back his head and cried out in need.

The spell had silenced them to anyone around them, but there was no mistaking the raw desperation Malfoy was exuding. Spellbound, he watched as that slender body thrust back harder and harder, his spine arching and hips rolling with raw primal motions that made Harry’s own cock harden in response. The other boy fucking him was no more immune than Harry was and with a snarl, he grabbed onto Malfoy’s hips hard enough to bruise and began to drive himself into that welcoming body with brutal force.

It was mesmerizing, watching them thrust and rut like maddened animals. Muscles stretched and flexed, bodies writhed, and brilliant green eyes were drawn to that slender shaft between Malfoy’s legs. Swollen with need, flushed deep crimson, it bobbed up and down in time with each thrust, looking ready to explode with need. Behind that, he could see high and tight testicles buried in a nest of pale silvery gold curls, glistening with a strange slick looking liquid that dripped from their joined bodies.

Sliding closer, utterly entranced, Harry saw that throbbing shaft driving into Malfoy’s tight and rather raw looking hole ruthlessly, slamming in deeply and with enough force to cause Malfoy’s spine to buckle. The pace grew faster and faster, the frantic trusting looking more like a maddened jackhammer before both bodies arched, buttocks clenched and a deep shudder ran through them both.

He'd never seen anything so perfect in his life and his hand slid down to stroke the straining bulge in his own pants as he watched Malfoy writhe against that quivering body, his mouth opening and closing over and over, looking for all the world like he was begging desperately for more with such wanton abandon that Harry wouldn’t have believed it if he wasn’t watching it with his own eyes.

Then, the two sagged against each other, the other boy pulling out, giving Harry a flash of a gaping and twitching sheath of swollen flesh between two perfectly shaped and reddened cheeks. Thick white cum dribbled out of the abused hole and he felt his hand twitch with the desire to reach out and feel that silken passage, to bury his own cock in it and feel that body writhe against him.

Hastily, he cancelled his _muffliato_ , worried that the two might notice the spell if he kept it up much longer, and reluctantly backed away, but couldn’t bring himself to leave.

Both boys slowly sank to the ground, their bodies shaking with the aftershocks of the powerful orgasm, neither able to say a word as they simply struggled to breathe.

Smiling in utter bliss, Malfoy idly rolled over onto his back, legs spread languidly as he stroked his fingers over his abdomen, his raging erection fading slowly though Harry frowned in confusion, noting that the pale youth hadn’t climaxed… well… at least not how he’d expected. 

The other boy, who Harry realized with a start was Ernie Macmillan grabbed onto one of Malfoy’s ankles, spreading his legs further, and then roughly shoved what looked like a rather cum covered butt plug into that gaping and quivering hole, eliciting a soft and pained groan from the Slytherin.

Harry had to bite back a squeak at the sight of that rubber plug being buried into that leaking hole, spreading it open cruelly and making the pale boy writhe in response. Rather than protest the rough treatment, Malfoy seemed to thrill at it, moaning louder and wriggling in delight on the stone floor, utterly unashamed at the fact that he was utterly naked while Ernie still appeared to be fully clothed, only the front of his pants were unfastened just enough to free himself to plunder. 

“Mmm more…. I don’t want this, I want your cock. It’s so much better… please… stick it in me again…” Malfoy moaned softly, licking his lips and rocking his hips up in open invitation. Harry had never seen such a wanton display, not even when he’d accidentally seen some porn Dudley had left playing on his laptop this summer. 

At his words, Ernie looked down at him and shook his head in amusement.

“You really are something else Malfoy.” He murmured as he leaned against the wall beneath the window ledge, too tired to even tuck himself into his pants. “I swear, it gets better every time I fuck you.”

Every time?! Harry thought in shock. How many times had they had sex!? How? Ernie was a Hufflepuff! Malfoy had always made it obvious what his opinion of that House was, and as far as he knew, Ernie hated Slytherin’s, specifically a particular blonde one. More than once, he’d openly expressed his loathing of the Death Eaters and their ilk. Not that Harry was arguing that viewpoint, but he couldn’t wrap his head around why someone like that would be having sex with the son of a convicted follower of Voldemort, especially one who was so avidly following in his father’s footsteps.

“Mmm then fuck me some more.” Malfoy moaned softly, not looking at all sated after that wild romp. Harry watched as he rolled over again, stroking Ernie’s spent shaft with his fingers. Those long slender digits curled around his length, sliding along it and trying to coax it to life once more. “Or let me suck you off… you liked that well enough didn’t you?” Malfoy’s tongue darted out again, moistening his lips invitingly. “Please Master, I want more.” 

Swatting the teasing hand away, Macmillan shot the Slytherin a look of utter disgust and quickly tucked himself back into his pants.

“I’m not here for your pleasure Malfoy, I’m here for mine. I’ll fuck you when I damn well feel like it, and right now… yeah, right now, I’m done for the night.” A look of devastation warred with thwarted need on Draco’s face as he moaned in frustration, those slender fingers gripping at the stones of the floor, but he didn’t argue as Ernie continued to speak. 

“We’re going to finish our patrols and check in, then go our separate ways.” A cruel look flashed across the Hufflepuff’s face. It was an expression that worried Harry, crushing his lust as old and battle worn instincts reared up. It wasn’t a sane look by any stretch of the imagination, and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. As for Malfoy, the recipient of the look, he didn’t even seem to notice. 

“You’re going to keep that plug in until you get back to your dorm.” Ernie instructed, his tone leaving no room for argument. “I expect you to have it already inside you for our next patrol. If you don’t… then you’ll be fucking my wand instead of my cock. Got it?” That seemed to have an affect and Malfoy cringed slightly, his earlier lust filled haze dissipating as he nodded his head. The look on his face turned Harry’s stomach as he knew it well enough from his own years of abuse. The threat was no bluff and had clearly been endured before.

“Get up and put on your robes. I’m sick of looking at you.” The Hufflepuff ordered, and as Harry watched, the normally haughty Slytherin obeyed, despite the obvious pain he was in. Ernie did nothing to aid him as he struggled to stand, shaking and whimpering, nearly falling to his knees twice. 

Harry couldn’t help but wince, imagining just how that had to feel, having something like that plug inside his body. Still, what confused him more was why Malfoy was just taking that abuse. He couldn’t imagine the proud Slytherin allowing anyone to speak to him in such a manner, let alone act so callously with him. Even now, he could see a defiant flash of heat in those silver eyes as the blonde struggled to do as he was ordered, but his sharp venom filled tongue stayed silent.

Was it blackmail? Something worse? No… Malfoy had called him Master… Harry had read about this sort of thing in Dudley’s rather badly hidden magazine collection. He’d never suspected that Malfoy was into such perverted games, but… he had seemed to be enjoying himself. 

If anything, that made it even hotter, and Harry had to bite back a moan at the thought of Malfoy crawling around at his feet, begging to suck his cock and wearing a lovely little collar… utterly at his beck and call. Ugh… what was wrong with him!? This was Malfoy! He was a loathsome little asshole who thrived on making the lives of others miserable… but… God he looked hot standing there, cheeks flushed from the vigorous sex, his body still trembling from it and doing his best to endure the plug stretching his most intimate places… naked under that robe…

He watched as the two left the room, closing the door behind them, then, cursing himself over and over, he reached into his own pants and took his own penis into his hand. Pumping it vigorously as he pictured that tight little hole squeezing him with every thrust while plump lips called him “Master” with breathless abandon.

When he came, it felt like his entire body was exploding through his cock and he had to clamp a hand over his own mouth to keep from shouting out his release.

He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Ernie Macmillan is a horrible person and no, this isn't healthy BDSM, this is abuse plain and simple. But... Draco is here for me to torment and I intend to. Things are going to be going downhill for our little git. Will Harry help? Will he make things even worse? Muahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a rude awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going! Hope you're all enjoying yourselves on this twisted little ride. Yeah, Draco is having a crappy time of it. Poor boy. It's a pity that he's so much fun to torture

Draco looked so delectable, laying there asleep on his bed, murmuring softly into his pillow and twisting his hips as he no doubt dreamed of rather naughty things, utterly unaware of the two figures standing over him.

“You really think we should?” Crabbe murmured softly, sounding somewhat nervous. “I mean… he’s still Malfoy. It’s one thing to just ignore him… but this…” 

“You heard what my Da said.” Goyle sneered down at the slender figure. “He’s just a whore for Death Eaters now, the Dark Lord wants us to fuck him, to put him in his place. Besides, Mr. Malfoy got your Da put in Azkaban. Seems only fair that we take our fair share.” He grinned as Crabbe’s face darkened at the reminder and reached out, taking hold of the waist band of Draco’s bottoms and slowly pulling them down. It felt so naughty and forbidden to touch his former leader in such a way, but at the sight of that pale flawless skin, those firm and perfectly rounded buttocks honed by hours of Quidditch practice, not to mention, good genetics was simply too tempting. They were lightly dusted with a rosy glow, as if blushing shyly and between them, like some glimmering diamond, he could make out a slick sheen gleaming in the candlelight, enticing him to draw closer.

He’d seen the Malfoy heir naked hundreds of times in the shower over the years but had never dared to think of him in a sexual way. He’d always just been Malfoy. Utterly untouchable in every way… only now… now he had not only the permission of the Dark Lord, he had his direct orders to do so, however he wanted, and he wasn’t about to waste such an opportunity.

“Look at that ass, he’s ready for it, just like my Da said.” Tossing the bottoms onto the floor, he flashed his friend a wide grin. “Da said he fucks like a little demon too. All that talk he always gave us about purity of the body and blood, but he’s nothing but a little slut. Seems sort of fitting that he’s our first huh? Makes up for him being a right bastard to us for all these years.”

“But… I ain’t never done this before.” Crabbe murmured, though his large beefy hand was already massaging the front of his pants. “Never really gave it much thought either… figured I’d just plow some bint my daddy handed me and get her up the duff. Not sure how to do it with a bloke.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not like he’s a real bloke anymore. My Da said that The Dark Lord gave him a quim, but only He’s allowed to fuck it. Lucky bastard. Bet it’s right sweet too. But Da told me that his ass is just as good, all tight and slick, so it ain’t no different than some bint’s cunt. Said that he’s a real screamer though, so better do that silency spell thingy. Besides, if we’re too rough, who’s he gonna complain to? Da said that ol’ Snape fucked him too, they all did. Poor little pretty bum there, having that ol' bat plowing into it.” Reaching out, Goyle gently traced a sausage sized finger along the slick cleft of Draco’s ass, curious as to if he could feel that hidden place the Dark Lord had claimed for himself. While he didn’t feel anything different, he did note the way Draco shivered and whimpered when he pressed his fingers against that smooth stretch of flesh just behind his sac.

“Bet that’s where it is, his little girly bits.” Goyle mused, giving the space another push with his finger and snickering at how the sleeping boy writhed in response. “See? Heard that the Dark Lord stuffed him but good, filled him all up then sealed him shut so he don’t have to share. Bet he’s all filled to the brim with his spunk.”

“Aint no fair that we can’t fuck it.” Crabbe muttered. “Think I’d rather have quim over arse.” 

“Oh fuck. Don’t know about that… this feels damn nice.” Goyle grunted as he slid his finger over that tightly puckered hole. “All tight and wet, it’s like he’s got two little hungry cunts down there, and one of them is just for us to play with.” At his touch, Draco moaned softly into his pillow and his hips rocked up, as if welcoming the digit. “Oh that’s sweet, see? He wants it.”

“Let me see!” Crabbe shouldered Goyle out of the way. Taking a deep bracing breath, he reached out and slid his hand between those pert buttocks, feeling the slickness and delicious heat which made his groin ache fiercely. Tracing along its length, he felt that tight little entrance, soft as silk, like how he imagined a girl’s lips might be. Moaning softly, he pressed his thick finger forwards and felt the slick passage reluctantly part, squeezing him with strong muscles. It was so tight but seemed to pull his finger in eagerly even as it clamped down around him. 

Draco moaned louder, his hips rolling with languid grace, welcoming the touch with growing hunger.

“Look at how red it is… looks like someone’s already fucked him good. Bet he’s all full of someone’s cream, like one of them pastries from dessert.” Goyle observed, feeling rather witty with the comparison. “We should stuff him up too, fill him with good pure Slytherin spunk.”

“What, you saying he took it up the ass already?” Crabbe sounded honestly affronted as he continued to slide his thick finger in and out of that tight hole, fascinated with watching the skin pucker around his knuckle, then cling to it when he withdrew, trying to greedily hold him inside.

“I told you mate, he’s already fucked a whole score of Death Eaters, Da said that the Dark Lord rode him hard too and he loved it. He came to school all dripping from it, even if he was acting all right and proper. But now it’s up to us to keep him good and stuffed. That’s what the Dark Lord said. The more, the better.” Grinning, Goyle slipped out of his pants, his generous shaft already jutting up from between his legs, thick and proud. “Besides, this is like practice, right? For when we do get some pretty bint. Then we can fuck her right good!”

“Yeah… sounds good, and we ain’t gonna get in trouble for this right?”

“Course not. Snape knows the Dark Lord’s orders, and it’s not fair that he’s already fucked Malfoy rotten when we ain’t never gotten a chance. Now budge over. I’m gonna stuff him up good.” 

Shooting him a reluctant glare, Crabbe slowly withdrew his finger from that delicious little hole and looked down at his own burgeoning erection. 

“Well what am I supposed to do?”

“Stick it in his mouth. It’s just another hole right? Da said his mouth is real good. Even better than most bints cunts.” It didn’t take any further encouragement to get Crabbe shucking off his own pants even as Goyle crawled onto the bed, moving between those long legs and sliding his ham sized hands over those delicate porcelain pale globes of flesh. “Cast the spell, we don’t wanna wake up everyone. Then we’d have to share.”

Nodding his head, Crabbe fumbled for his wand and frowned, having to focus on the simple spell. Casting didn’t come nearly as easily to him as it did for people like Malfoy, who threw spells around as easily as breathing. It was one of a hundred things that had always made the larger boy admire his leader and he took a moment to make sure that Draco’s own wand was out of reach… just in case the sleeping youth didn’t enjoy his wake-up call.

When the magic finally settled over them, Goyle grinned in delight and spread his hands, taking a moment to admire that shiny pink pucker, all pretty and dripping with a slippery honey, begging to be plundered over and over again. Rocking his hips forward, he watched as the large blunt head of his cock pressed against that tiny opening. It looked far too big to fit, but that was in no way a detriment as he shifted himself closer and pressed forward again. Groaning loudly, he felt those silken walls press so tightly against him, as if trying to keep him out, Draco’s body playing all coy.

It was so warm, so inviting, so slippery and wet that he knew that the other boy wanted it badly. The passage squeezed him tighter and tighter, like a silken vice as it struggled to spread around his girth. The body beneath him began to squirm as Draco woke up from the pain of the intrusion. 

He’d never felt anything so incredible! Tight silk squeezed him so perfectly as he slid in inch by inexorable inch. He could feel the rapid pulsing of Draco’s heartbeat surrounding him, the tight stroking flutter of muscles as the Malfoy Heir struggled against the slow and seemingly unending penetration. It was almost too much and Goyle had to pause for a moment, his cock only half sheathed.

When Draco opened his mouth to either voice a protest at his rude awakening, or to scream at the intrusion, Crabbe was waiting and thrust himself deeply into that perfectly sculpted throat. The look on the other boy’s face was one of pure shock as pleasure he never thought possible rushed through him and Goyle could see him gasping over and over as his hips began to rock forward hard, thrusting himself deeply into that soft little mouth with ruthless abandon. His huge beefy hands holding Draco’s head still.

Slender fingers grabbed at the sheets of the bed as the boy pinned between them struggled, but that only added to their combined pleasure as it made everything even tighter around Goyle. In fact, he was positive that that slick passage was getting even hotter and wetter around his cock. 

Sliding his hips back for a moment, he gasped as that slick silk seemed to tighten around him, trying to pull him in deeper. Groaning, he pressed forward again, sliding in slowly once more, moving even deeper and feeling another slick rush welcoming him. Crabbe’s hard thrusts pushed Draco back even further and he could see beads of sweat already standing out on the other boy’s face, his expression of shock had shifted into an almost snarl as he pounded into that no doubt horribly bruised throat. He had no doubt that if there hadn’t been that silency spell, that he’s be hearing the sound of his friend’s balls slapping that perfectly pointed chin in time with the harsh creaking of the bed.

Giving his hips another slow but deep thrust, he slid even further into that perfect body, marveling at how he’d never thought of doing this before! How had he not realized how good it would feel? This was better than beating himself off under the sheets or in the shower, it was better than imagining Daphne’s or Pansy’s mouth around his cock, it was even better than food! His Da was right. This was the most amazing thing ever and he couldn’t believe that the Dark Lord had given them this gift! Just thinking about it made him want to pound himself into that tight sheathe, to bury himself as deeply as he could in that wet heat and pump the slender body beneath him so full of cum that he burst!

Never one to deny himself, he did just that, the force of his thrust driving himself in up to the base of his cock. His balls slapped that perfect ass as he drove Draco forward into Crabbe, who flashed him a look of momentary shock, then grinned and thrust back just as hard. 

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” he gasped out joyously, his words swallowed up as they passed his lips, but damned if it still didn’t feel good to say. Thrusting his hips back and forth, he pounded his way into the smaller boy’s body ruthlessly. Dimly, he realized that Draco was now thrusting back, his hips rocking and twisting, sending sparks of sensation down his length with every movement, taking it all to a whole new level! Da was right! He wanted this as much as they did! 

Stupid Draco and his stupid preaching about purity when he was really just a little slut! He could have been fucking this pale little body every night! Salazar, he could have fucked him in the morning too! And on breaks… maybe after lunch too as dessert!

Crabbe meanwhile was thrusting viciously into their fallen leader’s face wildly, burying himself over and over into that hot mouth, shouting something at the top of his lungs. Neither boy had any sort of rhythm between them, likely jolting the spine of the boy pinned between them with every thrust. Not that they cared. All that mattered was the pleasure building in their bodies, urging them onward, faster and faster.

The bed was rocking violently beneath them, the sturdy lumber threatening to break from all the violent movement and had it not been for the silencing spell, they’d have likely woken up the entire dungeon with their passions. 

At the head of the bed, Crabbe’s thrusts were growing erratic and even rougher, his eyes were wide, nearly panicked looking and even as Goyle watched, he trust brutally twice more into that greedy mouth, before looking like he was crying out loudly, his hips giving short little spastic jolts even as Draco quivered and writhed in ecstasy.

In response, that tight tunnel so mercilessly squeezing his cock fluttered and pulsed, another hot liquid rush coated his length, making his nerves catch fire and his pulse quicken. Yes!!! He was doing it! He was getting laid like some spectacular sex god!

Finishing quickly, Crabbe sagged back against the wall, panting from his exertion. His large cock now flaccid and utterly spent, resting limply on his thigh as he flashed Goyle a grin of pure bliss.

Without the other boy to brace against, each of Goyle’s brutal thrusts sent Draco rocking forward until he was clinging desperately to his headboard with white knuckled fingers, his mouth opened wide as he screamed silently, flecks of shiny white cum dotting his lips.

His nerves were on fire and he could feel the pressure building inside of him, urging him to thrust harder, faster, deeper. To etch his name deep inside that slender body and ensure that he never forgot who’d fucked him into oblivion! It was almost painful now, those muscles around him squeezing him tightly, those hips rocking up to welcome him, that brutal slap of his hips slamming into tender and bruised buttocks.

Tightening his grip on those slender thighs, he gave several more hard, frantic thrusts before burying his cock as deeply as he could into that silken sheathe. Pressing his face into the nape of Draco’s neck, he felt sparks dance along his length in an unending cascade until white hot heat burst through him, filling that tight passage with his seed. Screaming out his passion, he felt those slick, strong muscles stroke along his length, massaging every last drop out of him.

Unable to hold himself up anymore, he released the still squirming boy and sagged down onto the bed, feeling boneless and exhausted, but so gloriously sated that he was positive he was glowing. Sharing a bleary smile with Crabbe, the two watched as Draco collapsed against the headboard. His body was still trembling and twisting as if he was begging for more and those long slender legs were still splayed open, giving them a perfect view of that deliciously twitching dark hole, drooling globs of thick cum.

The sheets beneath him were soaked with his slick and they clung to him as he drew in deep shuddering breaths. Goyle could just imagine him as some ravished princess or something from those books the girls kept talking about. He’d never known why they bothered with stupid stories like that, but now, looking at Draco, so delicate and debased, he could already feel his arousal stirring once more.

Crabbe was no more immune to the delectable visual image spread out in front of them and he lazily reached out to that dripping hole, sticking his thick finger into its dark promise filled depths. Like a trap, that silken flesh closed tightly around the intruding digit as Draco’s hips rolled in response. So gluttonous!

He watched as the finger was removed and slid down further, exploring that space Goyle had found earlier as if trying to find the hidden entrance. Poking the tender blushing skin caused those hips to buck sharply as Draco writhed and moaned in silence. When the boy finally did shift enough to look back at them, his silvery eyes were little more than thin rings around wide dark pupils. Tear stained cheeks added to his deliciously used appearance, and a pale pink tongue slipped out between his swollen and reddened lips, lapping up the flecks of cum as if they were sweet cream.

Goyle’s cock began to perk up again at the shameless display of desire and next to him, Crabbe was already massaging his swelling spit slick cock, a growing smile spreading across his face. That smile only grew wider as Draco crawled across the bed towards them, radiating a wild and predatory hunger that seemed to devour any sanity in his eyes. The two boys watched as the blonde began licking at Crabbe’s cock, expertly teasing it back to full attention with clever flicks of his tongue. Meanwhile, his hand reached out to stroke Goyle’s length, tormenting the already sensitive flesh until it was once more swollen and aching between his legs.

Well, Da had warned him that Draco was crazy for the cock, and here he was, well fucked and begging for more. It was a good thing that both Crabbe and Goyle were firm believers in second helpings, and they flashed each other grins of anticipation. 

Needing no words, Crabbe grabbed onto those slender ankles and deftly flipped Draco onto his back then sliding that delicious and all too willing body towards him. Catching the other ankle, he then spread those legs wide and pressed them back so Draco’s knees rested by his head. Salazar bless all those hours of Quidditch because damn if the little slut wasn’t flexible enough to be bent double. Open and utterly exposed, Draco arched his back and rolled his hips, that reddened pucker of flesh twitching enticingly despite still being slathered with Goyle’s own spunk. 

He watched as Crabbe wasted no time in positioning himself against that coy little cunt and then slide in. While not as long as Goyle, he was even thicker, and Draco’s back arched sharply as abused and sore muscles struggled to accept the new intruder. Still, that didn’t seem to stop him at all from trusting his hips up, welcoming every inch of Crabbe’s length.

Not to be outdone, or left untended, Goyle shifted over and pressed his length into that hot and hungry mouth, loving how it opened readily for him, that clever tongue seeming to guide him in before teasing him cruelly. A sharp thrust from Crabbe sent him deep into that tight throat and he groaned into the silence, rocking his hips forward, wanting more!

His mouth really was just as good as his ass and before Goyle realized it, he was thrusting slowly, but deeply over that tongue and past Draco’s palette, feeling the strong muscles of his throat caress the tip of his length. The wildfire of his passion already spent, Goyle decided to enjoy a good lazy fuck, easing himself in and out of that throat, giving Draco time to suckle on the tip of his cock. The blonde seemed to thrill at this and did his best to suck the very life out of him through his slit while skilled fingers stroked and squeezed his balls, making his entire body hum with pleasure.

Crabbe seemed to have caught on too, and after his first few hard thrusts, was now taking his time, savouring the experience. Goyle could see him pull out almost completely, then slide in slowly, pressing in as deeply as he could while Draco writhed at the impalement.

Though he couldn’t hear the pinned boy, he could certainly feel him moaning against his cock. The sweet vibrations caused his nerves to spark with sensation and he reached down to the delicate pale column of his throat, feeling it swell with his girth. Fuck that was hot!

Before he knew it, his hips were rocking faster, his cock sliding deeper, Crabbe’s thrusts pushing Draco into him and vice versa. It’s just as good as before, in fact, possibly better as that warm glow of heat sizzled and danced along his nerves, heightening every sensation until nothing seemed to exist beyond those greedy little holes they were plundering.

He wanted more! He NEEDED more and before he realized it, he was driving himself deep down into that throat, choking Draco with every thrust and feeling well manicures nails dig into his hips. His hands stroked along that throat, feeling it bulge around his cock over and over, adding to his arousal until he felt himself grow impossibly harder.

Crabbe was thrusting harder and faster, his hips making quick sharp jerks as he buried himself over and over into that perfect body, setting the bed to rocking once more beneath them. It was euphoric! It was pure magic and Goyle simply couldn’t get enough of it! His thrusts grew more violent again and he grit his teeth as he tried to hold on, to savour the blistering pleasure for a little longer, but that tongue was too skilled, that throat too tight and every time Draco frantically swallowed, it squeezed him so perfectly that he wanted to die!

Before he knew it, he was crying out at the top of his lungs, the spell surrounding them beginning to crumble as his balls clenched tightly and he felt the shattering pressure building up inside him, threatening to tear him apart.

He was positive that he was going to go mad from the sensation, that he was going to burst! But clinging tightly to that silvery hair, he thrust forward once more, burying himself deeply into that squeezing slice of heaven and his cock erupted, pumping load after blistering load into Draco’s shuddering form.

The continued violent thrusts from Crabbe ensured that every precious drop was coaxed from his body and he was left shuddering violently as his penis grew flaccid. Still, Draco continued to suckle like a starved thing, trying to coax him to life once more and all Goyle could do was groan at the mixture of pleasure and pain from his overstimulated flesh.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!!! FUCK FUCK!!!” Crabbe chanted, his voice growing louder as the spell fell apart, filling the room with the sound of the rocking bed, the wet slap of flesh against flesh and Crabbe’s cries as he came so hard that he collapsed on top of Draco.

“If you’re going to fuck him, put up better spells dammit!” Theo grumbled from his bed while Blaise stared at them in utter shock, still fighting his way out of sleep. All the darker boy could do was gape as Crabbe gave Draco a few more stuttering thrusts before passing out from it all.

“What the HELL are you two doing!?” Blaise’s brain seemed to finally register what he was seeing, and he vaulted out of his bed, nearly tripping on is own sheets, brandishing his wand at the two larger boys.

“ _Expelliarmus_ ” Theo sent Blaise’s wand flying from his hands and then stretched lazily as his friend spun around to snarl at him.

“What the Fuck Theo!? Get them off of him!”

“Why? They’re done, didn’t you hear?” The brunette drawled, slowly getting out of bed and wincing at the feel of the cold stone against his bare feet. “Because I heard, and it’s barely even seven in the morning. Show some consideration”

“Sorry Theo.” Goyle grinned sleepily and leaned back on the bed, barely able to keep his eyes open. “Did you want a turn?” He gestured lazily towards Draco who was moaning softly from where he was still pinned beneath Crabbe’s weight, legs still propped up over the larger boy’s shoulders.

Theo gave the tableau a disdainful look and shook his head.

“Not when he’s all stretched out and covered in your jizz. That’s disgusting.”

“Theo?! What the fuck!?”

“Language Blaise. No need to sound like some uneducated mudblood just because you lost some beauty sleep.”

“Beauty sl…They were RAPING Draco!”

“No we wasn’t!” Goyle snapped, sounding insulted as he looked around for his pants. “He wanted it. Was all wet for it an everything.”

“I’m not arguing this! Get Crabbe off him! I’m taking him down to Pomfrey and then telling Professor Snape!” He took an aggressive step forward, not caring that either of the two boys on the bed could beat him to a pulp. Wand or no wand, he was going to help his friend.

Theo quickly moved to intercede, stepping between them and placing his hands on Blaise’s shoulders. Smiling at the darker boy, he flashed him a warning look.

“You need to relax Blaise. No one did anything wrong here.”

“There is no way Draco would ever have sex outside of a marriage and least of all with them! Get out of my way, he needs to go to Pomfrey!”

“If they were too rough, we’ll give him a potion and it will all be fine. No harm, no foul.” The casual air with which it was said further infuriated Blaise and he glared at his friend in fury before shoving him out of the way and striding over to the two naked behemoths.

“Get the fuck off him now of I’ll rip you two limb from limb.” He snarled, meaning every word. To his credit, Goyle did look rather daunted, but he glanced over at Theo for confirmation.

“He’s not the one giving you an order, I am!” Blaise snarled, raw rage dripping from every pore.

“Yeah… see, there’s the problem.” Theo drawled, walking around the infuriated itallian and sitting down on the edge of the bed, idly stroking his fingers through Draco’s sweat matted hair. Glazed silver eyes stared up at him, filled with raw hunger to the point that Blaise barely recognized his best friend. He’d never seen that expression on his face before in his life and it chilled him to the bone.

“You can’t rape the willing Blaise.” Theo continued as he smiled and traced his fingers along Draco’s lips. The normally proud and frigid Malfoy Heir moaned softly and suckled hungrily on the fingertip, his tongue wrapping around it lewdly, trying to draw it in deeper. “You see? Well fucked and still begging for more.”

“Mmmm Theo…” Draco moaned softly, trying to rock his hips upwards despite Crabbe’s dead weight bearing down on him. “I’m so Hungry Theo… please… I need your cock.” The lewd words made Blaise’s stomach churn in horror as he watched the shameless display.

“It’s a potion then! They slipped him a lust potion.”

Theo grumbled and pulled his hand away from Draco, causing the pinned blonde to mewl piteously and try to reach for him. Sliding off the bed, the brunette stalked over to Blaise’s fallen wand and picked it up.

“Don’t try to interfere in things you don’t understand Blaise.” The wand was returned to the itallian and Theo continued to stand there, staring at him coldly. “Your family might be neutral, but his certainly isn’t, and they fucked up badly. You do know what happens when people fuck up, right Blaise?” Dark skin paled as Blaise looked from Theo to Draco, then back again in horror.

“He was bitten!?” The urge to back away was strong, but he held his ground, knowing that he was missing something. If Draco was tainted with lycanthropy, then the others certainly wouldn’t be doing… that with him. He’d have been pulled from school and hidden away in the Malfoy cellars, or simply… vanished.

“No, the Dark Lord showed mercy on him and gave him a choice. Become some tainted beast grovelling at the feet of pure wizards for the rest of his miserable life, or to become a whore, licking the boots of his betters until his family redeemed themselves in His eyes.”

“That’s… that’s disgusting! How could you follow someone like that! Draco didn’t do anything!”

“He accepted the punishment for his father’s failure.” Theo snapped. “My father is in Azkaban because of him! So’s Crabbe’s and a lot of other good people!”

“So, you’re raping him in revenge? Have you touched him Theo!? So help me, I’ll…”

“You’ll what Blaise? Report us? To who? Snape already knows about it and so long as we don’t damage him we can do what we want. Going to tell the Headmaster? Go ahead, explain to him that Draco is serving the Dark Lord’s will. You know he wants to serve Him, that he believes in His cause. Are you going to have him expelled and sent to Azkaban too? I can guarantee that they won’t take as much care with him as we will.”

“Merlin… this is disgusting Theo! Can’t you see that?!”

“What I can see is that Draco made an agreement with the Dark Lord to protect his family. The Dark Lord decreed his punishment and made it clear that if it wasn’t seen through, that he’d be sent to the wolves. You know what Fenrir will do to him Blaise. You also know how terrified he is of those disgusting dogs. Reputations can be rebuilt, positions can be regained. Blood status cannot. We’re saving him.”

“This isn’t Draco!” Blaise waved a hand in the direction of his friend who was blinking his eyes as if having just woken up and was looking around himself in confusion. “This isn’t right!”

“If we don’t do this to His satisfaction, He’ll call for Draco to be returned and hand him over to the Death Eaters Blaise. You know that He is likely monitoring the situation and has ways of knowing if Draco is fulfilling his punishment. Better us than them.”

“How Theo?” Blaise murmured softly. “He’s your friend… you grew up together. They grew up together!” He waves a hand at the trio still sprawled out on the bed.

“And now we’re saving his life. He’ll thank us once the punishment is over and he’s released from this. You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to Blaise, but don’t stop us. If you do that, then you’ll be killing him.”

Blaise glared murderously at the other boy for a long moment before snatching his wand back and stalking over to Draco’s pinned form.

“Goyle, get Crabbe off of him.” He ordered in a soft, dangerous voice. At Theo’s subtle nod, the hulking boy shifted his still unconscious friend off the slender blonde. Crabbe grunted and snored loudly but didn’t resist and Blaise couldn’t help but wince at the sight of the beautiful Malfoy heir. His slender hips were covered in dark bruises, his entrance was flushed a deep red and swollen from the rough treatment while copious amounts of thick white cum dribbled out of him, coating already slick and shining thighs. There was a bite on his shoulder from one of them, but the worst was the expectant and hungry look on that beautiful face as he looked at Blaise and spread his legs a little wider in invitation.

“No… Draco come on, I’m getting you cleaned up.” He forced the words out even as he cast a quick little healing charm on the shoulder bite.

“Blaise?” Molten silver eyes stared into his in confusion, his voice rough and broken sounding. “Don’t you want me Blaise?” Slender hands reached out for him as Draco arched his back invitingly, favouring him with a sultry smile. “Please Blaise…I’m so hungry…” That delicate tongue slipped out, gliding along swollen lips, savouring the taste of spent seed and moaning in pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“I’m going to get you cleaned up Draco… this isn’t you.”

“Or it IS him without all that prudishness holding him down. Maybe Draco really is some massive little cock slut and he’s just been so working up about trying to please mommy and daddy that he’s hidden it away from everyone, even himself.” Theo spoke up helpfully. “Naturally, seeing as how it’s Draco, he’s likely repressing it all and just pretending that it never happened. You know what he’s like.” The sheer blasé way he spoke about what was going on did little more than rankle Blaise who quickly summoned a clean sheet to drape over Draco’s exposed form, granting him some shred of dignity. Bending down, he scooped the blonde into his arms are carefully as possible, doing his best to not jostle him too much. Both Crabbe and Goyle were large in all physical aspects and it didn’t look like they’d been at all gentle with the slender youth. He didn’t even want to think about what damage might have been done to him.

“This isn’t healthy.” Blaise growled as he began to slowly walk towards the showers, doing his best to pretend not to notice the slickness being smeared across his own silk pajamas.

“Yeah, well, neither is being a werewolf. He made the right choice.”

“Just shut up Theo.”

It was a small miracle that no one was up yet and using the showers, a miracle that Blaise wasn’t going to take for granted. With a quick wave of his wand, he closed and locked the door behind them, granting them some level of privacy and walked towards one of the stalls.

Draco seemed to be coming out of his strange fugue state and was blinking rapidly and looking around in confusion. Letting him stand and pulling the blanket away, Blaise took a step back, not wanting to crowd his friend after what he’d just been through. As much as he desperately wanted to pull the trembling youth into his arms, he knew that Draco could easily panic and hurt them both. Instead, he just stood there, ready to offer support as needed even as he watched that strange spell induced lust shattering, leaving devastating confusion in its wake. 

“Where… what am I … Blaise?” Draco leaned against the cool tiles of the wall, trying to get his bearings. “Blaise? What’s going on? How did I get in here?” Confusion radiated from him, followed by pain as he gasped and doubled over, sinking down to the floor. “Salazar’s balls, what happened? I feel like I got hit by a room full of bludgers.”

“What do you remember?” Keeping his movement’s slow, Blaise sat down next to him, radiating concern with every fiber of his being. He watched as Draco took a deep breath, trying to work past the pain in his body and focus on his memories. Already pale skin turned greyish in hue as the blood drained out of it and he could feel that slender body tremble.

“Dreams… just unpleasant dreams.” Blaise could already see the walls rising in his friend, locking away whatever happened so thoroughly that they became nothing more than nebulous mist. He’d seen it often enough before. Draco seemed to only have two reactions to unpleasant events. Obsess over them to an unhealthy degree or repress it utterly. It was obvious which path he was choosing with this and the darker youth had no clue how to stop it, or if he even should. If Theo was telling the truth… and he had no doubt that he likely was, then there was no one to turn to for help. Everyone was the enemy now and not even their families could help the young heir.

Blaise had always prided himself on his family’s neutrality during the first war and fought hard to remain as such now despite his friends. While Draco had often teased him about his refusal to step over the line, he’d respected it to a certain degree, never pushing him or holding it against him. 

Would trying to help his friend be acting against the Dark Lord? How much could he do before it was counted as treasonous? More importantly, could he be still counted as a friend if he allowed it to continue? The social snubbing was one thing, and he’d been fine with that to a degree. Privately, he’d been hoping that it would open Draco’s eyes a little, get him to look beyond the limited and bigoted social circles he’d always been trapped within. This though… this was pure madness. It was bad enough to punish him for his father’s mistakes, but to have him raped by his friends?! To condone it?

He couldn’t go to Snape, while he knew that their Head of House adored Draco, Blaise wasn’t an idiot and knew damn well where the man’s loyalties lay. He also couldn’t go to Pomfrey. She’d have him yanked out of the school so fast… then it would get to the authorities and he’d be taken away from his family. That would destroy Draco, he had no doubt about that. The Malfoy heir worshiped the ground his mother and father walked upon, to a rather unhealthy degree. The Headmaster? No. Blaise wasn’t blind to the games being played in this school with the lives of the students. It was damn obvious that the Headmaster was no friend of Slytherin House, and that the conniving old bastard would use this abuse to his advantage in some way to further his war. Plus, he’d no doubt tell that little Gryffindor brat Potter, and while Blaise didn’t hate the Golden Trio with the same rabid intensity as Draco did, he knew that it would kill his friend to have them know what had happened.

“What are you doing here Blaise?” The question was asked warily as Draco grit his teeth and struggled to pull himself up so he could stand on trembling legs. More of that foul white cream dripped from his body as he stood up, but he ignored it and instead kicked the sheet aside. Turning on the water, Draco cranked up the heat until it was threatening to blister his skin.

Blaise could see the thick steam rising from rapidly reddening skin, and without asking, adjusted the heat to more tolerable levels, flashing his friend a defiant glare, daring him to challenge him on it.

“I don’t need a second mother.” Draco growled at him instead, reaching out and turning the heat up once more. He was shivering despite the searing heat and Blaise longed to pull his stubborn friend into his arms until the pain faded, but instead, he settled for readjusting the heat once more.

“Clearly you do, you’re burning yourself.” He countered.

“Sod off.”

“Oh the wit, the vicious retort. Still thy bladed tongue o villainous serpent.”

“Blaise, I might not know what time it is, but I do know that it’s way too damn early in the morning for a verbal sparring match.” Draco sighed, reaching over and grabbing one of the bottles of specialized cleaning potion from his personal shelf. It was a small miracle that despite his fallen status, no one had simply tossed it all into a corner. It gave him hope that things would get better, that the others still respected him deep down inside. 

The familiar scents of midnight lotus petals mingled perfectly with devil’s rose oil filled the air, soothing the confusion tearing at his mind. While it did little to help him feel clean, it served to center him, easing away the horrifyingly disjointed memories of being filled to bursting, of driving thrusts tearing him in half while the howl of Hunger ate him alive.

His hand was shaking so hard that he dropped the sea sponge, but rather than pick it up, he just braced himself against the wall and drew in deep breaths, trying not to taste the horrifyingly familiar bitter taste that coated his throat. It hadn’t happened… it was a dream… all of it was a dream.

“Draco… you need help.” Blaise murmured gently off to the side, his concern practically palpable as he watched his friend struggle to throw off a panic attack.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine Draco.”

“I’m fine.”

“Draco… You’re not. No one would be after they were-”

“SHUT UP!” He spun around and glared at his friend through the steam, his whole body shaking. “Not another word Blaise! It didn’t happen! I’m fine!”

“For fucks sake Draco.” The darker youth thumped his head against the hard tiles and growled in frustration. “You’re seriously going along with this madness? This is fucked up. No… it’s beyond fucked up. Draco, you need to stop this! There’s got to be some way, someone who can help.”

“Stop it Blaise.” Draco hissed at him. “Remember where you are and mind your words! You think that the others won’t report what you say and do?!” It made Blaise’s stomach churn to know that the warning was a valid one. He was being watched just as closely as Draco likely was and it made a cold chill run down his spine to realize just how real the threat of danger was. Before, the predations of the Death Eaters were always kept at a distance. He’d read the odd article, hear gossip whispered around the school, but it never affected anyone he cared about… until now.

While it might not be actual Death Eaters abusing his best friend, it was still because of this stupid war, and if they were willing to do something like this to their most loyal of followers, what would they do to him and his own mother? 

“Remember where your loyalties lay.”

“Fuck you Malfoy.” Blaise snapped back, furious and unable to find a proper target to vent it at. “I’m a fucking Slytherin! My loyalties are to me and my ambitions, not to some psychopath with delusions of grandeur. He might be powerful and unstoppable, but if this is what serving him costs.” He gestured at Draco’s aching body, a sneer on his lips. “Then it’s not worth the price. I still have my pride. I don’t know where yours went.”

The slap of a hand striking a cheek resounded through the room and both boys stood there for a moment, looking stunned. Blaise’s cheek throbbed and Draco stared at him with wide eyes, looking like he had no idea what had just happened. Then, that damn arrogant mask slid into place, hiding those shattered eyes and trembling lips.

“Nothing happened Blaise. While I appreciate your concern, stay the hell out of my business.” Draco was still trembling, still pale despite the blistering heat of the water, but the look he flashed his friend was cold and defiant, but the cracks were there, spreading despite the proud heir’s best efforts.

Pushing away from the wall, Blaise cast a quick drying spell on his pajamas and stalked towards the door, refusing to look back at his friend, knowing that if he did, Draco wouldn’t be able to keep up the arrogant and aloof facade that was keeping him together. It would destroy him if he knew that Blaise had seen him weak and there was nothing the darker youth could do to fix it.

He couldn’t pick a side… he couldn’t. It wasn’t worth the risk. It made him feel sick to his stomach that he couldn’t help his friend in the way he so desperately wanted to, but until Draco was willing to open his eyes and let go of his damn fanaticism, he was powerless to do anything.

Slamming the door to the showers shut behind him, he saw Theo lounging against the wall, a gloating smile on his lips.

“Well, that was either the quickest fuck in history, or you didn’t nut up and do your part.  
“Theo, if you don’t piss off right now, I’m going to hex your balls off and tie them to the quidditch post.” The threat earned him nothing more than a laugh from the other Slytherin.

“Well, if you’re not going to fuck him, I suppose that I’ll take one for the team. His ass might be all loose right now from Crabbe and Goyle, but his mouth is divine… oh, I forgot, you wouldn’t know.” 

“ _Everte Statum_!” Blaise spat out, sending the other boy flying down the hallway, narrowly avoiding smashing into a rather heavy pillar. Using the spare few moments he had before Theo regained his senses, he quickly cast a simple ward on the door, ensuring that it could only be opened from the inside. No one would be bothering Draco until he’d sufficiently collected himself and was ready to face them all again. It wasn’t much, but at least he was doing something to help his stubborn friend. Hopefully, it would be enough for now.

Hating himself for not being able to do more, he stalked past Theo without even acknowledging him, knowing that if he did, the next thing he’d send flying were his fists and if he did that, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Choosing a side?” Theo sneered refusing to just let things end neatly. Blaise continued to walk away; his hands clenched tightly into fists. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to remain calm and not do anything too rash that would make life even harder for Draco or himself.

“Ensuring my friend can shower in peace.” He replied, returning to his room to get ready for breakfast and wishing with all his heart that this stupid war would go away and take this madness with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Someone finally standing up for Draco! ... sort of. At least Blaise is somewhat decent even though he's still doing pretty much the bare minimum. Crabbe and Goyle were oddly fun to write... who knew?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is convinced Draco is up to something and begins stalking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay first snowstorm of the year... and likely last. But, the whole island is pretty much shut down (even if I did haul my stubborn ass to work for a few hours before being told to go home) But hey, it gave me time to post this a few hours earlier than usual. Hope you all enjoy!

“Mate, you’ve been staring at Malfoy all breakfast. It’s creepy. Get over it and eat something. We have Charms first thing and you know that Flitwick isn’t going to cut you any slack.” Ron grumbled in between mouthfuls of food. The sound of his voice jolted Harry back to awareness and reminded him that he’d spent the past five minutes with his forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth.

Blushing hotly, Harry tore his gaze away from the rather subdued blonde and glanced down to his plate full of rapidly congealing food. It had been impossible to miss how delicately Draco was sitting on the hard, wooden bench, making Harry wonder if he still had that plug in. Was it pressing into him every time he shifted? Holding him spread wide open and stuffed full of Macmillan’s spunk? Was it sloshing around inside him whenever he walked? How many times had they fucked last night? Merlin, he couldn’t get the images out of his head of that pale slender body glowing in the moonlight, rocking forward from the force of Ernie’s thrusts. The look of raw hunger and utter abandon on those normally stoic features… he’d been gorgeous.

“You’re doing it again mate.” Ron elbowed him, giving him a suspicious look and Harry could feel his hot blush deepen.

“I… I just think he’s up to something.” He found himself muttering, his eyes finding their way back to Malfoy who was picking at his food with disinterest, and Nott, who was sitting far too close for Harry’s liking. Even as he watched, the darker haired youth whispered something to Malfoy, causing the blonde to stiffen and blush hotly, his delicate fingers tightening around his fork. He imagined those fingers stroking along his length, or even better, those rose tinted and swollen lips stretching around his cock… gods… This had to be a lust spell or something. Why would he ever think of Malfoy like that?

_Long limbs glowing in the moonlight, that tight, blushing hole stretching around Ernie’s girth, taking in that thrusting length over and over again while begging shamelessly for more…_

Maybe he just really needed to get laid.

“Ugh, C’mon Harry, it’s Malfoy. He couldn’t plot his way out of a paper bag. We took care of his dad and the rest of those freaks. He’s as harmless as a flobber worm… only with less personality.” Some more sausages were shoveled into Ron’s mouth and Harry managed to take a few more bites of egg, but he might as well have been eating air for all that he tasted it.

“Did he and Ernie report anything on their rounds?” He found himself asking, wondering what lies they’d come up with to cover up their tryst.

“Ugh Merlin… do we have to talk about the ferret while I’m eating?” Ron favoured him with a look of profound irritation, then sighed and pushed his plate away, the conversation achieving the impossible and killing his appetite. “No, nothing really aside from saying that they came across some shrieking charm someone had left near our tower. Probably one of Fred and Georges’ wares. Said they had to blast it to get the damn thing to stop, so hey, no evidence, no foul.” He grinned and chuckled. “You would have loved to have seen the look on the ferrets face at not being able to give us grief. Speaking of grief, Goldstein has got to be THE most boring person to do rounds with, in the history of Hogwarts. Honestly, can you believe that he spent half of our rounds telling me the story of every bloody hallway and statue? There’s a lot of statues Harry, and he knew the history of all of them. It was worse than doing rounds with Hermione!”

“Oh I’m sorry, would you have preferred partnering with Amelia?” Hermione asked in a rather deadpan tone of voice as she buttered a piece of toast with slow deliberate motions of her knife. Sensing trouble, Seamus and Dean scooted back a little bit and flashed Ron warning looks from across the table.

“Well d’uh, who wouldn’t? She’s one of the hottest girls in our year.” Ron blurted out, holding his hands out over his chest and pantomiming large breasts before realizing just who he was speaking to. “Um… I mean… er…”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley!” Hermione hissed at him, the sheer amount of venom in her tone making everyone around them stiffen. “Your duties as a prefect are to protect this school and to ensure proper order! They are NOT dates or for you to attempt to flirt like a hippogriff during mating season!”

“Oi, I’m not flirting. I was with that walking talking version of Hogwarts; A History. I did my duty last night, walking around boring hallways and listening to Goldstein wax poetic about bloody carvings and tapestries for over an hour! I can’t help having a healthy appreciation for the opposite sex, but it’s not like I expect a bookworm like you to ever understand.” The glare she shot him was downright murderous and Harry leaned back on the bench, not wanting to get caught by the hex she looked ready to throw at any moment.

Instead of maiming Ron, she stood up abruptly and gathered her things, shooting them all a dark glare, as if by sharing a gender with him, they were all complicit.

“You’re disgusting!” She snapped before spinning around on her heel and stalking out of the Great Hall in disgust, leaving the Gryffindor table to all share a collective sigh of relief.

“What the hell is her problem? Monthlies I bet.” Ron muttered under his breath, earning himself a swat across the back of the head from Ginny.

“Ow, what was that for?!”

“For being a pig.” She shot back, not looking the least bit repentant. Utterly confused, he looked over at Harry for support, but thankfully Harry had much stronger survival instincts than his friend and simply shook his head, taking another bite of his eggs.

“You’re on your own on this one.” He mumbled around his food, then perked up as he noticed Malfoy and Nott getting up from their table and heading towards the doors. It was still half an hour before class and both boys had their bags, also, Malfoy looked like he’d rather be doing anything other than following Nott. They were up to something; he was sure of it.

Pushing his own plate away, he watched them slip out of the Great Hall then stood up from the table.

“I need to get something from my room. I’ll meet you at Charms.” He blurted out to his friends before heading as quickly as he could towards the door, determined not to let the two Slytherins out of his sight. The instant the doors closed behind him, he pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and wrapped it around himself then cast a quick silencing charm before racing off after the two figures he could see just turning the corner.

His trainers skidded silently on the stones as he took the corner at top speed and saw Theo opening a door to one of the many disused classrooms, motioning for Malfoy to go in first. Taking advantage of the blonde’s hesitation, Harry carefully slipped in around them and stepped out of the way. Whatever those two were up to, he was going to find out.

“Theo, I don’t want to do this.” Draco murmured softly, his eyes still fixed on the floor in front of him, his body trembling slightly as the banked fires deep within his belly flickered with interest inside him. All breakfast, Theo had been whispering about the lewd acts he expected him to perform, his hand lazily exploring Draco’s already aching body shamelessly, as if there weren’t hundreds of people gathered around them. It had been utterly mortifying, made more so by the way his body had reacted so favourably to the vile words.

“Could have fooled me, the way you shagged those two morons.” Theo drawled, giving him a not so gentle shove into the room. “Did you like having their huge cocks spit-roasting you? Looked like you did. I thought we had an agreement Draco, but then I open my eyes and find you fucking Crabbe and Goyle? Did you make a deal with them too? How many other people are spearing that greedy little hole of yours?” Reaching out, Theo grabbed onto Draco’s hips and pulled him back, grinding himself against his already sore ass. A pained whimper made it past Draco’s lips as he tried to pull away, but the other boy held him close.

“Answer me.” He ordered, giving a rather forceful thrust, making the blonde gasp. Making a somewhat half-hearted attempt to pull away, those hands tightened on his hips, holding him still for the unwanted attentions. They… they were unwanted right? It was so hard to tell, especially as images of previous hot sticky couplings filled his mind, sharpening with every lazy roll of Theo’s hips

“Nothing happened!” Draco protested; a deep feeling of nausea began welling up inside him. It warred with his lust as he began drowning in the hastily buried memories of being split in half by ruthlessly thrusting shafts, being crushed under sweaty bodies and choking on hard flesh. Merlin… had he done that? Had he truly been so depraved? 

He could still taste the musky pungent flavour of semen in his throat, even after having brushed his teeth several times. What was worse was that there was an answering flare of hunger from inside him and he could feel his own cock twitching in interest.

“It was just a dream!” The protest felt as empty and pathetic as one of Lockhart’s books. Worse, Theo seemed to think so as well because he continued to frot against him, drawing out a low and needy moan as the rather firm bulge in Theo’s robes pressed perfectly against his aching entrance. It shouldn’t feel as good as it did. He loathed Theo and his disgusting games. He hated the sex which had quickly become the center-point in his life. No matter where he went or what he did…it always seemed to come back to sex. But… Oh Merlin, it felt so good! He wanted more… needed more…NO! He was a Malfoy! Not some sexual plaything for those beneath him! He still had his pride! Dammit…why did it have to feel so good?

“I… oh Salazar… please Theo… I’m sore!” Draco moaned, wishing that that was enough to get the other boy to leave him alone, but a hand reached around and playfully squeezed his groin, causing him to gasp and press himself against that tortuously hard cock behind him.

“We had agreement Draco. When I wanted it, how I wanted it, and I want it now.” Theo bit Draco’s earlobe, sending cascading shocks of pleasure dancing along his neck then down into his spine. It seemed to pool behind his groin, sizzling and sparking deliciously until he was shivering in Theo’s arms, pressing back to welcome the brush of hard flesh.

“It pains me deeply to find out that you’re just giving it away now, especially to those apes. You really are nothing but a little cock slut aren’t you? Don’t worry though, I can work with that.” Theo chuckled in a low voice as he noticed how Draco was now moving with him rather than against him. Rolling his hips one more time and enjoying the way the other boy’s breath hitched with sensual need, he then pulled away and turned Draco around, admiring those flushed cheeks and shining eyes. His slender body trembled with need as the last little bits of his resolve struggled to rally.

“Now strip for me.”

“Theo… please…” It was hard to form words, to focus beyond the honeyed and golden glow which suffused him, stoking him intimately deep inside. He felt so empty, so hungry and desperate. Worse, he knew that Theo could end it all now, if he only just surrendered to the inevitable.

“Strip, or else I’ll stuff that ass of yours full of sweets and let your new little cock buddies dig them out with those huge fists of theirs. You know they’d do it Draco… and I bet that turns you on something fierce, being split open like that, having those massive hands sliding deeper and deeper into you, spreading you wide.” He smiled as Draco’s dark pupils grew wide and a shudder of pure hunger rippled through his body. “You’re picturing it aren’t you? You little slut.”

“Please Theo… we have class…” Draco’s pathetic protests were little more than whispers and his cheeks were so hot that they likely could burn. He wanted to be touched, to feel that groin grinding against him again. His body was burning up and there was only one release he knew of… no matter how detestable.

“Strip Draco. I’m not telling you again.” Theo’s smile grew as he watched the final take place inside that lovely body. Desperate pride battling against the onslaught of spell induced lust. In a way, it was rather like watching someone attempting to fight off an _Imperius_ curse, with roughly the same results. 

Moaning softly, golden gilt lashes fluttered closed as Draco took a deep breath, his slender hands reaching up and deftly unfastening the buttons on his robes. As each one sprang free, he issued a soft little whimper, the tip of his tongue moistening his lips. The whole thing was intensely erotic as far as Theo was concerned. The power he held over this beautiful youth coupled with the slow shattering of his will was intoxicating. It made him want to throw Draco over one of the desks and fuck him until they both screamed.

Still, he held back. After all, this wasn’t just about pleasure. This was about revenge as well. Draco’s father had ruined the Nott family name, and while they might not be paying for it as much as the Malfoy’s, he’d seen the pain in his mother’s eyes, the pinched looks in the faces of his brothers. They were all suffering because of Lucius Malfoy, and he was going to take back what was owed to him. The fact that it worked alongside the orders of the Dark Lord only made it that much more delicious and personally, he hoped that Draco never managed to earn their Lord’s favour back. 

Even if he ever did, Theo wanted to ensure that while the Dark Lord might rule Draco, it was Theodore Nott who owned him. That thought more than any others made his already burgeoning erection into a rock-hard pillar of flesh, straining agonizingly against his trousers. 

Heavy silk robes slid from pale shoulders, sliding down Draco’s shivering body to pool on the floor at his feet. Though still fully clothed beneath, the pale Slytherin couldn’t help but try to wrap his arms around himself, feeling stripped naked beneath the hungry eyes of his housemate. The vulnerability was both terrifying and arousing, made moreso when Theo’s smile grew both wider and crueler. 

His sense of style had always leaned towards the traditional, and today had been no exception. Unlike many of his year-mates who preferred light loose-fitting undergarments, Draco wore a rather severely styled high-necked black silk button up with matching trousers. Though it likely hadn’t been intended, the style suited the young man perfectly, showing off his slender body and rather long legs to their best advantage. A black tie shot through with silver thread hung from his neck completed the outfit. Ever the loyalist, it was lovingly accented with a silver pin bearing the Malfoy family crest, standing in mute defiance of his families fallen glory. All in all, the outfit was surprisingly patrician for such a young man, though looked delightfully incongruous with the wanton hunger burning in those silver eyes.

Taking a long moment to drink in the sight, allowing the tension to build around them, Theo then gave his wand an idle wave, banishing the trousers and undergarments, leaving the Malfoy heir bare from the waist down.

If he was lovely dressed, then he was a true work of art naked. Smooth alabaster pale legs practically glowed in the dim light of the room, perfectly muscled from years of quidditch training. They seemed to beg the eye to slowly drink in their shapely beauty as they led the viewer to the true glory, drawing together and framing a rather lovely penis. Blushing a delicate shade of deep rose and standing proudly defiant as it peeked up from beneath the bottom of his shirt. 

Twitching beneath the weight of his gaze, it seemed to bob almost eagerly and Theo had to admit that he’d never seen anything so… pretty in his life. Unmarked by any blemish, the silken skin was as smooth as the finest silk, the crown shyly peeking out from beneath the foreskin, gleaming in the torchlight. It wasn’t hard to see why those small-minded thugs hadn’t been able to keep their hands to themselves. Few would be able to resist this living work of art, especially as he stood there, blushing like the virgin he most definitely wasn’t. 

“Did you clean yourself out?” He found himself asking, enjoying how that pale skin blushed even hotter than before. “I don’t want to be fucking other men’s spunk inside you.”

“…Yes.” Draco whispered softly, sounding utterly humiliated as he stared at the floor, his hands trying to move in front of himself, attempting to cover up his shame. Theo couldn’t begin to imagine a more tempting sight, making him wonder if it was an act, or if Draco truly was still that demure despite being fucked more over the past week than a two knut whore in Knockturn Alley. 

“Show me.” He ordered, his eyes narrowing even as he felt his own cock twitch in delight at how Draco flinched and finally met his eyes. Rounded with shock and trepidation at the crass request, it was impossible to hide how those dark pupils had blown wide enough to nearly swallow the silver of his eyes.

“P… Pardon!?”

“Show me that you’re clean. Shove those lovely little fingers of yours deep into that hungry little ass of yours and show me how well you cleaned yourself out.”

“Theo… I c-can’t.” No, that indignation was too real to be faked. It cut through the hunger that was devouring Draco and made him take a step back as he continued to cover himself as best he could. His protests did little more than feed Theo’s hunger, causing him to moan in desire. Biting back the sound at the last moment, he turned it into a snort of contempt.

“It’s like you want to be late for Arithmancy.” He took a step forward, loving the feeling of being the ruthless hunter, closing in on his cornered prey. “Then you’d have to explain to Professor Vector why you were tardy. Maybe you could even show her by getting on your knees and licking her old wrinkly pussy during detention… nah, I doubt you ever cared for girls. If you had, you’d have fucked Pansy last year when she was crawling all over you. Tell me Draco, tell me how much you love the cock. Sucking it, fucking it… Show me how much that ass of yours begs for it.” As he spoke, he took another step forward, backing Draco into a desk until he heard the soft squeal of the wooden legs scraping against stone.

The blonde flinched at the sound but was unable to look away from Theo’s eyes, allowing him to see the defeat shining in their depths. Merlin, this was better than any wet dream he’d ever had in his life and worlds better than getting blown under the table during the Sorting Ceremony.

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Theo simply narrowed his eyes in warning and was instantly rewarded with seeing that tiny final spark of rebellion drown; snuffed out by the lust and desire to please. The Dark Lord truly was an unparalleled artist, and Draco was his greatest masterpiece.

“Now, sit on the edge of the desk.” Theo instructed, his tone leaving no room for argument. He watched as the other youth carefully sat back, the edge of his lovely rounded ass barely on the wooden tabletop. “Now lift your legs up and spread them wide.” That cruel smile on his lips widened and he couldn’t resist licking his lips slightly in anticipation. “Hold them open. I want to see all of you.” 

Biting his bottom lip, tears of shame pooling against gilded lashes, Draco did as ordered, his limbs trembling visibly as he felt cool air brush against his most intimate of places. 

“Good… you always did follow orders well.” Theo purred as he took a step back to look down at the humiliated Malfoy heir, loving how that glistening pucker of flesh was bared so brazenly. Even as he watched, the tight little entrance seemed to twitch nervously even as it darkened, blushing beautifully beneath his gaze. Merlin, it truly was perfect, and already tight again after it’s early morning abuse. Even the way it glistened in the torchlight was beautiful, all wet and ready for him as Draco’s altered body prepared himself, begging to be stroked and prodded and fucked. 

“Look at that.” He chuckled in scorn, thrilling at how that hole tightened at the sound of his voice, playing coy. “You’re already dripping like some bitch in heat. I don’t even need to use a lubrication charm on you, your body is already begging for it.” Merlin, that tight little pucker was entrancing. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from it.” 

Unable to even look at him, Draco closed his eyes, the motion causing a tear to slide free and trail down his cheek. It created a rather lovely illusion of innocence, but one which didn’t hold up when one considered how slick and hungry that little hole was. Theo could still see how swollen it was from its previous greedy feast and knew that it was likely even more sensitive than usual. 

“Does it throb?” Theo asked softly, wanting to stroke his fingers along that silken rim and feel its wet heat. “Can you still feel them pounding into you? Which one did you like better? You were so enthusiastic with both after all. How many times did they fuck you?” When there was no answer, Theo frowned and slapped one of the lovely bared buttocks hard with his hand, leaving a rather sharply defined red print of his hand. Yelping loudly, Draco began to draw his legs in but was rewarded with another sharp slap.

“Answer me when I ask you a question Draco.” Those silver eyes opened once more and looked into his, breathtakingly luminous and filled with raw hunger.

“Yes… yes I can still feel it.” He moaned softly, that twitching hole seeming to grow even wetter as he spoke. “I… I liked Goyle best… he fucked me so deeply… he was ruthless, fucking me so hard I thought he was going to break me in half.” That tight little bottom wriggled in delight at the memory, earning another hungry moan from Theo. “They both took me once in each hole… I wanted more… please Theo, stop teasing me and just fuck me. I’m starving.” Draco whined softly, lifting his hips off the table in invitation, but Theo held himself back a little longer, wanting to eke out every last drop of humiliation he could.

“You really will fuck anyone won’t you.” He sneered. “I bet I could bring a muggle in here and you’d still beg for his magic-less cock. At least show me that you had the decency to clean yourself out. Use your fingers.” There was the slightest flare of rebellion in those depths as Draco fought back for the last tatters of his dignity, but both knew that battle was already lost. 

“Slip those pretty little fingers in, show me how clean you are.” He could feel his own cock aching with desire as those pale hands reached around his freshly spanked ass, fingers reaching for that slick entrance. Draco paused for a moment, whimpering softly as he struggled against touching himself, a lifetime of harshly instilled lessons rearing their ugly head. Still, strict denial couldn’t hold against the hungers burning inside him and hissing softly, two fingers pressed against tender and bruised flesh.

As they slid inside that sweet pucker, Draco’s voice dissolved into a soft whimper and Theo moved closer, his eyes wide with fascination as he watched the self debasement. 

“That’s it.” He instructed. “Deeper. Keep it nice and slow, show me how much you want it.” Slender thighs quivered as Draco spread his legs wider, giving himself more room as his two fingers slid past the knuckle. The tight rim of his anus clenched at the digits, trying to pull them in deeper and Theo could see that they were quickly coated in a slick clear fluid, easing their passage. “Merlin, your asshole is like a vagina.” He murmured in awe, feeling something tighten with desire inside of him at the sight.

In and out, Draco fucked himself on his fingers, whimpering softly in frustration and he slipped a third finger into that tight little hole, sliding the fingers in deeply as his hips began to rock. 

“Please Theo…” He moaned softly. “I’m so Hungry… it aches….”

“I bet it does.” Theo murmured, cupping his own burgeoning erection in his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Beg me for it like the little slut you are.”

“Please! Please Theo, fuck me!” It seemed that Draco had finally fully surrendered in the battle of wills, and that alone was almost orgasm inducing. Theo watched as those long slender legs were spread even wider, those fingers sliding in and out of his body rapidly now and he arched his back in pleasure. “Please! I’m burning up! I need your cock! Shove it in me and fuck me hard! Please!!”

Unable, and unwilling to resist any longer, Theo unfastened his trousers with a flick of his hand and shoved down his pants, freeing his aching shaft. It stood out proudly from its nest of dark curls, deep red and ribbed with thick veins, the slick head already poking up from the foreskin. A thick oily bead of pre-cum dribbled from the slit as his cock drooled with anticipation.

“Hold yourself open for me like a good little slut.” He ordered the pale writhing form on the desk and smiled as Draco obeyed, two fingers from each hand sliding into himself as he stretched them wide, spreading himself open for Theo in a lewd invitation. He could see those slick muscles trying to close up that greedy little hole, hiding its hungry depths even as it twitched and flexed enticingly for him.

Placing the tip of his shaft against that silken rim, he could feel the hot liquid rush of more of that slick sliding over the head of his cock, welcoming his conquering flesh as that hole continued to yawn open for him. There was something so deliciously dirty about the sight, especially knowing that Draco was utterly humiliated by the display… well, he would be if he were in his right mind. After all those years of silently yearning to put the proud Malfoy heir in his place, he was finally getting the chance, and it was glorious.

Grabbing onto Draco’s ankles and spreading his legs a little more, he continued to only move his hips the barest amount, taking his time, determined to wring the maximum amount of pleasure out of this encounter. He loved feeling the contrasting sensations between trembling fingers and squeezing anus, thrilling at how the silken flesh shuddered and tensed around him. Pausing for a moment to savour the sensation, he then drew out slightly, only to slide in again, just enough to tease, but not breach, simply enjoying fucking the pale and trembling youth with nothing more than the tip of his cock.

“Please…” Draco moaned, his hips rocking up, trying to press him in deeper, one of his fingers reaching out to stroke along his length entreatingly. “Please Theo… I need more.” 

“Such a bossy little bitch aren’t you?” He chuckled indulgently, not bothering to alter his thrusts, enjoying watching the other boy writhe and flex, trying to coax him in. “Are you going to fuck me when and how I want, without whining?”

“Yes… Yes, just please fuck me!”

“Are you going to fuck who I want?”

“Please Theo! Yes! Anything!”

“Are you going to be my good and obedient little bitch?” Draco’s hips were lifting off the table, his hips rolling in an attempt to slide that teasing cock in deeper, but Theo was having none of it. Instead, he raised his arms, lifting that lovely ass off the table and holding him there. The tip of his aching shaft continued to rest on the sensitive edge of that straining and spread hole, the weight of it driving Draco wild with need.

“Please, pleasepleaseplease!” He begged shamelessly. “Anything Theo… please just fuck me!”

Utterly elated over the power he had over the proud and haughty heir, Theo felt himself grow even harder. Feeling that his point had been made, he finally relented to pleasure and slowly pressed himself in. Merlin, he was nearly delirious with pleasure as he slid over those straining fingers and into that glorious mind melting heat. Draco moaned in such utter relief that it almost made him cum on the spot, the sound seemed to ripple through him, squeezing his shaft in the most amazing ways and making his head spin. Theo had thought that his mouth was incredible, but it had nothing on this!

“Keep holding yourself open for me.” He growled softly, fighting for control as he drew himself back slightly, then pressed in, fucking his way in deeper into that writhing and eager body. “I want you to know how badly you want my cock, how utterly shameless you are.” It was hard to speak what with how the blood was rushing from all extraneous parts of his body to his cock, making it seem to throb and grow harder with every slow thrust of his hips. 

Merlin, every time he pressed into that tight heat, it seemed to take him to new heights of sensation as his shaft was squeezed and caressed from all directions by slick silken muscles, giving him a taste of the heavens. In his past ignorance, Theo had thought that feeling magic flow through his veins like a living thing was the most incredible sensation he could ever experience, but this… He could feel everything that he was, everything that he ever could be gathering in his loins, a huge glowing ball of potential that grew with every heated plunge of his cock.

With every thrust, those fingers stroked the base of his shaft and his balls, teasing him to greater and greater hardness until he was positive that his skin would split from the pressure alone. Sparks seemed to dance along his length in time with his heartbeat and his nerves felt electric. They sizzled with power as he began to pick up speed, loving how Draco cried out in wanton abandon for more, his hips rolling with every thrust, taking him in deeply and squeezing him tightly until that stroking twisting caress became his entire world.

Leaning forward, he spread those legs wider, opening him up even more as he plundered those glorious depths ruthlessly. Hunger and raw instinct took over, shutting down any logical part of his mind and leaving only enough room for driving need. More! He needed more! It became more than a need, it became absolutely vital to his survival, more than food, water or even air!

Growling in a frenzy of lust, he climbed up onto the desk, crushing Draco under him as he thrust harder and faster. His entire length driving into that divine heat which seemed to grow in intensity until it felt like it was searing him. Nothing mattered more than burying himself in that perfect body as deeply as possible, crawling inside and losing himself in those tight quivering depths forever! It was heaven! It was salvation! It was the pinnacle of magic, the purest casting he could ever hope to achieve! All he had to do was touch that molten core deep inside, become one with it!

He wasn’t sure when he started screaming, his voice mingling with that of Draco as their bodies writhed and bucked wildly against each other, slamming together with bruising force until the poor desk beneath them groaned and shuddered, threatening to collapse from the abuse. 

Never before had he ever felt so alive! The world was spinning, blazing with light that seemed to come from inside him, at that perfect point of unity of their bodies. Throwing back his head, he howled in absolute bliss as he was grabbed in the claws of a whirlwind of sensation. The heat, the power, the searing sensation all tore its way out of him, roaring through his body and down the length of his shaft only to explode deep within those gloriously burning depths in a liquid rush.

In its wake, Theo was left panting, his cock spasming inside that shuddering body as the last of his seed sputtered out, smothering the fires burning inside them. He felt so empty and drained, his limbs leaden, but the euphoric rush which flowed in to fill that void left him moaning softly. His head was spinning, and his legs twitched from the aftershocks of such a wild ride. For a long moment, he just lay there panting, his stunned mind trying to sort out what he’d just experienced.

He’d had sex before. Pansy and Daphne had both spread their legs for him in the past and he’d even had one of the fifth year Ravenclaw boys bent over the bench in the broom shed once before. While all had been delicious fun, none of them had equaled what he’d just felt now and some distant and fuzzy part of his blood starved brain worried that perhaps this was some trap of the Dark Lord, to bind them all to him. 

Looking down, he could see that Draco looked just as dazed by the experience. His eyes were glazed with pleasure and Theo could feel those tight walls around his cock pulse rapidly in time with his heartbeat. That pale skin practically glowed in the dim light of the classroom and even he had to admit that the Malfoy heir looked absolutely gorgeous in his post coital bliss.

Just looking down at that beautiful form pinned beneath him, he could feel his cock twitch in interest yet again, more than ready for another round despite the exhaustion tugging at his body. As if sensing his interest, Draco moaned softly and rocked his hips so perfectly that it seemed to stroke every part of his cock at once, making him shiver in delight. Salazar, he could fuck that lovely hole over and over again and never grow tired of it. He didn’t know if this was because of Malfoy himself, or something the Dark Lord had done, but damn if the youth pinned beneath him wasn’t absolutely addictive!

Thankfully, Theo wasn’t one prone to giving in to the urges of his body. Reluctantly, he straightened up and pulled away, ignoring the soft and needy groan from the other Slytherin, or the way that silken sheath seemed to tighten around him, trying to hold him inside those slick depths. 

Amazingly, Draco was still holding himself open, looking utterly debauched as his fingers continued to spread that bruised hole wide even as it twitched hungrily for more. Thick streams of cum slid from its greedy lips as Theo slipped free. The sight of that leaking twitching hole was too much and Theo couldn’t quite resist reaching out and stroking along those swollen edges. 

That delicious passage seemed to call to him, promising greater pleasure if he just buried himself in its depths once more. In response to his weakening will, Draco whined softly in entreaty, spreading his legs wide, beckoning him as his own fingers slid inside of him, slipping through Theo’s cream and pressing it in deeper, not willing to waste a single drop. It was one of the hottest and filthiest things he’d ever seen, and he could feel his cock twitching, eager for more.

It was so tempting to go another round, oh sweet Salazar, it made him ache with want so much so that it was almost an agony in and of itself, but that alone made his well honed survival instincts begin to ring in warning.

No. Theo pulled away quickly, leaving Draco to moan in thwarted lust. He could lose himself all too easily in that pleasure, the two of them fucking each other raw until their hearts gave out. Theo was many things, but a fool wasn’t one of them. He knew a trap when he saw one. No, better that others fall prey to that greedy little hole. 

“Get up Draco, we have class.” He stated, forcing his voice to sound steady as he cast a quick _scourgify_ on himself and Draco, though he did ensure to leave his ass how it was, dripping and aching. The idea of Draco having to go through class sore, with Theo’s cum leaking out of him drop by sticky drop was simply too enticing to take away.

“Mmmm.” The pale form writhed on the desk, still reveling in pleasure, one hand still lazily fucking himself with his fingers, the other stroking idly across his abdomen.

“Get up you lazy slut. You’re going to be late for class.” All he received was another low moan in response. Well, it wasn’t his fault if Draco couldn’t pull himself together. “Whatever. Have fun fucking your little fingers and dreaming of big Slytherin cocks.” He grinned at his housemate. “I’ll see you in Potions.” Shaking his head in amusement, he fastened his pants and headed to the door. Opening it carefully, he made sure that the hall was empty before slipping out, more than a little glad that his own class wasn’t too far away. He should make it there just in time.

Closing the door behind him, he strode down the hallway, whistling a jaunty little tune. His limbs were still leaden and his head was spinning a little, but that glorious post coital glow more than made up for the slight weakness he felt.

Harry stared in shock at what he’d just seen. Distantly, he knew that his mouth was gaping open like a fish and his own cock which he gripped tightly was so hard he could shatter stone with it. It seemed to throb in his hand in time with his heartbeat and was an angry red from the sheer pressure inside. Never before had he been so glad that he’d cast the silencing spell on himself because he was pretty sure that his own grunts and groans would have alerted the two other boys that he was there. Not that they likely would have cared. He’d never seen such unrestrained passion and wild lust before in his life!

Even now, Draco twisted and groaned on the desk, his legs still spread wide as those fingers slid in and out of his body in a frustrated tempo. The soft shlick sound of them sliding through that wet opening drew Harry closer like a moth to flame. It seemed to hypnotize him, calling to him like a siren until nothing existed but the desire to see more, to feel more…. Before he realized what he was doing, his fingers brushed that slick flesh and he gasped at the electric heat that rushed through him. He felt like he’d just touched a light socket with a fork, only instead of muscle seizing pain, it lit up every nerve between his finger to his groin. How could anything be so soft, so hot, so deliciously wet… He’d never imagined that anything could feel so incredible!

At his touch, Draco’s back arched sharply, and he let out the neediest moan Harry had ever heard. The sound went right to his already over stimulated groin causing pleasure that nearly bordered on pain and stealing the very breath from his lungs. Overwhelmed, he froze, unable to move or even think as his body shuddered with pleasure he’d never even dared to imagine before, causing his cock to bob up and down, desperate to plunge into that heat. 

Slick fingers wrapped around his, squeezing them gently before guiding him closer. Biting his lip, Harry found himself holding his breath as the tip of his fingers slid into that tight hot hole, causing Draco to twist and writhe enticingly around him. 

Stars seemed to burst behind his eyes, and he could feel his glasses steaming up as he practically panted in near panic, reveling in that delicious intensity. Muscles softer than the finest silk squeezed him enticingly, trying to pull his fingers in deeper and surround him with sizzling pleasure. Was this sex? Was this what it was like? How could a simple touch make him feel like this? His whole world was compacting down to this one single point of contact and it made him dizzy with the sheer intensity of it all.

He’d never touched anyone this way outside of a dream, and honestly, he’d never in a million years have expected it to feel so utterly erotic. Just the thought of touching anyone there, seemed to dirty, so forbidden, so… glorious. The way his thick fingers slid in and out of that hole, brushing against Malfoy’s own slender digits, even the way he could feel the Slytherin moan in growing pleasure, his hips arching up… it was incredible.

“Please… Please I need more.” Malfoy murmured, too far gone to realize that his lover had left, or possibly even too far gone to care. Suddenly recognizing that what he was doing was horribly wrong, Harry tried to pull away, but a slender hand caught his wrist with surprising strength and held it still while he pressed himself back onto Harry’s fingers.

“Please.” There was so much emotion in that single word, so much passion and need that it pulled at Harry, making his pulse quicken.

NO… This is wrong…. He could almost hear Hermione’s voice in his head, lecturing him about things like consent, about how Malfoy was in no shape to make any sane decisions. If he knew it was Harry touching him like this, he’d likely freak out… but dammit, he felt so good! How could anything that felt like this be bad? His entire body was singing in a way he hadn’t known was possible!

Memories flowed through his mind, of Malfoy with Nott and Ernie, the way he’d fucked them with such utter abandon, moving like he was a force of nature or some creature from legend! He was wild and elemental, a thunderstorm in human flesh, perfect, fierce and wild. Harry on the other hand had never even so much as touched a breast. His pathetic fumblings with Cho certainly weren’t anything to be proud of, and that had been nothing more than sloppily awkward kisses. This… there was nothing awkward about it. In fact, it was the most erotic experience he’d ever had in his life! 

Images of that dream from earlier in the week flickered behind his eyes. Visions of Malfoy spreading so perfectly around his cock, his body, hot and welcoming, so wet and tight. He shivered at the memory of how he’d cried and begged, how he’d squirmed on his cock as he’d driven himself into that perfect lithe body ruthlessly… only… Frowning, Harry’s free hand stroked along that slick perineum, admiring how that perfectly sculpted ass clenched over and over as Malfoy pressed his fingers deeper into his body. 

In his dream, it hadn’t been that lovely little quivering spunk filled hole he’d fucked… it was something else, something utterly beautiful and untouched, something just for him. Something hidden, so it would remain his and his alone.

Focusing was hard what with that hungry hole trying to devour his fingers, but there was something… just on the edge of his awareness. He could almost see it, rather like an image overlayed on another and reinforced with the hum of magic. There was something resting just behind Malfoy’s testicles, hard to see, but there nonetheless. His magic curled around it, sensing a familiar taste to it that called to him invitingly. It glimmered with a strange magical sheen, a glamour. A powerful one that would confuse all the senses, remaining perfectly invisible… except it seemed, to him.

Unable to resist either a challenge or a mystery, Harry grinned and traced his fingers over the strange item, trying to discover what it was, or what purpose it might serve. At the touch of his fingers, Malfoy moaned louder and needier than before, his hips twisting enticingly. Emerald eyes narrowed and before he could think about whether this was a good idea or not, he gripped the strange item and began to pull it free. The instant he did so, Draco’s back arched and he let out a shriek that was half pain and half pleasure. That already tight passage gripped his fingers so fiercely that he couldn’t pull them away if he wanted to and a rush of hot slick liquid bathed both his hands.

Thoroughly intrigued, Harry continued to pull the strange object out of Malfoy’s body. He could now see that it was rather similar to that plug Macmillan had put into Draco last night, only this one was thicker and heavily ridged. It writhed inside the boy, twisting like a live serpent, wrenching loud desperate moans in response as it seemed to grip at Draco’s body, reluctant to be removed. 

That slender hand holding onto Harry’s wrist squeezed him tightly and those rocking hips bucked sharply in response while Draco’s free hand grabbed onto Harry’s shoulder, fingernails digging into his skin. Merlin, Draco looked wrecked! His mouth delicately parted as he gasped loudly, eyes rolling back in their sockets and pale golden lashes fluttering in either near orgasmic pleasure, or searing pain, he wasn’t sure which at this point.

The further the strange object was pulled, the greater Harry’s horror and arousal grew. Whatever this strange device was, it was clearly intended to be for both torture and pleasure… likely more of the former. The already thick shaft separated into two thick stalks, both heavily ribbed for constant stimulation, but each one capped with a horrific set of bristles which scrapped against Draco’s swollen passage

Swearing loudly, the sound swallowed up by his spell, Harry stared at the alien looking item as it finally popped free of Draco’s body with a horrible sucking sound, wrenching a ragged cry from the blonde. He lay there, shuddering and shaking as a thick white fluid that looked suspiciously like cum flowed out of what Harry could only assume was a vagina. Draco was a girl? No… that wasn’t right, because it was hard to avoid noticing the penis and testicles that were rather literally in his face. He was both? Was that possible? Not for the first time, he truly cursed the woefully nonexistent sexual education at Hogwarts. Honestly, they were all so ignorant, it was a shock that the wizarding world hadn’t gone extinct altogether…. Or become horribly overpopulated.

Realizing that he was still holding the disgusting semi living plug thing in his hand, he cast is aside and hastily wiped his hand on his jeans before casting a quick _scourgify_ on himself. Then, turning back to this new and frankly, utterly fascinating discovery, he favoured it with the spell as well.

Draco moaned and writhed at the sensation of being scoured clean and left empty. The Hunger inside him was growing in intensity with every passing second, but Harry barely noticed. He was studying this unexpected treasure, a smile growing across his lips as he traced a fingertip along the swollen edges of this delicate slit. 

It felt real, definitely not another glamour. Edged with the lightest of gold tinted down which glistened with the slick dew of Draco’s need, the lips parted easily around his finger, allowing him to slip inside and savour this new rush of heat as muscles tightened around him.

The pleasure tore through him like a shock-wave shattering his body and he moaned in response, the sound swallowed by his spell, leaving only Malfoy’s sharp and needy cries to fill the air around them. His voice was so raw, so desperate that his nerves seemed to catch fire. There was no resisting the dual assault on his body and Harry could feel his balls clench in response, nearly causing him to cum on the spot.

“Please… oh Salazar… fuck me please… Give me your cock! I need it!” Draco’s heat surrounded him as his finger slid in deeper, exploring that new slick squeezing passage, marveling at how soft it felt, how perfectly welcoming. Magic hummed around him, wrapping him in a vibrant cocoon that made it feel like there was an electric current under his skin and a fire burning in his groin. It seemed to come from deep within this silken passage, calling to him the way it had in his dream, begging for him, promising him such sweet pleasures if he’d only reach out and take what was his.

Strong fingers reached out and grabbed at him, nearly pulling the Cloak loose before finding his shoulders. Malfoy pulled himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. Wide silver eyes stared up at him, so wild with lust that they didn’t even register that something might be wrong with not seeing anyone there. Instead, his legs tightened around Harry, pulling them together so that Harry’s aching penis brushed against that slick new hole with only the Cloak between them.

Oh, Sweet Merlin, it was so hot and wet. It would take stronger men than him to refuse such an offer. The little voice in the back of his mind which warned that this might not be a good idea, grew silent. It couldn’t compete against that hum of power and was overpowered by the roar of blood pounding through him. 

Still gasping and begging, Malfoy rolled his hips and the head of Harry’s cock slid over that slick heat. The hands holding onto his shoulders tightened and before Harry could pull back, they rolled again. This time, the sensitive tip found it’s mark and slid into him. The edges of that perfect secret passage seemed to kiss him so tenderly, surrounding him in blistering heat as it felt like a bolt of lightning shot through the length of his penis and into his balls. Unable to stop himself, his hips jerked forward sharply in response, burying the head of his cock into that sizzling heat. 

Arching his back sharply enough that his hair brushed the top of the desk, Malfoy cried out in animalistic ecstasy. His hips rocked forward again and before Harry realized what he was doing, he was plunging into that delicious silken flesh, feeling it tighten around him, pulling him in deeper. His mind seemed to strobe back from his dream to reality as those slick walls slowly parted for him, squeezing him so perfectly, inch by luscious inch. The pressure, the resistance, those beautiful and delectable cries as that tight virgin passage lost the battle against his piercing lance, it was all too much and lost to the pleasure, Harry began to pump his hips, plunging into those molten depths, feeling the pressure already beginning to build inside him as the intensity of the experience tore at him ruthlessly. It was like fucking the heart of a storm, riding a whirlwind, being filled with wild magic who’s only escape was to tear its way out through the length of his desperately thrusting cock!

“Yessss, oh Merlin yes!” Draco shrieked in ecstasy, his fingernails digging into his lover’s shoulders as his hips gave another sharp roll, welcoming that hard flesh, thrilling at the unfamiliar sensation of this new penetration. His flesh had parted reluctantly at first, tightening around the intruding shaft in an attempt to bar it entrance. Then, like petals of a flower spreading for the sun, the connection was made and he could feel the spark light up inside him. 

Dimly, some part of his mind cringed, convinced that this new impalement should bring agony and terror, but instead, it only brought the sweetest of pleasure coupled with only the lightest of pain as his body struggled with the girth, unused to this new though frankly, very much welcomed shape. Each thrust seemed to complete something inside him, touching him to perfectly, making him feel like he was glowing from the inside out as the power began to build.

This!! This was what he’d been seeking, what his body was craving for so desperately! He wanted more! Needed more!! Before he realized what he was doing, he’d twisted around so that his lover was on the desk beneath him, leaving him straddling slender hips as he rocked up and down wildly. With every sharp descent, he took that glorious, magical shaft deeper into his body, feeling it touch him so perfectly, stroking nerves he never knew he had until his back was arching sharply and his head thrown back in mind blowing pleasure!

The Hunger inside him opened its mouth and roared, drinking in everything it could, as greedy as a starving dragon, wanting more flesh, more power, more life! It burned along his nerves, tore at his muscles so that they clenched tightly against that pounding flesh as it throbbed and pulsed. The hot liquid rush filled him, lighting up every cell in his body with pinpoint splendour until he shone like the sun as he rode that delicious orgasmic rush.

Harry lay there gasping for air, his head spinning and his body feeling like it was filled with nothing but light. He had no idea what the hell had just happened. That beautiful epitome of lust still lazily rocked above him, body bathed in a light sheen of sweat as his cock was squeezed with aching perfection, draining the seed out of him with every minute movement of those amazing hips. 

It was like no orgasm he’d ever had. Merlin, that was like comparing a match to a volcano! Even now, his body was twitching and shuddering while his mind continued to spin and gibber in delight. It had happened so fast… one moment he was burying himself in that blisteringly glorious tightness, and the next… the next he was blowing his load like the teenage virgin he was! On one hand, it was more than a little humiliating to know that he’d lasted only a minute or two, but on the other hand, HE’D GOTTEN LAID!!! Sex!! He’d had real sex! His penis had never been so happy, or so worn out! This was better than any wet dream, more intense than any fantasy! 

Thankfully, judging by the look on Draco’s face, he was more than satisfied with Harry’s performance. It seemed that intensity was more appreciated than endurance which was a good thing because he wasn’t sure if his ego could handle failing to return the favour… wait… Draco? Well… it seemed sort of wrong to mentally refer to the other boy as Malfoy when he was still buried inside of him… oh God… he’d just fucked Draco Malfoy!!

The sheer enormity of what he’d just done hit him like a rock and he could feel his already softening erection wither away. He’d just fucked the Junior Death Eater, the damn Slytherin Prince and the biggest asshole in the school! He hated Malfoy!... Gods… he looked so gorgeous and he felt so incredible inside…Even with the cloak between them it had been amazing… oh… oh gods… he’d stuffed his Cloak shrouded dick into Malfoy!! That… that couldn’t be at all hygienic! Ugh, his Father had given him that cloak and he’d gone and fucked a mini Death Eater with it! What the hell had he been thinking!?

Shoving Malfoy off him, he quickly stood up and tucked himself back into his trousers with shaking hands, trying to ignore how the world seemed to spin around him. He wanted to curl up in a ball and pretend this hadn’t happened, he wanted to _scourgify_ his dick until the memory of that sweet flesh went away. Ugh! He was never going to feel clean again! His dick had been inside Malfoy! That was so wrong, he didn’t even have words for it! How could he ever look at himself in the mirror knowing what he’d done!?

At least Malfoy had had an excuse, it wasn’t like he’d been in his right mind… Harry’s mental panic suddenly came to a screeching halt and the bottom dropped out of his world. 

Oh… Shit

Malfoy hadn’t been in his right mind… hadn’t known it was Harry. He’d likely thought he was fucking Theo again, or Ernie, or all those other people it sounded like the Slytherin slut had fucked. He’d taken advantage of Malfoy… he’d fucked him without him knowing or consenting… Oh gods… he’d raped Malfoy! He was so fucked… he’d lost the plot. Hermione was going to kill him!! How could he ever face his friends again!? How could he face anyone? Some Saviour he was! He was going to be expelled and thrown into Azkaban where he’d have to explain to Malfoy Senior what he’d done! He was a monster!

Feeling his world crumbling around him, he was about to do a rather un-Gryffindor thing and race for the door, hoping to get as far away from this nightmarish moment as he could, then he paused. Wait… Malfoy didn’t know it was him… no one knew. All he had to do was hide the evidence that anything had happened… His eyes fell to that disgusting plug laying on the floor, unmoving now that it was separated from Malfoy’s body. Ugh… Slytherins and their sex toys… that thing looked utterly disgusting and insanely uncomfortable… granted, Malfoy seemed to be into that sort of thing from what he’d seen. 

Casting a quick _scourgify_ on it, he picked it up between pinched fingers, wanting to touch as little of it as possible as he walked over to the still dazed youth. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to spread Malfoy’s legs again, ignoring the hungry moan and the way the sound made his cock to perk up again. Bad! No! No more freaky sex with asshole mini Death Eaters! It didn’t matter how good it had felt or how sexy they looked right now! Bad penis!

Placing the tip of that disgusting pronged shaft against that lovely fleshy slit, Harry winced. It looked so delicate, so perfect with his own seed dribbling out of it. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it was his, that no matter how many lovers Draco took, this was for him alone. Just staring at it caused an almost irrational surge of jealousy. It didn’t matter that he had no right to this body and certainly no claim on Malfoy’s affections, not that he really believed the Slytherin of being capable of such an emotion. It was no wonder that he loved rough sex and sick games with his partners… or… disgusting things shoved into him. That was likely the closest someone like him could come to feeling anything other than complete self interest.

Holding onto this thought didn’t make it any easier to violate the dazed youth one more time, especially with something so foul looking, he nevertheless pushed it in. It was horrifying watching how that beautiful flesh tense at the touch of the barbed prongs, even worse hearing how Malfoy whimpered softly as they pricked over sensitized flesh. 

Harry wanted to go slow, to be as careful as possible, but he was pretty sure it was just going to draw out the other boy’s discomfort. Hmph, Discomfort, that was an understatement. It looked agonizing as the flesh slowly parted around those cruel barbs, the thick prongs forcing that lovely slick slit to spread wide in order to accommodate its girth.

Through it all, Malfoy moaned and whimpered, his hips rocking up in encouragement even as fresh sweat bathed his body and his fingers gripped tightly at the desk. 

How he took it all was beyond Harry, and honestly, he didn’t even want to contemplate it, especially when the plug seemed to come alive in his hands, twisting and flexing so that it stroked intimately against the deepest reaches of Malfoy’s body, keeping the flames of his need stoked.

Thankfully, the blonde was still too lost in his haze of lust to do anything more than whimper and moan in response to the cruel stimulation, though he did notice when that warm and vibrant presence pulled away, leaving him writhing on the desk and hungry for more.

Hearing the door close, Draco blinked his eyes in confusion, trying to sort out where he was and what had happened. Little by little, everything came back into focus. The dim torches, the empty class, the desk and the slick wetness dripping out of his body and pooling beneath him. 

Ugh… Dammit Theo… bastard couldn’t show any class, racing away as soon as he’d taken what he wanted, leaving him naked and delirious, sprawled out like some cheap and ill-used harlot. A hot wave of humiliation tore through him as he thought back at what he’d done for the other Slytherin, how he’d allowed himself to be debased. Glaring down at his fingers, he promised to cast several _scourgifies_ on them as soon as he dug his wand out of his clothes, then swore to himself that he’d wash them repeatedly until they felt clean again. 

Never in his life had he ever lowered himself to touching himself in such a shameful fashion! Then to then do… that so Theo could get off on it?! Ugh! Pervert. As soon as his social standing was secure once more, he was going to tear Theo apart and feed him to blast ended screwts!

Idly tracing his hand over his belly, he frowned at the door for a long moment, then slid off the desk, moaning as his many aches and pains made themselves known. Merlin, did Theo have to be so rough? Hadn’t he ever heard of foreplay? Fuck, Draco was a virgin… well, he had been before coming back to this damnable school full of perverts, and even He’d heard of foreplay! 

Silently, he began digging through his clothes, blinking back hot tears of humiliation as his mind began to reflect on what had happened to his life. How had everything fallen apart so quickly? Last year he’d been the lord of the School, untouchable! Now it seemed that all he was good for was bending over dusty desks in cobweb filled rooms and disgusting bathrooms. He’d taken such pride in his purity. Pure in blood and body, that’s what his father had always preached. Never letting either grow weak or diluted, holding himself to the rigid standards of old, back when being a wizard had truly meant something… back before they’d allowed anyone with a stick to give themselves the title. Now… Merlin… His parents would never get a decent marriage contract for him. Who would want to tie their daughter to someone so … used.

Closing his eyes and pretending he didn’t feel more tears sliding down his cheeks, he stroked his hand across his abdomen again, taking comfort in the gesture. There was a strange sort of ache beneath his hands, not bad or shameful like how his ass ached from all the rough abuse. This… it felt nice.

Without realizing it, his hand slid down his body to his groin, then slipped behind it, stroking that sensitive place behind his balls and moaning softly as there was an answering pulse of warmth deep inside. It felt brilliant, drawing a pleased sigh from his lips as he smiled softly.

He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened in this room, everything felt like it was part of a dream… a dream that he’d rather forget for the most part… but… not all of it had been bad. Something had felt so incredible, like a burst of golden light showering his core, bathing it in warmth that even now made him shiver. Mmmm, he wanted more of it, whatever it was… whoever it was.

Wait… had someone else been there? Frowning, he tried to draw a face to mind, but there was nothing, only fleeting images of Theo’s ugly smirking face, then nothing but searing pleasure filling him so perfectly. Really, he should be mortified at the thought of some stranger having sex with him, but after so many humiliating and demeaning encounters, this one had felt like sunshine after years of darkness. It was impossible to be angry, not when he felt so good. Whoever his mystery lover was, he truly hoped they came back.

Holding onto that warm feeling, he again pawed through his clothes and frowned. Where were his slacks? Had that bastard banished them!? He’d liked those slacks! Son of a bitch! What, was he supposed to spend the day wearing nothing but his robes? It was so… pathetic!

Shrugging on his robes, he gave one last thoughtful look to the room, wondering if there might be any clue as to who the other person had been, but nothing revealed itself other than one dust free desk with moisture darkened wood. Accepting it as a strange mystery for him to solve at a later date, he cast a quick _tempus_ charm and realized that his Arithmancy class had likely already started. If he hurried, he might be able to convince Professor Vector to not give him a detention.

“A pleasure that you chose to join us Mister Potter.” Professor Flitwic stated in his squeaky voice as he glanced over his shoulder at the boy as Harry slid into the seat next to Ron. “Not a good way to begin the year. That was your one freebie. The next time you’re late, you’ll be spending your detention helping me charm candles for the Great Hall.” The diminutive professor gave him a dark look of warning but refrained from deducting any points, much to the relief of the rest of the Gryffindor’s. 

“Cutting it pretty close there, Mate.” Ron murmured, nudging Harry’s bookbag towards him with his foot. “You forgot this at the table when you went to stalk Malfoy.” 

“I wasn’t stal-” Harry began to protest, his cheeks flushing bright red as he did his best not to think about how hot and wet Malfoy had felt around his cock, how perfectly he’d keened and moaned as he’d bucked against him, pushing him deeper and deeper into that tight silken sheath. It had felt so good, so perfect… exactly how he’d dreamed it would be…

“You ok Harry?” The redhead’s brows furrowed in concern. “You’re not looking all that good.” Blushing even hotter, Harry pulled his chair closer to the table, attempting to hide his growing erection and grit his teeth, trying to will it down.

“Fine… just fine… great in fact…” It hit him once more with mind shattering clarity that he’d just had sex! Naturally, it was closely followed by the realization that he’d given Malfoy his virginity! What he’d always envisioned as a beautiful and romantic moment between lovers was forever shattered. For years… well… at least the last two, he’d planned it all out with a thoroughness that would impress even Hermione. 

First, they’d kiss, tentatively at first, both aware of the weight of what they were about to do. Then, the kisses would grow bolder, deeper and more heated. His hands would slide from her shoulders to gently brush the sides of her breasts, squeezing them gently, making sure she was still comfortable with this and listening to her soft moans. They’d snog for a while, their blood growing hotter as their passions grew. Then, slowly… achingly slowly, he’d slide his hand under her skirt, stroking her thighs gently until she parted her legs in invitation.

He’d pictured them both being nervous virgins, giggling at how awkward it was, but hungry for more as they peeled away layers of clothing, covering each other’s bodies in kisses and gentle touches… Malfoy had been anything but a nervous virgin. The bastard hadn’t even taken off his damn shirt! Granted, Harry hadn’t been any better and had only unfastened his trousers enough to whip his damned cock out and stick it into him. Ugh, He’d fucked Malfoy with his father’s heirloom cloak! It was likely all covered in that bastards slick! How was one supposed to wash that sort of mess off? 

His precious dream of a normal teenage sexual awakening had been shattered by hotly thrusting into a body that didn’t even know who he was! He’d raped Malfoy! He’d thrown away his virginity in the worst way possible! And worse, his body was already aching for more like some disgusting pervert in an alleyway!

He was moving before he even realized what he was doing. Several people called out to him in concern, worried that something horrible had happened but he didn’t stop to answer. They were righter than they realized. He’d done something horrible, something cowardly and vile and utterly unconscionable… and he wanted to do it again! What kind of monster was he!?

“Mr. Potter?” The professor asked as Harry launched himself at the classroom door.

“Sick!” He yelled back over his shoulder, racing for the bathroom and praying he made it there before his stomach gave out.

He made it… just. Crouching over the toilet bowl, he emptied out his meager breakfast and quickly flushed the mess away before leaning back, resting his head against the cool metal stall wall, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

“Mate… you ok?” Ron eased himself into the room uncertainly, a look of concern on his face as he took in the physical state of his friend. “Holy shit, you really are sick… I thought you were just skiving class or something.”

“I’m a piece of shit.” Harry grumbled, not bothering to open his eyes, wanting to just drown in his own self loathing. “An utter piece of shit.”

“Okaaay, that sort of came out of nowhere. What happened? Last I saw, you were oh so stealthily heading out after Malfoy and Nott. By the way mate, you really need to work on that, you were totally obvious to everyone and Seamus has a bet going that they caught you and hexed you… oh shit… did they hex you? Those bastards!!!”

He couldn’t tell Ron what had happened. There was no way he’d understand what had been going through Harry’s mind to drive him to do something like that… Hell, Harry didn’t even know what had been going through his mind. Even now, all he could see were bodies thrusting and rocking against each other, the sharp slap of flesh against flesh. The delicious way that Malfoy arched his back in pleasure when Harry had thrust into him, how that surprisingly beautiful body squeezed his cock so perfectly that it was like sinking into heaven itself…

“Yeah… yeah they hexed me…” His traitorous lips began moving of their own volition. “Puking hex… thought I’d gotten past it all…” Was there no low he wouldn’t hit today? His parents would be so disgusted with him right now… using his precious Cloak to do … do that…

“Don’t worry Harry, we’ll get those bastards for you! Bloody cowards!”

“Hey, at least it wasn’t slugs.” Harry allowed himself a weak chuckle as Ron turned a rather interesting shade of green at the memory of that little slice of misfortune.

“One more thing I owe them.” Blue eyes narrowed in anger as Ron tallied up the many slights against them over the years. “That asshole’s father got off easy, being carted off to Azakaban. We’ll get ours one day.”

“It’s not worth it Ron.” Taking a deep breath, Harry attempted to stand up, but the room spun again in a rather disturbing fashion, prompting him to stay sitting for a little while longer.

“Do you need to go to Pomfrey?”

“Merlin no!” He blurted out in horror. “She’ll give me something to drink that will make me wish I was dead! I just need a minute or two.” Nodding his head, Ron sat down next to him, making himself comfortable. Cracking an eye open, Harry glanced at his friend. “Don’t you have class?”

“Yeah, but I told Flitwick that I’d made sure you were ok. I figure that might take a bit of time. Besides, Hermione will take notes for us.”

“Isn’t she still mad at you?”

“Yeah, but she’s not mad at you, so I’ll just copy your notes.”

“You’re my hero.” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle softly at that, loving Ron’s boundless disregard for …well… everything. It made all of the problems pressing down on him lighten, making him feel like he could keep going on through it all.

“So… was it worth it Mate? The whole stalking thing?”

“….Yeah… yeah it was.” Harry let his head loll back, a smile drifting across his face at the memory of that searing orgasmic pleasure. “So worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk tsk tsk. Bad bad Harry. At least someone finally feels a little bit of guilt over what they're doing to Draco, even if he's just as messed up as our favourite little snake. I don't see any way this could possibly go wrong... not at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo takes advantage of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all continuing to enjoy the story in all its smutty glory!

“Eat faster.” Theo stated as he sat down next to Draco, giving his ass a rather proprietary squeeze and causing the blonde to flinch away from him and shoot him a rather angry glare in response.

“Piss off Theo.” He snarled softly, stabbing a slice of grilled chicken rather forcefully and wishing that he had the ability to cause the other boy to spontaneously combust with just the sheer power of his loathing.

Rather than grow angry, Theo simply chuckled and continued his casual groping, fully aware that there wasn’t much Draco could do in response without drawing undue attention towards them.

“You’re so disagreeable when there isn’t a cock inside you.” Theo murmured, a mocking smile tugging at his lips. “By the way, I heard you got detention from Professor Vector for being tardy. Did you have fun fucking your fingers, or did you find someone to suck off on your way to class and got distracted?” 

Cheeks blushing a deep crimson, Draco put his fork down on his plate and made to stand up, refusing to sit here and listen to any more perverted musings. It seemed that Theo was ready for this and his hand tightened on the back of Draco’s robes, pulling him quickly back down into his seat.

“None of that now, kitten.” Theo began to explain patiently, motioning for Draco to once again pick up his fork and continue eating. “Finish your lunch. I have a busy day planned for you, and you’ve inconvenienced me by getting an hour detention.” 

Unmoved by the trials and tribulations weighing down on the other boy, Draco crossed his arms over his chest and fixed a rather icy glare on him.

“Oh yes, I can see how me having to write out three feet regarding how Hastian the Third’s use of the Chaldean method of calculation altered the effects of the Summoning of Theracles and why it resulted in the ensuing collapse of Thonis-Herakleion, would inconvenience you.” His sneer could peel paint, but Theo had long ago gained a certain level of immunity to its power and met the look with one of cool indifference. Reaching over, he calmly placed the fork back in Draco’s hands as if he were little more than a stubborn child.

“I can’t even begin to pretend to care about that.” He replied evenly, his other hand returning to cup Draco’s ass once more, his thumb stroking over the smooth flesh, enjoying the fact that he hadn’t had a chance to find any bottoms to replace the ones which had been spelled away, leaving him bare beneath his robes. “What I care about is that Graham Montague is going to meet with you in our little classroom once he’s finished his lunch.” 

Disgust welled up inside the blonde and he couldn’t quite resist shooting a glare down the table at where the hulking seventh year Slytherin was chatting and laughing with his friends while shooting the duo sly looks. 

Graham Montague easily dwarfed the rest of his housemates in size, even Crabbe and Goyle looked like children compared to him. This naturally led many to speculate that he had some giant blood in him somewhere, though none were foolish enough to voice their suspicions out loud. Obsessive training as a chaser in Quidditch, coupled with questionable genetics had given the hulking youth an impressive upper body, causing his arms to look like tree trunks. Thick dark hair covered most of his body, adding to his brutish appearance and he always seemed to have a dark shadow along his jaw, as if he’d never properly learned to shave. All in all, he was utterly unappealing physically to the slender youth and Draco couldn’t quite repress a shudder at the thought of being anywhere near the loathsome senior Slytherin.

“In his dreams.” He scoffed, placing the fork down on the table harder than manners dictated as polite and flashing the older youth down the table a look of pure loathing. “I wouldn’t give him the time of day if he paid me.”

“Lucky for him that he’s not interested in the time, only your ass.”

“No Theo.” Disgusted, Draco glared at his housemate, silver eyes molten in fury. “I may have made this vile agreement with you, but that’s it. I have standards.”

“Yeah, I saw that when you were taking it from Crabbe and Goyle while still begging for more.”

“Fuck off Theo.” The fresh green salad with grilled chicken breast didn’t look at all appetizing and Draco pushed it away, preparing to leave the table, but Theo grabbed his arm and held him still.

“You wanted your precious social standing back right?” The darker boy pressed, his brown eyes narrowed and unwavering as he stared at Draco. 

“Not by fucking that loser. I have my pride Theo. No.”

“He’s the captain of the quidditch team.”

“He’s the guy who got stuck in a bloody toilet last year.” Draco shot back, his lip curling in disgust. “Dumb bastard didn’t even get to take his NEWTS due to being in St Mungo’s.”

“Well Graham has a lot of pull with the seventh years, and he’s been wanting to get under your robes since you were in second year.”

“You think I don’t know that? The guy’s a pervert and is always trying to chat me up in the showers after Quidditch, asking if I want him to soap me up or get a back rub. I’m not letting the bastard anywhere near me, he barely even classes as a pureblood.” Turning away, Draco shot the older youth down the table another glare of utter contempt.

“It’s not like you have much of a choice.” Theo pressed, flashing the seventh year a smile and a nod behind Draco’s back. “If you want to claw your way back to the top, it means giving some favours along the way, and right now, you don’t exactly have much to give. I mean, your family name is in the dirt, the Ministry is watching your assets like hawks… oh hey… Graham’s father works in the Ministry’s Finance Department doesn’t he?” Leaning closer to Draco, his hand gave that lovely rounded buttock another squeeze as he whispered into his ear.

“I bet if you were nice to his son, he’d perhaps be persuaded to look the other way on a few transactions. If you were Very nice to his son… who knows what that might get you?”

“I am NOT a whore!” He hissed in fury, having to fight to keep his voice low so as to not attract more attention than was already on them. “The answer is no Theo. Now get your hand off my ass before I spell it off your damn body.” The hand groping him gave another teasing squeeze, as if daring him to do his worst, then released him, but the one around his arm tightened painfully as Theo glared at him.

“Fine, then you and I are going to go and I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll beg for your two pet apes to spitroast you again.”

“I’m having lunch right now Theo.” Draco picked up his fork and speared a chunk of tomato with it viciously. “Go beat yourself off in the loo. Besides, I’m still sore from earlier and I’m not interested. Go bother someone else.”

“We had an agreement Draco.” Theo hissed softly into his ear. “I fix your social standing and you fuck me how and when I want. Remember? Or is the word of a Malfoy no longer any good? It will be rather hard to build up your name when a mudblood shows more honour… or is that why your name means Bad Faith?” Draco froze at the words and turned icy silver eyes on Theo. The temperature of the air around them seemed to almost drop and for a moment, Theo almost let him go in order to put some space between them.

“I would choose my next words very carefully if I were you Theodore.” His voice was soft but dangerous as the formidable personality behind it flared. Steeling himself to meet that glacial glare, Theo took a deep breath.

“You heard me Draconis.” He growled back. “Are you as good as your word or not?” The two Slytherin glared at each other for a long moment, neither giving ground, then, with a snarl, Draco snatched his arm out of Theo’s grip and rose from the table with a rather surprising amount of dignity before stalking towards the door. After taking ten steps down the line of the table, then paused and glanced back over his shoulder. “Well come on, let’s get this over with. I’m going to want a shower before next class to get your stink off me.” He snapped and headed out, for once not even noticing the hungry look Potter was shooting him from across the room.

“What do you think that was about?” Harry murmured as he watched the two Slytherin depart, his hand already reaching for the Cloak, tucked in his robe’s pocket. He’d never seen Malfoy look so out of sorts before. Did Nott know what happened after he left? Worse, did Malfoy? No… neither had so much as looked in this direction, but that only served to make Harry feel even guiltier over the sense of relief that washed over him. Merlin, he really was a piece of shit. A good person would have admitted his crime, would have gone to Dumbledore, or confessed to Malfoy…

Putting down his untouched sandwich, he made to stand up and follow, but Ron tugged him back down and fixed him with a stern glare.

“No mate. Let it go.” The redhead warned around his mouthful of food. “You got lucky with Professor Flitwick today, if you’re late again, you’re going to cost us House Points.” He took another bite of his sandwich while still holding his glare. “Besides, they already cursed you once for following them. It’s not worth it.”

“You followed them?!” Hermione cut in, putting down the book she’d been reading and pinning Harry under a glare of her own. “That’s why you were late for Charms?!” She sounded so offended at this that Harry felt sick at the thought of them finding out the real reason for his tardiness. If he was lucky, she’d never speak to him again. If not… well, there was little doubt in his mind that she knew far more curses than he could even begin to imagine, and he’d deserve them all.

“Harry James Potter, I thought you’d agreed to take it easy this year and not go looking for trouble! The Ministry is just looking for a reason to cause you grief because of last year. Don’t give them that chance!”

“Hey, we proved that Ferret Face’s father was a Death Eater!” Ron cut in, quick to defend his best friend. “We also proved that You Know Who was a thing!”

“And nearly died in the process.” She shot back. “Malfoy would have to be an utter idiot for trying to do anything at all shady after this summer.” Her dark brows furrowed slightly as she thought about how he’d been late for Arithmancy, sliding into his seat carefully, his movements furtive and nervous. Something had happened this morning that was out of the ordinary, and while that in and of itself was normal for a school like Hogwarts, Hermione prided herself on her powers of perception.

“Promise me that you won’t stalk him Harry. Let Dumbledore and the others take things from here.” They’d already lost so much and couldn’t afford another mistake like in the Department of Mystery. While she didn’t say it out loud, they all knew what she was thinking, and silence weighed heavily on them.

The shattered look on Harry’s face threatened to tear her heart out of her chest, but she refused to back down. They’d lost so much, and it had been rather brutally driven home that they were well out of their league here. The Order could handle things for now. Their focus should be in passing their classes so that they could be of aid to their friends in the war. Right now, they were little more than liabilities and they couldn’t afford to make an already impossible war harder on those they loved.

“Please.” She pressed, hating the misery which shone in those expressive green eyes, but knowing she had to do this.

“But-” Harry tried to protest, his attention darting back to the door of the Great Hall, his mind already trying to sort out where his quarry might have gone.

“Harry. Promise me.”

“Fine! Fine, I promise.” He grumbled sullenly, tearing his eyes away from the door and staring down at his sandwich guiltily. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances over his head, both fully aware that they were going to have to keep close watch on their friend if they were going to get through this year in one piece.

Furious at his own capitulation to Theo’s obscene demands, Draco stomped down the hallways with little care of who was following him, not that any sane person would have, given the hot-tempered blonde’s obviously vile mood. 

Reaching his destination unbothered, he spared a moment to glare around the room hatefully, loathing it and everything that had happened here today. Most especially, the desk Theo had fucked him on only this morning seemed to draw his wrath. It’s wood surface polished with his tears, not to mention the thrusts of his body as he was debased upon it, fucked like some senseless animal, devoid of any sort of dignity.

“ _Expulso_! _”_ He snarled, slashing his wand towards the desk and taking grim satisfaction in how it shattered instantly beyond repair. There wasn’t a single piece left that was larger than a match box and the sheer obliteration of it brought a smile to his face. It seemed his dear aunt was right… you had to truly mean it.

“Picturing someone I resemble?” Theo drawled as he walked into the room and glanced at the shrapnel scattered about. Turning around, Draco’s hand tightened on his wand, but he still flashed him his most poisonous smile.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” He asked sweetly. “I was simply removing something which offended me with it’s presence.” The threat hung heavy in the air between them, their smiles like knives.

“Are you going to strip, or do I have to banish even more of your clothes?” The Nott heir finally broke the silence. Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave his own wand a playful little twirl while holding onto Draco’s furious glare.

“You have the bedside manners of a mudblood.”

“Been by the bedsides of many mudbloods?” Theo retorted with a smirk, enjoying the look of raw fury at the insult. “Now I’m rather curious as to just who else you’ve been fucking. We’ve already seen a demonstration of just how low your standards are.” Silver eyes flashed in rage once more at the insult, but Draco knew better than to fight back, it’s not as if he could hold the high moral ground in this battle, not after all the debased things he’d done… allowed to be done to him. 

Nervously, his hand slid over his stomach, gently stroking over the skin as he glanced down at the shrapnel he’d created, then the door, anywhere but at Theo who was staring at him with a slowly growing smile of triumph.

“You owe me a pair of slacks.” Draco mumbled. “I rather liked those ones.”

“Then don’t wear bottoms under your robes. They get in the way of my pleasure. In fact, I believe that I’ll have a lovely set of boots made for you, something to protect your knees from the hard stones… after all, I intend to have you on them quite often. Speaking of, I notice that you’re still dressed.”

“Disgusting pig.” Draco snarled as he quickly unfastened his robe and cast it aside, glaring at the other youth.

“Everything Draco.” Licking his lips in anticipation, Theo allowed his eyes to roam across the barely clothed body of the other Slytherin, remembering how sweet a plunder it had been to claim him this morning, feeling him come undone around him. “I want to see all your pretty flesh…Keep the tie on though.” He added with a smirk as silver eyes flashed in rage. Still, Draco complied, the earlier morning’s sweet illusion of innocence gone as he swiftly unfastened his shirt and let it fall away, leaving his beautiful porcelain skin bare to the world. “And the wand. Seriously Draco, you just threatened to maim me. It’s a bit of a turn off.”

“And that’s my problem?”

“It will be. Put the wand away.” Jaw tightening so hard that Theo was positive he could hear Draco’s teeth grinding, the pale youth gently placed his wand on top of his robes, taking a moment to simply trace his fingers along it’s hawthorn length in fond reverence, then spun around to face his abuser.

“Happy now? I’m all naked and disarmed. Now get on with it before the very idea of letting you touch me makes me sick to my stomach.” His cheeks were hot and flushed, his lashes looked damp as he fought against tears of humiliation.

“Funny, you were screaming my name this morning and begging me for more.” Smirking, Theo gave his own wand a little nonchalant wave. “Flighty little thing aren’t you? _Incarcerous_.” 

Before Draco could even think “Again!?” thick magical ropes sprung out of the air and wrapped around his wrists, tying them together and lifting so that he was left dangling rather unceremoniously from the ceiling. 

Despite the growing familiar warmth bubbling up below his belly, his body no doubt having already grown to associate being tied up with sex, Draco couldn’t help but struggle. His flesh might want what was coming, but to his mind, this meant nothing but humiliation! 

“What a lovely banner you make.” Theo purred, reaching out a hand and trailing it down Draco’s chest, taking a moment to idly pinch a delicate pink nipples between his finger, smiling wider as the bound boy’s spine arched at the pain, a gasp escaping his lips before he could bite it back. “You’d look perfect hanging in our Common Room don’t you think?” Rolling that sensitive nub of flesh, he squeezed it again and twisted his fingers, savouring the pained whimpers. “Everyone could wander by, stroking and licking your lovely skin. We could fuck you one after another while the girls sucked your cock and you’d be worshiped, just how you always dreamed.”

NO! This wasn’t what he wanted! He’d always wanted people to look up to him, respect and perhaps even fear him, not this… this sick degenerate amusement he was being reduced to. Unfortunately, his body had other ideas and that warm golden glow began to warm his belly, making him cringe and the cruel inevitability of his situation.

Theo’s other hand slid down that trembling body and traced the rapidly firming length of Draco’s cock, teasing it from root to tip and smiling in amusement. It was hard to hold onto his rage at this indignity when the pleasure began to swell inside him, making Draco bite his lip in order to keep from crying out. As much as he tried to hold still, his hips gave sharp little jerks, pressing himself into Theo’s hand and he could feel a hot slick trail of his need slicking up his sensitive passage, then slowly sliding down his inner thigh.

“Or would you prefer being chained to the floor by a collar like a naughty little crup? We could take turns spanking you and fucking you while you sucked us off like the hungry little bitch that you are? Ooooh, I rather like that image. The proud heir of the Malfoy line on his hands and knees, begging for cock.”

It was impossible to keep from moaning as hunger began to overwhelm disgust and like a shark smelling blood in the water, Theo moved in for the kill. Sliding his hand down further, he teasingly squeezed the base of his shaft before brushing past Draco’s already tightening balls to cruelly tease his slick and aching hole. 

“Look at you, you love this don’t you?” The finger slipped inside him, wriggling around and causing him to moan even louder in growing need. Spreading his legs and canting his hips forward, Draco tried to press himself further onto that intruding digit as the heat licked at his nerve endings, the Hunger growing with every passing second.

“Please Theo… don’t tease me!” He moaned, hating the words falling from his tongue and equally cursing the bonds which kept him from impaling himself on that finger. He wanted more! His body ached for it with an uncompromising need which demanded fulfillment no matter what it cost his mind or his soul.

As if sensing the sudden turn in Draco’s mood, Theo chuckled cruelly, savouring his victory and slid his finger out, choosing instead to tease his slick entrance with cruel little prods, causing the blonde’s gasps and moans turn into whimpers of despair and longing.

“What will you do for me?” The darker Slytherin asked, leaning forward and licking along Draco’s neck, making the pale youth shudder in need, tilting his head to the side and providing Theo with the entire length of his throat to peruse if he so wanted. Sweet Merlin, he could do anything he wanted, so long s he continued to touch him, as long as he was inside Draco’s aching body before the Hunger tore it apart.

“Anything! Please Theo! I need it! I need you!”

“You’ll do _anything_ for me?” Teeth nibbled along soft and sensitive skin as that finger continued to circle him, making Draco spread his legs wider, the tip of his tongue moistening his lips as he panted in need.

“Yes! Salazar Theo! Fuck me please!” Grinning as seeing the proud heir driven to such a state of utter desperation, Theo traced his tongue along that lovely throat once more then pulled away, drinking in how that lithe body strained towards him, the perfect picture of thwarted desire.

“You’re going to do me a favour first pet.” He chuckled, giving that lovely ass a playful pat, enjoying how Draco shuddered and tried to press against him, shameless in his desperation. “And you want to make me happy don’t you?”

“Yes… oh Merlin… please Theo! It hurts!!!” 

“Don’t worry, soon you’ll be screaming in pleasure.” Theo continued his cruel game, stroking hands over hot flesh, lazily exploring the body so masterfully displayed for his amusement. Honestly, he really needed to get his hands on that Creevy kid’s camera. People would pay a fortune for a picture of this beautiful youth straining against his bonds, the perfect epitome of frustrated lust. Molten silver eyes implored Theo to take him, his body shivering in such raw need that it was palpable. He’d never seen anything so beautiful, or inherently dangerous in his life, and he fully intended to make the most of it.

Pulling away, he practically drank in the wild despair which flooded Draco’s eyes. It seemed to grow with every step as he walked over to the door until Draco’s moans and entreaties grew into a desperate scream of frustration. He tugged wildly at the magical ropes, convinced that Theo was going to abandon him to his Hunger, letting it devour him alive.

Instead of leaving, the darker youth simply cracked the door open and looked carefully into the hallway. Almost immediately, the door was pulled out of his hands and swung open widely as a large figure slipped in.

Graham Montague froze just inside the doorway, staring at the sight of the beautiful Ice Prince, naked and aroused, thrashing in his bonds while staring at them both with wild eyes.

“Dear Merlin…. He’s gorgeous.” The senior Slytherin moaned, already feeling his trousers growing painfully tight. “What in the world did you give him to get him worked up like that?”

“Nothing at all.” Theo grinned in amusement. Draco couldn’t have put on a better display of wanton need if he’d been ordered to. It truly was glorious to behold.

“And he’ll keep quiet about this? The last thing I need is to get expelled.”

“He looks rather willing to me, and he’s all yours for half an hour. Just like I promised you, and I’m a man of my word. The fuck of your life, no repercussions and all for a reasonable price.” Theo stated, holding out his hand expectantly. 

Without taking his eyes off the writhing and lustful youth, Montague pulled a coin purse from his robe pocket and placed it in Theo’s waiting hand. The telltale heavy clink of galleons was heard, and Theo’s smile grew wider as he expertly weighed the sac, mentally counting out the amount without bothering to look. 

“A pleasure doing business with you, as always.” With his other hand, he then held up a small vial filled with a rose liquid. “Ten extra galleons gets you this lovely sip of cock rejuvenating glory.” 

“I already paid you my month’s allowances for this.” Graham muttered, still staring at that glorious youth in utter awe. “Getting hard won’t be a problem, I could shatter stone with my cock right now. I’ve been wanting to fuck this little bitch since he joined the damn quidditch team. The little tease has always had those goons hovering around him, even when he was flaunting that sweet ass of his in the showers.”

“Of that I have no doubt, but you do want to make the most of your half hour hmm? It sounds like you have been waiting a while for this. You’ll be good for one orgasm… maybe two, but I’m willing to bet that you’ve been just dying to fill him up over and over again. For a mere ten galleons, you can keep cumming inside that sweet ass until he bursts.” 

Wiggling the potion back and forth temptingly, he grinned even wider as Graham swore softly and reached into his robe once more, pulling out a handful of loose galleons and practically shoving them at Theo.

“Take them and go.” The older youth ordered. “I don’t want to be disturbed until this lovely little bitch is broken on my cock.” 

“Don’t worry about that. I guarantee both privacy and satisfaction.” Theo assured him, happily adding the coins to the bag and tucking them away out of sight. “Be sure not to leave any visible marks when you’re done.” He added as he slipped out the door. “Have fun Draco!” Giving his friend a playful wave, he closed the door and cast a _muffliato_ on it, followed by several complicated locking charms. No one would be entering the room until he removed them. As for those inside, well, he was rather sure that they wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. 

Once he was done, he turned away and began to walk down the hallway and whistling a rather jaunty tune, already picturing the lovely stack of coins he was going to make off this lovely new enterprise.

“Draco Malfoy.” Graham moaned softly as he approached the writhing youth who hung there panting in his bonds. “The hottest little piece of ass ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts. And the most frigid.” He added. At the sound of his voice, silver eyes fixed on him, shining with predatory intensity as the young heir stretched towards him, drawn like a moth to flame. His pale body seemed to almost glow in the dim light of the classroom, save for the Slytherin house tie hanging from his neck. It was perfect.

As much as the Nott brat annoyed him, Graham had to admit that he certainly knew how to set up a moment for the greatest impact. He didn’t believe for a second that the normally frigid and untouchable Malfoy heir hadn’t been given a potion, but that this moment, he wasn’t going to complain. This was the culmination of years of fantasies and frustration all brought to possibility and he honestly couldn’t believe his luck.

Grinning at the amazing treasure just within his reach, Graham began tugging at his clothes. He had so many fantasies that he wanted to play out, from the simple to the profane, but in all of them, he could feel that soft unblemished skin pressed against his body. Those hard little nubs of nipples would dig into his chest, that smooth slender body moving against his own crude form as he buried himself to the hilt in that hot sweet body. 

“Please.” Draco moaned, as if drawn by the sheer intensity of his desire. His own normally cold and taunting voice practically breaking from the sheer raw need exuding from it. “Please fuck me… I need it so badly!” If anything, he grew even harder at that desperate entreaty and nearly fell over as he scrambled out of his pants. 

His erection jutted out proudly from the thick nest of black curls. It was a brutal ugly thing, often likened to a beater’s bat in size and shape. Deep red and throbbing from the pressure of the blood filling it, the network of large veins covered its impressive girth, making it seem to pulse in time with his heartbeat. In comparison to the beautiful and pale rose shaft of the straining youth, it was practically monstrous, as ugly as the man it was attached to.

No one had ever called sex with Graham a pleasurable experience, most preferred never to speak of it, their bodies twinging in phantom pain at the memory of rough fucks with an uncaring lover. Not that it ever bothered Graham, so long as he enjoyed himself and no one reported him to Snape. So what if he got a little rough or didn’t stop when they wanted? They’d known what they were getting into, and none of them truly mattered in the end. There was only one prize which had ever truly caught his eyes, and naturally, it was the most unattainable. The beautiful and oh so pure Malfoy Heir. 

His huge form lumbered over to that delicate and slender body, dwarfing Draco as he reached out with thick hairy arms, his massive hands grabbing onto the firm cheeks of his ass and squeezing them hard enough to make the other boy whimper. Mmmm just as silky soft as he’d always imagined. Was the rest of him that soft? Did he taste as delicious as he looked? Unable to help himself, he tightened his grip, bruising the tender skin as he lifted up that wonderfully wriggling form as if it was weightless.

“Oh fuck.” He moaned, burying his face against Draco’s groin and breathing in, drinking in the scent of his body and feeling those smooth legs trembling as they rested on his shoulders, spread wide for him, so gloriously inviting. “I’ve been waiting so long. Years Draco. You always had the cutest little cock. So sweet and perfect, going to waste.” Grinning at the culmination of all his desires, he lifted those twisting hips up to his face and kissed the slick tip of that straining penis. Whimpering loudly in need, Draco’s legs fell open as he welcomed the touch of soft lips and the scratchiness of roughly shaven cheeks against tender flesh.

Grinning, Graham opened his mouth, taking in that perfect cock and sucking hard, nearly cumming as he heard Draco shriek in need. It was perfect! It was every dream coming true! He tasted just as delicious as he’d always pictured, so sweet and pure, that lovely shaft trembling against his lips, just begging for attention. Speaking of attention… Shifting his hands, he slid his thumbs over to that hot little hole, already slick and begging for his own throbbing shaft. 

It pleased him that Draco was so considerate, so eager to please that he’d already gotten himself ready and Graham moaned as he sucked messily at that pale cock. He pictured the proud heir sliding lubricated fingers deep into his own ass, no doubt thinking of the massive shaft that was about to split him in half, ruining him for all other men.

As if proving his fantasy right, his two thick thumbs slid in easily at first, only to be gripped by that tight silken heat as Draco’s body clamped down around him, trying to pull him in deeper. 

Bobbing his head up and down that length, his spit soaked the lovely little nest of curls at its base, then slid down his perineum to add to the slickness at his hole. As if spurred on by the added wetness, that slick passage tightened around him again, promising him untold pleasures, making him moan loudly in response.

“Mmm half an hour isn’t nearly long enough for what I want to do to you.” Graham murmured to that swollen cockhead, flicking out his tongue and teasing the slit cruelly as he dug his thumbs in deeper. “But I couldn’t wait, and I know you couldn’t either.” He continued, kissing his way down that twitching shaft and sucking on Draco’s testicles, loving the light dusting of golden curls which gave them an almost gilded glow. “I want to lick every inch of your body and make you mine. Do you want that?”

“Yes! Oh Salazar yes! Please! Please fuck me!” Draco moaned, his hips rocking up as his legs spread even wider, those pale thighs trembling. 

“Fuck… every time I see you on a broom, I pretend that you’re straddling my cock. Keeping it all tight against that delicious little hole of yours, rubbing it like the little tease you are.” He nibbled along Draco’s perineum, thrilling at the desperate squeals this elicited, until he reached his brilliant and much anticipated prize, held open by his thumbs and quivering for his attention. 

His thick tongue flicked out, stroking over the tender flushed skin, feeling Draco stiffen against him, then cry out in a thin needy voice and try to press down.

“Oh Merlin, you taste so good.” Graham moaned, his tongue flicking out once more to stroke that straining hole, then gliding around the edges. Circling that perfect entrance once, twice, it then delved in deep, stroking those silken walls as they squeezed him mercilessly. He could do this for hours, holding this perfect ass open and plundering its depths. How he’d dreamed of this! Having the proud Malfoy heir squealing and wriggling on his tongue, coming undone over and over again while he tasted that sweet core!

“Mmmm, you know, I had a bet going with Marcus when you first joined the team, about which of us would spread you open and fuck you first.” He whispered to that dripping hole, bestowing another hungry kiss to it, followed by a playful bite, causing the bound youth to jump and twitch before he laved the area with his tongue once more, pressing it in deep. “I rubbed myself raw nearly every night picturing you riding my shaft and squealing like an overexcited niffler. Even then, I could tell that you were just a little slut waiting for the right cock. You’d wiggle that perky little ass at me in the showers, all soaped up and shining…oh fuck Malfoy!” He’d wanted to draw this out, to take his time, but he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. After years of waiting, he was finally going to get everything he was owed!

Pulling that lovely bottom away from his lips, he positioned it against the thick blunt head of his cock. It looked to tiny against his huge shaft, even stretched and licked, there was no way it was going to fit, but he didn’t care, neither he, nor Draco would wait any longer. Just the lightest touch of that hot flesh sent sparks along his entire length and he shuddered, biting his lip to try to hold onto his control.

Wide silver eyes, wild with hunger and glazed with passion stared into his as Draco tried to spread his legs a little wider, rocking his hips so that his slick little hole brushed against his throbbing tip.

“Please… please I need it!” He begged so prettily, looking so innocent and utterly wanton all at once. With a loud moan, Graham tightened his grip on that lovely ass and pressed inwards.

“Yeah… Don’t worry pet. I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you all of it!” He nearly came right there and then as Draco cried out sharply, his back arching as that tight entrance was stretched to an excruciating degree as it struggled to accommodate the huge cock. Tears edged his eyes and he trembled, his body struggling to fight against the intrusion, but Graham continued to press forwards, working to force himself past that tight ring of muscle which was already stretched to its limit.

“Mmm so tight… Merlin… you’re so perfect.” He groaned as Draco’s cries grew louder, more pained and desperate. Still, that sweet heat beckoned him onward and he pulled those hips closer, rocking his own back and forth, sliding a fraction deeper each time until, as if realizing that there was no way to stop the inevitable, the tight flesh began to part. 

The sensation of that tight sheath squeezing his cockhead, of it sliding over the tip of his straining shaft made his hips buck sharply, forcing him the rest of the way past that tight ring and into Draco’s glorious depths. It was so excruciatingly tight and even with only his head buried in that slick passage, Graham found himself crying out loudly, shuddering hard as an orgasm began to tear its way through his body with barely any warning. 

With balls suddenly tightening painfully and his shaft throbbing, bathing that lovely and trembling entrance with his seed in hot spurts of liquid fire, Graham thrust his hips hard, viciously burying half of his massive length into that quivering passage. Shrieking, Draco’s body grew even tighter around him, so much so that it almost hurt to thrust, even as it heightened his pleasure. 

Furious with himself for losing control so quickly, Graham tried to make up for it with brute force, fucking his cum deeper into that squeezing and shuddering passage, thrilling at how Draco thrashed wildly around him, his own slender hips bucking hard. 

Sweat beaded his body as he thrust his hips forward again, crying out loudly in pleasure and determined to ride out his orgasm for as long as possible. All the while, Draco serenaded him with sharp cries and tear-filled begging, his voice growing needier by the second. Dammit! It had barely been five minutes and already he could feel his cock softening despite being buried deeply in perfection. It wasn’t fair! He’d waited so long for this moment! It couldn’t end yet! 

As if drawn by magic, Graham’s eyes caught sight of that small vial Theo had given him and he frowned slightly. Would it really do what he said? Granted, what did he have to lose? His cock was already soft and threatening to be squeezed out of that still tight little hole. He’d barely buried half his length into that lovely little body and despite already orgasming, he wasn’t nearly satisfied. After years of waiting, he wasn’t going to waste a minute trying to work himself back up to proper hardness. He owed it to this lovely little slut of his to fill him with cum until his belly was round with it! 

Never one to overthink a situation, Graham reached over and grabbed the vial. Biting the cork off with his teeth, he then downed its entire contents in one huge swallow. The oily liquid was bitter and more than a little disgusting going down, though it did make his mouth tingle for a moment as it slid over his tongue and down his throat. Once in his stomach, he could feel it bubble in an interesting way, as if it were effervescent, then… nothing.

Swearing loudly, he pressed that hot little body tightly against his own, trusting hard with his now flaccid cock, desperate to keep the softened length from sliding free and ending this moment of perfection. Dammit! It wasn’t fair! He wasn’t done fucking his pretty little pet! His blood still burned for it! He needed it more than he needed air!

Then, a strange warmth filled his groin, growing stronger and stronger until it was an uncomfortable heat. His balls began swelling up, the skin tightening around them until they felt like they were the size of quaffles between his legs. Even better, his cock began to rapidly inflate, growing not just hard, but harder than it had ever been before in his life! It seemed to explode within that cum slick passage and Graham laughed in delight, utterly ignoring the fire burning inside his loins as he began to thrust once more.

Not wanting to risk having this wild rush fade before he got his money’s worth, he drove his hips forward with vicious thrusts while pulling Draco back against him, forcing that slender body to accommodate his massive cock or shatter around it. Every hard thrust pressed him in deeper and deeper, muscles squeezed him tightly as he plunged in further than anyone ever had before and he laughed in delight as Draco screamed and shuddered against him, utterly lost in the sensation.

His sweet voice begged and pleaded for more even as that tight and tortured little hole clenched around him ruthlessly, stoking the fire in his balls to greater intensity until with a roar, he again emptied himself into that shuddering body.

Unlike his first orgasm, this one tore through him in a brutal rush. It felt like his entire length was exploding and he could feel his swollen balls clench painfully as they pumped a massive load of molten seed deep into that body. Buried almost to his fell length inside that glorious hole, he thrilled at the thought of how his hot cum was spraying Draco’s innards, soaking them with his essence, making the trembling and spasming boy his forever! He could see very muscle on that lovely body standing out in sharp relief beneath alabaster flesh as his cock continued to throb. 

It wasn’t enough. The heat and pressure only grew in his balls while his cock remained harder and hotter than freshly forged steel. The only way to quench it was by thrusting deeper and harder!

Before he was even fully aware of it, he was driving into that delicious body, determined to slide in those last few inches, knowing that he was so close to perfection! All he had to do was pierce the Malfoy heir to his core and all his dreams will have been fulfilled! That tight hole strained around his girth and silken inner muscles trembled against his thrusting shaft, squeezing him mercilessly all the while, begging for more.

Laughing wildly, nearly delirious with delight, he thrust into that twisting body with wild abandon while Draco screamed and begged. The frenzied youth rocked his hips up, meeting each brutal thrust with a madness all of his own, fanning the fires inside Graham rather than dousing them.

Finally, realizing that he wouldn’t get what he wanted from this position, he used his wand to send away the ropes binding Draco’s wrists. Finally released form his restraints, the boy’s upper body nearly fall to the floor, his hair lightly brushing the floor as his legs wrapped around Graham’s waist tightly.

The new position caused that tight slick passage to stroke him in new ways and Graham cried out with every thrust, driving in hard and deep. He thrilled at the fact that he could actually see the muscles of Draco’s abdomen flex visibly letting him know just how deeply he’d buried himself.

“Fuck yeah! Take it you little bitch! Take every fucking inch and beg me for more!!” He found himself yelling in time with his thrusts, maddened by his passions and practically foaming at the mouth. Again, a vicious climax tore through him as he clutched at those slick hips, pressing Draco tightly against him as his balls clenched, emptying another brutal load deep into that heated body.

His head was spinning from the pleasure and lightning shot up and down his spine then lanced down the length of his cock as he blasted out load after load of his seed, leaving him gasping and panting from the exertion. Despite it all, his cock still remained rock hard and ready for more, demanding it.

Dimly, he felt a small bit of growing concern for whatever Theo had given him to drink, but the pleasure overrode his worries as he found himself thrusting again, this time shoving Draco’s back against the wall. With his body being supported, it allowed Graham to use his arms to lift those trembling legs up, placing them on his shoulders and giving him the leverage to finally drive himself in that final glorious and mind melting inch, impaling the Malfoy heir completely on his cock.

He’d never felt anything like it, and for several moments, he held himself perfectly still, his entire length throbbing in utter bliss as he reveled in the utter perfection of being completely sheathed inside that tight quivering passage. He could feel the frantic pulse of Draco’s heartbeat pressing against him, every minute twitch of his muscles and the soft sobs which tore their way past his lips as the lovely youth was no doubt convinced that he was being split in two. 

As Quiddich captain, Graham had gotten more than his share of pussy as well as ass, but they’d never been able to take him as deeply as he’d wanted. All of them complained about his size, saying he hurt them, that he was too rough… even when he got them too drunk to care, he still could never find his full satisfaction. They always whined or yelled in unappealing ways, growing all sobbing and snotty before finally just going limp beneath him, waiting for him to simply finish and end their pain. It was like fucking dead fish and had never satisfied him.

Draco had always been different. He’d known that from the first moment he’d laid eyes on the pale pureblooded youth, that this was the one. Call it instinct or destiny, there’d never been any doubt in his mind that this cold and aloof youth would be the answer to all his frustrated dreams… and he’d been right! So gloriously right!

Even now, Draco’s head rested on his chest as he sobbed so perfectly. It wasn’t the ugly gut-wrenching sobs of the others, no, these called to him, begging him for more, even as tears matting his already sweaty chest hair into tight dark curls. Slender fingers dug into Grahams biceps, as Draco trembled against the much larger youth and his heart was beating so hard that it seemed to pulse around the darker youth’s cock, urging him on. 

“Tell me you want it.” He growled as his cock throbbed for more, demanding that he move despite how perfectly Draco’s body was squeezing his entire length. “Beg me for this cock.” Grabbing onto that lovely pointed chin, he forced the pale boy to look up at him, staring down into those wide shining eyes. There was nothing but hunger in their depths, wild and uncompromising, swallowing up all the glacial cold that Draco Malfoy always hid behind, leaving only the wildfires of lust and desperation. It was beautiful beyond words.

“I… I want it!” He gasped out, barely able to draw enough air into his lungs to speak and already tight muscles clenched as a pulse of heat seemed to shoot through him. “I need it!”

“You wanted me to fuck you all those years in the locker room, didn’t you? You wanted me to bend you over and fuck that sweet little ass of yours.”

“Yes! Sweet Salazar yes!”

“You dreamed of it, didn’t you, you little slut? You ached for my huge cock to fill you.”

“Every night! Please!! Please don’t stop! I need more!”

Grinning, Graham began to thrust again, slamming Draco’s back against the wall as his hips smacked against those spread thighs. He loved that wet sound of flesh against flesh and rolled his hips, groaning as he felt his balls smacking against that searing hot entrance. This was better than any other fuck! Better than winning the House Cup! It made him wish that he’d given into temptation all those years ago and just fucked the arrogant little aristocrat over the locker room bench, despite the punishment. He’d always known that the little bitch would love it, and now he knew the truth!

“I’ll give you more, you greedy little slut.” He snarled, his hips driving forward, rocking like a jackhammer, plundering those heated depths ruthlessly as Draco tried to muffle his screams against Grahams chest, his nails scratching red welts into his back.

Cumming for the fourth time, Graham gasped and sank to the floor, his body still buried deeply in the Malfoy heir’s ass, pulling the sex maddened youth astride him as he lay on his back. The cool stones felt wonderful against his feverish skin, and he smiled, watching Draco whimper desperately, too lost in his own hungers to stop or even slow down. Instead, he began to fuck himself on that massive cock, rocking his body up and down, ruthlessly taking in that entire length, his hips rocking and twisting, causing the most spectacular sensations to tear through him. 

It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, watching his length disappear into that stretched and dripping hole over and over, Draco stroking ever inch of him like a pro. White blond hair was darkened with sweat and his skin was flushed from his exertions, but he showed no sign of slowing down as he picked up the pace, riding Graham’s cock harder and harder. It was as if he was trying to break himself in half on the mighty length. Unable to help himself, Graham reached down and grabbed hold of those perfect globes of his ass once more, rocking him forward sharply every time he was fully sheathed, causing his already sharp cries to tremble and echo off the stone walls. 

His fifth orgasm left him gasping for air, the room spinning around him as he emptied himself inside that greedy hole once more. Despite this, his erection continued to rage even as it filled Draco with an impossible amount of cum, causing the youth to arch his back and cry out raggedly with ecstasy.

His sixth and seventh orgasms were more of a blur than anything, though he was vaguely aware of fucking Draco across a desk, thrusting hard enough to send it screeching across the room, and then sitting on one of the chairs while Draco straddled him, legs thrown up over his shoulders and head thrown back as he pumped load after load of hot seed into his writhing body.

By the time his eighth orgasm was building up, he had Draco down on his hands and knees, head buried against his arms while his legs were spread wide, pinned beneath Graham who continued to fuck him with every last ounce of his strength. One hand gripped his hips with crushing force, fingers digging into previous bruises, darkening them cruelly. His other hand pressed against the slight swell of Draco’s stomach where he could feel his cum sloshing around in the blonde’s bowels. He had no idea how he could have emptied so much into that greedy little body, but right now he didn’t care. All he knew that there was something so utterly sexy about it that it made him thrust harder, determined to add to it.

Draco, was whimpering and moaning beneath him, his body cramping from being so utterly filled, but his Hunger driving him onwards, demanding more to feed its insatiable appetite. It didn’t matter how much he hurt or how exhausted he was. His anus felt raw, every movement no matter how slight was pure agony, but none of that mattered. He needed to be filled, needed those vicious thrusts and molten rush.

Both were so lost to their needs that neither heard the door open or the amused chuckle from their spectator who watched as Graham’s hips picked up their rhythm, stuttering as they jabbed sharply into Draco’s depths. Graham felt his shaft throb and his balls clench tightly once again and he screamed in a mixture of agony and ecstasy. Once again, that terrific liquid blast tore through him with such intensity that the world went white with brilliant light, then darkened on the edges as he struggled to stay conscious. Gasping for air, his hips continued to fuck Draco hard, spraying load after load of hot seed deep into him. The flesh beneath his hands grew even tighter and he could feel that delicious body shudder in ecstasy, drinking it in desperately. 

“I gave you forty-five minutes.” Theo stated as Graham lay across Draco’s sweat slick back, his hips still rocking on their own, continuing to drive rock hard flesh into the lust filled youth, or die trying. “I figured you’d appreciate it. Did you get your money’s worth?” His tone was perfectly conversational despite having his two housemates rutting wildly on the floor at his feet.

“A… anti…. dote!” Graham gasped out between thrusts, barely able to form the words in his exhausted state. “Can’t stop!” Through his fading sight, he could see Theo holding up another small vial, this one filled with a green tinted liquid, a smug smile on his face.

“Ten galleons.” He warned, then his smile grew wider. “Or a favour. Deal?” Again, he gave the vial a little playful wiggle in his fingers as Graham pulled Draco onto his lap, driving hard up into that still amazingly tight hole, unable to comprehend how it could still feel so incredible even though he knew it was likely killing him. How long could his heart hold out under the strain? Years of Quidditch and a naturally strong body had carried him through this far, but he could feel his flesh failing. There wasn’t much left of his reserves, but still, his cock screamed for more, driving into Draco with a life of its own.

“Yes! Yes! Just give it!” He snarled, barely able to focus as he felt the pressure beginning to build once more. Fuck, how could this still feel to amazing!? Even after brutally fucking that hole repeatedly, it still felt as mind blowing as the first time! 

Still, that didn’t stop him from desperately snatching the vial out of Theo’s hands and drinking it down as quickly as possible even as his hips continued to slap against that perfect ass. Draco’s desperate cries continued to egg him on, demanding more, promising such glory, if only he could empty himself into those molten depths one more time…

He’d expected it to wilt his erection immediately, but instead, his balls clenched fiercely once again as his final orgasm tore through him twice as hard as any of the others. Throwing his head back, Graham roared as his nerves all caught fire and grabbed onto those writhing hips, driving himself in as hard as he could against that bucking body. A shuddering wail tore through him as he all but exploded into that clenching passage, filling it with so much cum that he felt the world spin dangerously and his heart beat erratically in his chest as it threatened to burst from his exertions.

When it ended, he sagged back, sobbing in relief as his erection finally flagged. It was euphoric to be released from the effects of the potion and he lay there on his back, panting hard and drinking in the chill of the stones. Staring at the ceiling, too tired to even blink, all he could do was thrill at how utterly amazing that had been. Everything he’d ever dreamed of and more. Oh sweet Merlin, so much more.

“I’ve got to say, he looks damn good all fucked out and full of spunk.” Theo chuckled softly, crouching down next to Draco and openly staring at his ravaged anus, privately amazed that the boy hadn’t been literally torn apart by the rough treatment. He’d seen the size of Graham and how brutally the older youth had been fucking him. It almost made him annoyed that he’d taken the time to snag some healing potions out of Snape’s lab in order to avoid having to drag Draco’s broken body to the Hospital wing.

Instead of finding a shattered boy, Draco was moaning softly on the floor, a delirious smile on his face as his body shuddered and squeezed out what looked like literal bucket loads of cum.

Reaching down, Theo ran his hand along Draco’s slightly swollen abdomen, feeling the muscles spasming in vicious cramps as they pushed more of the thick fluid out. It was a pity that he wasn’t able to plug it all up inside him. He’d have loved to have made Draco spend the rest of the day all filled to the brim and sloshing with every step, but it would be too hard to hide the agony that would most likely cause him. People would notice, ask questions… then teachers would get involved. It really wasn’t fair when you got down to it.

“He’s… he’s gorgeous.” Graham admitted in between breaths, drawing Theo out of his little reverie. The older youth continued to stare at the ceiling, waiting for the room to stop spinning and for the darkness to fade from his vision. “That… that was worth… e… every … sickle.” Despite his obvious exhaustion, he found himself grinning in satisfaction, knowing that he was going to dream of this moment every night for the rest of his life.

“Shall I expect your business again then?”

“Oh Salazar, yes. That was even better than I’d dreamed!” He tried to laugh, but only winced as the motion pulled at his overtaxed muscles. “What did you give him to make him like that? Merlin, that was amazing!”

“I told you, I didn’t give him anything.” Theo replied smoothly, idly stroking the dark bruises already forming on the smooth skin of Draco’s ass, enjoying how the battered and abused heir moaned softly and arched his hips, already ready for more. “He’s just a slut. I’m merely taking advantage of it.” Looking over at the exhausted captain, Theo’s smile grew wider. “If you liked what I’m selling, pass the word around. Discreetly of course. We’d hate to have Snape step in and take our fun away. Get enough people interested, and I’ll make sure you get the antidote to my Happy Ending potion whenever you want it, for free.” 

“Deal.” Graham didn’t even have to think about it. He knew a dozen people at least who’d pay good coin to take out their frustrations with the spoiled and arrogant heir. A chance to fuck the beautiful youth who’d rubbed his looks and his family’s power in everyone’s faces for years would be worth any price. Even now, with his body on the verge of shutting down, Graham still couldn’t wait to bury his cock into that silken soft body once more.

His exhaustion was so great that he didn’t even twitch when Theo cast _scourgify_ over them both and then summoned some water for him. It was drunk in moments and only served to warn Graham of just how wrung out his body really was.

“You should likely head to the hospital wing and see Pomfrey.” Theo warned. “You look half dead, and that’s bad advertising for my new budding business.”

“Heh… can’t believe that little Ice Prince Malfoy agreed to let you pimp him out.”

“He didn’t.” The unspoken warning in Theo’s voice was obvious and cut through Graham’s exhaustion, eliciting a rather tired chuckle from the older Slytherin. “I’m simply looking out for myself.” Theo continued smoothly. “If he finds out, he’ll get into a huff and then no one will get laid… that would be a shame wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah yeah… got it.” Graham grunted and then tried to sit up, every muscle in his body loudly protesting the movement. Thankfully, years of intense quidditch training were good for more than riding a broom and he pushed his body further, forcing himself up to his knees, then, braced himself against the desk he’d so recently fucked Draco blind on. Rising to his feet, he swayed visibly, though managed to hold himself upright… barely.

“I’m serious about seeing Pomfrey.” Theo warned, giving his wand another wave and sending Grahams clothes over to him. The magic sliding them neatly into place on his body. “You look like shit.”

“I’ll survive. I feel great… just… a little tired.”

“Take care of yourself. I stand to make a small fortune off your advertising, and you can’t do it from a hospital bed.” Theo shrugged nonchalantly, though his eyes continued to study his senior. “Besides, you still owe me ten galleons, or a favour for the antidote. Which will it be?”

“A favour.” Graham replied without pause. “You emptied my pockets today. I’m going to have to ask my father for more spending money.” Glancing over at Draco who was moaning softly and just starting to blink his eyes in confusion, Graham grinned widely. “A lot more spending money.”

“That’s the sort of thing I like to hear.” Chuckling, Theo gave Draco a playful pat on his ass, noting how red it was from the constant pounding. Stroking his fingers over the bruised skin, he gave Graham a nod of respect. “I’m sure that the rumours of your prowess will only continue to grow. You’ll have girls from all the houses throwing themselves at your feet.” There was no point in mentioning the boys. They both knew that there was only one beautiful young boy that Graham wanted.

“Thanks Theo. You have made me pleased beyond words that I had to repeat this damn year. I can’t imagine going through life never having managed to fuck that sweet ass.” 

“I live to serve. Just let me know when you want another few rounds with him and I’ll set it up.” Theo chuckled, still running his hands over that lovely reddened ass. “But think of the fun you’ll have at dinner, watching him trying to sit on that hard bench. I bet he’ll still be feeling that monster cock of yours, splitting him in half for the next week.”

“Fuck Theo, you know just what to say.” Chuckling weakly, Graham gave Draco one long last longing stare, then slowly shuffled out the door, propping himself up against any available surface as he took each wary step. “I think I’m going to skiv off my next class and just sleep… see you both at dinner.” Grinning, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Alone once again, Theo to look down at Draco’s softly moaning form and gave him a sharp slap on that sore ass, earning himself a soft whimper as the pale youth squirmed on the floor, absolutely covered in the thick, slimy jizz which still dribbled out of his drooling hole.

“Honestly, I have no idea how you’re even conscious.” He murmured, giving him another slap, enjoying how the skin went white beneath his hand, forming a perfect shape of it before the skin reddened once more.

Glancing over at him, Draco cried out softly and shuddered before biting his lip rather delectably, sounding as if he could gladly go a few more rounds. The sound caused Theo’s own cock perked up at the thought, but he pushed it aside. Better to use others to test for traps. While he might revere the Dark Lord, he wasn’t an idiot. There was a catch here or else why wouldn’t he have kept Draco for himself? His father had often said that their leader would stare at the Malfoy heir with hunger whenever he saw him, making Lucius utterly paranoid for his son. Theo honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if the Dark Lord had actually planned for the Ministry debacle to fail just to get Lucius out of the picture, though he’d likely only wanted Malfoy to be caught, not the rest of them. 

Still, Draco’s recuperative abilities were nothing short of amazing and he could already see that abused and stretched out hole closing as the last of the semen was expelled. It was impossible not to wince at the thought of how uncomfortable that had to have been, having that beater bat of a cock ramming into him.

“Get up Draco.” He gave that ass an even sharper slap and smiled as Draco’s eyes seemed to finally begin to clear from their lust fueled haze.

“Th…theo? Wha… what happened?” His voice broke on the last word and lush lips pulled back in a gasp of pain as Draco suddenly became aware of just how sore he was. Recuperative abilities or not, some things couldn’t simply be shrugged off. Watching impassively as the pale youth whimpered and moaned in pain, trying to draw his knees up to his chest, Theo made no attempt to help. Even when Draco cried softly, shuddering as the movement pulled at overtaxed muscles, Theo simply idly fingered the healing potions in his robe pocket, debating on giving them to his suffering friend. 

“I warned you that I was going to fuck you hard.” He stated simply, his tone mocking as he straightened up and stretched. “I’m afraid I lost track of time and you won’t have time for that shower, but don’t worry, I’ll _scourgify_ the worst of it from you, but I’m afraid you’re likely still going to be dripping all over your bench in potions class. Don’t worry, I’m sure Blaise will be all too happy to mop it all up. He does so love mothering you after all.” 

It was doubtful if the blonde even heard him, he was still trying to draw himself up into as small a ball as possible, whimpering like some bride on her wedding night. It was shameful really.

“Get a hold of yourself.” He snapped in sudden irritation. “Now stand up, you’re wallowing in cum like a muggle with filth. Show a little dignity.” 

“W…what… what did you do... to me?” Draco gasped out, staring at him with wide and watering eyes, looking like he was only a breath away from bursting into tears. “Fuck I hurt…Everything hurts.” He wrapped his arms around his abdomen and moaned, his eyes fluttering closed.

Sneering at the overt display of emotion, Theo strode over to the pile of discarded clothing and threw them at the trembling youth. Draco barely acknowledged them and continued to hold himself tightly, his breath shuddering annoyingly. 

“I’m not going to let you make me late.” He warned, sending another quick _scourgify_ in Draco’s direction and enjoying how he flinched at the rough cleaning spell scouring his sensitive flesh. “Now get dressed.”

It was beyond satisfying to watch Draco whimper and moan as he struggled into his clothes, his hands trembling so hard that he couldn’t manage his buttons. After trying for over a minute, fumbling with growing frustration at just attempting to get even a single one fastened, he finally took a deep trembling breath and looked at Theo.

“Theo… could… you fasten them?” He asked in a soft, almost defeated sounding voice. Smiling inwardly in delight, Theo stepped forward and took Draco’s shirt in his hand, then, leaning forward, he licked along the length of that beautiful pale throat, enjoying the freshly _scourgified_ smell on his skin. It made Draco smell of defeat. Even better was the fact that for once Draco didn’t push him away or insult him. He instead stood there meekly as Theo lazily perused his body with all the confidence of one who is secure in their ownership. 

“What do you say?”

“….please.” Ahhh perfection.

“Are you going to be difficult for me in the future?” He asked, lightly pinching one of the nipples which had so fascinated him earlier. Though Draco winced in pain and whimpered softly, he didn’t pull away. 

“No Theo…” He whispered. 

“Good. I’ll take care of you Draco.” Theo murmured as he tenderly fastened each button. Only once Draco was as dressed as he was going to get without his trousers or pants, Theo finally produced a small healing potion. It was only enough to take the worst of the edge off and allow him to function, though Theo certainly wasn’t going to envy him the amount of discomfort he’d be in over the next few hours… hells, the next few days. Graham had been rather ruthless in his passions after all.

Pulling out the cork, he motioned for Draco to open his mouth like a baby bird. Too hurt and exhausted to fight against this further indignity, willing to do anything to take away even a fraction of his pain, Draco did as he was bid and meekly drank the potion Theo poured into his mouth.

“I’ll take care of everything.” The darker Slytherin purred, watching Draco obediently swallow the liquid, then visibly relax as it began to heal the worst of the bruising to his inner organs. Through it all, those silver eyes never rose from the floor, they remained subserviently downcast.

“…Yes Theo.” Victory had never tasted so sweet. 

Harry really wished that he sat further back in potions. For one, it would make it a little harder for Professor Slughorn to notice him, drawing endless and rather humiliating attention to him, but it would also give him a chance to look at Malfoy.

Something had happened when he and Nott had left the Dining Hall, that much was obvious. The two of them had showed up just as lessons had begun, earning them a stern lecture about responsibility and how to comport oneself in a professional manner from Slughorn. While Theo had appeared to take it in stride, Malfoy was unusually subdued and looked like he was limping. His every movement had a sort of fragility to it, as if he might break apart at any moment.

Blaise, who sat at the same table as the pale Slytherin also looked concerned and leaned over to whisper something to Draco. His concern earned him not but a vicious sneer and likely a sharply worded insult, judging by the guarded look the dark itallian adopted immediately afterwards.

Jealousy flared up inside Harry as he realized what had happened. They’d slipped off to have sex! Not just any sex, judging by how carefully Draco was moving, and now gingerly he sat down on the bench, wincing and tensing like he was in agony, Harry knew that it was likely wild and rough sex. The kind of sex that people only imagined or read about in raunchy stories sent to men’s magazines. The sort of sex he’d spied on twice now. 

“Mate, you’re staring.” Ron elbowed Harry in the side sharply. “Honestly Harry, you need to get over this obsession. Ignore the ferret and focus on your work. This is the first time we don’t have that old bat looming over us, and I want to prove that I can get through this damn class.”

“I… I just think that he’s up to something.” Harry murmured, fighting to keep the blush from his cheeks as his mind happily reminded him of how hot and soft Draco was deep inside. How he gasped and moaned so perfectly with every thrust, that silken womb squeezing and stroking him, begging to be bathed in his seed over and over again. Dammit! his cock was already half hard.

No! He couldn’t keep thinking that! Malfoy hadn’t known who he was, he’d thought it was Theo fucking him… what he’d done was wrong, so horribly wrong! But… oh Merlin, it had felt so good and he desperately wanted to do it again!

“He was most likely giving Nott a blowjob or something in the loo.”

“WHAT?!” He said that far louder than intended and several heads turned to look at him, causing him to blush hotly and duck his head with a mumbled “Sorry” To the professor who simply smiled and waved it off, earning his love forever from all the Gryffindors who’d been preparing to lose House Points.

“What the hell do you mean?” Harry whispered to Ron, earning a further glare from Hermione.

“Well, he seems the type don’t you think?” Ron idly waved a hand in the direction of the Slytherin. “I mean, his precious daddy is locked away for life, which is about damn time, and he’s got the personality of a blast ended skrewt, so I can’t imagine anyone wanting to be around him unless he’s putting out.” Smiling smugly at his observations, Ron then returned his attention to his book. “You know… I really think that someone puked on page fifty two. Does this look like puke Harry?”

His words fell on deaf ears as Harry chewed on his lower lip, deep in thought. Was Ron right? Was Malfoy maybe using sex to keep in people’s good graces? No, he couldn’t be: for one, the git was far too proud and arrogant for that, secondly… why? Ernie Macmillan hated Death Eaters, so why would Malfoy try to win him over? Besides, he’d looked pretty damn enthusiastic about it all, even when Ernie had treated him like shit, he’d lapped it up. Merlin’s sake, he’d let the other boy put a damn butt plug in him! That couldn’t have been at all comfortable… oh God… did he have it in right now?

Trying to glance over at the Malfoy heir as discreetly as possible while adding ingredients to his cauldron didn’t seem to be working out all that well, earning him another sharp glare from Hermione and Ron’s elbow in his ribs again.

“Sorry… I just…”

“I know, you think he’s up to something.” Ron rolled his eyes as he reached over to add diced lacewing eyes to the brew… wait… weren’t they supposed to be crushed? He glanced down at his potions book to try to figure out what to do and saw that yes that in the margin, it mentioned that crushing the lacewing eyes would result in a more even boil and help stabilize the brew.

“Wait a minute.” He murmured, catching his friends arm in his hand. “I don’t think that’s right.”

“Course it is, why wouldn’t it be right? It was on the board.”

“Yeah, but the book says that crushing them is better.”

“And we always listen to what manky old books tell us? Did we not learn our lesson in second year?”

“This is hardly a cursed diary Ron.” Harry murmured and pointed to the line on his page. “Look, whoever had this book before me says that this is the better way. Let’s try it. What have we got to lose?”

“Our pride? Our dignity? Our eyebrows?” Ron replied. “My eyebrows just grew back in and I’m rather attached to them.”

“If you two don’t stop nattering and start working on your potion, class will be over before you start, and you’ll cost us House Points.” Hermione leaned over her cauldron and whispered to them both harshly, causing them both to quickly mutter a soft “Sorry Hermione” before turning back to their own work.

“Fine, but if I lose my eyebrows again, I’m going to tell Fred and George that you volunteer for their next batch of product testing.” That drew a shudder from Harry, but he held his course and began to crush the eyes before adding them to his brew.

As promised, the potion was remarkably stable, more than anything he’d worked on before, drawing a look of grudging admiration from Ron.

“Alright, but does it say anything for the rest?” The two of them began scanning the rest of the notes but then froze as Slughorn strolled by and chuckled playfully.

“Now then boys, this is an individual brewing assignment. While I know it’s tempting to want to help your friends Harry, you shouldn’t get so caught up in helping others that you forget to help yourself. Mind your own work Mr. Weasley.” Ron’s face began to match his hair as he sputtered out an apology.

“Oh, I doubt he was cheating.” Malfoy’s voice drawled from the back of the room, somewhat strained but still possessing its usual venom. “It’s not like anyone in his family can even read.” The Slytherin all snickered spitefully while the Gryffindor’s simply glared at the blonde menace.

“At least my family doesn’t murder little kids and suck the Dark Lord’s cock!” Ron shot back heatedly, drawing several sharp gasps from both houses. Realizing that things were about to go seriously downhill, Harry put his hand on his friend’s shoulder and gave it a warning squeeze while Professor Slughorn waddled over and placed his rather ample girth between the two students.

“Now now, we’re all adults here and should act like it.” He admonished them both, though seemed to keep his attention warily fixed on Malfoy, as if expecting him to explode at any given moment. “One would do well to work hard and show the world that apples sometimes do fall far from the tree.” He warned the Slytherin who’d grown even paler than usual. It looked like all the blood had drained from his face and he was trembling as he stood there, a strange look on his face that Harry couldn’t even begin to interpret. “Five points from Slytherin for failing to uphold proper decorum.” Slughorn continued, before turning away and shooting Ron a warning look.

“What? Aren’t you going to take points from Gryffindor for what he said?” Blaise spoke up, waving a hand in Ron’s direction. Slughorn paused and glanced over at the dark skinned Slytherin, his large eyebrows rising.

“It’s not as if he lied. We’ve all read the papers after all and are quite aware of the choices made by Lord Malfoy. All we can do is hope that this new generation learns from the mistakes of their fathers.”

Malfoy looked ready to murder the man with his glare alone and several of the Gryffindor’s were snickering and whispering “Death Eater” at him. Unsurprisingly, the Slytherin all drew themselves up proudly, looking fully prepared to defend their housemate, despite his fallen status.

“Now then, this is a classroom and not a political arena, so I would suggest that we all get back to our work. Remember, there is a fresh vial of Felix Felicis waiting for the winner.” His gaiety sounded rather forced as he returned to the front of the room where his potions waited for the winner, expertly drawing everyone’s attention away from tearing each other apart.

Still staring at Malfoy, both Harry and Ron frowned, then turned back to their work.

“Asshole.” He muttered to himself, wondering why he’d even bothered to care about what was going on with the evil little bastard’s life. He was no different than his disgusting father. Just… sluttier.

“Don’t worry Harry.” Ron growled. “He’ll get what’s coming to him one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, things keep going from bad to worse for poor Draco. He really can't win here can he? At least Theo is finding a win in all of this. Draco seriously needs better friends.  
> Also, Dammit, how is Ron so much fun to write!?!? He's so gloriously irreverent, and ignorantly perceptive... if there is such a thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is having a seriously bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Sorry this took so long to put up. I'd changed one tiny little detail in the last chapter and that completely changed this whole one, so I had to rewrite it... then added in a huge new scene, which sort of took over the damn chapter.  
> As you likely guessed, I won't be posting every week like before. I've pretty much caught up to what I'd written out previously and well... this chapter is nearly 20 pages. That's not easy to bang out what with a full time job and social life. But, here it is!  
> Hope you all enjoy the nastiness that is my warped imagination!

“Out of the way Potter.” Draco sneered as he knocked his shoulder into Harry, nearly causing the darker youth to drop his nearly priceless prize potion. “Careful Scarhead, you’d hate to lose the fruits of your ass kissing efforts.”

“Piss off ferret.” Ron snarled back, his hand already going for his wand. “You’re just angry because you spent so many years sucking Snape’s cock and now he’s not teaching you potions anymore. So much for your easy O”

“Hardly surprising that a low born little blood traitor vermin has no clue what actual work looks like… or intellect.” It felt good to vent out some of his building frustration and pain on a living breathing target. To feel like he had some sort of control over his life again, even if it was only in verbally dueling with the mentally infirm.

“Oh no, the Weasel has a wand.” Blaise cried out in mock distress, his hand fluttering over his heart. “He’s going to curse us into watching him vomit slugs again! Whatever shall we do!?”

“Fuck you Zabini!” Ron’s knuckles were white where they gripped the wand and he raised it up in preparation to cast a spell when Hermione placed her hand firmly over his arm and pushed it down, favouring them all with an icy glare.

“We’re prefects for Merlin’s sake!” She admonished Draco and Ron. “Try to act like it and set an example of proper behaviour. You’re both carrying on like first years.”

“Well, Weasley certainly casts like a first year.” Draco couldn’t help but sneer at her, holding up his still empty hands. “And you’ll notice that only one of us has drawn their wand in the hallways. Why, I do recall hearing something about dueling being forbidden within Hogwarts, at least outside the club. Tsk tsk… still not able to understand those simple rules even after so long? Were the words too big for you?” He favoured Ron with a sickeningly sweet smile and utterly condescending smile. “Hardly surprising.”

“They’d probably earn themselves a hundred House Points if they did start casting spells.” Blaise sneered haughtily at the Gryffindors. “That seems to be the only way they ever get ahead. Hmph, and they call us cheaters.”

“Hypocrisy is a terrible thing. Oh, apologies Weasley, that was one of those big scary words again.” The two Slytherin laughed as Ron’s face became an even darker shade of red, causing his eyes to practically burn in contrast.

“At least my father isn’t in Azkaban.” The redhead snarled viciously. “And my mom isn’t fucking You Know Who and all his buddies. Do they let you watch, or do you actually participate? What with the inbreeding and all, I bet it’s nothing new for you.”

“RON!” Hermione cut in viciously. “That was utterly uncalled for!”

“Indeed it wasn’t Miss Granger.” A deeper voice cut in, causing all the teenagers to spin around. Slughorn stood there, a grave look on his round face. “I expect much better conduct from a pair of prefects. Put the wands away, both of you.” Though he spoke to all the assembled, his eyes remained warily on Draco, who’d drawn his wand with the full intentions of casting a particularly vile spell in retaliation for that insult.

“Mr. Weasley, Your parents would be ashamed to hear their youngest son going on in such a despicable manner.” He admonished the redhead coolly and received a hung head followed by a murmured apology in return. “And you Mr. Malfoy, in light of your family’s recent actions, it would behoove you to mind both your words and actions lest you find yourself in a similar predicament.” All he received for his efforts was a glare of cold fury from the younger Slytherin and a rather softly murmured “blood traitor” which Slughorn frowned at but didn’t pursue.

“The two of you will report to me immediately after supper to clean cauldrons.” He continued. “If memory serves, the first years always make a rather spectacular mess of things, precocious little buggers. But I have important business to attend to and those cauldrons don’t clean themselves… well… heh, they do, but where is the learning experience in that?” 

“But sir! Our homework!” Ron protested weakly, earning himself a rather skeptical look from Hermione.

“Let it be a lesson to you both on manners and proper social conduct.” The professor replied with a rather patronizing smile. “Why, back when I was teaching, Marcus Von Pebblesburn was a true little hellion, dueling in the hallways, creating all sorts of ruckus, but I took him under my wing, and he became one of the greatest mediators of all time. Why, he was instrumental in ending the Great Goblin Standoff of 1930 in Madrid!”

“Thank you, Professor.” Hermione cut in with a brilliant smile, already keenly sensing how long Slughorn could go on about all the brilliant connections he’d fostered over the years. “I’ll be sure to see that Ron shows up on time, though I would ask that you release them for their Prefect rounds. If they’re not finished their detention to your satisfaction, I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to finish the job tomorrow after supper.” 

“Ah, good of you Miss Granger, and so responsible. You are such a wonderful example of why we have Muggleborn students.” He looked about ready to pat her on the head as if she was a crup, though true pride did shine in his voice. “Ten points to Gryffindor for being such an upstanding student. Now toddle off, I’m sure you all have another class to attend to.

“We do indeed Professor.” Hermione spoke through gritted teeth, grabbing onto the arms of her friends and dragging them away. Neither boy protested, being all too happy to retreat.

“Blimey Harry, you could have backed me up or something back there.” Ron grumbled once they were around the corner, safely away from both Slughorn and the two snakes. “Normally you’re right there with me taking that ferret down a peg.”

Hanging his head slightly, Harry glanced back the way they’d come and chewed nervously on his lower lip. He’d wanted to back up his friend and throw insults and spells at the vile git, but… then he’d recalled the pain the pale boy had obviously been in during class, how his hands had trembled minutely and the obvious concern Blaise had shown for him. Had Malfoy still been suffering from what Harry had done to him earlier? Did he even remember?

Merlin… after what he’d done, throwing insults at the Slytherin had felt so wrong. How could he belittle someone knowing that just hours ago he’d forced himself on him? That he’d tricked Malfoy into thinking he was his lover and using him? He could still smell their mingled sweat on his skin and still feel that tightly clenching pussy sucking him in, squeezing him so perfectly…

“Well, I think you showed remarkable restraint Harry.” Hermione smiled at him proudly. “At least you didn’t net yourself a detention. Honestly Ronald, we haven’t even been here for twenty-four hours!”

“The git started it!”

“That doesn’t mean that you have to sink to his level. You’re better than that, right Harry?... Harry?” A sharp jab from her elbow jolted him back into reality and Harry found himself blushing hotly, having lost himself in memories of soft flesh and desperate cries.

“uh… yeah…”

“Well, at least you’re not going to be stuck with the Junior Death Eater cleaning cauldrons for two hours.” Ron grumbled. “Think I would have preferred losing House Points.”

“Stop squirming like that. It’s annoying.” Theo grumbled as Draco shifted again on the hard bench, trying to find a comfortable position to sit. Shooting his companion a dark glare, the blonde continued to fidget. It didn’t matter how he sat, his ass ached horribly all the way up into his spine. The dull pain pulsed and throbbed inside him, making it impossible to sit still despite his best efforts. Worse of all was the horrible emptiness he felt deep within his core. It left him feeling hollow and fragile, not to mention hideously restless.

On top of that, as if his body continued to mock him, that strange slickness was back. It made his anus feel slippery and hot, growing more sensitive by the moment, and he could feel it dripping slowly down his legs when he stood. It was impossible to tell if it was his own body creating the vile liquid, or remnants of Theo’s brutal fuck-a-thon over lunch.

Merlin… That had been brutal. His cheeks reddened as he struggled to sort out his lust fogged memories from the earlier encounter. That relentless pounding, feeling that hard cock driving into him so deeply that he’d half expected it to slam against the back of his teeth. His innards felt battered and bruised from the relentless fucking. Even the mere memory of it made him moan softly.

Horrified at his reaction, he quickly shoved some of his roast vegetables into his mouth, chewing frantically in the hopes that no one had heard him. Noticing that Theo was still cutting his roast beef into small equal sized squared, Draco couldn’t help but feel a sharp flash of frustration at having his need be ignored. His Hunger, seeming to now be ever present grumbled deep inside, stirring the smouldering heat of his loins and causing him to wriggle even more.

Had that even been Theo who’d fucked him? It was so hard to piece together what had happened, as if that damnable fire inside him stole away his mind, leaving nothing but desperate lust. 

Mortified at the very thought of some other person having seen him in such a state, he glanced nervously over at the other boy, wanting to ask, but terrified of knowing. Would he tell the truth? Did he know? What if he was angry to find out that Draco had fucked someone else? What if he punished him? Worse… what if he did nothing? Dammit, when did his mind get so screwed up?! He was better than this! Better than Theo and the others. They should be begging for his attention, not the other way around! 

“I still can’t believe you got yourself a detention in potions.” Theo muttered in irritation, stabbing his fork into his meat with more fervor than was socially acceptable, the cutlery scraping against the plate in a most uncouth manner, earning himself a few sharp looks from the rest of the table. “It’s like you’re trying to irritate me.”

Swallowing the acerbic comment that was on the tip of his tongue, Draco instead ate another vegetable and did his best to will his erection down. He’d learned his lesson about talking back to Theo, and as much as his body continued to ache from the brutal lesson, he couldn’t help the warm golden tingling feeling deep inside his groin, or the way that slickness continued to drip from him. If anything, he grew even harder at the thought of what his next punishment would be. 

Dammit, all he wanted to do was to go back to the dorms and hide in his bed under the covers for the rest of the night. Instead, after this hellish meal, he was going to have to deal with Slughorn and the Weasel for Salazar knew how long. After that, he’d still have to deal with Ernie and whatever demeaning games he had in mind tonight.

Just imagining what the perverted Hufflepuff had in mind made his anus ache even more, though his cock was now at full attention, twitching in interest. Ugh, it was sickening how quickly his body was growing used to the abuse, craving it like some sick drug. Something had to be wrong with him. This wasn’t natural… was it? Oh Merlin, please don’t tell him that this was all normal and that the rest of his life would be this lust driven hell.

Feeling sick, he pushed his plate away, only to have Theo push it back into place.

“Eat it Draco or so help me, I’ll make you regret it.” The tone of his voice made Draco’s guts cringe, and despite how much his innards ached, he dutifully cut up his roast into small squares, nibbling daintily on the meat then forcing himself to have a sip of tea.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other boy smirking, no doubt pleased with his compliance, something with served to rankle Draco even further. He wanted to pound that ugly face in, to humiliate Theo in front of their friends and see how he liked it! He wanted to… dammit, he wanted to get down on his knees and suck that veiny cock until it exploded in his mouth and made the aching stop for a few minutes! 

Groaning softly to himself, Draco shifted again, tracing his hand over his stomach and closing his eyes, trying to will away his growing Hunger. This wasn’t the time or place for such things… and he HATED Theo! Why was his body betraying him like this! Why was he wanting this? 

“Hey, Theo, did you hear? Graham Montague ended up in the Hospital wing, Again!” Pansy grinned widely in malicious glee as she slid into the seat across from Theo. Her words interrupting Draco’s mental screams of anguish. Despite her past obsession for him, she didn’t bother to acknowledge his existence in the slightest. Hardly surprising really. Since his families rather spectacular fall from grace, he was no longer viable prey in her eyes. This was perhaps the one single high point out of the whole debacle, because it finally gave him space from her oppressive presence. More importantly, in this moment, it allowed him a chance to pull his stoic masks into place and pretend that he was fine… everything was fine.

Oblivious to his torment, Pansy continued to prattle on excitedly, loving an opportunity to gossip about the misfortunes of others. 

“Do you think he got stuck in another toilet?” She snickered gracelessly, hiding her mouth behind her hand while maliciousness glittered in her eyes. 

“Fortunately, no.” The darker Slytherin replied in amusement, popping a piece of roasted vegetable into his mouth. “I heard he collapsed in the hallways and had to be carried to old Pomfrey. Terrible thing to happen so early in the year, but I’m sure he’ll bounce back. He’s a big guy.” An all too familiar hand reached over and stroked along Draco’s inner thigh, squeezing it rather possessively before lightly brushing across his penis, wrenching an anguished gasp of pure need from Draco’s lips. Tears edged along his lashes at the humiliation of being brought to this state so easily and so publicly. Refusing to look up and meet their knowing gazes, he stared down at his plate as Theo playfully teased him for Pansy’s amusement. 

“I’m sure he’ll be up and ready to go for the start of quidditch season.” He continued speaking to Pansy, his hand continuing its torment, causing them both to smirk as they watched Draco’s hands tighten around his cutlery, struggling to keep from whimpering with need.

Desperate to distract himself from the fondling, Draco took another bite of his roast, focusing on chewing and not the dexterous fingers stroking along his length. Seeing how badly his hands shook, he quickly put down his fork and knife, instead simply resting his hands on the table and wishing that he was anywhere but here.

“I suppose the excitement of coming back to Hogwarts for another year got to be too much for him.” Pansy sneered as she tore her eyes away from Draco’s humiliation to glance down the length of the table to where the seventh years were gossiping with each other, no doubt discussing the absence of their most senior member. “Hardly surprising really. I know that I’d be too humiliated to have to return back here again. I can’t wait to get out of this dump.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Theo murmured, giving Draco a cruel squeeze. “It has it’s perks.”

“Indeed, so I’ve heard.” She chuckled, her cruel eyes focusing on Draco once more. Even with his head bowed, he could feel the intensity of her stare. “You are a lucky man Theo. I can appreciate a man who take what he wants so ruthlessly.” She licked her plump lips with her tongue and leered at the humiliated blonde. “I don’t suppose you’d let me spend some time with him?”

“Maybe if you’re good to me, we’ll see if my little pet wants to play. You do want to be a good pet, don’t you Draco?” He gave Draco’s aching penis a warning squeeze, eliciting another pained whimper from the boy. Unable to speak from the horror and humiliation, he simply nodded his head, his whole body shaking despite his best efforts. “You see? He does so love to please.” The two of them laughed in amusement, drinking in his suffering. 

“Oh, there’s Vaisey, I wanted to talk to him.” Grinning, he gave Draco one more stroke with his hands, then stood up abruptly, leaving the trembling blonde aching for more, a whispered plea freezing on his lips as he struggled to hold onto that final little shred of dignity. “I’ll see you after your prefect rounds Draco.” He added, his smile turning cruel. “You should use this time to think of how badly you’ve disappointed me today with this detention nonsense, especially after I’ve been so accommodating for you and your… special needs. I expect you to make it up to me in spectacular fashion.” 

“Oh Theo dear, there’s no reason for you to have to suffer for his incompetence.” Pansy purred, flashing Theo a seductive smile and licking her lips. “I’ll help you take the edge off. Meet me after dinner and we can have a little… dessert.”

Ugh, if Draco hadn’t wanted to puke before, he certainly did now. There was no way he was letting that bitch touch him and he certainly wasn’t going to join in any of their warped sex games! 

“I’ll need to be nice and relaxed if I’m going to survive spending the evening with that damn mudblood bitch.” Pansy continued, moaning dramatically over the cruel turn her life had taken. “Honestly, I don’t know what the Headmaster was thinking, making her Head Girl. He might as well have put an animal in charge!” She continued, wrinkling her snub nose in utter disgust.

“Oh, didn’t you hear? She IS part animal.” Theo replied smoothly, putting an arm around Pansy’s waist and leading her down the table to their other senior housemates. “Rumour has it that when she went missing in second year it was because she was hacking up furballs. Seems she’d turned into some sort of cat… thing.” The two of them laughed in delight, leaving Draco to pick at his food sullenly and do his best to ignore the raging Hunger which food would never sate.

Feeling eyes on him, he glanced up and saw Potter staring at him from across the tables, a strange look on his face, his food ignored in front of him.

Finally! Something to focus on that wouldn’t set off his insane libido! Refusing to look at all relieved at the attention, Draco instead flashed the annoying specky git a fierce glare, flipping two fingers at him rudely. Hah! Showed him! Only…. Potter just continued to stare at him rather unnervingly, almost like he was attempting to undress him with his eyes. Oh fuck… had he seen Theo tormenting him? Had he watched? 

The nausea returned full force, as did that searing Hunger, leaving Draco panting and restless once more. No! No there was no way he’d ever fuck that little trumped up halfblood! He’d bust the little bastards face in first! In fact, he should just for daring to look at him like that! Disgusting freak. 

Thankfully, his little blood traitor Weasel seemed to notice and less than discreetly kicked Potter under the table. As if only just realizing how he was staring vapidly, his mouth half open and practically drowning in his own drool, the stupid git’s cheeks turned bright red. Mumbling some sort of apology, Potter quickly returned to eating, but Draco could still feel those ugly green eyes staring at him when the Gryffindor thought no one was looking.

“Hey, did you hear? Montague ended up in the hospital wing again.” Ron garbled out around his food, earning himself a bun tossed at his head from Seamus as well as a playful look of disgust.

“Buddy, love you like a brother, but I don’t wanna see what you’re eating while you’re eating it. Close your face hole!”

“Bite me Finnegan! I’m multitasking!” Ron shot back, spraying a few flecks of food and making Harry cautiously move his plate out of the splash zone. “So, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I was at the hospital wing when I saw-”

“Why were you by the hospital wing?” Dean asked, “Were you spying on Lisa Turpin again? Mate, she can’t stand you, get over it.”

“Hey, she just doesn’t know me.” Ron protested, puffing out his chest. 

“You offered to show her your “Restricted Section”. Seriously Ron, you’re lucky you didn’t get your balls hexed off for that one.” Seamus rolled his eyes while Dean snorted into his pumpkin juice, spilling a rather impressive amount onto the tabletop.

“What’s wrong with that?” Ron sputtered, staring at his friends. “It was clever! And it involved books! Ravenclaws love books!” All Harry could do was smile and shake his head. There was no point in trying to explain it to Ron. For all his strategic brilliance, he could be an utter idiot when it came to relationship, as evidenced by the murderous glare Hermione was shooting him before pointedly turning away from him and speaking to Ginny, doing her best to pretend he didn’t exist.

“Blimey Ron, even I know that that was a terrible move.” Neville mumbled, shaking his head in exasperation. “I’m with Seamus, you’re lucky you still have your balls.”

“Or that she didn’t report you for harassment.” Harry added, giving his best friend a comforting pat on the back. “You need to learn to show some tact.”

“Tact isn’t going to get me laid.” The redhead protested perhaps a tad too loudly because several heads turned to look in their direction, many of them snickering. “Yeah, like you lot get any!” Ron fired back brazenly, not at all bothered by the looks or judgement. “Seriously guys. I’m in the prime of my life. I should be getting loads of pus…. Er… girls every night!” He quickly corrected himself, realizing that his little sister was within hearing range. “What’s the point in being this brilliant and good looking if it’s not going to get me anything?”

Shaking his head sadly, Seamus threw another roll at Ron and returned to his meal, wise enough to not want to enter into this sort of conversation in a mixed crowd.

“Tell us more about what you heard.” Dean butted in, always eager to hear gossip, especially when it pertained to Slytherins and their misfortunes. “Did he get hexed? Who do I send the fruit basket to?”

“Not sure.” Ron replied, falling back into his original topic while taking another bite of his roast. “Heard he’d collapsed on his way to class. They had to float him over to the hospital wing because he was just utterly out of it. I didn’t hear everything, but I DID hear that his whole body just shut right down! Pomfrey was giving him all sorts of potions and what not when she told me to get out. I also heard her tell Lisa that there’s no way he should be that exhausted unless he’d been running back to back marathons!”

“So… maybe he ran a marathon or two?” Seamus mumbled around his own food, then shot them all apologetic looks.

“Don’t think so. He looked fine yesterday.” Ron replied with a grin. “Well, as fine as a huge half giant crossed with a troll could look. Seriously, do they even check for alternate species in Slytherin house? Because for all their pure blood nonsense, I still swear that Flint was half troll and Malfoy is clearly a ferret.” They all took a moment to laugh at that precious memory. “Ahhh good times.”

“Well, I think he was obviously cursed by someone, he probably wore the wrong colour shoes or something and his housemates took offense.” Neville stated, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the Slytherin table. “None of them look at all concerned.”

“That’s because they don’t feel emotions like real people.” Ron replied. “It’s all the inbreeding.” No one bothered to point out the fact that Ron himself was a pure blood. It simply wasn’t worth the affronted lecture.

“Well, you’ve got a detention with Malfoy.” Seamus reasoned, shoving more food into his mouth and talking around it, utterly oblivious to the fact that he’d so recently chided Ron for the same thing. “Maybe you can learn something from him?” Several unbelieving eyes stared at Finnegan, making him swallow loudly. “What? He likes to gloat, right?”

“He’s also a lying, conniving, backstabbing Death Eater who probably devours babies in the light of the full moon!” Ron snapped angrily.

“Pretty sure that last one is werewolves.”

“Shut up Neville, you know what I mean. He’s a piece of shit, and not even that useful shit you can grow things out of. He’s that sort of runny shit that-”

“Ron! We’re EATING!” Hermione snapped at him in disgust, unable to ignore him any longer. “I would suggest that no matter what your differences are, or how much of a loathsome little insect Malfoy is, you mind your mouth and your manners from now on. He’s going to get you into trouble!”

“Easy for you to say, you got to punch the git in the face.” Ron muttered to himself. “I never got to punch the git…”

“Ronald!”

“Fine fine, I won’t cause trouble at detention.”

“Gentlemen, good of you to join me tonight!” Slughorn boomed joyously as he met the two sullen teenagers at the door to the potions room.

“It’s hardly as if we had a choice.” Draco muttered under his breath, earning an aborted snicker from Ron, before the redhead remembered who’d spoken.

“Yes… well, consider this to be character building.” The professor continued, undaunted by the lack of enthusiasm he was receiving. “Why, one day you might look upon this moment fondly and remember the service old Horace did for you.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure I’ll be happy to reminisce about the time I was treated like a bloody house elf.” Draco sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. He was tired, sore and worked up from Theo’s games. All he wanted to do was go back to his dorm and beat his head against the wall until sanity returned to his life. Lamentably, it seemed that the world was dead set on working against him. “Can we just get this over with… sir.” He added with just enough pause to make the title sound like an insult. 

Fixing the rude youth with a cool glare, Slughorn’s upper lip tightened slightly as he struggled to hold in a rather cutting remark about how one should remember their place in the world., but instead, the professor chose to take the higher road. He’d already weathered dealing with two generations of that arrogant family, he wasn’t about to let the third tie him in knots. After learning of just how closely that family courted Darkness, Slughorn was more than happy to pretend that this newest scourge on the good name of Slytherin didn’t even exist. Pity that the boy wasn’t so obliging. 

“Always good to see some motivation.” He primly replied instead of issuing a grumbling warning and neatly stepped aside for the two boys to enter. “You’re going to need it.” With a flourish, Slughorn motioned towards the small mountain of cauldrons, each one filthy and caked with the remains of dried potions and failed brews. A rather alarming number of them had also been warped and melted. It was rather appalling as to just how many had been damaged.

“…This must be where Neville’s cauldrons all go to die.” Ron murmured in horrified awe, trying to take it all in and failing. Draco could only stare mutely, unable to even form the words which would properly encompass this hell. The two youths shared looks of despair with each other, their mutual animosity put on hold for a few moments as they beheld the hell which would become their evening.

“Yes… well… it seems that first years need quite a bit more attention than I remember.” The professor chuckled absently. “But don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll catch on soon enough. Until then, there will be plenty of cauldrons for misbehaving sixth years.” Slughorn’s chuckles grew louder, as if he thought he’d actually said something funny and patted both boys firmly on the back.

Ron swallowed audibly as he tried to take him just how many of the cauldrons looked to be beyond repair, wondering if they could just set them aside as lost causes… or even better, simply let them sink to the bottom of the lake. Never in his life had Ron missed Snape as a potion’s teacher so much. The greasy bastard would have just taken house points from him and left it at that.

“Oh, and before I forget.” The man extended a pudgy hand, wiggling his fingers towards the teens. “If you both would be so kind as to relinquish your wands.” The looks of despair on the two boys faces became dual looks of horror as Draco clutched his beloved wand tightly to his chest and Ron simply stared with huge eyes.

“You… you want us to clean that mess by hand!?” He squeaked indignantly; his mind barely able to grasp the full scope of the horror ahead of him. Where the hell did Dumbledore find these teachers? Even Lockhart hadn’t been so cruel. Merlin, he’d even take Quirrel at this point. 

Naturally, his outburst was met with an utterly patronizing smile from the professor and another hearty pat on the back.

“Of course I do Donald. As I said, it’s character building, and it’s hardly a punishment if you could simply wave your wand and be done with it all.”

“Clearly you’ve never seen “Donald’s” wand work.” Draco sneered, torn between being amused at the professor’s utter lack of regard for the Weasel, and raging at the hours of menial labour ahead of him. Naturally, Ron was quick to retaliate.

“Fuck you Death Eater. Curse any first years lately?” He shot back without missing a beat, drawing a long-suffering sigh from the professor.

“And that would be the other reason you will both be relinquishing your wands. Neither of you can be trusted to be civil for more than a few moments… and that is being generous.” Slughorn muttered the last bit under his breath, though both heard him. Fixing the duo with a patronising look, the professor hardened his voice. “You will both be cleaning these cauldrons until I can see my face in them. If they’re not all done by the time I come back, then you’ll be cleaning them tomorrow after dinner as well.”

“Wait… you’re LEAVING us!?” 

“Yes Mr. Wibbly, you can’t expect a man of my distinction to spend his time babysitting two young men who are very nearly adults do you? Besides, I just received a lovely letter from Julius Verne, have you heard of him? He’s a world-renowned explorer. Loves to update me on his adventures as I was the one who first convinced him to travel. Poor dear had never left home before catching my eye and now look at him! He’s apparently found a new plant and wishes permission to name it after me. Can you imagine?” He chortled happily, delighted with the fame this would bring him, not to mention the tales to tell.

Neither boy looked at all impressed, though they did reluctantly hand over their wands, shooting each other suspicious glares.

“Now then, you have two hours to clean those cauldrons. Gloves are next to the sink, and I’d advise goggles as well as smocks over your robes. Some of those leftover bits of potion can be a tad nasty, but I’m sure you two are clever enough to stay safe.” Pocketing their wands in his robes and then happily giving them both one last pat on the shoulder, Slughorn headed towards the door as if everything was perfect in his rosy little world. “Oh, and don’t try to leave. I have the door set with an alarm. If you slip out before I come back for you, I’ll deduct fifty house points each and have you back here cleaning for a week.” With that, he slipped out the door, closing it and locking it behind him, leaving the two stunned youths to stare in shock and awe.

“That… bastard.” Ron finally breathed out, sort of begrudgingly admiring how the man had so utterly bent them over a barrel. Locking him in a room with Malfoy for two hours…this was Umbridge level evil.

“He… he wants us to put on gloves someone else wore!?” Draco turned to glare at the pile of cauldrons as if they’d personally offended him. “That’s utterly disgusting and unhygienic! Who knows what sort of diseases are crawling on those things!”

“Feel free to work without gloves then.” Ron smirked at his direction, already rolling up his sleeves and doing his best to adopt a “sooner started, sooner ended” sort of mindset. His mother would be so proud of his initiative, though if he was being honest with himself, it was mostly so that he could show up the pointy git. “Come on Malfoy.” He teased. “Embrace your inner House Elf.”

“You might be willing to lower yourself to such a level, but I am not.” Draco sneered, his lip curling even more as he glared at the pile of filthy cauldrons in disgust. “It’s not as if your family is all that far above them after all. You certainly all dress like House elves.”

It was likely a good thing that the professor had taken his wand because turning Malfoy into a slug was more than a little tempting. Granted, so was punching him in the face. Hermione really couldn’t even get upset over that, seeing as how she’d punched the pale bastard first. Damn it would be cathartic, but no, he knew that the instant he laid a hand on the git, he’d run screaming to the professor and Ron would get an even worse punishment. Well, two could play at that game.

“I know what you’re doing.” Ron lifted his chin somewhat defiantly, fixing a cold glare at the other boy. “You’re stalling because you don’t want to get your pretty little manicured fingers all dirty. Looks like you finally ran into a potions teacher who won’t let you get away with murder because you’re sucking his dick.” Picking up the filthier looking pair of gloves, he then threw them at Malfoy, whose Seeker reflexes lamentably allowed him to snatch them out of the air before they smacked him in the face. “Suck it up Princess.”

“That’s twice now today that you’ve made comments regarding a rather disturbing oral fixation you have regarding Professor Snape and myself.” Draco sneered at him while staring at the gloves in his hand, doing his best to touch them as little as possible. “You really need to get past this fantasy. What’s the matter, the Mudblood not any good at sucking your cock? Hardly a surprise really with teeth like that.” Ugh, Draco could already feel the filth trying to leech onto him. It made him nauseous to think of how many sweaty hands had been jammed into these gloves before him, and the smell… Merlin. How many halfbreeds, or worse, Mudbloods had put them on!? He couldn’t do it. It was too much.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Malfoy, could you not be an asshole for a whole five minutes? Just put the damn gloves on and get to work before I strangle you? If we have any left over by the time Slughorn get’s back, he’s going to make us do this for the whole damn week just to make our lives miserable. So, stop acting like the prissy little poof you are and do something useful for once.” Ron’s glare became speculative as he pointedly looked down at the other boy’s left arm. “Or are you scared that I might see something I shouldn’t?”

“Oh grow the hell up _Donald._ ” Draco snarled, noting the direction of the look along with the weighted words. “If I was a Death Eater, do you honestly think that I’d have come back to this dump of a school, let alone stand here serving some pathetic excuse for a detention with the likes of you?” 

Undaunted, Ron took a step towards the smaller youth, a cruel smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah, well stranger things have happened.” He grinned, slowly closing the distance between them and enjoying the uneasy look the Slytherin was now shooting him. “But it does occur to me that I’m here… and you’re here… without your little goon squad I might add.” It was almost comical how Draco actually took a moment to glance around him, as if just realizing this as well, then looking back at Ron, noting the clear size difference between the two of them. “And hey, wouldn’t you know it? No wands?” 

Draco took a tentative step back, a faint blush colouring his pale cheeks as he tried to put some distance between them both. Undaunted, Ron continued his advance.

“How much do you want to bet that I could take a little look for myself at what you have under that robe.”

“Touch me and die Weasel.” Draco hissed at him, looking both furious and terrified all at the same time. It was rather titillating for the Gryffindor. In all their previous encounters, he’d never managed to hold his own against the Slytherin. He’d always been either out cast with spells, or the git had outright cheated in some underhanded manner. Now though, thanks to Slughorn, there was nothing but their own physical power to rely on, and that gave him an advantage that the slimy git couldn’t counter.

“What’s the matter Ferret? Scared?” He teased, eager to yank that sleeve back and end all their wondering. He’d either be able to tell Harry and end that stupid obsession or report it to Dumbledore and get the pale bastard expelled from school. Honestly, at this point, he really wasn’t sure which outcome he’d prefer.

“Clearly the Mudblood bitch is the brains of your little trio because it certainly isn’t you.” Throwing the gloves back at Ron, Draco took advantage of the larger boy’s flinch to grab his book bag and head to the door. Loss of House Points of not, he wasn’t going to stand here and be manhandled by some blood traitor! 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going Ferret?” Ron snarled, taking another step forward, forcing Draco to walk backwards or risk opening himself up for an attack. 

In hindsight, he really should have simply made a run for the door, but his pride demanded that he leave on a strong note. Malfoy’s simply didn’t run like scared little Hufflepuffs, they ensured that their enemies were unable to follow!

“Merlin, you really are pathetic.” He shot back defiantly. “I’m hardly going to stand here and allow myself to be pawed by a pathetic and desperate ape like you. I have standards. What’s the matter Weasley? Couldn’t find any third years to impress with your stories of how you’re Saint Potter’s little bitch boy so that they’ll show you their tits? Go wank in the shower or whatever it is you do and keep your disgusting perversions to yourself!” 

Turning to open the door was a risk, but well worth it judging by the look on the Weasel’s face. Draco had never seen that shade of red on a human being before, and while he might gleefully debate that Weasley wasn’t really a human being, he had no doubt that his retaliatory rage was something best avoided. 

Unfortunately, as soon as his back was turned, a large hand with a grip like iron grabbed onto his wrist, yanking him around so hard that he dropped his bag onto the floor, Draco had to grab onto Weasley or risk falling over. Finding himself pressed tightly against the taller youth, that heavily freckled face was inches from his own and bright blue eyes burning with righteous wrath, Draco felt his breath catch in his throat.

The tension and aggression radiating from the Gryffindor’s body was palpable, and as much as he hated to admit it, it really was a damn impressive body. Weasley had a good four inches on him in height, and likely a good two or three stone on him in weight, all of it muscle. When the hell had he shot up like that!? Worse, his proximity, the threat of violence and the way he just seemed to crush Draco under the force of his personality made the still burning Hunger inside his body flare up and take interest. What would it feel like to have this beast push him back against the table and fuck him hard? There’d be nothing he could do, he was utterly at the mercy of this furious Gryffidor, and dammit it if wasn’t one of the hottest things he could imagine at this moment. 

He could just envision those rough, blunt brutish fingers tearing at his clothes like some wild animal, exposing his pale perfect flesh for its hunger. The now ragged cloth or his robes would tangle around his arms, trapping him, leaving him so vulnerable to the predations of the larger boy who wouldn’t even pause to admire the delicacy laid out beneath him. Instead, he’d simply pin him down, roughly forcing himself between Draco’s legs and then, with no preparation or thought to his victims comfort, he’d thrust into him, fucking him in a brutal vicious tempo. Oh sweet Salazar, he could just imagine being split in half, feeling that spotted cock driving into him with all of that pent up rage, claiming him with every shattering thrust. 

Would his cock really be as spotted as the rest of him? Would it be as big? Would he cum quickly or would he force Draco to ride him for an agonizing eternity, utterly debasing him with his own hunger? A trickle of slick dribbled down the inside of his thigh as his body began to tremble in need. 

“Get away from me!” Shoving Ron back with surprising strength, Draco struggled with the lust surging through his body. His erection, which had been at half mast for most of the day, was now agonizingly hard, and without any trousers to help keep it down, he knew it would be impossible to miss. He had to get out of here while he still had a mind of his own! There was no way he could touch the Weasel like that! Wanting to be fucked by that blood traitor!? Of all the humiliations he’d endured so far, this would be by far the worst!

Surprised at the sudden burst of physical violence, Ron went flying back, hitting one of the tables hard enough to jostle the heavy piece of furniture. The pain of impact seemed to be the final straw for the Gryffindor and with a roar of absolute blind rage, he launched himself at the far smaller Slytherin. Slamming into Draco, he hit him hard enough to send them both tumbling to the ground. As if landing on the hard stone was bad enough, Ron landed on top of him, that impressive body crushing the air out of his lungs and leaving him gasping. 

Finding himself yet again pinned beneath another boy he didn’t like seemed to have become Draco’s lot in life. Gritting his teeth against the darkness edging his vision from lack of oxygen, he tried to push Weasley off of him. It was a wasted effort, doing little more than wind him even further, and distract him enough that he never saw the heavy fist until it slammed into the side of his head. 

While Ron was much stronger than Hermione, his pure blood life meant that he’d always relied on magic to settle disputes. As a result, there was no style to his punch, and despite the stars which now filled Draco’s vision, it was difficult to say who was hurt more by the blow.

“YOU PUNCHED ME?!” Draco, spat out in shock, tasting blood from where he’d bitten his lip. His head was ringing with unaccustomed pain, temporarily distracting him from the burning hunger eating away at him. “What are you, some fucking muggle!?!”

“Fuck Malfoy, is your skull made out of bloody stone!?” Reeling back, Ron clutched his hand in pain and shot him a glare which clearly blamed the pinned youth for all his suffering. It was hard not to feel a little betrayed here. Hermione had made it look so easy, so bloody satisfying. How the hell had she managed to get away with punching the git’s nose bloody without a problem when he was pretty damn sure that he’d just broken his hand… a knuckle at the very least. Why hadn’t she warned him about how much it hurt!? Was it a muggle thing!? Did they train their children in the mysteries of physical combat? Maybe they had denser bones?

“Fuck you Weasel! You bloody barbarian!?” Draco snarled, swinging wildly with his own fists, struggling to try to knock the larger boy off him. 

Like Ron, he really had no idea how to truly fight physically and without his wand, he was about as effective as a particularly miffed kneazle kitten. His blows likely didn’t even bruise the larger boy, but they did serve to annoy him enough that Ron caught his wrists in his hands, pinning Draco’s arms to the floor while using his body weight to keep him still.

Oh Sweet Salazar, that weight pressing down on him, the powerful flexing of those rock hard muscles against his body… and those hands… Merlin, they were so strong, squeezing his wrists hard enough that he could practically feel the bones grinding against each other. The threat of violence crushing down on them was thrilling, as was the passion which flowed from the Gryffindor in thick waves like honey. He wanted more… needed more!

Pain and fear were quickly forgotten, as a soft hungry moan slipped past his lips before he could stop himself. For a moment, Weasley froze, unsure as to what he was up but, but when Draco’s hips rose up, grinding himself up against Ron’s body, shamelessly displaying his rock-hard erection, brilliant blue eyes widened in absolute shock and horror.

Ron quickly found himself utterly out of his depth. Of all the dastardly tricks he’d been expecting, this one utterly blindsided him. Truthfully, he’d really only planned for the two of them just screaming increasingly vulgar insults at each other until Ron finally dumped a cauldron on the gits head. He’d even been banking on there being enough left-over potion gunk to give the bigoted bastard a rather nasty case of boils on his face for a week or two. 

This…. Well honestly, this was more like something out of a particularly warped and terrifying dream. Thinks like this just didn’t happen! It was so surreal and far outside the norm that he was more than a little tempted to check and make sure that the rest of his peers weren’t sitting there watching, and that he was still wearing trousers. Hells, he even half expected Snape to walk out of the closet and announce that they were about to begin their NEWTS. That would all make a hell of a lot more sense than Draco Fucking Malfoy frotting against him like some bitch in heat! 

Well, a quick glance proved that they were indeed alone, he did have pants on and there was a distinct lack of either Snape or surprise NEWTS, so that meant that against all bounds of logic, this was really happening! This of course left him with the rather curious question as to WHY THE HELL THE FERRET WAS GRINDING AGAINST HIM LIKE HE WAS TRYING TO SET THEM BOTH ON FIRE FROM THE FRICTION!? Even worse, and he truly dreaded to know the answer to this one… Why was there something hard pressing against his thigh?

Oh Merlin, he was going to be sick. This couldn’t be happening… it was a trick! A sick Slytherin trick! Or a Death Eater mind game! Damn those Death Eaters! Was there no low they wouldn’t hit!? Attempting to exploit the sexual prowess of a young Gryffindor icon of virility such as himself!? Well, he certainly wasn’t going to fall for this trap… Ugh… he really REALLY wished that Draco wouldn’t keep staring at him like he was trying to devour him with his eyes. Blokes shouldn’t look at other blokes like that!

Alright, he had to hand it to the Ferret, he was really committed to this mind fuck. This was real dedication here and yup, it was working. Ron was more than willing to just back off, let the little freak go and do whatever it was he was up to, so long as he did it far away from him! He was tapping out, the battle was over. 

“Um… er… Malfoy?” Unfortunately, for all of his strategic skill, Ron’s mind was still stuck in shock and not being at all helpful with supplying him with any sort of way to retreat from this scenario. This was too far outside of his realm of experience and he found himself just sitting there with the clearly insane Slytherin still pinned beneath him, who for all intents and purposes, seemed to be more than happy in that position. “Er… I think… I think you should be yelling something back at me. You know… call me poor or a blood traitor or Muggle lover something. This… this isn’t right… or normal…” That was it, when he got out of this, NO ONE was going to hear about it. He’d obliviate the whole school if he had to!

“Mmmm Ronald.” The blonde licked his lips with the tip of his tongue while twisting his wrists playfully. His hips rocked up again, the hardness brushing against his own groin, sending little sizzling bursts of pleasure along his groin. 

Oh no! Oh nonononono! This was a joke, a trick, some sick Death Eater game or something! Whatever it was, Ron wasn’t having anything to do with it! Throwing himself away from the other boy, he tried to scramble away, only to have Draco launch himself at him, knocking them both back down to the floor, only this time, Draco was on top and straddling him.

Throwing his hands up defensively, Ron was fully expecting a flurry of blows to land at any moment. Hells, at this point, he was silently begging for the other boy to try to hit him. Instead, slender fingers skillfully stroked along his groin. They traced along his length, savouring the shape of his traitorous flesh as it began to twitch and stir to life.

Trying to twist and throw Draco off of him only resulted in him brushing against that best not ever mentioned again hardness, earning a pleased chuckle from the twisted git who slid his hand lower, cupping Ron firmly with the palm of his hand while those cruel fingers playfully prodded his balls.

Pleasure unlike anything Ron had ever felt before shot through him at the touch. It was like lightning shooting through his groin, making his nerves glow with white hot fire and he gasped loudly despite himself. Sure, he’d touched himself plenty of times, what bloke hadn’t? But this wasn’t his hand, it was so much more intimate, and so much more skilled! 

Over the past few years, he’d gotten used to just a few rough pumps of his own large and calloused hands, maybe followed by a couple of flicks across the tip with his thumb if he was feeling particularly festive. Quick and economical, he’d beat himself off swiftly and efficiently. His orgasms had been both, sharp and satisfying, but he’d never truly explored the full range of pleasures that his body could give him. Mostly it was due to the rather severe lack of privacy in his life, and masturbation was usually followed by intense bouts of paranoia that maybe his dormmates, or worse, his family had heard him. This then caused him to cast several frantic cleaning and drying charms, often resulting in scorched sheets and knowing looks from his mother. 

This… this was totally different and gloriously new. It was like Malfoy knew exactly where to touch him to make his body sing. Hells, he seemed to know Ron’s body better than he did, which really wasn’t at all fair when you thought about it. Worse, his body was responding with a rather distressing level of eagerness and despite his efforts to remain still, he found his hips rising to meet that evil touch. 

Dammit, why couldn’t Malfoy fight fair!? He’d wanted a good old muggle fist fight! Instead… Oh Merlin! Whatever Malfoy was doing with his hands was incredible! Every touch seemed to steal away another little piece of his rational mind, leaving only a gibbering pleasure and a growing heat in his loins. 

“Malfoy… Oh Merlin…. Malfoy, stop! This isn’t funny!” He protested, even as his hands dropped from their raised defensive position to rest on the Slytherin’s thighs, squeezing him tightly as his hips began to roll with the touches. “Did… did someone slip us a potion!? It has to be a potion…” 

“Merlin, you taste so good.” Malfoy murmured softly, leaning forward and tracing his tongue along the bare skin of Ron’s abdomen, circling his navel once, twice, then sliding lower. Blearily, Ron wondered when his robes had gotten hiked up, but then quickly realized that he honestly didn’t care, so long as Malfoy kept doing that thing with his tongue, desperately wanting it to go lower, so much lower. Merlin, it felt so good! So hot that it practically burned his skin! How could that feel so good!? “We can freak out later, but for now… Oh Salazar, just let me taste you Ronald… I’m so hungry.”

With his eyes drifting closed, Ron found himself drinking in the sensation, losing himself to the sizzling pleasure that threatened to consume him. Why fight when something felt so good? Merlin, it felt so incredible… Yeah… he could obliviate himself later…After. It was a potion… clearly a potion, because neither of them would ever do this when in their right mind… so that meant they couldn’t fight it. All they could do was ride it out.

Ron’s eyes were closed, his body drinking in the sensation and doing his best to forget who it was who was causing the pleasure sizzling through him. Merlin, this felt so good! How could anyone be so good at this? It was like they knew every inch of his body… well, the important organs at least, and unlike his own hands, these were skilled, almost worshipful, and trembling with desire. A deep groan escaped his lips, loud enough that the sounds of buttons being unfastened didn’t even register to his ears until the cold of the dungeon air bit into some rather sensitive pieces of his anatomy.

Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, warm hands took hold of his shaft. Fingers which felt like silk slid along his length, stroked through the fiery nest of brilliant red curls and gently squeezed his balls. A sharp cry was wrenched from his lips at how perfectly they touched him, the delicate skill was everything he’d ever dreamed of and that tongue… oh Merlin, that tongue drifted maddeningly lower, tracing along his pelvis until he could feel warm breath teasing at the root of his cock. 

It felt so good! Nothing should be able to feel so good. How!? His brain bubbled with pleasure, his body squirmed, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out in need, wanting to beg for more, to encourage the bastard who was playing his body like a finely tuned instrument. 

In one final and half-hearted act of defiance, his hands snapped up to once more grab onto Draco’s wrists, but the Slytherin paused and looked at him. Their eyes met and Ron felt a primal surge of lust tear through him at the sheer hunger in that silvery stare. It reminded him of a werewolf with a steak, a kneazle with a mouse, a rather sex starved Veela with their mate, and he was under no illusions as to where he fit into that equation. 

No one had ever looked at him like that in his life, and it stole his breath away. There was weight to that look; desperation, desire and an intensity that touched him to his very core. It caused his blood to heat up in his veins and his heart to pound as his body responded to the ancient call of need. He’d never been so hard in his life and it made his head spin.

Then, to his shock, those gorgeous expressive lips twisted into a wicked smile, one which burned as hot as the sun. With slow deliberation, Draco leaned forward, never breaking eye contact. His bright pink tongue slid out from beneath those lush lips, and with a slow, deliberate motion, slid along his cock from root to dripping tip.

“HOLY FUCK!” Ron practically screamed, astounded by the sensations tearing through his body and nearly cumming on the spot. The room seemed to spin wildly as the universe shrank down to nothing more than the feel of that hot, wet tongue lazily exploring him, and those eyes. 

He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. Nothing mattered beyond this moment in time, this soul shattering pleasure and all he could do was stare in utter awe as Draco licking and sucking every inch of his cock, moaning in pleasure as if he were sampling the finest ambrosia.

With his wrists still held tightly in Weasleys iron grip, Draco was content to explore this beautiful new treasure with only his tongue and lips, peppering the rock-hard flesh with feather light kisses, before laving the hypersensitive area with his tongue. 

This was his first chance to actually be able to take his time, to savour the enjoyment to be had in hard flesh and a slow buildup to his goal. The first time that he was actually the one in control of a coupling, and he intended to relish every moment of it, as hungry for it as he was for the sweet delicious nectar just waiting to be milked from this oh so eager body. 

His Hunger might drive him onwards, goading him into this moment, but he was determined to enjoy it for all it was worth. A cock like this wasn’t something you rushed, and just looking at it made him drool with desire. It was everything he wanted in a penis and he ached with the building anticipation.

Deliciously long and thick, he knew that it would stretch him perfectly, bringing him pain and pleasure with equal measure. While it was nearly as large as Goyle’s shaft, it looked far more aesthetically pleasing to his eyes; covered in large exotic looking spots which darkened significantly as more blood was pumped into the rigid shaft. Thick veins stood out sharply against its sleek shape, the largest by far running the length of that delicious prick. Even as he watched, those veins seemed to pulse beneath his tongue and he moaned softly, imagining how that would feel inside him, throbbing in time with Weasley’s heartbeat.

Almost as exciting as that glorious penis were the pair of impressively large balls, tucked beneath a bed of fiery red curls, they were wonderfully firm and practically bursting with the promise of delicious seed. Oh, Salazar he needed this! His body screamed for it and though he wanted to draw it out longer, revelling in the sweet torture, he knew that his Hunger wouldn’t wait any longer for the much-anticipated feast.

Practically delirious with need, Draco drew that glorious thick length into his mouth, stretching his jaw wide to accommodate its girth. It felt so wonderful, sliding over his tongue, seeming to swell up, the deeper he drew it in. For a moment, he paused, simply sucking on the thick rounded crown like one would with a particularly delicious piece of candy, drawing out an almost steady stream of pre-cum and mewling in delight. He’d never tasted anything so wonderful, so amazingly addictive. Merlin, he could suck on this cock for hours and never get bored!

Even Weasley’s sharp needy cried enticed him, making him thrill at so utterly, shattering the proud Gryffindor, reducing him to nothing more than a creature of pure sensation, a creature of such base needs… a creature like him. 

Relaxing his throat, he drew that delicious length even further into his mouth, feeling it slide past his soft palette and deep into his throat. The thick length cut off his air, but that hardly mattered. What was oxygen compared to this amazing cock!? All that mattered was having it inside him, in drinking it deeply and coaxing forth the treasure within in a shattering orgasmic release.

Babbling loudly in pleasure, Weasley bucked his hips hard, driving himself even deeper into Draco’s throat, those heavy balls slapping into his chin before Draco slowly drew back. Sucking hard, his tongue lashing at that thick vein which pounded with blood and both youths shuddered at the ecstatic pleasure. 

“Oh Merlin! Oh gods Merlin!” Ron gasped out repeatedly, his head spinning wildly from the peaks of pleasure that he’d never even dreamed of, let alone imagined experiencing for himself. His heart thudding so hard against his chest that he was positive that it was going to shatter his ribs at any moment. How could anything feel so good!? How had he not known about this!? The stories the other boys shared in their dorms late at night had never prepared him for this level of intensity! He could die right now and consider it to be well worth it, just so long as he got to experience this divine mouth and wicked tongue.

All his previous boasts about having had his cock sucked by a score of willing girls now seemed beyond laughable and empty. How could mere words express this level of pleasure? How could his bold and bawdy jokes even come close to this wild heat tearing through him? He felt like he was both melting, and about to explode all at the same time. His nerves were raw lightning! His blood danced with the most primal of magic and everything he’d ever experienced in life up until this moment paled in comparison! 

The pressure began to grow inside his loins, promising the onrush of a new pinnacle of physical pleasure and honestly, he wasn’t sure if he’d even survive it! It should have terrified him, set off some instinctual alarm deep inside his head, after all, nothing that felt this good could be safe, but dammit, he didn’t care! 

Unable, and unwilling to stop himself, he released his hold of the other boy’s wrists and instead grabbed two fistfuls of platinum blonde hair. Taking over the pace, he fucked Draco’s face ruthlessly, his hips bucking up and down wildly. He couldn’t hold himself back even if he wanted to and despite the fact that he was likely bruising the Slytherin’s throat with the coarse treatment, neither of them seemed to care. In fact, the very thought that it was Malfoy’s sneering mouth that he was driving into, that it was the ferret’s face he was about to fill with his spunk only made him even harder, his lust rising to near madness and with a scream, he exploded.

His entire world went white and everything seemed to stop for one perfect soul burning moment in eternity. For that single second, everything made sense, every question he’d never thought to ask was answered and he could reach out his hand and touch the very core of magic itself. It was so quiet, so perfect and pure that he felt like he could weep and his tears would be the stars shining in the sky, gleaming in the heavens for all time.

Then, it all hit him like a wild erumpent, shattering him into countless pieces and he was suddenly back in his body, screaming as an orgasm far more intense than any other tore him apart from the inside out. He gripped that shining hair tightly in his fists and rammed himself into that throat like a wild man, lost in the madness of the moment as his entire body convulsed violently. Fireworks seemed to explode in his cock as his balls clenched tightly enough to cramp, sending massive bursts of semen down Malfoy’s throat, spraying his stomach with his load.

Rather than fight against him, the Slytherin seemed to revel in the violence, drinking him in with a ferocious hunger that rivaled his own, determined to suck every last drop out of him until he swallowed Ron’s very soul. Even when that throbbing, pulsing shaft’s fury was finally spent and Ron sagged against the cold stones of the floor, moaning and gasping as his heart hammered against his chest, Draco continued to suckle at him. Those amazing hands still stroked him, gently squeezing his balls, kneading them as if trying to coax them full once more.

“Holy fuck.” Ron moaned after a long moment of simply trying to relearn how to breathe. Stars danced in his vision and he felt like he was floating through a river of light. It was euphoric, divine… he felt drunk on butterbeer and giggle juice. Was he glowing? He was pretty sure he was glowing. “That was… Merlin… I have no idea what that was…”

“Mmmm that was just a taste.” Draco murmured, his voice rough and broken from the abuse his throat had just endured, though he didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he was practically purring like a well sated cat. “There’s so much more I can show you… It gets so much better…” His hand stroked across his abdomen lightly as his tongue circled the head of Ron’s spent shaft, making him flinch as his hypersensitive nerves voiced their protest.

Groaning, he tried to get his leaden limbs to obey him, trying to push the lusty blonde away.

“Never pictured you as that much of a cock whore.” He chuckled weakly, then winced as that tongue prodded at a particularly sensitive spot. “Do that a lot do you?” He’d meant it as a joke, but Draco again pressed forward, licking along his aching length, practically whimpering in need.

“Never often enough.” He replied between licks, sliding lower along Ron’s cock, sucking hungrily on one of his rather spent balls rather insistently. “I need more.” That strange hunger still shone in those pale eyes, making them look eerie to Ron’s post coital brain. Again, he pushed the other boy away, a little more firmly this time.

“Yeah, that’s not happening for a bit. Pretty sure you sucked me dry there.” A rather satisfied chuckle made it past Ron’s lips. Giving himself a mental high five, he couldn’t help but be rather proud of himself. He’d just had his cock sucked off in rather spectacular fashion. Something he was positive that none of the other boys in his year could claim. He’d have heard of it if they had, there was no way anyone could keep anything like this hidden, and those empty boasts… oh Merlin, they sounded so boring now, so obviously made up. 

He doubted that any of his brothers had ever experienced anything like this either. Not even Harry, for all his celebrity, with the girls throwing themselves at him left and right had gotten this far! The very idea of being able to lord it over them all… he’d be a sex god! The envy of all the Gryffindor boys! For the first time in his life, he wouldn’t be the joke, the spare, the sidekick… He was the first! The trailblazer, the most badass cock in all of Gryffindor! Hells, in all of Hogwarts! He doubted that anyone else in the school could get that uptight Slytherin prick Malfoy to moan like a whore over their cock!

….

……

Wait….

HE’D JUST LET MALFOY SUCK HIS COCK!!!!

As if a switch inside him had just been thrown, that warm lusty haze he’d been floating in burned away like the illusion it was, revealing the vile sewage he was drowning in. Horror replaced pleasure, and revulsion filled him as his brain struggled to comprehend the scope of the depravity he’d just indulged in.

Shoving Draco away from him with enough force to send the other boy backwards, Ron scrambled away, tangling himself in his robes and falling over himself. Nausea replaced satiation and he felt his dinner threaten to rise up from his stomach as it churned in warning.

How could his cock betray him like that!? Even if it was a potion, there was a line dammit! A very thick very well drawn line! Ugh, there wasn’t enough soap in the world to get him clean after this mess! HE HAD DEATH EATER GERMS ON HIS DICK!!! Oh Merlin, this was horrible! This was sick! How was he ever going to be able to face Harry again!? He could just imagine how that was going to go.

_“Oh Hey Ron, how was detention? Hope Malfoy wasn’t too hard on you.”_

_“Not at all Harry. In fact, I was the one hard on him. Why, only five minutes into, we were rolling around on the floor and he was sucking on my cock like it was Fortestcue’s ice cream. Pretty sure I busted a nut; I was fucking his ferrety face so hard. Gotta admit mate, for a poofy little git, he’s got a magical mouth and I really can’t wait for the chance to do it again. You know, before his Death Eater pals manage to actually kill us all, cause otherwise, that would be sort of awkward. No hard feelings?”_

What the hell had he been thinking!? Why would he let ANY part of his anatomy near that pointy poof’s face, let alone his most important bits!? Worse, why did the bastard look so happy about it if this was all because of a bit of potion residue!? That lying disgusting Dark Lord worshiping bastard! There was only one explanation!

“You drugged me!” Ron practically roared in fury, twisting around to face the still dazed blonde. Riding his rage, he launched himself at the Slytherin, pinning him back down to the floor and striking him hard across the face, leaving a sharp red imprint of his hand overlaying the earlier mark. “There’s no way I’d ever let a freak like you touch me! You sick fucked up piece of scum! That’s low, even for a Death Eater like you!” Rather than fight back, Draco instead licked his lips, savouring a few stray drops of Ron’s cum which still dotted his lips, moaning in pleasure and arching his hips up against his attacker. 

Belatedly, Ron realized that he still hadn’t either tucked himself back into his trousers, worse… it seemed that Draco was wearing his robes in the traditional style and he could feel silken soft skin brush intimately against his groin, along with a rather tantalizingly wet warmth. As an added bit of icing on the massive cake of fucked uppedness he was experiencing, his prick began to twitch, perking up with renewed interest!

How could anyone be so warm down there? So deliciously slick? Malfoy’s hips rolled with almost liquid grace, stroking that slick heat against the length of his cock and Ron felt himself moaning in response as pleasure shot through his groin. Fuck! Why did this have to feel so damn good!? No! This was the ferret! The biggest asshole in school, possibly even the damn country!

“What the hell did you slip me you pervert!?” He snarled down at the writhing blonde, hating how aroused he was, how good it felt to have that slickness stroking across his cock and how badly he wanted to plunge himself into that promised heat. 

When Draco didn’t reply, Ron slapped him again, this time on the other cheek. The impact rocked Draco’s his head to the side and had to have hurt, judging by the split lip and the now matching vividly red imprint.

Whatever Ron had been slipped, the freak must have taken something as well because there was no sane reason why he should be grinning hungrily up at him. Disgust churned in his stomach as that deliciously skilled tongue seductively licked at the bright bead of blood willing up from his lip.

“Please… please fuck me.” Draco murmured breathily. “Please… I want your cock so bad. Shove it in me!” His voice dissolved into a moaning sort of whine which tugged at something deep inside Ron’s groin, making his cock twitch again. “I want it so badly, I’ll die without it!”

“You think this if funny!? You perverted fucking freak!? You think this is some sort of joke!?” He slapped Draco again, feeling his cock twitch once more, spurred to renewed arousal by the violence. He wanted to hurt this pale bastard so badly and his mind was more than happy to supply him with years worth of endured humiliation. Every insult and sneer, every haughty look he’d received, every trip in the hallway. He could remember all the things his disgusting bigoted family had done to his. The slurs and innuendo, the condescension and worst, the attempt to get his little sister killed! Her soul devoured by their damned Dark Lord, condemned to rot beneath the castle! He wanted Malfoy to hurt! To scream! He wanted that spoiled and entitled bastard to be on the receiving end of it all for once! To know what it was like to be weak, to hurt! 

His hand lashed out again and again, slapping that too pretty face, wanting to mark it, to make this disgusting prat know that he was nothing but trash! Fuck, it was almost cathartic! He felt strong, in control and almost euphoric in his power!

While some small part of him warned that it shouldn’t feel this good to hurt another person, it was quickly and utterly crushed by the larger part of him which was reveling in the momentary high, wanting more! Well, he certainly knew how to make it feel even better. Wasn’t it nice that Malfoy had even been the one to show him the way? Well, let’s see how the pale bastard liked it when his own game turned on him!

“You want my cock you slut!? Fucking take it! Take all of it and fucking beg me for more!” With that, he grabbed hold of his penis, positioning it against that tight wet hole, loving how it seemed to almost flutter in anticipation, like it was kissing his tip shyly. Before he could second guess himself or think about what the hell he was doing, he drove himself hard into that writhing body, thrilling at how Draco screamed, his back arching sharply as he was pierced deeply. Sharp fingernails dug into Ron’s shoulders hard enough to draw blood, but the small pain only spurred him on.

There was only a brief moment of resistance as that tight and unprepared hole struggled to keep him out, but already bared and wet, it had no choice but to grant him entrance. Delicately parting around his piercing shaft, Ron found himself engulfed in an excruciating tightness. The wet squeezing passage felt like the finest of silk and it stroked him just as perfectly as that tongue had mere moments before, drawing him deeper, seeming to welcome his brutal thrusts.

Crying out sharply, Ron froze for a moment, his throbbing cock buried to the hilt inside that quivering body, lost in the perfection of the sensation. He could feel the pulse of Draco’s blood surrounding him, the shuddering squeeze of tight muscles stroking him. Best of all, a slick rush of wet heat turned his burgeoning erection into a white hot rod of steel that throbbed with the need to be thrust deeper and harder into that perfect sheathe. Overwhelmed by it all, unable to deny his body what it so desperately demanded, his hips began to thrust, sliding in and out of that tight passage and groaning at the sizzling pleasure that filled him.

Merlin, being buried inside Draco was perfection, it was like the Slytherin had been made just for him! Malfoy fit around him so perfectly, squeezing his girth like a tight glove, practically pulling him in, sucking him in to his root as Draco shuddered beneath him. Before he knew it, his hips were pumping at a brutal pace, driving him into that slender body hard enough to slam Draco into the floor beneath him, likely leaving the boy with a large collection of bruises.

The intensity of it all was mind blowing and he knew that he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Instead, he forced those legs up higher, spread them wider until the body beneath him was bent in half, allowing him to drive himself balls deep into that hot greedy hole. 

It was hard to hold onto his rage in the face of the mind shattering pleasure, but Ron was nothing if not stubborn and he drilled into the smaller youth ruthlessly, wanting him to hurt, to beg him to stop, to scream for him to keep going, fucking him harder, deeper. He wanted to see Malfoy as desperate for his cock as he’d been when he’d been sucking the life out of him!

“Yes! Oh Merlin, Weasley! Don’t stop! Fuck me harder you glorious bastard!” Malfoy cried out in abandon, seeming to read Ron’s mind. All too happy to comply, his blood running far too hot for reason to intervene, Ron slapped him across the face again then pummeled his already abused ass with a bruising series of thrusts which left him gasping as the air was driven out of his lungs.

“Beg me… you bigoted… bitch!” Ron snarled in his face, each word punctuated by driving his length as hard as he could into that writhing body, spraying Draco with spittle and giving him another slap. “Tell me what a little slut you are!” The sound of his balls slapping against the Slytherin’s ass was loud enough to echo off the walls. Merlin, this felt amazing! He’d never just let go like this, never just embraced the moment in all it’s vicious glory. If he’d thought that the blowjob had made him hard, it had nothing on this!

“I am!” Draco cried out, trying to roll his hips in time with the brutal thrusts, meeting the vicious pummeling with a wildness of his very own. That tight passage squeezed around that huge punishing cock and Draco drank in every glorious inch of its girth as it split him open ruthlessly. “I’m such a slut! I’m Your slut! Oh fuck! I love how your cock feels! I want you to fuck me forever!” Fingernails dug in harder, scratching down his back and threatening to tear Ron’s robe to ribbons in his fervor.

“Ngh! Louder! Say my name again! I want to make sure you know who’s fucking you!”

“Weasley! Oh fuck… Ronald Weasley! I’m your little slut Ronald! Yes! Oh Merlin yes! Fuck me hard! Fill me up with your cum! Make me your bitch!” 

Draco’s fingers dug deeper into the skin of his back as he struggled for purchase, tears of pure ecstasy making his eyes shine as he wailed and howled. He couldn’t get enough of it and his Hunger roared through him, turning him into little more than a wild animal, utterly consumed by its madness.

His own body practically jackknifing beneath Ron’s, rocking his hips up sharply to meet each thrust, wanting more, his lust growing with every thrust, babbling out the coarse words until he utterly believed every syllable passing his lips. He loved this cock, he’d do anything for it and Salazar, he never wanted it to stop!

All too soon, Ron felt that thunderous pressure building up inside him once more. His balls grew tight, drawing up against his body even as his penis shuddered and began to spasm, growing impossibly hard and making Ron want to scream as his body became overwhelmed by the sensations tearing through it. 

His heart pounded against his ribs, his lungs struggled to bring in enough oxygen and his brain was practically starved for blood, but none of that mattered because his entire body was on fire! His blood burned through his veins and bolt after bold of lightning tore down his spine, pooling in his loins, growing in intensity until he thought he’d go mad if he didn’t scream.

Throwing his head back, he howled as his cock exploded deep inside that glorious body, hammering himself into that tight passage, nothing mattered more than spraying as much of his seed as deeply as possible into Draco’s core. It felt like an ocean’s worth of cum erupting out of him, filling that hot center up, and bathing Malfoy’s innards as he fucked it deeper and deeper into that hot writhing body. 

“Yeah… oh Merlin... take it all Malfoy… Drink it up.” He gasped, buttocks clenching hard as he ground himself against that bruised hole, feeling his shaft repeatedly pump its impressive load into him. “You belong to me! My Slut! Fuck… fuck fuck… oh Merlin… so good.” He moaned, his cock still spasming and shuddering, draining him until he was positive that he was just shooting air into that pinned twitching form. Amazingly, that greedy hole still squeezed him enticingly, hungry for more, but Ron had given all he had to give, and he was positive that he was now hollow inside. There was no way he was going to be able to even move after that. 

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Ron’s arms finally gave out and he sank down on top of Draco, pinning the smaller youth beneath his bulk. Not that either of them were complaining at this moment.

“Mmmm your cock is amazing Weasley.” Draco murmured softly. “So perfect…” His voice was little more than a dreamy whisper, heard only because Ron’s ear was so close to his lips.

“Bloody hell.” He chuckled softly, feeling his now spent shaft soften and slip out of that delicious heat. “You really are a raging cock slut aren’t you.” The rage which had sustained him had burned itself out, leaving only exhaustion in its wake. It was a struggle just to keep his eyes open, but damn if he didn’t feel amazing. He’d just gotten laid! Hells yeah! Total win for Ronald!

“If I say yes, will you fuck me again?” He could practically feel Draco’s dreamy smile and that dripping hole squeezed the tip of his cock playfully, as if kissing it. Damn… what he wouldn’t give for a good _enervate_ spell. The ferrety git was insatiable.

“And here I thought you hated me. Blood traitor and all that.”

“Mmmm I hate you. I love your cock.” Draco moaned softly, giving his hips a rather maddening little wriggle, pressing his swollen and aching hold against Ron’s balls, making him moan at the touch. “Stick it in me again. Please… I need it.” 

Dammit, Ron rather liked this sexy submissive Draco far better than the snarling bigoted bastard he usually was. Who knew that all he needed was a good dick up his ass to mellow out. Maybe next time the bastard started to give him attitude, he could just shove him against the wall and fuck him out there in the hallway in front of everyone. That would certainly put the entitled little cock sucker in his place. Heh, he could just picture Harry and Hermione’s faces at the sight of the little bastard getting the life drilled out of him, gasping and begging for more like the little slag he was.

Wait… his friends… oh Merlin… what had he done?!

“Get the fuck off of me!” He snarled, shoving Draco away once again and this time making sure to tuck his traitorous cock away where it couldn’t get him into anymore trouble. “You bloody pervert.” Unlike before, the rage just wasn’t there. He was simply too spent to feel anything beyond a sullen resentment, but even that paled in place of the sheer thrill at having finally won against Malfoy, of bending the arrogant bastard to his will and having him beg for more.

It also certainly didn’t help that Draco simply lay there for a moment, his robes hiked up nearly to his chest, his legs still spread wide, revealing his bruised and stretched anus to Ron shamelessly. Worse, he could see the thick white cum dribbling out of him, pooling onto the floor in silent accusation.

“Do you have to lay like that?” He grumbled, turning away and closing his eyes as a wave of shame tore through him. Bad enough that he’d done… THAT with Malfoy of all people, but he’d been vicious, brutal… he’d hit him repeatedly and liked it. Merlin, he’d been turned on by it, and Ron really didn’t like what that said about him as a person.

“It’s a little late to be shy Ronald.” He could hear the smirk in that voice, as well as the soft rustle of clothes as Draco slowly sat up. There was a sharp intake of breath as the blonde no doubt became aware of the rather impressive bruising to his nether regions, though he voiced no word of complaint. 

“Just… just tell me it was a potion.” Ron’s words were little more than a soft defeated mumble and he shuddered as he felt Malfoy lean over, their bodies brushing gently as the Slytherin playfully nuzzled his neck. Drawing in a deep breath, reveling in his scent, Draco radiated sated pleasure. “You drugged me, right? This was all just a sick game of yours?”

“And why should I lie for you?” He purred in Ron’s ear, tracing the tip of his tongue against the soft whorls of cartilage, making the larger boy shiver despite himself. “Why would I cheapen this moment for your tattered pride? You should just admit that you fucked me, and that you loved. Every. Single. Moment. Of it.” Pulling back, Malfoy fixed him that a rather smug looking smirk. “Oh, I’m sorry, were you saving yourself for the little mudblood? I’m sure she’d love to hear all about how you were blowing your load balls deep in my ass. Shall we tell her? I’m sure the look on her face would be priceless, not to mention Potters.”

Ah! There was the rage! He knew it wouldn’t let him down! Grabbing hold of Draco’s robes, Ron slammed the slimmer youth hard enough against the wash basin that the cauldrons inside rattled against each other ominously.

“You stay the fuck away from my friends!” His voice practically boomed with fury as he slammed the Slytherin against the basin again, their faces inches apart. “This never fucking happened! I don’t even like guys, you poncy little bitch!” Undaunted, Draco reached out and cupped Ron’s penis through his trousers, giving him a stroking squeeze, that smirk back on his face.

“Oh I think you liked me just fine, Ronald.”

“You disgusting Death Eater Freak!” Ron snarled, striking Draco hard across the face once more, causing his head to snap to the side. “I hate you! I hate everything about you! If you ever so much as LOOK at my friends, I’ll-”

“Mr. Wibbly!” Slughorn’s voice boomed through the room, filled with shock and outrage and causing both boys to freeze in response. Neither would have ever placed a single knut on the idea that Slughorn could fill a room with his presence and command instant obedience with just a single shout, but he had managed that and more. Ron crouched there frozen, fist raised in the air, ready to try his luck at punching a second time, while Draco actually gave a soft squeak, his hand quickly dropping away from the Gryffindor’s genitals, all thoughts of tormenting the other boy vanished in an instant. “What in the name of the Founders do you think you’re doing?!” 

“I…. I’m…” It took a few moments for Ron to find his voice and Draco could practically map out the little flow chart of realization as Weasley took in their position on the floor, his much greater size, the damage already present on his hands, and the marks on Draco’s face. The bloody lip certainly helped, and it was hard to keep from smiling at the realization that for once, things might be going Draco’s way.

There was no way that Ron could say anything in his defense and not seem like the instigator. More importantly, Slughorn couldn’t exactly raise a fuss over this, seeing as how he’d left the two of them utterly unsupervised in a locked room… wandless. Why, Draco had been utterly at the Weasel’s mercy!

“I had thought that the two of you could behave and act like adults, not ravening beasts!” The professor swooped over to them. An icy glare of disappointment sent Ron scuttling back, allowing Slughorn to see the full extent of the damage to the slighter youth… well… the extent that Draco was willing to show.

Pulling out his own wand, the professor aimed it at Draco’s face and began casting several healing charms for the obvious bruising before pressing a pale blue potion into his hands.

“Drink it all.” He ordered in a somewhat softer voice. Not that Draco needed to be told twice. He recognized a well brewed healing potion easily enough and eagerly popped the cork on it, downing it all in a single long gulp. Sweet Salazar, that felt incredible. He hadn’t even realized how much pain he was in until it was gone, and with a rather heartfelt sigh, he sagged back against the basin.

It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who was relieved, though Slughorn hid his expressions with far more skill than Weasley had. No doubt the man had just realized how much trouble he was also in. After all, he’d no doubt already been appraised of the rather murderously bad blood between himself and the Golden Trio. Tsk tsk… what had the man though would happen if he locked himself and the Weasel in a room without wands? Well… truthfully, he likely hadn’t considered what REALLY had happened, and Draco simply wasn’t in the mood to enlighten him.

Straightening up and smoothing out his robes, Slughorn flashed Draco a companionable smile which didn’t come close to reaching his eyes. 

“Now then. It looks like you’re all healed up, so no harm done at all. I don’t see there being a point to dragging anyone else into this. I’m sure you two have learned your lesson and what not.” 

“No harm done.” He replied, mirroring the man’s expression perfectly. Two could play at that game. It was a Slytherin standoff, each feeling the other out, wondering how far they could push this, and if a debt would be called into it. Both knew the professor had erred greatly, but both also knew that Draco was more than enough of an opportunistic snake to hold this over Slughorn’s head until he could get something out of it

“Good good… well… boys will be boys.” Slughorn chuckled perhaps a bit too loudly and flashed them both a too wide smile. “I believe that’s enough excitement for the evening. Go back to your dorms and get ready for your rounds…I’m sure there’s no need for you to worry about detention tomorrow. Best that you both focus on your studies, hmm? Seventh year is such a big year. It’s where you go from being boy’s to men and gain new insights and maturity! Now, I trust there’s no reason for you to speak of this little accident to anyone?” That last bit was direction at the younger Slytherin.

“I’m sure we can work something out, Professor.” Draco smirked, slowly rising to his feet, taking care not to push himself too much. His body had seen a rather impressive amount of abuse today, not that he was really complaining. After all, he felt amazing right now, better than amazing. Who knew? Maybe Weasley’s cock really was magic?

Absently rubbing his hand over his abdomen, he neatly plucked his wand out of Slughorn’s rather limp and pudgy grasp, then slowly strode over to his fallen bag. Glancing over his shoulder at the other two, he flashed Ron a wide smirk.

“See you at the Prefect office.” Wriggling his fingers playfully, Draco slipped out the door, rather pleased with how everything had played out.

“Prat!” Ron hissed venomously the instant the heavy door closed behind the Slytherin. Hearing him, Slughorn sighed heavily and gave his head a heavy shake.

“That might be so, but he is a dangerous prat, and one who could have easily gotten both of us into a great deal of trouble young man.” The professor admonished him. “And no, I don’t care who started it, I’m sure it most likely was him, but I expect better from you my boy.” Glancing over at the closed door, the professor frowned pensively. “I’m all too familiar with that type. They give Slytherins a bad name all over the wizarding world. Don’t play his games, and most certainly don’t fall for his little traps. You should follow the examples of Harry and that delightful little Muggleborn girl. You won’t do wrong with them as your friends Donald.”

Giving Ron a pat on the back, Slughorn finally seemed to notice the utterly untouched cauldrons and a look of irritation flashed across his face. Once again, the dull throb of rage simmered through Ron as he realized that he’d just made a terrible first impression with this teacher, and it was all because of that evil little freak! Why did he have to be the one left holding the bag? If Malfoy hadn’t been such a raging slut, they’d have been nearly finished their work by now! This was all his fault!

“Go back to your tower Donald.” Slughorn patted him on the back and gave him a little shove towards the door. “And work on that temper of yours.”

“Yeah, sure… whatever.” Ron grumbled. “And my name is Ronald.”

“Yes yes, of course, Donald.” Slughorn wasn’t even paying attention to him, instead he was waving his wand over the damn cauldrons, cleaning them in a matter of moments. Fucking Slytherin. He hated the lot of them.

Stomping out of the dungeons, Ron began heading back to his dorm, then realized that he couldn’t even go there and pretend that none of this had ever happened. Harry would of course want to know about everything Malfoy had said and done, obsessively stubborn as always. Hermione on the other hand would know that any answer he gave would be a lie and would either call him on it or give him that profoundly disappointed look that she’d mastered back in second year, making him feel like lying scum. Dammit, it’s not like he could tell them the truth about what happened. That would destroy him! Worse, neither of his friends would ever speak to him again!

Granted, Seamus and Dean would likely give him a high five just for the idea alone of fucking the Slytherin Ice Prince so hard that he screamed, begging for his cock like the little slag he was… but it wasn’t worth losing the respect of his best friends.

Thumping his head against the hard stone of the wall, he couldn’t help but wonder how exactly this school year had turned into an utter nightmare. Hermione was right. He’d barely been here twenty-four hours and look at the mess he was drowning in! Was his self control really so bad? Merlin, what sort of question was that? It was obvious that he had absolutely no self control at all. He’d fucked the bloody Ferret! 

Worse… it had been absolutely mind-blowingly amazing! 

Dammit! Did that make him a poof now?! It’s not like he’d ever had sex with a girl before… hadn’t even kissed one, aside from his mom and that sure as hell didn’t count. Ugh, well, he’d done a hell of a lot more than kiss Malfoy.

“You’ve got terrible taste.” He growled down at his penis. “I mean seriously. What the hell am I going to do now!?” Thumping his head against the wall once more, he then stiffened and quickly glanced down the hallway on either side of him, suddenly paranoid that some wandering student might have heard him talking to his knob. Nope… nothing but empty hallway. He was safe… for now. Would Malfoy tell anyone what had happened?! Not likely… it’s not like having sex with a Weasley would be anything his sort would brag about, especially since he’d been on the receiving end. His Death Eater buddies would likely think that he’d caught blood traitor cooties or something. 

“Well, I can’t let this stand.” He announced to the empty hallway. “I have a reputation to uphold! I like breasts! I like breasts a lot! And soft skin that smells like flowers! And long hair! I like girls dammit! I REALLY like girls! No poofy Death Eater scum is gonna change that!”

Well, that decided it. One way or another, he was going to get himself a girl and have sex with her! Then that would show his penis just what it had been missing! Ha! Mission accomplished. Those girls wouldn’t know what hit them! Look out ladies. Ronald Weasley was on the prowl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Ron's fucked. Literally, figuratively... bad bad Weasel. I wonder how Harry will take it, finding out that his best bud is moving in on his fuck toy... worse, finding out that Draco liked it.   
> More importantly, Draco finally got to initiate sex with someone! Sure, that stupid spell is still giving him horrible taste in partners, but at least he's not fighting it as hard and is starting to just enjoy the ride. Poor poor broken boy. He's so fucked up in the head now.  
> Feel free to give me suggestions on who to partner our little Slytherin slut with and thanks to everyone for their comments and Kudos! You guys totally make my day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco barely has time to grasp what just happened before it's time for Prefect Rounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor confused Draco. He's so messed up in the head.  
> Just a little warning for this chapter regarding violent sex *gasp* I know I know, you wouldn't be here if you were looking for nice sweet vanilla luvin, but I felt that I had to include it.  
> Thank you all for reading this and I'm glad that so many people are enjoying my dark twisted little story of lust. Keep it up! There's a lot more on the way.

The door closed behind him with a dull thud and at the sound, the golden spell which had previously wrapped him in a pleasant post coital cloud of bliss shattered. As that warm lazy lassitude which had buoyed him through the confrontation with Slughorn vanished, it was replaced by a horrible toxic void. Nausea rose up to replace pleasure and he staggered, nearly tripping over himself as he realized with utter clarity just how badly he’d debased himself. 

No… he couldn’t have… it hadn’t happened… Closing his eyes so tightly that he saw stars dance across the darkness of his eyelids, he did his best to block out the feeling of grasping hands, of that delicious weight pressing him down and that huge cock splitting him in half, stretching him so perfectly that even now, he ached for more.

Oh Merlin… what had he done? How could he ever face any of the Slytherin again? He was a traitor to everything they believed in. Not only had he spread his legs for an enemy to every value he’d ever had, but he’s let himself be fucked by someone who was poor! Worse than poor… they were basically house elves! Ugh, it was like committing bestiality! What the hell was wrong with him!? 

Up until now, he’d considered Crabbe and Goyle to be the lowest point he’d ever hit, but at least they were proper wizards… sort of. They weren’t muggle loving paupers who would have likely been happy being born squibs! They weren’t traitors to all of wizarding kind and DAMMIT why did he have to have such an amazing cock!? It wasn’t fair!

Gritting his teeth and doing his best not to vomit at the stomach-churning jumble of images which flashed through his mind, Draco leaned against the wall, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. Why why why? Why had he done something like that!? Once was bad enough, he could possibly blame it on temporary insanity, perhaps Weasley had cursed him or something… or Slughorn! That bastard likely hadn’t ventilated the potion room properly after all those bad brews mixing together, and the resulting fumes had resulted in … in him being insanely horny… ugh, not bloody likely. 

Maybe he should go to Pomfrey… no… no then he’d have to explain his symptoms, and she’d no doubt ask if he was sexually active or some such nonsense, then maybe check him over… She’d know, then everyone would know. He’d rather die than let that happen. 

Severus! He could go to Severus! His godfather would help him. He always had before! For a moment, he almost got his hopes up, but they cam crashing down soon enough as he realized that again, he’d have to explain what had happened… how he’d found himself on the floor sucking Weasley cock like it was ambrosia… how he’s begged to be spread open and fucked like some cheap whore. 

He was tained… That redheaded bastard had stained him, ruined his purity. Dammit… who was he kidding? Those damn Hufflepuffs had done that well enough on the train. Salazar… what was he going to do? He couldn’t risk it happening again! Even now, his ass throbbed deliciously, clenching repeatedly as if expecting some thick cock to fill it. He felt so empty inside, hollow, and that yawning emptiness gnawed at him until he whimpered softly in despair.

Images flashed behind his eyelids, memories of past acts, past partners, blending into one another, growing increasingly erotic and vile until it became a barrage of pure pornography. Oh Merlin, he needed it, needed those cocks, those rough hands… he needed the hot spurt of seed filling him until his stomach swelled, drowning out the fires which ate away at him so ruthlessly. 

Dammit, there had to be a way to stop it! To control it! He was a Malfoy dammit, scion of the most powerful wizarding family in Europe! His blood was the purest of any lineage and he was the pinnacle of fine breeding! He couldn’t go around acting like some two knut trollop! His father would disown him, his mother would be shattered, and his ancestors… oh Salazar, they’d haunt him from every bloody picture frame in existence for this embarrassment.

Shaking his head, Draco thumped the back of his skull against the stone wall, the dull flash of pain doing nothing to mute the tide of memory, or the deliciously bruised feeling deep inside. He felt so stretched… so used and that sated golden glow seemed to slide through his limbs, making him want to purr in pleasure.

No… think of anything else… Umbridge in a bikini, Fenrir drooling and leering, Professor Binns History of Magic classes! Anything other than the taste of that hot rampant prick ravaging his throat. Could you cast _cruciatis_ on yourself? He was really tempted to try, because there was no way the pain could possibly compare to the anguish he was in right now.

Moaning softly, the tip of his tongue darted out across his lips, savouring the lingering taste of that gloriously fleshy spear which had pierced him so perfectly. Even better, he could feel the slow inexorable drip of that warm semen sliding down his inner thigh. No matter how hard he clenched, it still dribbled out, making him feel so wonderfully debauched. It had felt so good, so overwhelmingly wonderful to be brutally and thoroughly fucked by that speckled cock and his body longed for more.

With his hand lightly stroking across his abdomen, Draco looked back the way he’d come, hearing the heavy Potion class door open then close with more force than a teacher would use. Weasley! The bearer of that cock, of those fiery blue eyes… he was so close. All Draco had to do was call out, and he’d be there, ready to push him against he wall, kick his legs open and fuck him hard. Oh Merlin, he could feel that weight press against him, smothering him even as he was split apart by that unyielding shaft.

His knees grew weak, making him slump down slightly as he bit his lip hard, forcing himself to stay quiet. NO! he wasn’t some desperate animal! He wasn’t ruled by his most base instincts and needs! Oh Merlin he wanted to call out… he had to… he’d die if he didn’t! 

As if on its own volition, his hand drifted lower, stroking over his own throbbing erection and sending white hot sparks through his body. They seemed to gather in his lower abdomen, searing, burning away at him and wrenching a soft, needy moan from his lips.

“Mmmm, Ronald.” He murmured softly, then sucked air in through his teeth in a sharp hiss as he clutched at his own rigid penis, squeezing the aching organ as he imagined that wonderful thrusting penis driving deep into his throat, cutting off his air, forcing him to bring it to climax or pass out from lack of oxygen. Oh Merlin… he was such a depraved little slut.

Lost in his desire, the thought fueled rather than repulsed him, and he pictured being Weasleys little slut, bending to his will, humiliating, dragged down from his pedestal to entertain the lowest of the low. He could feel those rough fingers prying him open, delving into him as he writhes and squealed. Mmmm He’d he so ruthless, so perfectly cruel and unforgiving.

Releasing his own engorged cock, his delicate fingers began to drift lower, exploring his aching and tight balls for a moment before slipping in behind them. It felt like a bolt of lightning shot through his body, from his fingertips to his molten core, drawing a sharp gasp from his lips. There! Oh Morgan and Morgana, there! 

Pressing harder against that special spot, he shuddered violently as another searing bolt of mind shattering pleasure shot through him, causing the muscles deep inside his body to clench tightly. He could feel something twist and pulse deep inside, throbbing hungrily and his hips began to rock, pressing himself harder against his fingers, jabbing and stroking, coaxing the most incredible pleasure from his body. 

It was an empty pleasure, and even as it built up and burned through him, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to sate it. His Hunger howled inside him, leaving him panting and desperate for more. It wasn’t enough… it never was. 

Still, no matter how fruitless and frustrating, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He needed the pleasure, his body screamed for it. Biting at his lower lip, he pressed harder against that special place, his hips rolling in a now familiar rhythm. Hyper-sensitive nerves quivered, tight as harp strings, drawing another hungry moan from his lips. He needed more, needed to be filled. The emptiness was devouring him, and soon there would be nothing left! He was so wildly, desperately hungry.

“Well well, I thought I’d seen it all.” Pansy’s gloating voice cut through the lust filled haze of Draco’s mind. It was like a lifeline back to sanity and he grabbed for it. “Seeing Draco Malfoy playing with himself in the hallway like a crup bitch in heat.” The honey gold heat bled away, those shrill tones forcing it to flow out of him, leaving him gasping and confused. “What next, will you start humping the furniture?”

It was hard to make his eyes focus… Oh Salazar, everything ached, he felt so raw, so… badly used. Shame began to fill the void of his rapidly vanishing hunger, allowing sanity to rear its ugly head and Draco found himself slouching against the wall like some lazy Hufflepuff, his hands shoved deep between his legs, buried inside his dripping hole. Of all the ignoble positions to be found in, this was … well… almost the worst. 

Thrilling at her sudden position of superiority, Pansy did her best to tower over him, her pale green eyes hard as glass. With her hip cocked to the side, and arms crossed aggressively in front of her chest, she presented anything but a welcome vision. Worse, was the mask of cold calculation on her face, and the vicious sneer pulling at her lips. 

“When Theo had said that you’d become nothing but a slut, I’d thought that he was exaggerating, but now… well…” Her sneer grew wider and more unpleasant as she stepped forward, well into his personal space. “Now I see that he wasn’t doing it justice at all.” 

Pulling his hands out from between his legs, Draco did his best to straighten himself up, all too aware that there was no recovering from a social gaffe of this magnitude. It would be all over their House in a matter of minutes. Pansy was nothing if not vicious. It had once been a trait he’d admired in her, but now, seeing it aimed at him, all he wanted to do was throttle her. 

As always, the cloying sweetness of her perfume made his nose itch and his skin crawled as she took another step closer, pressing herself against him until her soft breasts squished against his own chest. The top two buttons of her shirt were undone, displaying an inordinate amount of cleavage, not to mention the flash of the black lace of her bra. Another wave of scent hit him, warning that she’d sprayed some onto her breasts.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account.” She purred, catching his hand in hers and sliding it down his body, their entwined fingers stroking against his wilting erection in a vile parody of Theo’s little games.

“Piss off Pansy.” He growled, feeling the Hunger snap back and coil in on itself tightly, causing uncomfortable cramps to flash through his abdomen. The feel of her fingers against his groin made his skin crawl and if his cock could have shrunk up inside himself, it would have. 

While he’d always tolerated her touch in the past, even enjoyed it on occasion, there was now something so inherently wrong about it that his disgust was visceral. Attempting to twist his wrist out of her grip only resulting in her tightening her grip almost painfully, her fingers squeezing against his already bruised skin.

Refusing to let his pain show, he opted to glare at her stonily, with all of the glacial chill which had earned him the moniker of the Ice Prince. Lamentably, Pansy was made of sterner stuff than most, and she refused to back down.

“Mmmm. I think that maybe you just need a proper muse.” She purred, pulling their hands between her own legs and the heat hidden between them. The cramps grew worse and bile welled up in his throat as he felt the damp silk of her knickers against his fingertips. Everything inside him coiled away from it with such utter revulsion that he might as well have been touching rotted garbage.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he’d shoved her away hard enough that stumbled for several steps, trying to regain her balance. Her arms wind milled almost comically in the air, shattering the illusion she was trying to create of a suave seductress. Green eyes flashed with fury at his violent refusal and with a deep and somewhat ominous breath, she drew herself up to her full height. 

Draco didn’t even notice, being too busy _scourgifying_ his fingers and hissing as he felt callouses being stripped off the poor digits from the strength behind his spell. Ugh, there wasn’t enough magic in the world to get his hands feeling clean again!

“You really are a fag aren’t you.” She sneered at him in utter disgust. “Ugh, and to think that I was going to be betrothed to you!”

“Oh get off your high horse Pansey.” Draco sneered, still staring at his now somewhat raw looking hands critically, casting another _scourgify_ just to make sure. He could only imagine where she’d been. “You’ve known for years now that I had no more interest in you than I did in a common rock.” Naturally, being the vicious little snake that he was, he simply couldn’t leave it at that. The need to sink his fangs in was just too strong to ignore, and he was getting rather bad at ignoring his desires. 

“Though thank you for reminding me that there is a bright point to all of this.” Draco added without missing a beat, his sneer of utter contempt putting hers to shame. “I would rather cut off my own cock than bed you Pansy, and believe me, that’s not a matter of orientation, merely standards.” 

Shooting her a look of utter disdain, a look he’d mastered under the tutelage of his mother, he made a show of straightening his robes, acting as if the entire incident which had started this face off hadn’t happened. Honestly, bringing up something as childish as sexual preferences. What was she, five? So long as he produced a legitimate heir to continue his lineage, society couldn’t care less what he had in his bed. He could fuck bloody house elves if that was what he chose to do, so long as he had a proper wife to parade around in public, as well as an heir and a spare trailing along dutifully behind. 

“Standards… hmph.” Pansy returned fire, not ready to back down, though it was obvious that his shot regarding standards had hit the mark. “Fine words coming from someone who spread their legs for Crabbe and Goyle then begged them for more.” Ouch, alright, that one hurt.

“Well, then it shows where you rate doesn’t it.” He returned neatly, pleased to be back on his game. Perhaps he should thank Pansy for clearing his head. Who knew what he would have done if it had been a boy who’d interrupted him. Alright, he damn well knew what he would have done, and Salazar, as if his reputation hadn’t suffered enough. Being buggered in the hallway would just make things even worse for him.

At least he once again had the satisfaction of seeing her wince at his words and struggle to find some scathing insult to throw back at him, but Pansy, while quick on her feet, simply wasn’t good at a sustained battle of wits. Her intelligence, though malicious in intent, took a while to brew. She liked to say that she was like a fine potion, requiring proper planning and effort to bring about the full effects, but Draco was more inclined say that she was simply operating from limited material. No doubt he’d pay for this later in some manner once she’d had some time to properly think about the exchange, but for now, the win was his.

“I’m assuming that it’s time for our rounds?” He asked, already walking towards the prefect’s office, rather pleased that he could do so without a visible limp. Not bothering to wait for her to answer, he cast a quick _tempus_ charm, checking the time. Damn, where had it all gone? They were almost late for their rounds. The last thing he needed was a lesson in tardiness from the mudblood. 

Of course… that meant seeing the Weasel again…

Closing his eyes, he quickened his pace, hurrying without appearing to do so, towards the Prefect office. Taking a deep and somewhat bracing breath, he did his best to dredge up those fresh memories of Pansy’s squishy breasts pressing against him, of the wet clammy feel of her silken knickers and what lay beyond. It proved to be surprisingly effective in not only quelling his libido but also effectively killing any appetite he might have had. How about that? He’d finally found a use for her. 

Granted, now that the haze of lust was gone, that left plenty of room for the shame of what he’d done. If Crabbe and Goyle had been the colossal low bar in his burgeoning sex life, Weasley was the hole dug beneath it. It boggled his mind that he’d… no, best not think about what they’d done… twice. Ugh. It was a potion… some bit of residue left on those disgusting gloves. Yes! That was it! That explained why the Weasel had reciprocated. Naturally, Draco knew that he was damn irresistible, but there were limits, and Malfoys did NOT do such things with Weasleys. Great grand uncle Magnus Malfoy didn’t count. From the stories he’d heard, the man hadn’t been at all right in the head.

It was best not to focus on the horrors of his potion addled mistakes, especially with Pansy lurking about. He couldn’t afford to drop his guard for a moment. She’d already seen too much, no need to add fuel to that particular fire. 

Thankfully, all his natural skill and hard work training to be an oclumens was once again proving to be unexpectedly helpful. It allowed him to take those horribly scandalous memories, as well as their associated emotions and wrap them up into a tight little bundle. That bundle was then shoved into a little mental box and shoved down into the deepest recesses of his mind… sealed away with the growing mountain of others. The many… many others. There was a rather worryingly large pile amassing there in the darkest parts of his mind, and he was under no illusion that they would have to be dealt with at one point in time… but not now. He would have his breakdown later, when judging eyes weren’t watching. Until then, he would remain cool and aloof. Nothing had happened. He’d just gotten into a fight with the red headed menace. That was all. A boring fight where Weasley had been his usual brutish self and Draco had managed to escape any serious injury due to his superior wit. Yes… that was it. Brains versus brawn, breeding versus brutishness… 

Focussing on that, he repeated the lie over and over until he could almost believe it himself. After all, it was far preferable to the alternative. That way lay madness, and Draco was an expert in denial.

“This isn’t over between us Draco.” Pansy hissed, drawing up alongside him, proving that she was as tenacious as a niffler with gold, and just as annoying. With her hands clenched tightly into fists and her lips pressed into a tight line, she favoured him with a dark glare which would have caused lesser men to wither away. But Draco was no lesser man. He simply chose to ignore her in favour of walking quickly and with purpose. A Malfoy didn’t run under any circumstance, it simply wasn’t dignified, and while Draco’s dignity might be… somewhat tattered at the moment, it still existed. 

His longer stride forced Pansy to take the odd jogging step in order to keep up, something which she no doubt added to her little mental list of things to destroy him for. It was a safe assumption that this list had grown to be rather impressively long by this point.

Drawing up at the door to the Prefect office, Pansy grabbed his arm one more time, trying to spin him around, but he held his ground taking full advantage of one of the few times where he had weight on his side. This proved to not be the wisest of moves as it seemed to be the final straw with her. Slamming her hand against the door just as he’d turned the handle, she once again stuck her face in his, her eyes so wild with fury that for one uncanny moment, she almost reminded him of his aunt.

“You don’t get to dismiss me like that Draco!” She snarled, practically spitting his name. “I know what you are now. You’re nothing but a whore! A pathetic slut who’ll spread his legs for anyone’s amusement.” Her voice was growing louder and shriller as her anger grew. Having her will thwarted wasn’t something she was used to, and she wasn’t handling it well at all. Rather than rise to meet her anger, Draco clung to his icy mask and met her glare with one of his own.

“And yet I still won’t touch you.” He pointed out in an icy cold, yet politely pitched tone of voice, yet again drawing on his Mother’s social example for inspiration. “What does that say about you?”

“Just you wait.” Her voice shook with thwarted wrath. “I’ll have you begging to fuck me. You’ll be crawling at my feet where you belong.”

“Pansy dear. I’d sooner fuck the Mudblood.” It naturally was at that exact moment that, drawn by the sound of the door slamming, followed by Pansy’s shrieking, that the Prefect door swung open, revealing not just the Mudblood herself, but the rest of the Prefects gathered around behind her. Judging by the looks which varied between absolute hilarity, to outrage, to raw fury, every single one of them had heard that little proclamation.

“Of course they heard.” Draco murmured to himself, realizing that yet again, there was no way to salvage this situation. This wasn’t his day at all. He should have just stayed in bed… no… considering how he’d woken up this morning, that wouldn’t have worked well at all… Dammit! Now he was hard again!

Snarling to himself and cursing his eternal frustration, he pushed past the bushy headed menace, bumping her shoulder with his own and flashing her a look of utter disgust. 

“That wasn’t meant as a compliment.” He stated flatly, earning himself a rather disgusted huff from the girl in question, followed by a look on her face worthy of someone who’d just swallowed a live frog. 

“I never thought it was.” A quick glance showed that everyone in the room did little to assuage the belief that his aforementioned tattered dignity was now thoroughly and utterly destroyed beyond repair. 

Patil and Goldstein were failing at hiding their snickers, not that either was trying overly hard. Abbot simply rolled her eyes and made it clear that this had nothing to do with her and in no way was she going to become involved. The expression on Macmillan’s face was hard to read, though he didn’t look happy at all.

Granger looked more than a little uncomfortable after hearing that proclamation, and her complexion had a rather greenish tint to it, a colour which was by no means flattering in the least. Ugh, she was probably picturing it at this very moment… Salazar… that was even more disgusting than picturing Pansy and Umbridge together!

The Weasel on the other hand looked fit to explode, which might have actually made this little bit of humiliation worth while. His face was all crunched up with righteous fury and flushed this strange brilliant red which somehow managed to clash horribly with his hair. Those huge hands of his clenched so hard that the knuckles were pure white and it took a rather impressive amount of will to not picture them closed around his wrists, bruising his delicate flesh while their owner punished Draco ruthlessly…Nope! Not thinking that. Not opening up that mental box. Not here, not now.

“You stay the fuck away from Hermione you Bastard!” Weasley growled menacingly and Draco suddenly found a willow wand shoved practically up his nose as the red head took a step forward. Those blue eyes of his practically shone with the desire for Malfoy to say one word out of line, giving him leave to hex him into oblivion, though what with Weasleys track record, he’d likely end up getting himself sent to the Hospital Wing. 

Just feeling that fierce glare burning through him was exhilarating. Draco found himself utterly ignoring the wand, going so far as to lean forward slightly, staring into that reddened face with a hungry smile of his own.

“Or what Weasel?” Draco goaded the Gryffindor, all but daring him to do his worst, wishing that he’d just grab him, throw him down over the desk and fuck the breath out of him. Salazar, just the thought of that throbbing spotted cock plowing into his bruised ass made his still aching anus clench in anticipation. 

“That is quite enough from both of you!” Granger stepped between them once more, shooting them both withering glares that would have made Snape himself proud. “Wasn’t one detention enough for you?”

“Clearly not.” Draco forced his voice to remain smugly superior, though in his mind he was screaming that it would never be enough! Couldn’t they see that he was starving for it?! Did they want him to get down on his knees and beg? “I believe that Weaslebee actually rather enjoyed my company.” 

“You wish you freak!” The Gryffindor predictably snarled, though Draco couldn’t resist a little thrill at seeing the flash of desire and self loathing mixed together in the depths of those eyes before he managed to hide it. While brief, the emotions had been so strong, so raw that he was rather impressed that the Weasel didn’t explode from the force of it all. “Just you wait Malfoy.” 

“Ron, that is enough! Honestly, this is not how two Prefects should be acting! We’re nearly adults and should comport ourselves appropriately! The two of you especially. What sort of example are you both setting for the younger years?” We don’t have to like each other, but we DO have to work together.” She admonished them both, her voice growing louder and more impassioned as she was clearly gaining some steam in her lecture. Rather than listen, Draco chose instead to tune her out, and by the looks of it, so had Weasley. 

At least on the bright side, it appeared that the Weasel had told the rest of the Golden Trio about what had happened, proving that miracles did indeed exist. There was no way the mudblood would be able to keep droning on and on about togetherness and house unity if she’d known just how “together” the two of them had gotten. 

No… nonono, he wasn’t supposed to think about that! Back in the box with that thought. Now was not the time or place for such things… though Merlin and Morgana, the Weasel smelled delicious. He hadn’t showered since detention, likely only casting a few quick cleaning charms on himself, the same as Draco. There was still a hint of musk beneath the scent of cheap soap on lowborn skin and it made his insides clench in desire. It made him want to lean closer, to see if he could smell himself on that freckled skin.

Licking his lips again, he could taste just the faintest traces of that delicious cock on his lips and gave a little shiver of pleasure, doing his best to savour it, despite the horrified looks the Weasel was shooting him even as he backed away. Well… his expression might say that he was horrified, but there was no mistaking the growing bulge beneath his robes. Salazar, what he wouldn’t give to be able to send everyone out of the room so he could shove the Weasel down and mount that huge spotted cock again.

“Malfoy, do try to pay attention.” The Mudblood’s voice snapped him out of his perverse little reverie, earning her a scowl even though he could feel how warm his cheeks were… not to mention the heat brewing elsewhere. Dammit! Why was he so bloody randy!? It wasn’t fair that the Weasel was the one to bring this out in him! “I know that you don’t think that these things are important, but some of us believe that rules matter.” She continued to drone on, utterly unaware of the fact that two of her prefects were about ready to burst. “Now, As I was saying, Filch mentioned finding two Wheezes hidden by the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, no doubt traps for Professor Snape. Filch believes that more have been snuck into the school, so it’s up to us to keep an eye out for more and find out how they’re being snuck in past his bag checks.”

Everyone gave a little groan, having become well acquainted with the caretaker’s paranoia over the years, especially when it came to the antics of students. They were lucky he wasn’t demanding that everyone be subjected to veritaserum.

“I don’t think we need to look very far.” Pansy sneered in the Weasel’s direction; her eyes narrowed as she no doubt mistook his obvious discomfort for guilt. “After all, we’ve already seen how some families have a certain… penchant for such cheap tricks.” The sneer shifted into a rather self-satisfied smirk as she crossed her arms just beneath her breasts, causing them to strain against her blouse. Weasley looked just as thrilled as Draco had been, not that Pansy seemed to notice. “Such a base way of advertising your brother’s new store. Having their little Prefect sibling help them sneak contraband into the school. Shameful.” 

“Shut your fat mouth you pug faced Death Eater bitch!” Ron snarled out defensively, doing his best to redirect his arousal into anger, all the while proving to his friend that he hadn’t learned a thing about keeping his temper.

“Ronald! That is enough!” Hermione snapped at him, her temper frayed to the breaking point with his antics. “We are trying to do a job here and we can’t do that if we continue to run around calling people D… er.. such awful things.” Her frustration was almost enough to make Draco forgive the insult. Almost.

“Well you know, some families have a certain… penchant for kissing the asses of Dark Lords.” Ron shot back neatly, twisting Pansy’s earlier quip against his family, earning himself uncomfortable looks from the two Ravenclaws, and a loud barking laugh from Macmillan. 

“Oh come on, that was funny.” Ernie grinned widely at the group, ignoring the dark look from the two Slytherin and going so far as to place a hand on Draco in the shoulder, squeezing it possessively. “You get it don’t you Malfoy? Families kissing You-Know-Who’s ass?”

“Fuck off Macmillan.” The blonde snarled softly, jerking his shoulder out of the other boy’s grip and stepping pointedly away from the Hufflepuff. “Pansy does have a point.” He continued. “Using Weasley as a mule does make sense, or else those two other troublemakers, Thomas and Finnegan. It’s not as if the Gryffindor are actually going to seriously investigate their own house, and we’ve already seen that the rules mean very little to certain groups within that house.” 

It felt damn good, striking back at the ginger menace over that low brow comment and doing his best to make it clear that he wasn’t secretly yearning after him with wild desperation. Looking over to see what sort of effect his words had on the redhead, he was granted the sight of a glare so fierce and consuming that it made his breath catch in his throat. Oh Merlin, he wanted the bastard to pin him down again and look at him with that fire in his eyes.

“You spineless cocksucking son of a bitch…” Ron snarled, raising his wand once again.

“Don’t you two ever stop!?” Hermione snapped, knocking his hand away and glaring at both of them in turn. “If you two can’t act like Prefects then turn in your badges! I won’t have you both disrupting our duties with your petty little squabbles!” Both boys froze at her words, not sure if she was bluffing, but neither sure if they dared to call her on it.

“You… you can’t do that!” Finally finding his voice, Draco gasped out a rather weak sounding protest. When Granger turned to fix the full fury of her glare on him alone, he couldn’t quite keep from taking a small step back, remembering that she could throw a rather vicious punch. Not to mention the fact that he’d seen friendlier looking Banshees. 

“I’m Head Girl. You can bet your ass that I not only can, I will if this keeps up. Now act your bloody ages! Both of you.” He wasn’t sure if it was the threat itself, or the uncharacteristically vulgar language that set him more off balance. Either way, it hardly mattered as he rather visibly backed down. Being a Prefect was the only bit of control he still had in his life, and he wasn’t going to give that up for the world.

“Sorry ‘Mione.” The Weasel mumbled softly, his head bowed and a look of utter contrition on his face.

“Wow, someone is certainly whipped.” Pansy remarked, drawing a soft chuckle out of Padma though it was quickly silenced by another of Hermione’s glares of death. Self preservation was a rather well-respected trait among Slytherin house, and Patterson damn well knew when to stop toeing the line. Silence reigned for nearly a full minute as Grander fixed her dark steely glare on each and every one of them, just waiting for one of them to act up and see just how serious she was with her threat.

“Ron, you and Anthony are going to go and patrol the West wing.” Her voice broke the silence as she felt that control had once again been regained. “Pansy and I will work with Filch to see if we can find more of those Wheezes before they go off. Ernie, and Malfoy take the East Wing. Susan and Padma will take the central part of the castle.” No one dared to either argue or complain. Everyone valued their lives. “Good, we’ll meet back here in an hour and a half.” Her tone was one of dismissal, and Draco had to admit that he’d never seen the Prefect office empty so quickly. Everyone practically trampled each other in their eagerness to get away from her, and he was no exception. It served as a bit of a balm to his ego to see that Weasley, was right there with him, elbowing the others aside in his desire to escape. For one of her closest friends, he certainly knew when to retreat. Draco wasn’t sure if he should be worried or impressed over that. 

Everyone split into their pairs and headed off to their various routes with rather impressive alacrity. It would have been comical if it hadn’t been for the bushy haired demon behind them. That being said, it still shouldn’t have come as any surprise; they’d barely made it around the first bend before Macmillan rounded on Draco. Grabbing him by the throat and practically lifting him off the ground, the smaller youth was slammed hard into the wall, knocking the wind out of him and sending his wand flying from his suddenly nerveless fingers. 

Not expecting the attack, Draco’s head bounced off the hard stone, causing him to see dark spots across his vision and his extremities tingled rather alarmingly. Naturally, his first instinct was to try to draw in a deep breath, but that hand pressed tightly against his windpipe, not completely cutting off his oxygen, but limiting it to such an extent that he might as well have.

Blinking several times helped to clear the darkness from his vision somewhat, but when his eyes focussed on Macmillan’s face less than in inch away from his own, he wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or bad. Judging by the fury distorting the other boy’s features, being knocked out likely would have been the better outcome. 

“You disgusting ungrateful little slut!” He snarled, flecks of spittle hitting Draco’s face with every word. “How DARE you speak to Hermione Granger like that!” 

Grabbing at the strangling hand, Draco tried to pry it loose, but to no avail. Macmillan was far stronger than he was and digging his fingernails into the skin only encouraged the larger boy to tighten his grip, leaving him gasping for air. “She’s far more deserving of magic than a disgusting little slag like you!” Something narrow and hard dug into the underside of his jaw and Draco froze. He didn’t need to see what it was to know that there was a wand pressing against him, held by a rather unhinged looking Hufflepuff. “You stay away from all from all of them, you Death Eater cunt!”

“I… I’m not your bitch.” Draco gasped out with his limited amount of air, speaking through gritted teeth. proving that while self preservation was an admirable Slytherin trait, sometimes, you just had to bite the fucking badger! “Y-you’re…just some trumped up half… halfblood who’ll never… b-be pure!” 

The slap echoed off the walls and Draco could taste blood in his mouth from where he’d bit his lip, but he couldn’t resist smiling slightly at his rather pyrrhic victory. It didn’t matter if he’d just made things worse. His barb had hit the mark judging by the look on Macmillan’s ugly face.

“And …you fight like a muggle.” He added with a defiant sneer, adding insult to injury. This led to another strike to his face, this time with a closed fist, snapping Draco’s head to the side and knocking it once again against the stone. Damn that hurt! Not to mention that it made the world spin in a rather alarming manner while pain exploded through his jaw. It seemed that unlike the Weasel, this bastard knew how to hit someone, and he was stronger than the damn Mudblood. The thought made him giggle slightly, his brain somewhat scrambled by the pain and the lack of air adding to his growing hysteria.

“My family are members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight just like you Malfoy!” Macmillan snarled in fury. “Only unlike your lot, we don’t smear the title of Pure Blood with shit!”

“S…says the rapist.” He ground out defiantly. In for a knut, in for a galleon after all. Another vicious blow to the head brought the lovely bright spots back to his vision and he tasted blood in his mouth. “That is what you are you know. Bet your ancestors are so proud of you.” Though his voice was soft from the lack of air, that didn’t make his words any less vicious or cutting. If he survived this, he was totally going to blame the lack of blood to his brain for this stupid almost Gryffindorish bravery. Really, he knew better than this.

“Death Eater scum!” The hand tightened even further around his throat, silencing any further retort he might have had. “Oh I know what you’re going to say. You’re going to say that you don’t have a Dark Mark, so you couldn’t possibly be one.” He leaned closer, his breath hot and ragged as he drew in a deep breath then grinning widely. “But I don’t need to see that disgusting mark to know that you’re one of them. I can smell it on you. Death Eater!” He spat in Draco’s face, a thick glob of phlegm landing on the Slytherin’s bruised cheek, slowly sliding down his face. 

Clenching his teeth was agonizing, warning that his jaw was likely damaged, but he didn’t dare react, not with that wand so close to his throat… or that unbalanced look in his attacker’s eyes. Not that he could have done much anyway. His wand was somewhere on the floor out of reach and it had already been rather well proven earlier that he was hardly gifted in the art of muggle style fighting. 

The dizziness grew worse and his knees began to buckle but he didn’t fall. It took a few moments to realize that Macmillan’s body was pressed tightly enough against his own that it was keeping him upright. Worse, he could feel the rather firm bulge of an erection digging into his hip insistently, proving that the bastard was getting off on abusing him. 

“You deserve Azkaban like your father.” The Hufflepuff continued, rubbing the phlegm into Draco’s cheek in an almost tender gesture with the thumb of his wand hand. “You deserve the Kiss for what you did to Cedric. Having a Dementor pin you down to the floor with its rotting body. Pressing against you, choking you with its tattered robes as it shoves its icy tongue down your throat. I bet you’d even spread for it, wouldn’t you Malfoy?” He continued, growing even harder against Draco and rolling his hips against him. The motion caused his own prick to harden in response and he moaned despite himself, using up precious remaining oxygen.

Once again, that damnable Hunger inside him stretched out like a spoiled kneezle in the sun, sliding along his nerves and setting them alight one after another until his body felt like it was glowing with desire. It didn’t care about the danger he was in, how he was likely concussed and currently being strangled. All that mattered to it was being fed, and fed well. Macmillan had never disappointed his libido in that regard, and his body knew it. Even now, his cock was twitching with interest and he found himself rocking his hips in time with the bastard’s, their pricks stroking together and sending shocks of intense pleasure through his groin. Merlin, he was fucked up. Here he was, about to pass out, but all he cared about was feeling that hard bulge press against him, wanting to feel its hard length sliding against him, pressing into him…

Noticing Draco’s now familiar capitulation as he lost himself to his lust, Macmillan lowered his wand and sneered down at the smaller boy in victory. Reaching down, he pulled open Draco’s robes, with a rough jerk of his hand. Buttons snapped and went flying, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was exposing that alabaster smooth flesh, in drinking in the blonde’s vulnerability.

The sneer turned into a grin of anticipation as he beheld that blushing cock poking out from beneath the hem of the silk shirt, so bright and pink, dripping with need and bobbing lightly, as if begging for attention.

“Look at you, you little slut.” His wand hand slid down that trembling body, the touch was rough and possessive, enjoying how the blonde didn’t even fight him now. He just stood there, trembling and gasping, his body subtly pressing into his hands... the way he should be. 

It wasn’t fair that something so beautiful could be so corrupt. It made Ernie want to leave his mark on that smooth skin, to ensure that he always remembered who owned him, who ruled him. It was his own little rebellion against You Know Who, but it thrilled him to know that he was doing his part. Pity that others wouldn’t see it like that. As much as he wanted to burn his name into that body, he’d have to find other ways to leave a lasting impression. 

Grabbing onto the silk shirt, he tore it open roughly, exposing more pale smooth flesh, sleek, well formed muscles, and the most delectable pale pink nipples you could ask for. 

“You were made to be fucked, did you know that?” He moaned, leaning forward and licking along the length of Malfoy’s throat, feeling the pulse pounding frantically beneath his tongue. It felt so fragile, like a baby bird held in the palm of his hand, and he couldn’t resist biting down on it, feeling that lovely body stiffen against him in pain and desire. 

Draco gasped loudly and pressed against him, one leg sliding up along his body while his hips began to rock imploringly. Ernie could feel the heat of his body, the growing rigidity of the Slytherin’s arousal and knew that he’d won their little battle of wills.

“Yeah… of course you knew that. I bet you’ve fucked all the Death Eaters. Yeah… you’d be real popular wouldn’t you? Did you like fucking your friend’s fathers? Did they know that you sucked their daddy’s cocks? I bet they did. I bet you told them all about it, you filthy little bitch.” He bit a collar of bruises around Malfoy’s throat, pleased with how perfect it looked and how bright the marks stood out against that pale flesh.

Realizing that his little toy was barely conscious, he loosened his grip just enough for those lush lips to part and that slender chest expand as he drew in a deep breath, whimpering as he did so. Those hard, little pink nubs were just too tempting, and Ernie bit one of them hard as it pressed against him, causing Malfoy to cry out in a high thready voice. The sound was one of pure desire and it made the Hufflepuff moan softly, encouraging him onwards.

No one’s skin should be so soft, especially not a boy. As far as Ernie was concerned, that just served to cement the fact that Malfoy wanted this. Despite all his protestations, the little slut just liked to goad him into playing rough, he wanted to be put in his place and ground down into the floor under his boot. Just look at his reactions. He talked big, but once you knocked him around a little, got his blood hot, he melted. It was intoxicating.

Licking at that bruised and swollen nipple, he moved onto the other one, enjoying the soft whimpers and the way Malfoy trembled hard against him. Yeah, the little bitch was into it, he loved it. Merlin, Ernie could do anything to him and he’d just drink it up. The possibilities really were endless, and he let his mind dwell on that as he sucked hard at the sweet little nub, pinning it firmly between his teeth then lashing it with his tongue.

Sliding his wand hand down the Slytherin’s already raised leg, he gave that smooth thigh a proprietary squeeze, then lifted that slender leg to his shoulder. Resting it there opened up that lovely body to be fully plundered, not to mention, gave him a rather spectacular view.

Malfoy’s flexibility truly was delightful, especially how even in this position, his back bowed perfectly in order to press the full length of his body against him.

“You’re picturing it aren’t you?” He crooned into that lovely ear, enjoying how Malfoy trembled even harder. “Which thought gets you harder? Fucking your friend’s daddies, or the Azkaban inmates?” Macmillan continued to grind against that lovely form, his hand giving that firm little ass another rough squeeze. “Granted, they’re pretty much the same people aren’t they? Repulsive bastards, the lot of you. Maybe it’s the Dementors that are getting you so hard. Yeah, I bet that’s it. You seem like the type to have all sorts of disgusting kinks. After all, you DID seduce three boys in the loo of the Hogwarts Express.”

Whimpering loudly, Draco pressed up against him, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick at his split lip even as his lashes fluttered rather fetchingly. Manicured fingers continued to dig at Macmillan’s hand, trying to get him to loosen his grip a little more, but there wasn’t much strength to his struggles. Instead, they seemed more like caresses.

“Hmph, not even going to try to deny it.” Leaning forward, he bit at that shapely ear lobe hard enough to leave deep dents with his teeth, though stopped just short of drawing blood. “Well don’t worry, you’ll be bending over for Azkaban inmates and those Dementors soon enough. But for now… now you’re mine.” 

His smile grew crueler as he licked the mark he’d left on the ear, his fingers tracing along the hot cleft of Malfoy’s ass, seeking the source of the delicious heat that had been calling to him all day like a siren. He’d been dreaming of this moment, savouring it so much that it had affected his work, resulting in him fumbling the casting of some rather simple spells and earning his house several lost points in the process. Just another thing he owed this little bitch for. 

Finding that hot, slick hole, he dug his fingers in cruelly, wanting to make the vile little snake whimper and beg for mercy, but frowned as his fingers slipped in with very little resistance. The smile faded from Macmillan’s face, only to be replaced by something darker as he pulled his hand back, then examined it. Instead of finding that slick clear honey he’d been expecting, streaks of thick creamy white jizz coated his fingers up to his knuckles.

Stepping back a little, he looked down at Malfoy's exposed body which shivered in the cool air of the castle hallway. He ignored the rock-hard shaft, flushed with blood and dripping with need, roughly pushing is away to examine the beautiful twitching hole which beckoned him so desperately. A hole which had obviously been rather welcoming to countless others. 

Pale and creamy white thighs which spread so perfectly for him were mottled with fresh bruises, and worse, like a slap in the face, the telltale signature of someone else marking their territory. That beautiful twitching hole, the source of his recent obsession was flushed a deep red from rough use, and it drooled obscenely with thick cum. A rather impressive amount by the looks of it. He’d been fucked hard by someone… likely several someone’s rather recently before coming to him.

“You slut!” The filth covered hand slapped Malfoy hard across the face, smearing slick and semen across his already bruised cheek. “It’s bad enough that you show up not wearing the plug that I TOLD you to stuff yourself with, but you come to me gaping like some cheap over fucked whore and dripping with someone else’s cum!” 

Strong fingers tightened their grip on Draco’s throat, cutting off what little air he had. Between that and the repeated blows to the head, he was barely holding onto consciousness. His attempts to break away became even more feeble than before, leaving him to wonder if Macmillan seriously did intend to strangle him to death right there in the hallway. The Hunger inside him howled pitilessly, demanding its proverbial pound of flesh and Draco licked his lips again, hating the small taste Macmillian had given him with his fingers. Couldn’t he see that he wanted more? So much more!

Thankfully, the Hufflepuff didn’t make him wait and those fingers plunged back into his body, rough and punishing, they pressed deep inside, seeing how far he stretched and rubbing Weasley’s cum against his aching passage in the process. He couldn’t tell how many fingers were shoved into him, twisting and curling, sliding in and out cruelly, making sure to avoid that little bundle of nerves inside him. Everything spun, his lungs shrieked for air, only receiving the barest of trickles, just enough to keep him on this side of consciousness, but he didn’t care. All that mattered were those fingers, probing ever deeper, teasing and tormenting him when they knew what he really needed!

“I should fuck you wish my fist you little slag. I bet you’re loose enough for it.” Macmillan sneered cruelly, roughly shoving another finger into him. If he’d had air, he’d have cried out, though whether it would have been for mercy, or for more, he couldn’t tell. Every limb seemed to tingle from the lack of oxygen, but, wavering on the edge of consciousness, he could feel everything with maddening clarity. The rough fibers of Macmillan’s low end school robes, the irregularities of the brick against his back, the hard ness of the other boy’s cock pressing against his thigh and those fingers… Oh Merlin those fingers… they twisted and scissored inside him, violating every inch of him in their callous exploration and may all his Ancestor’s forgive him, he loved it.

“Fuck you’re loose.” Macmillan licked and bit at his throat again while Draco’s head lolled back against the stone, the words seeming to echo through his starving brain, etching themselves into his very bones. “Look at that, you’re so loose that I can fit my whole hand in there. Yeah, you like that you little slag?” Dimly, he was aware of how much it hurt, how his body was being stretched beyond it’s limits, but between the Hunger which ate away at his insides, boiling his blood, and the euphoria caused by the lack of air, he simply didn’t care. All he could do was wish in vain that it was Macmillan’s cock splitting him apart, not his fist.

“How many people did you fuck Malfoy? Four? Five? I know you like it in groups, you slag. Did they all put their cocks in you at once? I bet they did for you to get all stretched out like this. I bet you rode them all and still begged for more.”

Draco barely heard him, all he cared about was being filled, in feeling that hot liquid rush as his core was bathed in fresh seed. How could he feel so utterly empty when he was being stuffed so thoroughly? Merlin… if Macmillan didn’t stick his dick into him soon, he was positive that he was going to go mad! 

“Answer me you slag!” He demanded, his voice seemed to pulse with Draco’s wavering consciousness, but dimly, he could feel himself nodding. “How many?” Those fingers continued to drive into him, sliding in so deeply and forcing his passage to struggle around their girth. Unable to speak, all he could do was shudder as the fire in his veins began to spread, licking along his nerves and pulsing around his agonizingly overstimulated anus. “How many, slut?”

Even if he had enough air, he couldn’t form the words to speak. Language was beyond him as he drowned in the sensation. All he could do was nod his head again dazedly as his hips rocked forward, pressing against that hand, needing more. 

“You don’t know how many people fucked you? Merlin, you really are a slag aren’t you? Bet they filled you to the brim too, and you spent your detention with it just dripping out of you. Standing there at the meeting, leaking all over the place while you acted all high and mighty. You make me sick, you disgusting freak.” 

It was too much. Too much stimulus, too much intensity and not enough oxygen. The darkness seemed to take over his vision, eating away at the world until nothing was left but the sensation of falling, and that fist, still pounding into him. The last thing he was aware of was the Hunger inside him, wailing through the darkness, then everything was consumed by a blinding white light, driving everything else away… then… then nothing.

He wasn’t sure how long he was unconscious, but he woke up to find Macmillan thrusting into his ass hard enough to bounce him each time their hips slapped together with a wet sound. The sheer thrill of finally having that rock hard cock plunging into him, coupled with the blessed return of oxygen into his lungs would have made him scream in sheer ecstasy but a hand was clamped tightly around his mouth, muffling his sharp, needy cries.

Dimly, he was aware that he was pinned to the wall of the hallway by a spell. His knees stuck to the stone wall on either side of him, leaving him spread wide open for the plunder while his hands were stuck high above his head. Not that he cared at this moment. Pleasure tore through him, causing his hips to rock forward sharply, welcoming the thrusting cock like a returning hero.

“Bout time you woke up.” Macmillan grunted, already red in the face from his exertions. “Start working for my cock you lazy slag.” A sharp slap to his ass made him yelp against the silencing hand, encouraging him to rock his hips with more fervor, trying to match the brutal pace that was being set. 

The over-stimulation from the oxygen flooding into his body coupled with having just regained consciousness left Draco overwhelmed with sensation. His mind couldn’t process what was happening, but in it’s confusion, it decided to simply send him a wild rush of endorphins, making him buck and convulse against the Hufflepuff, screaming in ecstasy against his hand. 

Grinning evilly, Macmillan paused in his thrusts, his hands sliding down to where their bodies were joined. With his fingertips, he carefully pressed his testicles into that quivering silken hole, groaning in pleasure as they were engulfed in the slick heat.

“Squeeze them you useless slag.” He growled, grinding himself against that oh so pliant body, loving the feeling of hot flesh sliding over his balls. “Take it all… yeah… show me what you’re good for.” Overstretched muscles tried to tighten around him, stroking him enticingly, but it wasn’t enough. Slapping that straining ass sharply, he glared into those wide unfocused eyes. 

“Look at you, all stretched out and too loose for me to even feel it.” His smile grew cruel as he continued to grind himself into that gaping hole, loving how the Slytherin strained to squeeze him, so desperate to please him even after all the abuse. It made him grow even harder, but he wasn’t about to let that be known. No, this was about power, and he wasn’t going to relinquish a drop of it. “You’re all used up Malfoy. The only thing you had going for you was your ass, and now it’s ruined too.”

Grinning as a rather cruel idea crossed his mind, he pulled out of that shuddering body, loving how the Slytherin moaned at the loss and rocked his hips forward, straining against his bonds, trying to keep him inside.

“Please… please don’t stop… I can do better.” He begged, his voice rough and broken sounding, his vocal chords no doubt severely bruised. “Don’t stop fucking me… I need it…”

“You’re no fun if I can’t feel anything, you slag. And I still owe you some punishment for not following my orders.” Macmillan’s voice dropped to a low and threatening purr as he slid his wand into that twitching hole, thrilling at how Malfoy whimpered at the feel of the hard wood length sliding into him. Silver eyes widened and stared into his, hunger warred with terror as Ernie slid the wand in and out a few times, loving how tense the other boy was. Slender fingers dug into the mortar between the stones and a cold sweat broke out on his back as he began to tremble violently, trying desperately to close his legs. Ernie’s smile only grew wider. 

“If you scream, I’ll hex you again, only harder.” He warned with a rather sinister laugh, placing his hand firmly over Draco’s mouth. Before the other boy could even begin to prepare himself, Macmillan cast a stinging hex deep inside his body.

Malfoy shrieked loudly into his palm and his hips bucked violently as he tried to pull away from the wand, but Macmillan pressed it in again with a sneer, sending another hex biting viciously into his already tortured flesh. Tears fell from those wide eyes, flowing over Ernie’s hand, but he didn’t loosen his grip for a moment. Instead, he stared into those pain filled silver orbs, drinking in the agony and the terror as the Slytherin tried to scream again. His body trashed and bucked, as Ernie hexed him a third time. He could feel that swelling passage tightening around his wand, making it hard to move. His torment was a thing of beauty, it made Ernie wish that he could share it with others, people who could appreciate the artistry of his revenge, because Malfoy truly was a masterpiece.

“Does it hurt?” Macmillan asked, whispering into Malfoy’s bitten ear once more, his voice cruelly tender. He watched in delight as Malfoy whimpered in defeat, nodding his head in jerky motions. The satisfaction which swelled through his body was almost orgasmic in its own right, and Ernie felt giddy in delight. 

“Good.” He purred, taking a moment to lick at the tears trailing down those lovely blushing cheeks. “Of course, it’s nowhere near the pain you deserve for your crimes. Imagine how much Cedric hurt when you killed him! How much his family hurt! How you hurt all of us! You deserve this Death Eater, you should thank me for this.”

For a moment, he saw a flicker of defiance in the depths of those silvery eyes, buried deep beneath the pain and lust, but still there, still an affront to everything Cedric had stood for. Jabbing the boy with his wand once more, he cast his fourth stinging hex, causing Malfoy’s raw rim to nearly swell shut. 

Biting back another scream, those lovely eyes rolled back in their sockets as the arrogant little Slytherin struggled to stay conscious, nearly losing the battle before they once again regained focus.

“Thank me for this slut.” He pulled his hand away from that lovely little mouth, wanting to savour this moment in all it’s glory.

“T….thank you… Master.” Malfoy whispered in a broken and barely audible voice. Glancing up, he no doubt saw the disapproval in Ernie’s face and grew pale with dread. “Thank you!” He blurted out with more feeling, fresh tears falling from his eyes. “I deserve it all! Thank you so much for this Master!” 

Smiling, Ernie slid his hand down and cupped that rounded ass gently, stroking the now badly swollen hole with his fingertip, enjoying how the other boy winced in pain at even the light touch. 

Despite the agony that was no doubt tearing through him, he could see the lust re-ignite almost instantly and Malfoy groaned softly, biting his lip as his hips rocked forward shamelessly.

“Please Master… please fuck me.” There was nothing quite as satisfying as hearing a Slytherin beg, especially this one, and Ernie’s already raging erection threatened to burst at that needy tone of voice. 

“My prick is right here Malfoy.” Macmillan purred in his ear teasingly, wrapping his hand around his own cock, lightly prodding the other teen with it, sliding it over that swollen hole, watching the bright red flesh twitch in response. “You want it don’t you?” His thick head circled the quivering flesh playfully. “Fuck yourself on it. I want to see how thankful you are for my mercy.” 

He barely got the words out before those hips thrust forward, the desperate Slytherin trying to impale himself on the promised shaft. So frantic were his efforts, that he failed his mark twice and likely would have a third time, before Ernie took matters inti his own hands and held himself aimed at that greedy red bullseye.

The instant contact was made, Draco cried out loudly as the bluntly rounded head pressed against abused flesh. It was both agonizing and absolutely mind meltingly glorious, causing the Hunger to roar through him, trampling any sort of coherent thought, leaving only a wild and desperate need which demanded to be filled.

The swelling had tightened him up so much, that even with Ernie holding himself still, he was unable to simply impale himself in one fell swoop. Instead, he had to struggle to relax his swollen muscles and work the cock inside him. Wanting to scream in frustration, he rolled his hips slowly, trying to work what now felt like a monstrous penis into him. 

Taking several deep and shuddering breaths, Draco forced himself to relax as much as possible, but it felt like his skin was about to split apart around it’s incredible girth and his abused nerves screamed at him. Little by little, the walls of his rim began to part reluctantly, squeezing the rounded head of Macmillan’s shaft with excruciating tightness, making the Hufflepuff gasp loudly and bite his lip as he tried to keep himself from thrusting forward. 

Both thankful for this, and searingly resentful, Draco continued to struggle to rock his hips. His Hunger wanted him to just impale himself on that cruel length and fuck it until it burst inside him, filling him with its life giving seed, but his body seemed to know better. He kept the pace slow and torturous as it slid in a little deeper, finally slipping past his ring, causing him to cry out sharply in ecstatic relief. 

If he could have moved his legs, he’d have wrapped them tightly around Macmillan’s body, pressing the other boy into him, but pinned as he was, he had to do it all himself. 

His too sensitive nerves burned so perfectly, allowing him to feel every vein on Macmillan’s cock with perfect clarity. Every single imperfection in the skin seemed to scream at him as it slid deeper, forcing the swollen flesh of his colon to part, whether it wanted to or not. The ring of his anus had been the hardest part, now that that was breached, that monstrous shaft slid in much more easily. 

Sobbing loudly, his body driven to the brink of his control by the slow penetration, Draco thrust his hips forward, unable to take it any longer. That last inch of heated flesh was buried inside him and he was positive that he could hear a heavenly choir singing in joy. The pain, the terror, the abuse, none of it meant anything now that that cock was filling him. He could feel it pulse with every beat of Macmillan’s heart and it was the most glorious feeling Draco had ever felt in his life. 

Unable to stop himself, not even wanting to, he began to thrust his hips up, whimpering loudly as the pain of his overtaxed body was reinterpreted as pleasure. His Hunger roared through him, making him gasp at its power. After being thwarted for so long it took over, causing him to cry out in ecstasy. 

Writhing and twisting as much as he could with his bonds, all Ernie could do was grab onto his ass and hold on for dear life as Malfoy twisted like an electrified eel. He was tighter than ever before, his hot and throbbing passage squeezing him so hard that he thought he was going to die, and as much as he wanted to just stand there and let the other boy fuck himself into unconsciousness on his cock, he couldn’t help but tighten his grip and fuck back. It became a battle between the two as they drove against each other ruthlessly, the wet sound of flesh striking flesh filled the hallway, echoing off the walls.

It was the most brilliant and vicious fuck Macmillan had ever had. So tight that it was almost painful. Add in the excruciating torment he’d put the other boy through, Ernie knew that he wasn’t going to last. It was just too good, too hot. Driving himself into that crushingly tight sheathe, he did his best to shatter Malfoy with his cock, not caring about the noise they were making or who might hear them. All that mattered was the ecstasy that was dancing so tantalizingly close!

He knew that he was slamming Malfoy against the wall hard, likely scraping his back raw, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was the fluttering heat squeezing around him, the way that body moved so perfectly against his own and those desperate pleas for more, filled with such need and reverence that it made his balls clench tightly.

Stars burst behind his eyes and he felt like an electrical current was tearing through his body as his cock throbbed and pulsed, exploding deep inside that abused hole and filling the writhing boy with a rush of hot seed. Lunging forward, he bit into Malfoy’s shoulder, screaming into the silken flesh as his body bucked and convulsed, coming so hard that he was positive that he was turning inside out from the force of his ejaculation. 

Malfoy stiffened against him, gasping in utter ecstasy as he felt that hot rush fill him, quenching the fires which had been eating him alive, finally granting him a few moment’s of relief. 

Sighing in absolute bliss, the Slytherin became boneless. His body remained hanging against the wall, still pinned by his bonds and barely conscious, a dazed smile tugged at his lips. Macmillan on the other hand leaned heavily against him, drawing in deep shuddering breaths and trying to get his heartbeat back under control. His limbs felt leaden and his muscles weak, as if he’d just had an exhausting duel which had pushed him to his limits. All he could do was stand there, held up by Draco’s body and enjoying the warmth of the bound youth as his penis slowly softened, still clenched tightly inside that miraculous little hole.

Of course, the pleasure didn’t last. The instant Ernie’s mind cleared enough to remember who and what he was clinging to, he wrenched himself away, causing Malfoy to cry out loudly as his cock was torn out of him, leaving him whimpering and bereft once more. Still dazed and drunk on lust, the Slytherin’s hips strained towards the other boy, trying to pull away from the wall, but to no avail.

“Please… Please I need more.” He moaned in desperation, his voice still barely above a broken whisper. All his pleas did was earn himself a look of utter contempt and disgust from Macmillan. 

“Shut up slag.” He hissed. “We’ll fuck when I damn well feel like it, and I’m done for now.” Leaning against the wall, Ernie tucked himself back into his pants and then glanced around, only belatedly realizing that he really should have ensured they were alone, or in a better hiding place. Still, he had to admit to a certain level of naughty pleasure in fucking the little slut right there in the hallway.

Thankfully, by some miracle of fate, the passage was empty and there weren’t even any portraits nearby to spread their nasty little gossip of how he’d succumbed to the Slytherin slut’s seductions.

Casting a _scourgify_ on himself, Enie realized that it seemed to take far more out of him than usual. Maybe his focus was still a little off as his spell didn’t clean him nearly as well as it used to. The thought brought a slight frown to his face. Either Malfoy’s sweet little ass was distracting him more than he realized, or perhaps he was coming down with something? No… more than likely, he was just a little worn out. It made the most sense when you thought about it. Never in his life had he gotten this much sex, in fact, he was willing to bet that he was currently getting the most sex out of anyone in Hogwarts.

Flashing Malfoy’s moaning body a leering glance, he couldn’t help but once again notice the many bruises on the boy’s inner thighs, and the rather obvious bruising on his wrists. It irked him to know that he wasn’t the only one having his way with the arrogant little whore. What was the fun in having power over someone if they got down on their knees for anyone who wanted it? Bastard, the Slytherin just had to ruin everything didn’t he? 

Of course, there was no denying the flush of satisfaction that filled him as he noticed that the bruises he’d left were much darker than whoever had been there first, overwriting his claim on the Slytherin’s body. Still, it did warn that he wasn’t the only one to take advantage of the little slut. 

Glaring at the still pinned youth, displayed like some lewd prize at a carnival, his most private parts bared for all to see, Macmillan waved his wand, cancelling the sticking spell. A smile pulled at his lips as he watched Malfoy fall to the floor, whimpering softly and trying to crawl shamelessly towards him, sanity gone, leaving only mindless need. It seemed that he’d finally learned his place… for now.

“Please… please Master…” He continued to moan, a hand reaching out to stroke imploringly along Ernie’s leg. Disgusted at the uninvited touch, the Hufflepuff kicked him aside and glanced around once more. Being so exposed made him feel uncomfortable. It might not be long before Filch wandered by with his damn cat, and it would be hard to explain why Malfoy was naked and rolling around on the floor like some animal in heat. 

“Find your wand and clean yourself up, you lazy slag.” Ernie snapped, giving the hallway another nervous glance. “You look pathetic.” When Malfoy didn’t immediately spring into action, he kicked the boy again, this time striking those bruised buttocks. It made him feel good to see the imprint of his boot on that lovely smooth skin.

The Slytherin was still sluggish and dazed, his mind struggling against the Hunger, trying to sort out his lust from the pain of his battered body. Everything hurt, especially moving and he whimpered loudly when he tried to stand, his legs collapsing beneath him.

“You really are a pathetic piece of ass aren’t you?” Macmillan sneered, but Draco barely heard him as he fell back to the floor, moaning softly and panting. Even breathing hurt, his throat was raw and aching, his limbs barely obeying him. He felt so boneless and bruised inside that all he really wanted to do was lay there until his body started working properly once more.

“What… what did you do to me?” He winced at the sound of his voice. It was so rough and broken, as if he’d been gargling broken glass. Even swallowing hurt. 

“Only what you deserved. Deal with it.” Bastard. Closing his eyes, Draco tried to draw his knees up to his chest, taking several deep breaths and moaning at how tight and sore his ass felt. It throbbed and burned, he swore he could feel the pounding of his heart in his aching rim. Deserved it… somehow he doubted that. “Consider it punishment for not following my orders.” Macmillan looked far too satisfied with himself for Draco’s comfort. “If you please me enough, maybe I’ll heal you when we finish our rounds.” 

It wasn’t until he heard those words that he realized just how hurt he really was. His throat hurt fiercely, inside and out. There were sharp points of pain all alone his throat and shoulders, even his ear hurt. Speaking made his jaw scream in dull agony and his back felt raw and abraded. Worst though was his ass. It was impossible to sit still, but moving only pulled at the terrible tightness deep inside, making him moan once more. 

“What, no more insults?” Macmillan looked down at him, smoothing out the creases of his robes, a look of utter disdain on his face. 

Choosing the wiser course of action… especially considering what rough shape he was in, Draco limped over to his fallen wand and gingerly crouched down. Picking it up, he cast a few _scourgifies_ on himself, then a _repairo_ on his clothes. Thoughts of either cursing or hexing Macmillan came to mind, but the other boy already had his wand out and casually aimed at Draco, just waiting for him to try something.

“Hand over the wand bitch.” He stated in a flat voice. 

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I tell Hermione that you attacked me. You’ll lose that pretty little Prefect badge of yours so fast, your head will spin. All she’s looking for is a reason. It doesn’t even have to be a good one.” Draco’s fingers tightened around his wand and he practically shook with rage. The truth hurt far more than lies ever could, and he knew that it would kill him to see that disgusting little Mudblood smirking as she took away the last of his power. He couldn’t even protest and explain what had really happened. Death would be preferable to having anyone know what Macmillan did to him.

Mentally kicking himself, he handed over his wand. Just seeing it in Macmillan’s hand made him feel more violated than anything that had been done to him to date, and the other boy seemed to know it. Running his hands over the smooth hawthorn, the Hufflepuff smirked at him, then tucked it away into his robe.

“It’s good that you finally realize who’s in charge here.” He didn’t know how, he didn’t know when, but he did know beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was going to utterly destroy that bastard one day.

Harry stared at the two names on the Marauder’s Map and grit his teeth in frustration. They were nearly impossible to read, practically on top of each other, and he damn well knew what that meant. Jealousy twisted inside his guts at the thought of that beautiful pale body spreading itself open for Ernie again. How the hell had that Hufflepuff gotten so lucky?! Maybe Ron was right, and Malfoy was just trying to curry favour the only way he could? Only, Ernie’s family wasn’t all that well off. While nowhere near as broke as the Weasleys, they were more along the lines of middle class in the wizarding world, which from what he could tell, was still a bit of an embarrassment for a pure blood family. What would he be hoping to achieve with this? No, Harry was pretty sure that Malfoy was just indulging in his baser hungers. Why else would he be having sex with so many people? Besides, a person who was just currying favour didn’t fuck so passionately… at least, he didn’t think they would…

Passionate… damn that was a good word for describing the formerly icy cold Slytherin. The way he melted against Harry, welcoming him into his body, fucking him as if it was the most important and glorious thing he’d ever do in his life. 

“He didn’t even know who I was.” He murmured to himself, still staring down at the two figures as they finally broke apart, no doubt laying there in post coital bliss, gasping from their exertions. Draco would no doubt have an expression of utter ecstasy on his face, as if he’d seen the perfection of the heavens. His slender chest would be heaving, his hands sliding across his body, savouring that golden glow…

Moaning softly, Harry’s hand pressed against the front of his trousers, feeling his growing erection. As guilty as he felt over what had happened between them, he couldn’t deny how amazing it had felt, or how much he desperately wanted to do it again. Call it youthful hormones or perhaps a new blooming awareness of his sexuality. He simply couldn’t get the memory out of his head.

“That’s the third time they’ve fucked tonight.” His hands tightened on the edges of the Marauder’s Map, crinkling the ancient parchment, staring at that elegantly scrawled name. “He’s bloody insatiable. I wonder if Theo knows that he’s cheating on him?” What did it matter really? He’d fucked Malfoy moment’s after the other Slytherin had left the room, hiding his identity like some sick pervert… and Merlin it had been amazing. As much as he wanted to deny it, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself over and over in that hot little hole.

“I bloody well deserve it.” Harry continued to mutter, watching the footsteps and names make their way once more through the school on their “patrols”, though in truth, he was pretty sure that the only thing being thoroughly investigated was Malfoy’s ass. “I’m the one who’s always fighting for his life. I’m the one with a bloody psychopath after me. I should get something out of it.” He huffed in frustration, knowing that he should put the map down, but unable to pull his attention away. Maybe Ron was right… maybe he really was obsessed.

Still… it wouldn’t hurt to just watch. It wasn’t like they were trying to hide what they were doing… and it’s not like he was actually going to do anything… He could look but not touch… they wouldn’t have to know.

Twitching with interest at the path his thoughts were taking, his prick seemed to happily agree with the little voice in his head. What was a little rule breaking between Houses? Besides, he was young, he was supposed to be curious about sex right? It was healthy. With both his cock and his mental voice deciding that this was a brilliant plan, Harry’s common sense found itself outvoted, and with a grin, he pulled out his Invisibility Cloak, wrapping it tightly around himself.

Just a little peek… a little wank maybe. He’d leave and none would be the wiser…

Slipping out the portrait and into the hallways, he cast a quick silencing spell on himself and checked his map once more. 3rd floor… dammit, he didn’t know any nearby shortcuts. He’d have to take the long way, which unfortunately included the damn moving stairway, not to mention a small army of nosy portraits. 

For the first time ever, he found himself wishing that he’d been made prefect rather than Ron. Then he wouldn’t have to sneak around and no one would question why he was wandering around the castle after curfew. Besides, all Ron was using it for was to impress girls, and maybe talk a few of them into showing him their breasts in order to get out of detention. It’s not like he was taking it at all seriously. Granted, Harry had to admit that his own motives left quite a bit to be desired as well.

Despite his building anticipation, he did feel a few pangs of guilt when his path took him past Hermione and Pansy as they walked through their own patrols. Both girls looked rather utterly fed up with each other and more than ready to call it a night. Judging by Hermione’s tightly clenched jaw and the way she clutched at her wand tightly in her fist, looking like she was about to hex the Slytherin into nibbles for Croockshanks, Pansy had likely just said something utterly vile to her. Not really at all surprising, but it did make him feel bad that she had to put up with such endless bigotry. 

Swallowing his guilt, he silently slunk past them and continued down the hallway. Naturally, the moving staircase had its own plans, and he had to wait, tapping his foot impatiently for it to swing around to his floor. Cursing over and over, he again checked his map, seeing that the two of them had stopped in the Charms classroom, their names once again on top of each other at the front of the room. Damn that stupid stairway! He was going to miss the show!

When the staircase finally decided to stop for him, he hopped onto it before it could change his mind and with the skill borne of five years of navigating this particular hazard, he made short work of the ever shifting network, hitting the 3rd floor at a dead run. Nothing was going to stop him now! He was home free and would soon be sitting there, dick in hand, wanking off to the hottest sexcapades in all of Hogwarts history!

Feeling his pulse quicken, Harry raced towards the room, not wanting to miss anything. Proud of himself for casting his silencing spell, he moved far more quietly than even any of the ghosts as he sprinted down empty hallways and into the Charms Corridor his anticipatory grin threatening to split his face in half.

A quick _muffliato_ on the door allowed him to carefully crack it open and poke his head in with none the wiser, it also kept anyone from hearing the sharp gasp of shock at the sight laid out for him like a glorious pornographic tableau.

Ernie was sitting on Professor Flitwick’s chair at the front of the class up on the raised dais and Malfoy was astride him. Naked as can be, his long legs raised high enough that his feet were on the armrests, splayed out wide. This put his rather well stuffed hole was on full display as Ernie thrust into it with long rolling motions of his hips. The Hufflepuff’s hands meanwhile were pinching reddened and swollen nipples, twisting them cruelly and timing the abuse with every thrust, eliciting sharp pained gasps from Malfoy’s swollen lips.

In front of them hung a mirror, floating in the air and facing them, allowing the two lovers to get a perfectly unhindered view of the penetration as Malfoy bobbed up and down on that thick cock.

With his jaw hanging agape and his own cock threatening to burst through the front of his trousers, all Harry could do was stare and drool. It was by far, one of the hottest and lewdest things he’d ever seen in his life and he thanked every little bit of luck that had brought him here for this moment.

Unable to tear his gaze away, his hands swiftly unfastened his trousers and took hold of his own raging erection, squeezing and stroking it’s hard length, imagining that he was the one plunging into that sloppy tight hole, feeling that slick heat squeezing him as Malfoy gasped in utter abandon.

Clearly unable to fully appreciate the true glory of the moment, Ernie had done little more than unfasten his trousers, leaving only his cock free to plunder those silken depths, while Malfoy was completely and gloriously bare. His slender body shivering and gently writhing as he fucked himself on that shaft, rolling his hips and arching his back as if he was dancing on that hard cock. It was utterly mesmerizing and Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out as he watched those silvery eyes roll back in their sockets as the pale boy lost himself in ecstasy. Ernie on the other hand stared at their reflection, drinking it in with a cruel sneer on his face, smiling as he gave those delicate nipples a particularly vicious twist, causing Malfoy to shudder and bob a little harder on his cock.

“Please Master.” The Slytherin whined pleadingly, his voice ragged with desperation. “Please… Harder! I’m going to go mad!” He tried to buck his hips, taking that cock in harder and faster, but Ernie quickly grabbed onto his hips, holding him still and ceased all movement. In moments, Malfoy began to whimper in need, straining to press down. Harry could see that his tight little ring was straining around Ernie’s cock. Brilliant red and swollen looking, it made him groan as he imagined just how hard the two of them had been fucking before.

It didn’t take much to guess, Malfoy’s inner thighs were a mess of bruises and a collar of red bites ringed his throat perfectly. He was art, pure erotic art, and dammit, Harry wanted to be in Ernie’s place, feeling that deliciously hot body writhing so desperately on his cock.

“You’re here to please me, you slag.” Ernie hissed in that pale ear. “Keep annoying me and I’ll leave you like this, all needy and desperate. I bet you’d probably fuck the first bloke you came across. You would, wouldn’t you? Admit it.” 

“Yes! Oh yes I would Master! I’m such a slut… I’d beg them for it!” Malfoy cried out shamelessly, licking his lips lewdly with the tip of his tongue while his hand reached down between his legs, trying to stroke his cruel lover. Frowning, Ernie slapped his hand out of the way.

“Don’t block my view, slut. Put your hands on the top of the chair and out of the way.” It was amazing how quickly the Slytherin obeyed, trembling delicately. Softly shimmering tears were beginning to flow from his eyes. By the looks of Malfoy’s cheeks, he’d wept a great deal recently and Harry couldn’t help but draw closer, drawn by that look of exquisite suffering on his rival’s face.

He’s always pictured Malfoy as utterly closed off from emotion, his face little more than a sneering mask, but just as with last night, his face was raw with hunger and need. It radiated from him as he held himself still, whimpering softly and biting his lip. That swollen entrance quivered around Ernie’s cock, twitching more and more until it was practically fluttering around him.

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Ernie began to rock his hips once more, drawing his length nearly out of that grasping hungry hole, then sliding in once more in one long slow thrust. Sobbing loudly in relief, Draco arched his back, his hips twisting in a slow, rolling motion as he stroked himself on that hard length. It slid easily into him easily and Harry could only watch in utter awe as that pale icon of desire whimpered in a strange yet erotic mix of agony and ecstasy.

It was beautiful to watch, that slow inexorable pumping of that shaft in and out of that eager body, how Malfoy’s hole seemed to drag at Ernie’s cock, trying to hold it in, then gobbling it up greedily as it plunged in once more. The whole dance was hypnotic, and Harry pumped his own cock a little harder, moaning beneath his Invisibility cloak as he moved closer. Oh Merlin, he could feel the heat radiating off of Draco’s body, hear the soft wet sounds of their coupling. It drew him in like the nectar of a Venus fly trap, and like that fly, the danger didn’t register, there was only need.

Reaching out a hand tentatively, he traced an invisible fingertip along the edges of that magically hidden plug which stuffed up that perfectly quivering little vagina. A smile tugged at his lips as he imagined its strange shape twisting and writhing in time with those slow cruel thrusts. Hot silken skin brushed his fingers, so slick and wet that it caused his balls to tighten and he felt himself moan in a sudden hot spike of need. 

Gasping loudly at the sudden and near overwhelming surge of desire, Harry pressed his fingers harder, loving how those straining hips gave a little sharp buck. Tracing along the edges of the hidden plug, mesmerized by the shape, he smiled as Malfoy’s cries took on a higher and needier pitch. The Slytherin wanted it as much as he did, both their bodies ached for it so badly and he couldn’t deny them… and why should he? Something that felt this good couldn’t be wrong… could it? He’d never even know…neither of them would. He’d be Malfoy’s secret lover, a ghost who brought nothing but pleasure.

Sliding his finger around the edge of the plug, he pressed them into that tight silk sheathed passage. A rush of hot slickness coated the digits as Malfoy jerked violently, spreading his legs even wider even as he squeezed Harry so perfectly with those clever inner muscles. Merlin, it felt fantastic. So bloody fantastic that he couldn’t help himself, especially when Malfoy cried out just for him, begging him for more. 

He didn’t think about consequences, about how wrong this really was, or even how much he hated the beautiful blonde writhing on his fingertips. All that mattered was taking what was his. 

Casting a wordless _confundus_ at Ernie, he felt the other boy go limp for a moment and blink in confusion as he looked around, trying to figure out what happened. The expression on his face was almost comical as he then realized that he was in fact buried balls deep in the ass of one of the most beautiful creatures on the planet.

“Oh, Merlin yes!” Ernie laughed in delight, hardly believing his luck or bothering to question it. Instead, he quickly began to buck his hips, his body knowing what to do, even if his brain was now the equivalent of treacle tart.

It didn’t occur to Harry that he’d even managed to successfully cast wordless magic. He was already pulling out that accursed plug from what he’d come to think of as HIS personal little hole. Not even giving the vile looking contraption a second thought, he tossed it away over his shoulder. His full attention was focused on that gorgeously slick pussy, so perfectly displayed for him, all wanton and begging for his cock.

Malfoy had cried out sharply at the removal of his plug, barely noticing the pain of the little barbs scraping his sensitive flesh, only aware of the sudden emptiness and the howling of his Hunger as the spent seed dribbled out of his depths. The sight of his cum dripping free made Harry smile possessively beneath his cloak. He knew it was his, that no one had touched this perfect secret place since he’d taken it for himself, and just the realization caused his cock to swell painfully in his hand. There were so few things in his life that were truly his, and he cherished them all deeply, but this… ah, this was quickly becoming the most precious of them all.

“Mine.” He whispered; his voice swallowed up by the silencing spell as it left his lips. “No matter what else happens, this is mine.” Pressing his swollen and straining cock against that slick and tight little slit. Stroking it with his aching cockhead teasingly, loving how that quivering flesh seemed to kiss his tip almost reverently, as if acknowledging its master. So perfect, made just for him…HIS.

With that thought burning through his mind like a white-hot brand, he thrust into that warm and welcome sheathe, feeling as if he’d just entered the gates of Heaven. Those wet silken walls squeezed him, stroking against him in welcome as they parted perfectly around him. It was as if a live wire was connected to his spine and searing pleasure shot through him, making his muscles convulse violently. He wanted to scream, to drive himself into that writhing body as hard and fast as he could! Nothing should feel this good, this pure. 

“Yes!” Malfoy cried out in a ragged voice, perhaps spurred on by Ernie’s much more enthusiastic thrusts, but Harry chose to believe that it was because of him and their perfect union of flesh. “Please! Oh Merlin please!” That was all the encouragement Harry needed and he began to rock his hips, sliding deeply into that throbbing heat, feeling it close around him tightly, all but sucking him in.

If anything, it was even more explosive than the last time and Harry cried out loudly against the soft barrier of the cloak, his hips thrusting hard and burying his silk clad length into that hot and hungry hole at a near desperate tempo. What with Malfoy being stuffed to the brim with the two cocks, he was even tighter than before and the feel of Ernie’s prick driving deeply into Malfoy’s ass pressed against Harry’s shaft, adding to the mind shattering stimulus. 

As much as he wanted to go slow, to savour every mind searing moment of pleasure, he couldn’t hold back. It was all too new, too incredible and he needed to grab onto as much sensation as he could until he was drowning in it. He could feel Ernie shuddering as his climax neared, picking up speed and pounding away with gleeful abandon, barely aware of anything beyond his own immediate pleasure. It felt so naughty, to be stealing away someone’s lover even as they fucked them, but Malfoy was his. It was destiny, and he felt no shame.

As if acknowledging his change in ownership, Malfoy’s arms reached out, grabbing onto Harry’s shoulders and pulling him close. The Slytherin welcomed him with every inch of his body, squeezing him so perfectly, rolling his hips in a way that made Harry’s head spin. It was beyond incredible and he knew that if the spell hadn’t stolen his voice, his cries of ecstasy would be echoing off the walls as he thrust himself deeply into that cavern of pleasure.

His lips found that perfect pale throat and began kissing along that collar of bite marks even as his hands explored the rest of that gorgeous writhing body. He wanted to know Draco, inside and out. He wanted to claim that whole body, not just that one perfect glorious honey filled hole, and to his absolute delight, Draco reciprocated eagerly.

It was hard to set a rhythm what with Ernie grabbing onto the blonde’s hips and driving himself up into that hungry ass with ever growing fervor, not bothering to either pace himself or time his movements with Harry’s thrusts. It caused Draco to be jerked around between them and was likely overstimulating him with the contrasting movements, but the pale youth didn’t seem to be complaining. Instead his cries grew louder and louder, begging shamelessly and urging them on, wanting more and more, devouring their cocks with a voracious appetite.

Buttocks clenching hard as he drove himself in, Harry could again feel the first signs of his incoming orgasm and redoubled his efforts. Biting and sucking on Draco’s throat, he reached down between them and took hold of that straining cock trapped between their bodies and began to stroke it, timing each pump with his sharp thrusts and moaning at how perfectly Draco cried out, his body bucking wildly.

“Oh Merlin!!! DRACO!” Harry screamed out into the silence of the spell as his body became electric, pleasure tearing through him, crashing through his muscles and turning the marrow of his bones into liquid light as that wet heat clenched around him, impossibly tight and beyond perfection. Pleasure tore through him, shattering everything that he was as he felt himself emptying into that glorious body. A series of explosions seemed to tear their way through his groin, each one stronger than the next until he was sobbing out Draco’s name like a mantra and filling that living god with the seeds of his devotion.

Behind him, Ernie was crying out loudly, slamming into Draco with bruising force, his balls clenching tightly as he suddenly shuddered and ground himself hard into that spasming hole, emptying his own load deep inside. He came so hard that Harry could actually feel each pulse of his release. That, coupled with how Draco’s tight sheath continued to squeeze him, Harry could feel his cock stirring again, somehow managing to revive itself and prepare for another round!

Nearly laughing in delight, he began to rock his hips forward once more, each lazy thrust causing his penis to inflate a little more inside those hot depths.

“Yes… yes oh yesssss.” Draco moaned, his feet sliding off of the armrest as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer, hungry for more.

“Oooh that was nice… I wasn’t expecting that… oh… are you not done?” Ernie mumbled, his voice both dazed and slurring with spent pleasure as Draco began grinding around on top of him. “I’m just going to have a little nap it you don’t mind… Thank you for the lovely fuck…” His eyes closed and the Hufflepuff promptly passed out in the chair, snoring loudly.

Unable and unwilling to hold himself back, far too wrapped up in the heat of the moment, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and lifted him up easily. A quick shove sent Ernie off the chair and tumbling to the floor where he lay, a blissful smile on his lips, his softening cock still hanging out of his pants.

Taking advantage of the now empty chair, Harry sat down on it, pulling Draco with him so that the blonde was now in a similar position as he’d started, astride the lap of his lover, his legs hanging over the arms as he rocked up and down on a new and even more glorious cock. The only real difference was that the horny Slytherin was now facing his partner and feeling that delicious cock sliding into that special place, stroking the edges of his Hunger to greater heights. 

The new position allowed Harry to slide in even deeper and he couldn’t believe how amazing this felt! New muscles came into play, allowing him to not only discover, but stimulate so many previously unexplored places. It also allowed Draco to move in new and exciting ways, which he most enthusiastically did. His hips rolled and twisted even as he bobbed up and down with uncanny grace. The look of utter bliss on his face made Harry’s heart ache with desire and searing heat pooled in his groin. 

It emboldened him, made him determined to show the beautiful blonde astride him that he truly was the master of his body. He wanted to feel Draco come apart around him, to melt in his hands and worship Harry with his body. The fact that this was so new, so, overwhelming meant nothing. This was destiny! Why else would Draco have this perfect hidden place on his body that only Harry knew about? There was no doubt in his mind that if either Ernie or Theo had known about this glorious silken sheathe, they’d have plundered it without a second thought, and that made it all the more precious.

In his eagerness to please, his hands slid over that writhing body, savouring the creamy alabaster skin, those bruised but rock-hard nipples, that gorgeous clenching ass. He wanted to touch Draco everywhere, to learn his body and all of it’s most intimate secrets. 

The blonde’s cries encouraged his explorations, letting him learn what stimulation brought about the most reactions, where tender bites would drive him wild and where he could stroke to make his one-time nemesis melt against him. Each discovery brought about a heady sense of victory and he filed away every bit of information with a level of dedication that would have left Hermione’s head spinning. 

Playing with those delightfully rosy red nipples seemed to elicit the best reaction, especially when coupled with biting along Draco’s throat beneath his ear. Not hard enough to bruise, but enough to make the amorous boy cry out sharply. Writhing against Harry with renewed vigor, the Gryffindor was rewarded with that already slick sheathe growing even wetter and hotter than before. Draco was literally dripping as Harry fucked him, and those quivering muscles tightened until he could practically feel the Slytherin’s racing heartbeat pulsing around his shaft. 

“Yesss so perfect… so utterly perfect… fill me up… please! I ache for you!” Draco moaned softly into Harry’s ear as his own delicate and skilled hands slid over strong hard muscles, too lost in pleasure to even notice the silk cloth separating them. “Harder… please harder! I need it! I need you!”

It was too much! Hearing those pleading words wrenched from gasping lips, feeling those slick and silken muscles stroke him with ever increasing tension as Draco bobbed with even greater vigor. Unable to hold himself back, not caring about the risk, Harry pulled a corner of the Cloak aside and kissed those heated lips. Draco’s mouth opened immediately, moaning loudly in delirious pleasure as he welcomed Harry’s eager tongue. The folds of his vagina tightened almost excruciatingly around Harry’s cock, and he spasmed deep inside as their kiss deepened. 

Draco’s entire body shuddered deliciously as he sucked on Harry’s tongue, stroking it with his own as his long fingers slid through those dark tangled curls, pulling him close and welcoming him deeper. The beautiful blonde drank him in as if he was the finest wine, savouring the taste of him, the texture of that slick tongue and he whimpered softly.

Harry’s head was spinning with delirious pleasure. This was so much better than that wet and sloppy kiss with Cho that was more awkward than anything and left him feeling dirty and confused. This was infused with a blistering and primal heat that suffused him, making his groin nearly spasm suddenly with a mind wrenching orgasm. 

It hit his so quickly that he’d had no warning and was utterly unprepared. A scream of ecstasy store through him as he pulled Draco tightly against his body, bucking up hard and fast, unable to stop himself even if he wanted to. Sparks shot down the length of his cock and his blood seemed to catch fire in his veins, growing hotter with every beat of his racing heart until he was positive that he was going to burn up like a phoenix. 

Every thrust of his hips seemed to just increase the sensations and he found himself sobbing into Draco’s throat, his entire body shuddering and spasming as his balls tried to turn themselves inside out. Everything flared white, with bursts of brilliant colour along the edges of his vision until nothing existed in this universe save for that molten point of contact where they were joined.

Every thrust felt like he was touching the sun with his cock and that molten heat shot through his body, blistering his nerve endings and making him scream out the Slytherin’s name over and over again in utter abandon as those long legs wrapped around him tightly, holding them together as those incredible muscles milked every drop of his fierce orgasm from his body.

When the fires began to ebb enough for Harry to be even slightly aware of the world around him, he grabbed the beautiful youth astride him and kissed him fiercely as they rode out the last few explosions firing off deep in Harry’s belly. 

Feeling the Slytherin moan in ecstasy against Harry’s lips, lost in his own world of blissful ecstasy. His hips gave a few short and sharp thrusts, the final glorious pulses of his orgasm, leaving in its wake, an intense feeling of boneless and lightheaded pleasure. Oh Merlin, he wanted to scream out to the moon and the stars, letting the heavens themselves know how amazing he felt, how utterly whole and at peace with the world. Nothing could go wrong in those few perfect and precious moments. 

Draco was his. He could feel it in those hungry lips still kissing him with the passion of a thousand burning suns, determined to drink in every ounce of his orgasm like some lust born demon. He was so wet that Harry could feel the chair beneath them, drenched with the slick of his lover’s need. It soaked into the cushion beneath him, as well as his pants, leaving him feeling thoroughly and utterly debauched in all the best ways.

How could something feel so good? No wonder people grew obsessed with sex, it was so amazing, he didn’t even have the words to describe it. As if hearing his thoughts, Draco moaned softly again in pleasure and that tight sheathe squeezed him enticingly.

“More… please… I need more.” Slender hands slid against his body, nearly dislodging the Cloak as Draco nibbled at Harry’s lips. 

Moving quickly, it was only his Seeker reflexes which managed to allow him to catch the edge of the cloth before it fell, exposing him to the Slytherin he was still buried inside. The sudden movement shocked Harry out of his post coital stupor like a slap in the face as he realized what he’d done. 

Oh Merlin! He’d done it again! He’d only meant to watch, not touch… not… Oh Merlin, he’d helped himself to Malfoy’s body while he was still fucking his lover! How sick in the head was he!? Then he’d knocked Ernie out and fucked the Slytherin himself! He needed help, this wasn’t sane behaviour! How could he do this to Draco… Malfoy… ugh… What would Ron think of him? What about Hermione? Dumbledore would be so disappointed… and Malfoy… oh gods. Malfoy would see him sent to Azkaban so fast that Voldemort wouldn’t even have a chance to kill him before he was Kissed. 

Maybe that’s what he deserved…

Those soft lips found him once more, kissing him with that sizzling passion that threatened to lure him away from decency, letting him lose himself in the pleasures of the flesh, encouraging him to do the most despicable things to the gorgeous boy in his arms. Oh Merlin, he wanted to so badly, it made him ache to rest his hands on those lovely shoulders and gently push the eager boy away.

Undaunted, Draco simply leaned forward a little more, kissing him again and moaning softly in encouragement. That delicious tongue teased at his lips, seeking entrance and whimpering as he felt that deeply buried cock soften inside him and begin to slip out.

“Please… fuck me again. It felt so good… please…” He begged softly, those achingly soft lips brushing against Harry’s as he spoke. Molten silver eyes tried to stare into his imploringly, though aside from his lips, Harry’s face was still hidden. 

Closing his eyes and turning away, Harry aimed his wand at the beautiful blonde. 

“Stupefy.” He murmured, hating himself for what he was doing, but knowing that he had to get away. If he let himself be lured into this again, he’d never forgive himself. He’d already screwed up so badly… some hero he was.

The spell hit Draco and he slumped over, those beautiful eyes rolling back in their sockets as he fell unconscious. Catching him before he fell to the floor, Harry gently lowered Draco to the ground, casting a few quick healing charms on the worst of the bruises which marred that beautiful body. It made his stomach churn to see how rough the Slytherin seemed to like sex, but he was glad that he’d been able to show him something gentler… ugh, who was he kidding? He’d done something horrible! Dressing it up in his head as an act of kindness was so disgustingly wrong and he knew where that path led.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered to the unconscious blonde. “I’ll stay away from you… I promise.” Even as he spoke, his fingers seemed to move on their own volition, gently smoothing out those platinum locks, marveling at how soft they were, how he wanted to tangle his fingers in it as he thrust into that greedy mouth… Dammit!

Backing away quickly, he knew he had to get out of here before he did something stupid… again. 

“I’m really sorry!” Dammit, it was hard to mean those words when Malfoy looked so beautiful laying there on the floor, a soft and blissful smile on those oh so kissable lips.

Backing away, Harry moved quickly to the door, guilt tearing at him. Closing his eyes once more, doing his best to drive the memories of soft flesh and passionate cries from his memory, he slipped out as silently as he’d come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... they're all fucked up in the head. They all need therapy.  
> Also, yay! Macmillan is starting to experience the joy of having his core drained so often! Couldn't happen to a better person.
> 
> So, question for you all, you may have noticed that Harry bugged out of there pretty damn fast. The question I pose to you is, does he remember to put the plug back in, or does he realize too late and "his" special little hole gets plundered by a few other people before he puts it back? Let me know in the comments!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realizes that he's forgotten something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, so things have been crazy on my end. I ended up developing a nasty cough about two weeks ago and had to self isolate, so no work or anything. Don't worry, it was just a cold, but it did knock me on my ass for a few days where I did nothing but sleep. I'm out of quarantine today, but just found out that my mom is in the emergency with bad pneumonia and a collapsed lung. Not fun. She should be ok though, my island hasn't been hit hard by the virus and she's not at the hospital that is treating patients with it.  
> So, with all that, I apologize for the delay. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. ^_^  
> ON WITH THE PORN!

His head hurt… no… amend that. Everything hurt, inside and out. The pain seemed to pulse in time with his heartbeat, flaring hot and sharp inside him, then dimming to a dull agony for a moment before blazing up once more. It was hard to tell what hurt more, his head or his ass. Oh Merlin, he felt like he’d been fucked by a herd of rampaging hippogryphs. 

The Hunger purred inside him, contented for the moment, coiled up inside his belly like a spoiled kneazle in a sunbeam, just waiting to spread it’s claws once more. Beneath that though, there was delicious glow that made him groan softly and roll over onto his back, his hand absently stroking across his stomach. It filled him with such a delicious flutter, and while he couldn’t quite remember what had happened, there was the feeling of glorious heat between his legs and the memory of soft lips against his own.

“Wake up you slag!” The hard bottom of a shoe struck him on the hip, jolting him out of his pleasurable musings and he hissed softly as his delicate skin added another bruise to its growing roster. Judging by the tenderness around where he’d been struck, that hadn’t been the first kick.

Cracking open an eye, Draco squinted up at Macmillan and for a moment, all the pain was forgotten as a laugh escaped from his lips before he could stop himself. The other boy was a mess. If those rampaging hippogryphs had taken turns buggering him to within an inch of his life, they’d just trampled over the Hufflepuff. His robes were a mess, badly wrinkled to the point that spellwork would be required to smooth them out, and a rather large stain of what could only be semen streaked across the front. His hair stood up on end, tangled so impressively that he could likely give Saint Potter a run for his money. The best however was his face. A rather large lump out on his forehead just above his right eye. It was swollen, red, and still growing. He’d likely have a black eye in the morning and it would require more than a few concealing charms to hide it.

“Think this is funny you Death Eater bitch?” Macmillan aimed another kick at him, but Draco twisted out of the way, biting his lip as the sudden movement pulled at his bruised innards, reminding him that he hadn’t exactly escaped the night unscathed either. “Did you fucking attack me!? I bet it was you, you slag. Well get a good chuckle out of it, because I’m going to destroy you for this!”

Instinctively, Draco reached for his wand, already far too well acquainted with the Hufflepuff’s idea of revenge, only to belatedly realize that he was both still naked, and unarmed. Well… that did pose a bit of a problem. Thankfully, while he was many things, slow on his feet wasn’t one of them and he put on his best innocent look and held up his hands at Macmillan, showing that he was still completely wandless.

“I didn’t do it!” He blurted out quickly, shuffling back as much as he could and trying not to wince as his rather tender ass brushed across the rough stone floor. “You still have my wand!” That at least caused Macmillan to pause for a moment, his own already aimed at Draco in a rather threatening manner. The Hufflepuff considered his words for a long moment, then reached into his own robes, feeling the delicate hawthorn wand resting in the inner pocket, exactly where he’d left it. 

Rage melted into a look of confusion, but Draco still didn’t drop his guard. The other boy was obviously unbalanced… and likely concussed. That didn’t make for a good combination in his books and he knew that he had to proceed carefully, or it would be more than Macmillan’s fist being shoved up his ass.

“I… I don’t remember anything.” He continued, keeping his voice low and confused as his gaze darted around the room, trying to find any clue as to how they came to be on the floor. Obviously the other boy didn’t know what had occurred to bring them to this point either, so there was no purpose in asking what had happened. There was no sign of a struggle and other than Macmillan’s rather impressive cranial dragon’s egg, none of them appeared to be injured… well, no more than they’d been before coming into this room.

“If you didn’t do it, we must have been attacked.” Draco could only stare at Macmillan in confusion, unsure as to how he’d leapt to this conclusion. Oh yes, insane with a head injury… let the merrymaking commence. “They must have been laying in wait and then hexed me! You set this up didn’t you!?” Oh Salazar spare him. His head hurt too much for this level of stupidity.

Somehow, Draco managed to keep his face completely blank as he stared back up at the Hufflepuff, reminding himself several times that he was in a precarious situation and calling the other boy a raving lunatic likely would only get him killed.

“I was out cold as well.” He gently reminded Macmillan, slowly rising to his feet. It was an act which made him grit his teeth as he could feel the extent of his internal bruising, not to mention the last lingering traces of those damn stinging hexes. Merlin that had hurt! There didn’t seem to be any permanent damage, but he knew that sitting comfortably was now a thing of the past. He’d be lucky if he could walk without limping. Worse, he felt something slick and hot shift inside him, then the warm trickle of something leaking out of him. 

His cheeks heated up, turning brilliant cherry red as he realized that he was standing there with jizz leaking down his leg. Well, there went his dignity… not that he really had any left at this point.

Pretending that he didn’t notice Macmillan’s sneer as the other boy noticed the white liquid trailing down his thighs, Draco inched over to his clothes. They’d been carelessly dumped on one of the desks, no doubt growing wrinkled and dusty as they spoke. Ugh, when he got his wand back, he was going to cast every cleaning spell he knew on himself! Who knew how long he’d been laying on that filthy floor leaking spunk like some sieve?

“What does it matter that you were out cold?” Macmillan snapped, his wand still pointed rather aggressively at the Slytherin. “It would make you look all innocent!” Yeah, because his House would be ever so merciful if they found him bouncing up and down on Hufflecock. He’d be lucky if they didn’t tie him naked to one of the quidditch posts with a beater bat up his ass.

“So, you think that some Slytherins were just lying in wait for us to come and use the classroom you randomly chose, then knocked us out and left us here without an explanation or blackmail demands? They just wandered away without hexing our balls off?” At least when it was said aloud, Macmillan seemed to realize how stupid it sounded. Still, he clung to his little pet paranoia tenaciously.

“Maybe another house then?”

“Gryffindors would have skinned me alive, same with Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws would have ensured that we knew we’d been caught and there would no doubt be a list of demands from them.” 

“You sound rather confident about this.”

“Slytherin Prefect.” Draco reminded him tartly as he slipped on his robe, feeling marginally braver now that something was covering his bits. Macmillan still looked doubtful and his growing sneer proved it. “Look, you don’t need to believe me, but most likely, we both passed out after fucking and you happened to hit your head.” This clearly wasn’t what Macmillan wanted to hear because he puffed up with indignation and took an aggressive step forward, making Draco really wish he had his wand in hand.

“I do NOT pass out after sex!”

“I’m willing to bet that you also don’t do marathon sex either.” He snapped back, motioning towards the chair they’d so recently fucked on. “Or do you make it a habit of forcing yourself on your classmates every night? And here I’d thought that I was special.” One day, he was really going to learn when to shut the hell up… but today was not that day and he barely finished getting the words out before Macmillan’s hand slapped his already aching face hard enough to remind Draco that his jaw had seen better days. Strong fingers tangled in his newly donned robes as Macmillan grabbed him and dragged him close enough that they were practically nose to nose.

“Listen you little slut. You wanted it, and you deserved it. I didn’t exactly see you fighting. Merlin, you bloody well beg for my cock. I bet I could shove you down on your knees and you’d still suck me off if I told you to.” There really was no point in denying that. They both knew that he would. Salazar, when had he gotten so pathetic?

Macmillan leered at him, his fingers stroking at the crotch on his slacks thoughtfully, but with a grunt of disgust, he shoved Draco away.

“You’re lucky that we’re already late to report back.” The Hufflepuff snarled under his breath, the sheer venom in his voice was enough to make Draco shudder deep inside. “But don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” He glanced back at the chair, a cruel smile tugging at his lips as he continued to idly trace his fingers over his groin, chuckling softly to himself. The sound made Draco feel utterly filthy and nauseous. He didn’t want to know what the other boy was thinking. There was no way it would be at all pleasant for him. Turning to look back at the defeated Slytherin, Macmilllan’s smile grew.

“As far as you’re concerned, we were attacked. We heard a noise in the classroom and went to investigate, but when we opened the door, we were hit with a hex. Neither of us saw who it was, but there were four of them.”

“Four? Really?” Draco raised a rather skeptical eyebrow. “Four people sneaking around undetected after hours? I thought we were going to make it believable.”

“Fine, three, but I’m not going lower than that. I’m an excellent duelist. There’s no way I’d lose unless I was hopelessly outnumbered and surprised.” Once again, Draco had to fight to keep from laughing. He’d seen Macmillan duel, and while he was competent, there was no way he was “an excellent duelist.” Still, the other boy did have his wand, making Draco rather amicable to whatever stupid story he wanted to concoct.

“Three then.”

“And you panicked, knocking me into the door.” Seriously!?

“No one is going to believe that.”

“Everyone knows what a craven coward you are, Malfoy. Ooooh, the big chicken killed me!!!” Macmillan squealed in a high falsetto voice. “I just got beaten up by a girl! Oh noooo, now I’m a fluffy little ferret!” he sneered cruelly as Draco couldn’t help but wince at that last barb. He still had nightmares about that bloody incident. “Bet you liked being down Crabbe’s pants. Did you suck on his fat cock while you were in there? Bet you did.” Merlin’s balls, he was going to murder Macmillan before the end of the year, it was going to be bloody and vicious and so utterly satisfying.

“Fine.” He ground out, mentally cradling the mental image of Macmillan being flayed alive and fed to blast ended skrewts. “I panicked and knocked you into a door, you fought valiantly, but they caught us by surprise.” His voice was as deadpan as could be, but the other prefect seemed to be pleased.

“I’ll need my wand back.” Draco added, holding out his hand expectantly. Noting the sneering look of self importance on the other prefect’s face, he took a deep breath, swallowed his pride and plastered what had to be the world’s fakest smile on his mouth. “Please?”

“It’s good to see that you can be taught.” Macmillan replied, reaching into the pocket on his robe and presenting the wand with a flourish. Before Draco could reach out and take it, he pulled it away for a moment, the look of superiority twisting into a dark glare of warning. “Don’t ever forget your place with me, Death Eater.”

Snatching the wand out of his hands, Draco immediately set to casting _scourgifies_ on himself, gritting his teeth as it felt like he was losing several layers of skin in the process.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. Master.”

Harry was walking on air and humming softly to himself, rather pleased with how the evening had turned out and not even noticing that the silencing spell had faded away, rendering his Cloak rather useless given the amount of noise he was making. 

Not only had he buried himself deeply into that gorgeous body again, losing himself twice in that pleasurable silken sheathe, but they’d kissed! That had to mean something right? Not only had they kissed, but it had been such a beautiful perfect kiss! Not all sloppy and wet like with Cho, full of awkward fumbling and bumping noses. This had been perfection, as if Draco’s lips had been made just for him.

Was that his first kiss? Harry hadn’t seen him kiss either Theo or Ernie, in fact, there really hadn’t been any show of tender affection between any of them, only raw animal passion… but Merlin the passion. Still, Harry clung to the idea that he’d been the first to claim those petal soft lips, to taste that hot tongue in his mouth and feel Draco’s shuddering breath as he climaxed so perfectly. Life simply didn’t get any better than this!

Still, something niggled at the edge of his mind, the uneasy sense that he’d forgotten something, something rather important. Slowing his pace, he glanced around and quickly patted his robes. He had his cloak, his wand, his spectacles were still in place and his trainers were still tied… damn, that was the second time he’d had sex without bothering to do more than unfasten his fly. Granted, it’s not like Draco seemed to mind. His cock twitched at the memory of that tight slick sheathe, squeezing him so perfectly, greedily devouring him as the beautiful youth gasped and moaned on top of him… Damn he wished that he could tell his friends about what had happened to him, how amazing it was! They wouldn’t understand though. Ron would be disgusted that it was Malfoy he was fucking, and Hermione would give him the world’s longest lecture on consent, protection and likely propriety as well… but… Draco had kissed him! That meant he was ok with it right? Maybe he got off on having some mysterious person have their way with him while he was fucking his boyfriend… or… whatever Ernie was.

Slowing to a stop, Harry frowned and chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully. Was Ernie his lover? Sure, they were having sex… a lot of sex by the look of it, but it didn’t look like he even knew about that plug Draco had stuffed in him, saving that perfect passage just for him… That made Harry special. He’d touched the beautiful Slytherin in a way no one else had, a way no one else ever would… wait… the plug…

Swearing loudly, he spun on his heel and raced back towards the charms room, hoping to get there before either of them woke up. The bloody plug! How could he have forgotten about it! Now that perfect glorious hole was there for anyone to fuck, and he had no doubt that the long list of lovers the lovely blond had amassed were already circling like sharks! Ernie could be shoving his ugly little prick in there right now, defiling what was rightfully Harrys! The very thought made him see red and he clutched is wand tightly in his hand, ready to hex the bullocks off the Hufflepuff if he found the boy daring to trespass on Harry’s territory.

It was pure dumb luck that kept him from running into anyone on his way to the 3rd floor and he threw open the Charms room door with utter disregard to what wild sex games might be taking place on the other side. Thankfully, it was empty, not even the lingering odour of sex hung in the air. 

Had Draco found it and put it back in? Had Ernie found it and hidden it? The possibilities filled his mind, each one more horrifying than the next and frantically, Harry spun around in a small circle, his eyes desperate to find the disgusting plug. 

He couldn’t risk leaving it behind and having it be spotted by one of the faculty. No doubt, they’d bring it to Dumbledore, who would cast a spell to know who it belonged to and then everyone would know that Draco was out there, slutting it up! Worse, they’d know that Harry was fucking him!

Ugh, he could just imagine Dumbledore looking at that twisted looking plug, then at Harry and smiling slightly, saying something like “This is not quite what I had in mind when I spoke of House Unity Harry, but I do appreciate your enthusiasm.” It would be utterly mortifying and worse, that was a best-case scenario! The Headmaster was just as likely to lecture him about priorities in this war, about how he was too young for such things, about his poor choice in lovers, or worse, call him a freak for having sex with a boy. 

He could vividly remember all the times Uncle Vernon had snidely referred to _those freaks_ , or _deviants_ and gone on and on about how they weren’t fit for society. He’d laugh when there were news reports on hate crimes and would often call Dudley over to show him how Real Men protected the decent people of England. 

While he was rather sure that wizarding society had much more relaxed views on such things, it still wasn’t something he’d seen openly talked about all that much. Sure, he was almost positive that Seamus and Dean had a thing going, but they were discreet enough that he couldn’t quite tell for sure and it really wasn’t something he was comfortable asking Ron about. It was bad enough that Ron thought he was screwing some secret girl, the hot tempered Weasley wouldn’t take it all well to find out that his best friend was fucking the Malfoy Heir.

Panic built up inside him as his mind supplied him with half a dozen scenarios where his life was ended, all because of that stupid little disgusting toy of Draco’s. Each one was worse than the one before, causing him to be practically hyperventilating by the time he finally spied the foul thing. 

Resting innocuously half under one of the tables, no doubt having rolled there when he’d tossed it away in his hurry to plunder Draco’s eager depths. Now, with his head unclouded with passion, he nudged the offending object with the toe of his shoe and shuddered in revulsion. It looked even worse than the first time he’d seen it, all thick, twisted and coated with a slick sheen. Harry couldn’t imagine that any part of this thing was comfortable to have inside one’s body, but Draco seemed to like it. Of course, by the sounds of it, Draco wasn’t exactly the most discerning of individuals when it came to what got stuck up inside him.

Honestly, he’d never have guessed that Draco was into such wild sexual games. He’d always looked and acted so… uptight and conservative, spouting out old world values as if they were the be all and end all of life. He was like those girls in those stories in Dudley’s magazines. The ones who grew up all strict and disciplined, then just one day went wild, turning into sex crazed maniacs. He’d always thought those stories were a load of crap, but maybe they weren’t. Draco was certainly into a whole different level of kinkiness than Harry had ever imagined. 

Still… to shove that thing into his unique and sensitive passage… was he trying to punish himself? Was he ashamed of that beautiful part of his anatomy? Sure, it wasn’t normal by any stretch of the imagination, but it was so beautiful and delicate. His womanhood deserved to be worshiped like the treasure it was, not tortured.

His lip curled and his hands tightened in anger as he imagined Lucius forcing that thing on him, punishing Draco’s beautiful body for not being the pure perfectly formed son he’d envisioned in his no doubt grand scheme. It wouldn’t be much of a stretch to picture the man doing something so vicious. Just thinking about it made Harry want to destroy the foul thing, then hunt Lucius down and force it down that bastards pureblooded throat!

Unfortunately, that was a lovely thought for another day. Right now, he had to protect Draco’s virtue, and that meant putting that damned thing back where he’d found it.

Cringing at the thought of having to touch the vile thing again, he cast several _scourgifies_ on it before reaching out and gingerly picking up the repulsive plug with just the tips of his fingers. The less of him that touched it, the better. Ugh, even just that brief bit of contact caused his skin to crawl unpleasantly and he could feel the pulse of power locked inside of it. 

The thing was magical… hardly surprising in a purebloods sex toy, but the sheer level of it, it made it feel like he was picking up someone’s wand. Ugh, why couldn’t Malfoy just have a normal dildo like other sane people!? No, he had to have a freaky monster cock dildo full of magic and who knew what else. The thing probably ejaculated for him too.

That thought made Harry want to throw it away on sheer principle. If he wasn’t going to share Draco’s womanhood with another man, he certainly didn’t want to share it with a bloody toy… but, if someone had taken the time to wrap it in spells to make it hidden, then it was clearly there for a reason, and he knew better than to question such things. At least for now.

Instead of casting it aside, he shrunk down the disgusting thing and dropped it into one of his pockets before pulling out the Marauder’s Map. He’d have to get to Draco before the boy made it into the Slytherin Common room. Once there, he had no doubt that Nott would be all over him, or Crabbe and Goyle or whomever. None of them were people he wanted to find out about Draco’s lovely little hole, let alone touch it.

It wasn’t hard to locate the few names still wandering the hallways at this hour. Filch was over by the Great Hall, Mrs. Norris skulking nearby. Hermione was in the prefect office, restlessly pacing back and forth. Ernie was in the loo halfway to the Hufflepuff common room and Draco, he was nearing the stairs to the dungeons. There was no one in between them, and if he hurried, he’d get there in time.

Quickly folding the map, he took off at a dead run, casting another silencing spell as he closed the distance between himself and his quarry. 

Thankfully, he wasn’t all that far away and he caught sight of Draco at the bottom of the second set of stairs leading to the dungeon, it was hard not to let out a whoop of relief as he realized that he wasn’t too late. It looked like the Slytherin was taking his time returning to his Common Room. The slender youth was walking slowly and somewhat stiffly, no doubt sore from his previous exertions.

Feeling his cheeks heat up at the thought of how delicious the other youth must ache after having both Ernie and Harry inside him at once, both fucking him ruthlessly, Harry had to bite back a soft moan. Merlin, just the memory of that made his cock harden. Merlin, he’d love to do that again, only maybe with someone less annoying than the Hufflepuff taking the Slytherin from behind, stretching Draco ruthlessly with their cock while Harry drove deeply into him until he came undone around them both.

Ugh, when had he gotten so kinky? Besides, it’s not like he trusted anyone with this secret. Everyone would judge him, and really, this was the first pleasurable thing in his life where he wasn’t judged, wasn’t held up to some unreasonable set of standards or expectations. Draco loved him for the pleasure he could bring him, and that was really all that mattered in the end. Well, that and putting this damn thing back inside him.

Plans had never really been Harry’s forte. That was more of a Hermione thing. Even a Ron thing really. He personally much preferred to go with his gut, making the spur of the moment decisions which had kept him alive for this long. Granted, he was rather sure that just walking up to Draco and announcing that he wanted the Slytherin to spread his legs so Harry could shove what looked like Satan’s dildo into his vagina likely wouldn’t go over well. 

There was no way that Draco would go for that. Not in a million years and nothing short of a _confoundus_ or an unforgivable would change that. No matter how much Harry knew he was toeing the line of consent with the beautiful blonde, he knew for damn sure that that would be… well… unforgivable. 

Even if he wasn’t currently wielding a monstrous sex toy, Draco wouldn’t give him the time of day at the best of times. No matter what sort of little fancies he entertained himself with, deep down inside, Harry knew this. After all, he was Harry Potter, the bloody Chosen One, and that was Draco Malfoy, Git Supreme and Death Eater in training. It wouldn’t work. 

Still, he was quick enough to welcome Harry into his body when he didn’t know who it was, enjoying his invisible lover, so it looked that that was who he was going to have to be. Not that he truly minded. Already, his flesh was stirring at the thought of those slender legs wrapping around his waist, of Draco gasping and mewling beneath him, begging so sweetly for more. It didn’t matter that his cock was still wet from their previous round of lovemaking, his teenage libido was more than ready for another round. Just the thought of it made a hungry smile tug at his lips.

Before his mind was fully aware of what he was doing, he’d snuck up behind the oblivious Slytherin, matching his steps perfectly and drawing close enough that he was surprised that Malfoy didn’t feel the warmth of his breath on the back of his neck. He smelled so fresh and clean, artificially so, and it made Harry smile at the thought of just how many cleaning spells he’d had to use. Draco had better have his wand at the ready, Harry thought to himself, licking his lips in anticipation, because he intended to make him very, very dirty.

Noticing that they were passing a rather handy doorway, Harry seized the moment. Reaching out, he grabbed onto that slender waist, dragging Draco into the dungeon classroom before the other boy even realized that something was going on. His startled yelp was cut off by the door slamming closed behind them, sealing them off from the rest of the castle. Slapping a hand quickly over the blonde’s mouth, Harry immediately found himself rather busy with his arms full of twisting fighting Slytherin. 

Draco wriggled and thrashed just like the snake he took for a House symbol and Harry had no doubt that if he could, he’d likely bite as well, prompting him to take extra care with his fingers, lest he lose one. 

Grunting in pain as a rather sharp elbow caught him in his ribs hard enough to bruise made him realize that the impulsive idea to simply grab hold and hope for the best sound like a rather foolish plan. It was all he could do to grit his teeth and swallow the pain rather than cry out and reveal his identity. 

So, this wasn’t really working out how he’d envisioned. Honestly, what had he really expected? That Draco would simply swoon like some romance novel maiden and allow himself to be swept off his feet and ravished? Alright, maybe he’d sort of counted on that, and in hindsight, that made him a massive idiot. A massive bruised idiot, he amended as the heel of one of Draco’s expensive shoes struck Harry’s shin hard enough that he gasped sharply despite himself.

Hot frantic breath blew across his hand as the Slytherin struggled to draw in more breath to scream, and he could feel one of those flailing hands grasping frantically for where his wand was no doubt hidden. This was about to get very ugly, very quickly. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry loosened his grip on Draco’s waist, but rather than releasing him, he instead slid his hand lower, slipping it between Draco’s legs and feeling the half-masted erection waiting for him. Alright, note to self, Draco really did like it rough, or at least seemed to like being restrained. At this point, who was he to judge?

The wild kicking and struggling ended instantly, as if a switch had been thrown inside the Slytherin and this time, when Draco drew in a deep shuddering breath, it was released as a loud moan of absolute desire. That slight erection became rigidly hard in mere moments as that slender body shuddered against Harry before Draco’s back arched like a lazy cat, stretching languidly in a sunbeam, drowning in sublime joy at his touch.

Long legs spread slightly in invitation as Draco’s hips arched up, welcoming that grasping hand with every fiber of his being, opening himself up eagerly to any of Harry’s desires. The sheer wantonness of it all made his guts clench in anticipation and though he hadn’t honestly planned on taking any of this further than simply slipping in the plug and being done… now… oh Merlin, how could anyone be that sexy?

Another low moan blew across Harry’s flesh and the tip of a tongue stroked at his muzzling hand, cruelly teasing his palm before stroking the length of one of his fingers, skillfully drawing it into his mouth where he sucked on it indulgently.

Having never seen someone turn so quickly from fight to fuck in his life, all Harry could do was moan at the sensations filling his body, spurred by this cruel little tease. It didn’t seem to matter to Draco who’d grabbed him or was touching him so intimately, so long as they finished what their actions promised. It was both disgusting, and utterly erotic at the same time and Harry could feel his prick growing harder in his trousers, eager to fulfill all the horny Slytherin’s desires.

This likely wasn’t the first time Draco had indulged in such naughty behaviour, because to Harry’s surprise, the other boy wasn’t wearing anything beneath those long robes. He was bare to the world and slick with insatiable need, clearly having counted on some sort of illicit encounter on his way back to the Common room. Did he think that Harry was another mysterious lover? Did he care? Just thinking about some faceless, anonymous stranger shoving the lovely blonde against a wall and fucking him ruthlessly while he was still wet from his previous tryst was so absolutely, erotically hot and Harry found himself grinding against that pert bottom. 

“You’re such a slut.” He moaned softly, forgetting that he still had his silencing spell up, the magic soaking up his words, leaving only the hot brush of his breath against that bared throat. “I could be anyone and you wouldn’t care, would you?” Unable to hear him but feeling the soft brush of those lips against his throat, Draco moaned once more. 

Hands which had been previously clawing at Harry, now slid down his thighs, savouring the muscles he could feel beneath the rough cloth, tracing their way up to the aching bulge in his groin, causing a soft needy moan to slip past his lips.

“Yessss, this. Please… give me this.” Draco murmured around Harry’s fingers, his voice quivering with desperation. “I need it so badly.” His voice hitched as those strong fingers found their way to the bare skin beneath his robes, setting skin on fire with their touch. 

Harry could feel that rock hard erection, weeping with need, but it wasn’t what was interesting him at this moment. He wanted something better, something that was his and his alone, made even more precious by the knowledge that anyone could have Draco’s ass, but only Harry Potter could lay claim to that slick quivering womanhood which had been so carefully hidden.

Oh Merlin, he was so hot and wet down there, still so tight despite their previous vigorous lovemaking that it made his head spin. That greedy little sheathe seemed to slurp up his questing fingers, devouring them hungrily as he slipped them inside and began to stroke the shuddering youth. 

It was pure art, the way Draco’s breath hitched, how his body stiffened and trembled against him in a way that let Harry know that his entire being was focused on the singular sensation of his fingers slowly sliding in and out of his body. Soft as silk and so blessedly tight, it was impossible not to imagine how perfect that beautiful little pussy would feel wrapped around his cock. How those quivering muscles would squeeze and stroke him, pulling him in deeper and deeper into Draco’s hot core as the boy writhed against him.

Taking his time, Harry enjoyed his lazy exploration, scissoring and curling his fingers as he continued to stroke his trembling captive. It was fascinating how receptive and sensitive that lovely passage was. The way Draco would shudder and moan against him as hot slick coated his hands, bathing him in sweet honey. Whimpering softly, his hips rose in needy circles, imploring Harry to take it further, to claim him with is body, filling him to the brim with his seed. Yes, Harry knew what Draco wanted, what he needed. 

It did make him pause for a moment, wondering who’d taken the time to hide such a lovely treasure away with tools and magic, and why? Well, the answers were rather obvious when one thought about it. Draco was from a conservative pureblooded family, hell, he was the poster child for uptight purebloods… at least to the public. No doubt, his family had taken one look at the unusual genitals of their first born child and taken steps to ensure that the world never knew that their son and heir was also their daughter. It was so cruel and callous in Harry’s mind, to deny something so perfect. Trust that bastard Lucius to try to ruin everything pure and good. No wonder that dildo looked as vicious as it did. Trying to punish Draco for something beyond his control. If Harry didn’t already hate Lucius with the passion of a thousand burning suns, he certainly did now.

The very fact that he’d have to put that thing back into Draco in order to protect him was galling, but, if his father was sick enough to put that in there, he was certainly disgusting enough to check and ensure it hadn’t been tampered with. Still, he couldn’t get over the feeling that he needed to apologize to that beautiful treasure for what it had endured.

Slowly sliding his hand away from that dripping fount of pleasure, Harry was immediately struck with how cold the world felt outside of that perfect heat and his ached to plunge his hand in once more, to bury his entire body in Draco’s molten core. 

Instead, he slid his slick fingers against those greedy, teasing lips, sliding them inside and across that cruel little tongue, letting Draco taste himself.

“Merlin, you’re so hot.” He moaned as those lips latched onto his fingers, sucking on them hungrily. “Yeah, that’s it. Get them all clean. Drink down every drop.” It didn’t matter that Draco couldn’t hear him, at this point, words were meaningless. All that mattered was pleasure, and Harry was drowning in it.

The feel of that tongue, those lips lapping at his own juices made his balls clench and it was all he could do to not just bend Draco over one of the desks and drive himself into that eager little body. With herculean effort, he held himself back, determined to draw out every bit of pleasure he could out of this moment where he finally had Draco all to himself, with no worries of wandering lovers coming back. 

Once his hand was clean, he reached down and began to unfasten Draco’s tie. Keeping the movements slow and deliberate, his lips kissing at that lovely pale throat once more, licking and biting at already bruised flesh. He did his best to cover every one of Ernie’s disgusting bruises with his own love bites, marking this lovely body as his own, wanting to erase any memory of the other boy with a surprising burst of possessiveness. 

Thankfully, years of fastening his own ties made the simple school approved knot little more than child’s play, and once it was undone, he slid it up that flushed cheek and gently wrapped it over Draco’s eyes. He couldn’t risk the blonde learning his identity. Not now… not until Draco’s body fully understood who its master was.

It was intoxicating, the way his lust flared at the soft gasp as he stole the sight from those beautiful silver eyes, and even more so how Draco then trembled against him, needy, desperate and wholly within his power. Merlin, he looked so beautiful like that, so vulnerable.

“You’re so perfect.” Harry purred, leaning forward and kissing those lips, shivering at the taste of Draco’s lust still coating them. “So beautiful, so sexy… and you have no idea it’s me.” Plump lips parted, welcoming him once more into that lovely mouth and he fell into the kiss eagerly even as he gently laid Draco back against the desks behind them. The way the blonde trusted him, pressed up against him without a shred of hesitation made his heart pound, but he wanted more. He wanted utter and total surrender.

Looking down at that supine form laid across the desk, Harry reached down and stroked his own tumescent shaft, groaning at the molten heat pooling in his groin, eager for release. The need to fuck was almost overwhelming, but he continued to hold back, determined to savour every moment he could, wanting to explore this treasure, to learn every single one of it’s secrets.

Reaching down, he finished unfastening Draco’s robe, opening it wide and baring that delicate skin to the cold air of the dungeon room. Whimpering softly in desire, Draco’s hips rose up, his legs spreading open in invitation, allowing Harry to see not only the proud erection rising up, red and swollen, but that slick gleaming flash of pink, catching his eye instantly and holding his unwavering attention. 

Pulling up a chair, Harry sat down between those slender legs, spreading them wider, giving himself a completely unobstructed view of his perfect glorious treasure. What a treasure it was. Slick and gleaming, twitching so enticingly and glazed with a fine patina of his seed. Soft folds of flesh tried to hide it away, but reaching out, he carefully parted them, baring Draco intimately.

Though he’d never seen a vagina firsthand, having relied solely on pictures and films for his experience, he knew that this one was flawless. Truly breathtaking to behold, he traced his fingertip along the tight walls of its entrance, enjoying how the silken skin contracted at his touch and grew even more flushed. He could almost see the flood of more sweet honey flowing out, slicking itself up as if it was rolling out a welcome mat for him. The very thought of this made him smile indulgently as he continued his perusal, ignoring Draco’s needy whimpers and pleas for Harry to fill him.

It really did look like a flower, the delicate petals flushed and blushing, swelling slightly in arousal and dripping nectar. The slit looked so small, but mysterious and it was amazing that so much pleasure could be found in its depths. The tender organ also appeared to be incredibly sensitive judging by how Draco writhed at his lightest touch, his legs spreading wider and hips pressing towards him in desperate entreaty. Still, he continued, drawing a certain amount of somewhat sadistic pleasure in drawing this out.

Most intriguing was a small nub at the tip of the slit, nearly hidden by the folds of the delicate petals, and shadowed by Draco’s testicles. Curious, Harry traced it with his fingers and Draco cried out sharply in pleasure, his body jerking as if shocked. Delighted with the reaction, Harry pressed it again, then teased the sensitive nub, watching as Draco writhed and cried out shamelessly, his hands grasping at the edges of the desk as garbled pleading filled the air around them.

Eager to continue his exploration, Harry slid one of his fingers into the depths of the flower, feeling it tighten and clench, the muscles flexing almost hypnotically. Slowly, he slid the digit in and out, while his other hand stroked at that little pleasure button, thrilling at how Draco seemed to go wild. His hips rocked up sharply and pressed against his finger. A slick rush of sweet nectar flowed over him and the pitch of Draco’s cries… they were the sweetest music he’d ever heard. Another finger joined the first, then a third, that tight sheath stretching around him, devouring him and demanding more.

Keeping his movements slow and deliberate, he found that Draco seemed to truly enjoy it most when he spread his fingers wide and twisted them as he pressed himself deeper. He also seemed to thrill at having them press in deep and hard, it seemed the rougher the better the reaction, though that lovely little fleshy button, that liked to be gently stroked and teased, like a little kitten, and Merlin, doing that made Draco wild.

Harry wasn’t sure what made him lean forward and gently lick that lovely little nub, but if he’d thought that Draco’s reaction to it being touched was delightful, well, the feel of his tongue on that sensitive nodule was mind blowing! Draco seemed to explode around him, his hips jerking wildly, hips shuddering and twisting, pressing that slick glory against Harry in wild desperation and it was all he could do to marvel at this pure magic he’d created.

Before he knew it, he was holding those trembling thighs wide open and devouring that petal wreathed passage, drinking in his honey and feeling those silken muscles clench at his tongue. Delving into that heat, being surrounded by the intoxicating scent of Draco’s sex and drowning in sweet tasting slick, Harry couldn’t believe that he hadn’t tried this sooner. He’d never felt so powerful, so perfectly in command of another’s willing body. With a simple touch, he could give searing pleasure or deny it. He could have Draco begging shamelessly or gasping out worshipful praises to the gods themselves. He was nearly delirious from it all.

His fingers continued to stroke that little nub as he tried to press his tongue in as deeply as he could. The deeper he delved, the richer Draco tasted, the hotter. No wonder his cock enjoyed being buried so deeply inside. Heaven truly was found deep inside the Slytherin’s body. 

Speaking of… he’d clearly taken long enough, and his balls felt like they were about to burst. It was with great reluctance that Harry finally left his delicious dessert, promising himself that he would definitely make this a habit, indulged in as often as possible. Absently giving Draco’s weeping throbbing shaft a few cursory strokes with his hand, he began kissing his way up that shuddering sweat slick body, taking a moment to unfasten the buttons of Draco’s shirt as he went, exposing pale flawless skin and pale pink nipples, their tips hard with arousal and begging to be sucked on. Harry took a few minutes to tease each of them with licks and bites, loving how they darkened beneath his attentions, flushing a beautiful rose red. Damn, this body truly was a canvas for him, allowing him to create the most beautiful masterpieces on.

Finally, he claimed those gasping lips with his own, swallowing Draco’s cries as his hands took hold of his shaft, stroking his dripping engorged head against that searing hot slit, loving how the blonde’s breath hitched in anticipation, those long legs wrapping around his waist, heels locking behind his back.

“Please!” Draco gasped out, tears soaking their way through his tie, darkening the vibrant green silk. “Stop teasing me and fuck me! Merlin and Morgana, I need you so badly!” There was so much desperation in his tone, so much devotion that Harry couldn’t help but obey. With one slow smooth thrust of hips, he pierced the heart of that scorching flower, feeling the petals part around him, squeezing him so perfectly as silken muscles slid against him. It felt so good, so heart stoppingly incredible that for a moment, he could only stand there, fully sheathed inside that quivering body and just drink in the pure bliss that suffused his form.

The sounds Draco made as he was entered was pure magic and as Harry began to slowly thrust in and out, doing his best to keep up a lazy pace, he felt those strong legs tighten around him, trying to pull him in deeper, harder. Hands grabbed at him, sharp manicured fingernails scratching at his skin until he caught those slender wrists in his hands and pinned them to the desk over Draco’s head. 

“Please… oh please.. harder… fill me up…” Draco gasped urgently as Harry continued those gentle thrusts, alternating his depth, the angle of his thrusts, even the speed, driving his lover mad with the ever-changing sensations. Those hips continues to buck against him, trying to control the pace, demanding more with their usual insatiable hunger until Harry found himself picking up the pace, adding a little more power to each little snap of his hips until the wet sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Draco was practically vibrating beneath him, gasping and crying out in utter abandon until Harry finally released his hands, grabbing onto those rolling hips and driving himself in with brutal unrelenting thrusts, piercing deeply into that heat. 

Every time he was sunk deeply into that body, pleasure tore through him, burning along his nerves, travelling up and down the length of his spine, only to pool in his balls. They grew hotter, firmer, feeling as if they were going to explode until he was positive that if he stopped, he’d die. All he could do was try to release the pressure, and there was only one way to do that. 

Lightning danced through his groin, causing him to cry out over and over again as he gripped those rocking hips tightly, his own slamming forward hard enough to rock the table beneath them. Not that either of them cared. All that mattered was reaching that peak of pleasure, and then hurtling themselves off in a fiery burst of orgasmic glory. With every driving thrust, he felt it approaching faster and faster until Draco’s body was clenching around him, spasming with ecstasy. Those fluttering muscles squeezing and stroking in a spectacular flurry until with a sharp cry, Harry felt himself explode. 

Sparks danced in front of his eyes and every nerve ending lit up like wildfire. His muscles spasmed and for a moment, it was like his body had taken over from his mind. He drove himself wildly into that shuddering passage, feeling it grow wetter and tighter around him, milking him of every drop. Slamming into Draco with bruising force, nothing mattered but riding out this frenzy, in filling this vessel with every ounce of his essence until his womb was bursting with his seed. He wanted to fuck that tight little quivering hole until Draco screamed and begged for mercy, until he split the other boy in half! Until he was so full of Harry’s cum that it suffused his entire being!

Then… then it was over and he found himself collapsing on top of that gasping body, feeling their hearts racing in tandem. Harry’s body continued to jerk with aftershocks of his orgasm as he felt his penis give one last shudder before slowly sliding out, just as exhausted as he was. 

That had been… bloody hell, that was incredible! His head was still spinning from it all and he could literally feel magic tingling in his fingertips. It felt like he’d just finished a grueling dueling match, throwing out every single spell he knew in quick succession until the very air hummed with potential.

Beneath him, Draco moaned softly, reaching over, he felt for Harry’s face, his slender fingers gently tracing along his jawline as if trying to commit the shape to memory. A dazed smile tugged at his lips, and Harry couldn’t resist leaning over and kissing them again. 

He truly wished that he could see those eyes, shinning and glazed with post coital bliss, looking into his with hunger and devotion, knowing who it was who’d brought him so much pleasure… and welcoming it. Instead, all he had to express his adoration with was his body, his lips.

“You’re mine.” Harry whispered against those lips. “No matter how many people you fuck, you’ll always be mine.” His hands tightened for a moment on the soft smooth flesh of Draco’s abdomen, knowing that beneath that silken skin was a womb, filled with his cum and still quivering from aftershocks. “I’m going to keep filling you up until every cell in your body is saturated with me.” It felt so good saying it, the words weighted with command, and with a smile, Harry reached into his robe pocket, pulling out the dildo and restoring it to its original size.

Bending down to kiss Draco deeply once more, he pressed the foul thing into his body, feeling the boy stiffen and cry out against his lips in pain at the sudden vile intruder. He could feel the repulsive thing begin to twist and squirm, burrowing itself into the body he’d so recently claimed before the magic took hold of it, once again making it seem to fuse with Draco’s flesh until it was indistinguishable from his actual body. All sealed up and full of Harry’s spunk.

“Mine.” Harry whispered once more, seizing one last kiss before straightening up and pulling away. Quickly tucking himself into his pants and straightening his robes, he gave one last look at that beautiful body, still laid out across the desk, his clothes all open and askew, eyes blindfolded, looking utterly debouched. Draco was still lost in his little blissful world, his hips still rocking slightly as one hand lightly stroked his abdomen, touching himself just as Harry had moment’s ago. It felt like a pact between them, an acknowledgement of his claim, and Harry smiled in satisfaction.

Tonight had been perfect.

Bending down, he picked up his Cloak, wrapped it about himself and quickly slipped out of the room, eager to return to the Gryffindor tower now that he’d been so utterly satisfied.

Naturally, as per the norm with his life, that happy feeling of bliss was quickly shattered the instant he stepped through the Fat Lady’s portrait and shrugged off his Cloak, only to find himself confronted by both an irate looking Hermione and Ron.

“Ernie and Malfoy were attacked on their patrol tonight.” She stated without preamble, her arms crossed over her chest and her brown eyes boring into his. “They didn’t see their attacker. Ernie said it was three people, but he couldn’t describe any of them. Clearly a fabrication as for once, Malfoy didn’t have anything to add. I ended up sending Ernie to Madam Pomfrey for a possible concussion, and Draco looked like he’d been roughed up quite a bit. Had a black eye and was limping badly, though he tried to hide it.”

Under the twin glare of his friends, Harry found that words simply escaped him. What could he tell them? That he’d stalked the two boys, watched them fuck and then joined in? That he’d shoved Ernie aside so he could fuck the Slytherin himself? That he’d then gone after said snake and not only fucked him again, but shoved a mutant dildo into his twat?

“I… uh…” This was not his greatest moment and he found himself wincing slightly as her glare grew darker.

“I know you hate Malfoy, Harry. I loathe the disgusting worm too, but to beat up Ernie?” She sounded so disappointed in him that he almost wished she’d just yell. Yelling he could deal with. He’d had years of practice at home.

“Yeah, low blow mate.” Ron chimed in, while his stare was less accusing and more inquisitive, Harry found himself unable to meet the redhead’s eyes either, fully aware that the other boy would know he’d really snuck out to get laid. “Sure Ernie’s a bit of a twat sometimes, but that lump on his head was the size of a dragon’s egg. What happened?”

Suddenly, anger welled up inside him. Why did they have to be so suspicious of him? Did they honestly think that he’d just skulk around the hallways laying in wait to attack like some low life?

“Honestly Harry, they’re Prefects! How is this going to look when word gets around that Prefects were jumped during their rounds!?”

“Ernie might stay quiet about it, just to keep the peace, but Malfoy?” Ron rolled his eyes. “Bloody Malfoy is likely already flooing his mommy and getting her to convince the Board to sack Dumbledore. Surprised the bloody ponce isn’t down there with Pomfrey carrying on about how he was viciously assaulted.” He spat out the word angrily. “Freaky bastard.”

“Look, Harry.” Hermione’s voice softened, but Harry didn’t trust the way she was still holding herself, her eyes still glinting with accusation. “Just answer me honestly. Did you do it?”

They both already knew the answer and really, there was no point in denying it. There was only one student who could surprise two patrolling prefects like that, beat them up and get away without being seen. Even now, his cloak hung off his shoulders, practically declaring his guilt.

“I… uh… they surprised me.” He stated, staring down at the scar on his hand, hating himself for lying, especially to his friends. “I stunned them… then ran. I didn’t think either of them had gotten hurt. I… I guess Ernie hit something when he fell?”

“And Malfoy?” Hermione pressed, her lips pressing into thin lines.

“Who cares about Malfoy, good on you if you gave that bloody cock sucker a few kicks. He damn well deserves it after the shit he’s put us all through.” Ron walked over and gave Harry a pat on the shoulder, looking rather satisfied with the outcome.

“Ron, the name calling is unnecessary. Harry, You know that I need to report this.”

“Aw, c’mon ‘Mione. It’s just the ferret.”

“And Ernie, AND they’re both Prefects.”

As Ron would say, Bloody Hell. The last thing he needed was for Dumbledore to step in. The Headmaster had barely even acknowledged his existence this year and Harry had no clue what he’d done to alienate the man. This would surely make things even worse between them, plus, he knew he couldn’t lie to Dumbledore, and the truth was even more mortifying.

“Look, I promise that I won’t do it again.” He did his best to look earnest, but neither of his friends bought it. They both knew him all too well. Following the rules had never been one of his strong points.

“I’m sorry Harry, but I’m going to have to ask for your Cloak.” Holding out her hand, Hermione spoke with authority, sounding almost like Mrs. McGonagal. Unable to help himself, he clutched the Cloak to his chest and glared at her defiantly.

“I’m NOT giving you my Cloak!”

“Harry, I don’t like this anymore than you do, but we all know that you’re going to head out no matter what when the mood strikes you. I don’t want to report this, but I will if I have no choice. Please.”

“Look mate, you’re obsessed with Malfoy. It isn’t healthy.” Ron pleaded with him. “We’re just trying to help.”

“I don’t need your help!” Harry spat back at them. “I have everything under control!”

“Oh really? And that’s why Ernie is in the hospital?” Hermione glared at him, refusing to back down. “I have to report this Harry. Please. You have enough on your plate right now and I don’t want to add to it. I’ll take care of the Cloak, you know I will.”

He couldn’t believe this! Of all the times! Taking a moment to glare at both of them, seeing the resolute expressions on their faces, Harry practically shoved the Cloak at Hermione and stomped towards the stairs. 

“Fine! Take it!” As much as he wanted to throw in something about trust, instinct warned him that that would be a rather bad idea. Deep down inside, he knew they were looking out for him, but all he could think of were soft gasps of pleasure and the taste of honeyed passion on his tongue.

“…Harry…” She sounded almost apologetic and that caused him to stop and turn, one foot on the steps leading to the boys dorms. “The Map too.” Without looking back at either of them, he pulled the precious map from his robe pocket and slammed it down on an end table.

“Would you like my specs too? How about my wand!?” Yes, it was immature of him to snarl that and he hated how both his friends flinched at the venom in his words, but refused to back down.

“No… thank you Harry. I’ll… I’ll talk to Ernie and convince him that he tripped.”

“Whatever. I don’t bloody well care.” Refusing to look at either of them, he stomped up the stairs to his room and threw himself down onto his bed, surprising the three other boys where were getting ready for bed. Dean and Seamus took one look at him, shared a weighted glance with each other and kept their distance. Neville, in a rare show of bravery, took a tentative step towards him, then clearly thought better of it. He returned to sorting his books for tomorrow, allowing Harry to pull off his robe and throw it haphazardly over his chair before grabbing his pajamas. 

While he was doing this, Ron entered the room. Without a word, the three other boys slipped out, murmuring about heading to the common room for a moment, leaving them with at least a temporary bit of privacy.

Without much preamble, Ron sat himself down on Harry’s bed, making it impossible to ignore him. What was worse, was the sly smile he had on his face. For several agonizing minutes, Harry did his best to pretend that the tall redhead didn’t exist, but it quickly began to feel more than a little ridiculous. Finally, when his temper was about to snap, he spun around and glared at his best friend.

“What!?”

“Was it her?” Ron smirked knowingly, making himself comfortable. Having no patience with this sort of game, especially after that humiliating interrogation, Harry tugged at his sheets, nearly knocking the other boy off the bed.

“What her?” 

“The bird you were clearly fucking? Look, Hermione is all well meaning and such, but I know that look Mate. That’s the look of a well shagged man.” Ron’s smirk grew wider the longer Harry refused to answer. “Ha! I knew I smelled some hastily thrown cleaning spells. So tell me, were you two getting it on and those two morons walked in on you? Look, I totally understand. I’d freak out too, specially if it was Malfoy, don’t need that poofter ogling my bits with that damn smirk on his ferrety face. And Ernie, well, who knows which way he bends, but a poor girl doesn’t need that sort of attention, know what I’m saying?”

“I don’t want to talk about it Ron.” He continued to tug at his sheets but had severely underestimated Ron’s stubbornness, especially regarding sexual escapades. “I mean it.”

“You don’t need to tell me who it was, just… was it good?” For a moment, Harry paused and drew in a deep breath. He didn’t want to lie to his friend, but he also desperately wanted to talk to someone about it. This was the most spectacular thing to ever happen to him, and the very idea of hiding it away like some dirty secret was mortifying. Plus…there was always the chance that he could possibly convince Ron to get his Cloak back at the very least, all in the name of getting laid.

“It was amazing.” He finally sighed, the memory of it making him smile rather stupidly as his body gave a little tremble of phantom pleasure. “Like nothing else… I used to think that treacle tart was the best thing ever, or the feel of magic coursing through my body… but…. Fuck Ron… I never thought anything could feel like that!”

“I know right!?” Ron seemed to light up with delight and Harry froze in confusion for a moment before realization dawned.

“You too!?” Grinning goofily, Ron nodded his head.

“I mean… not sure if it counts. It’s not like we’re serious or anything. It was a one time fuck… but Merlin. She sucked my cock like her life depended on it! It was all I could do to keep her off of me!” Harry’s smile faltered for a moment. It sounded like every other one of Ron’s conquest stories. Utterly unlikely, and with him featuring as some sort of sex god. “I know how it sounds!” The redhead quickly countered, noting the look on his friend’s face. “But look!” He lifted his shirt, he showed Harry the rather impressive scratches down his back, as well as a collection of love bites all along his lower abdomen. “She was a bloody animal, swear she nearly broke my damn cock! But fuck me, it was mind blowing!”

“Holy shit Ron! That looks like it hurts. Want me to heal it?”

“Damn right I do. Hurts like a bitch, but I wanted you to see them before I did anything. Knew you wouldn’t believe me otherwise. I got more bites a little lower too, but I figured you didn’t want to see those.” Grinning lewdly, Ron motioned towards his groin and laughing loudly, Harry shook his head. 

“Ugh, Merlin no. Keep that monster in your pants. Here, bend forward a little and I’ll put some dittany on it.” He began searching through his drawer for the bottle he usually kept on hand. It was one of the side effects of being The Boy Who Lived. For some reason, he was doomed to always find himself getting injured, and the idea of reporting every single one of them to Madam Pomfrey seemed to be overkill. “So, does Hermione know?” He asked as he carefully applied a drop to each scratch, impressed with how livid they were. Whoever it was, she hadn’t been messing around.

“No. And I won’t be telling her either.” Ron warned with a shudder. “You know how she is. She’d be lecturing me about all sorts of stupid stuff and going on and on as if I’d done something wrong. She’s worse than my mom she is.” As much as Harry wanted to argue that, he really couldn’t.

“Well, I don’t have any trophies, other than a bit of exhaustion.” He admitted, almost wishing that he did. The bruises on his ribs and shins likely didn’t count. “But we did it three times tonight!” The look of utter admiration on Ron’s face was totally worth it. It reminded him of the first time his friend had realized he was Harry Potter, only without all the baggage attached to it. “It was amazing! Every single time, it just gets better!”

“Wait… you’ve gotten laid before!?” If anything, Ron’s eye grew even wider. “Fuck Harry! You’re supposed to tell me these things! It’s like… a sort of man code or something!”

“It’s just been the last two days… We didn’t plan on it… it just sort of happened.”

“Has she sucked your cock?”

“Um… no… not yet… but we did other things.” He flashed his friend a wink and received a cheer and a pat on the back. 

“You skipped the appetizer and went right to dinner! Good man! I got the full meal myself.” Ron preened visibly. “So… you two serious then? I mean… you fucked more than once… that means your serious right?”

“I…” Harry had to pause and think about that. “No… there’s no relationship… it’s more of a convenience thing really.”

“Doesn’t sound like convenience. You sound smitten my friend. Careful with that, if they realize you’re smitten, then they’ll expect you to do things for them… down there.” He pointed at his crotch and made a face, causing Harry to laugh once more.

“Oh I did, and Ron… if sex was dinner, than that was the best damn dessert I’ve ever tasted. I’d still be down there if I could.”

“No way… Fred said that it smells like rank fish down there! That a bloke only has to do that if he’s apologizing for having really and truly fucked up.”

“Better than treacle tart my friend. Better than treacle tart.”

“Fuck me… don’t suppose Treacle tart has a name?”

“Don’t suppose your wild kneazle does?” Harry shot back with a smile, noticing how Ron paled visibly at that even as he shook his head. Heh, likely someone who Ron would never claim to give the time of day to. Ah well, at least he now had someone he could share this with and he didn’t have to bottle it up inside.

“Look mate… I’m sorry about the whole Cloak thing. Personally, I think Hermione is blowing it out of proportion, but give it a few days and she’ll come around. Just wait her out. If this bird of yours is worth it, she’ll wait for you.”

“Yeah… thanks Ron… Glad you got some action. Maybe now your stories will be a little more believable.” He added, motioning for his friend to head to his own bed.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m the Greatest Sex God Hogwarts has ever seen!”

“The Great Sex Machine has Herbology first thing in the morning remember.” Harry warned him with a yawn, slipping under his covers and resting his head on his pillow, giving Ron a little privacy while he changed into his night clothes. “Then double potions.” He thought for a moment. “Hey, how was detention?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Bloody ferret.” Chuckling softly, Harry took his glasses off and pulled the curtains shut on his bed, blocking out the lantern light and allowing him to get some well-earned sleep. He’d find a way tomorrow to get his Cloak back or find some other way to fuck Malfoy. After all, blindfolding had worked rather well….

Slinking rather guiltily into the Common room, Draco froze when he heard the portrait swing suit behind him and a soft and mocking tsk. Spinning around, he saw Theo leaning against the door, a perfect study of boredom, if it wasn’t for the dangerous glint in his eyes.

“Well well, look what finally decided to come crawling back.” Theo purred dangerously, slowly straightening up and slinking towards Draco like a stalking panther. “Pansy has been back for nearly an hour. A whole hour.” 

Circling Draco with rather deliberate steps, he idly tapped his chin with a fingertip, his dark eyes studying the rather tousled blonde, noting his flushed cheeks, swollen lips and rumpled clothing. 

“Whatever could have kept you? I trust it was important Prefect work and not something… illicit.”

Shooting Theo a look of pure annoyance, Draco pushed past him and headed for their dorm rooms, not in the mood to deal with this nonsense. His ass ached, his jaw still hurt despite that damn mudbloods sub par healing cream, and he’d woken up on a desk in a dark room all spread out and blindfolded like some cheap whore after a mystery gang bang. Sure, his body hummed with pleasure and the Hunger inside his belly purred and fluttered, but it was more than a little humiliating, especially since for the life of him, he had no clue who he’d just fucked.

Hmph, story of his life lately. 

“Macmillan and I were jumped on patrol.” Draco snarled as he shouldered a fourth year out of the way, flashing them a warning glare for not moving fast enough. “Some moron screwing around after hours. That damn mudblood bitch kept us there in the Prefect office grilling us like she was on the bloody Wizgamot.” He motioned idly to the bruises still visible on his face. “Honestly, this is what happens when we let filth into our school.”

“I don’t care about excuses Draco. I expected you back an hour ago.” Theo followed him, still glaring as if the blonde had done something to personally irritate him. After everything Draco had been through today, he wasn’t have any of it.

“Piss off Theo.” He stomped into their room, deliberately swinging the door closed on the other boy, only to have him catch it before it slammed into his face. “I’m not on a schedule with you.” 

Heading towards his bed, he noticed Crabbe and Goyle standing there next to Duncan Pucey, one of the 7th years. The older youth was lounging on Goyle’s bed as if he owned it, idly flipping through a quidditch magazine while the two larger boys stood there looking uncomfortable and unsure of themselves. They practically snapped to attention when Draco and Theo stormed in, only further adding to Draco’s annoyance.

“Piss off Pucey, I want to go to sleep.” He waved a hand in the direction of his senior, fully aware that while the older boy might have money and power, it was nowhere near what the Malfoy’s commanded… used to command… dammit. His family was old money, though they lacked the refined breeding to be members of the Sacred-Twenty-Eight. Still, it hadn’t stopped them from getting their political fingers in just about every pie there was. Pucey’s father was a rather high ranked member of the Ministry, and his older brother Adrian was an up and coming auror. Still, Draco wasn’t interested in schmoozing tonight. He just wanted sleep… and a shower. Not in that order.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed both Crabbe and Goyle move towards him, one on each side, cruel grins on their faces. Drawing his wand even as he spun around, he saw that all four occupants in the room were ready for his little rebellion and four rather unfriendly wands were focussed on him. Fuck. This really wasn’t his day at all.

It was impossible to pick a target of any merit. Theo might be the fastest with his spellwork, but he knew that Pucey was no slouch. Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle could take that time to overpower him, and judging by the grins on their faces, they were both itching to do so.

“Your choice Draco.” Theo smiled at him smugly, fully aware that he was holding the winning hand. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” Ugh, of all the inane dialogue. Theo was no doubt reading bad Auror novels again. Granted, that didn’t make him wrong. The odds were most definitely not in his favour, and realizing that, Draco slowly lowered his wand.

“Whatever.” He muttered, flashing them all a look of profound irritation, doing his best to appear nonchalant even as his mind worked feverishly to find a way out of this mess. Whatever they had in mind, it likely wasn’t going to be pleasant. Theo had more than made that clear. 

No sooner was his wand lowered than Crabbe and Goyle lunged forward, grabbing onto his arms. Goyle, having his wand hand, quickly pried the wand out of his grip and tossed it onto his desk, well out of easy reach.

“Dammit Theo. I’m tired and sore. Can’t this wait?” He hated how weak and petulant his voice sounded and he tugged against the grip of the much larger boys, but they held him firm, both grinning from ear to ear.

“I think Duncan has waited long enough.” Theo replied rather airily before giving the two goons a wave of his hand. “Gentlemen, get those robes off of him, he won’t need them… but try not to rip them. He does have a… certain image to maintain after all.” 

Before Draco could even react, those huge hands were grabbing at him, pulling his robes and his shirt off him, leaving him naked and bared to the room.

“Been busy slutting it up have you?” Theo asked, once again circling Draco, taking in the rather impressive assortment of bruises, scratches and lovebites covering his normally flawless skin. “Who did you fuck?”

“That’s my own damn business Theo, now get the fuck off me!” He snarled at his former goons, hating how Goyle’s thumb was lightly stroking his wrist as the huge boy stared at him hungrily..” Theo continued to circle until he stood behind him, out of sight, but standing close enough that Draco could feel that fetid breath on the back of his neck.

“It always my business who you fuck. I thought you’d gotten that through your pretty little skull.” Theo purred, his hands reaching out and cupping Draco’s ass, squeezing the cheeks roughly in his hands. “Draco, Draco, Draco. What am I to do with you?” He playfully massaged Draco’s aching ass as he spoke, his lips brushing across the back of his neck. “Here I am, trying to help you build yourself back up, and you keep insisting on giving it away for free! However would you survive without me.” The assembled youths all laughed cruelly, enjoying the joke. “You stink of sex you know, and I can see it dripping down your leg, you little slag.” One of the hands fondling him stroked along his cleft, teasing that abused and still swollen hole with the tip of a finger, drawing slow, deliberate circles, stoking the fire burning in his core. “It’s like you’re trying to make me punish you. Is that it Draco?”

He tried to answer, tried to form the words, but that teasing touch… it felt so good. So… perfect against his aching flesh. Without realizing it, he was arching his back, presenting his ass to Theo, his body begging for more even as his tongue darted out to lick his lips in anticipation.

“Holy fuck, you weren’t kidding.” Duncan Pucey stood up and walked over to get a closer look of the show. “He really is hot for it.”

“Such a naughty little slag though.” Theo mused, sliding his finger into that quivering hole, feeling how wet it was, and how swollen. Moaning at the feeling of penetration, Draco tried to press back against the touch, squeezing the intruding digit and rocking his hips, but almost immediately, it was pulled away, leaving him feeling empty and unfulfilled.

“Filthy little slut, he’s all used and already full of spunk.” Theo held up a finger for inspection, but Duncan just laughed in amusement.

“So long as he’s tight, I don’t care what he’s fucked. I’ve been dying to stick it to this little bitch for a while. Adrian said he had an ass to die for. Nice to see my brother wasn’t lying.”

“Talk nicely to me and I can ensure he’s available on a Hogsmeade weekend and the two of you can share. He loves groups. The more cocks stuffing him, the happier he is.” Theo gave Draco’s ass a sharp slap, making the blonde gasp and try to pull away.

It was so hard to focus his thoughts, to try to push against the rising Hunger. Hadn’t it had enough!? Why was Theo teasing him?! Why couldn’t’ he just fuck him? Or the others… he didn’t care who! So long as they doused the fire burning inside him. Meanwhile, another part of his mind wailed at the continued abuse. Didn’t they know who he was? How important he was!? How dare they manhandle him in this manner! Unfortunately, those stroking and teasing hands seemed to coax the latter voice to silence as the Hunger rose up, just as strong as ever, drowning out everything except his ever growing need.

Whimpering softly, he tried to press back against Theo, but the other boy moved aside so that Duncan could step forward and play. 

Smooth but strong hands slid down his body, pausing to twist one of his still tender nipples hard enough to make him yelp while the other hand idly swatted at his aching erection with the rolled up magazine, sending jolts of pain through his groin at the rough treatment.

“Let’s see if this ass is really worth what I paid for it.” He ordered, motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to turn him around as if he was nothing more than a side of beef. “Oh, sweet Merlin. That IS rather lovely.” That stroking hand was back, tracing over the many bruises decorating his skin, idly pressing on a few just to watch Draco squirm and whimper softly. 

Another set of hands grabbed onto his cheeks once again, spreading them, baring his bruised and swollen hole. 

“Someone likes to play rough I see.” Duncan mused idly, prodding the slick anus with the rolled up magazine. “Stinging hexes. Quite a few of them, and still healing. Oh, you’re going to be so deliciously tight, it might even be worth the wait.” He glanced over at Theo who smiled at him ingratiatingly.

“Do we have a deal?” Draco was barely even aware of the sack of coins exchanging hands. All that mattered was the pressure against his hole, teasing him cruelly but not splitting him open the way he wanted. 

“We do indeed.” There was a soft metallic clink, then Draco found himself being pushed towards his bed. Duncan followed at a more sedate pace, his smirk growing wider with every step. He wanted to back away, to say something… anything, even lunge for that wand just sitting there… he could reach it if he tried…but all he could do was stare at the older boy, his body trembling with Hunger.

“You have an hour Duncan.” Theo stated. “Make the most of it. Goyle, you can have him after he’s done. Crabbe, you can wake him up.” The last thing Draco saw was his two former friends clapping their hands together in delighted glee before Duncan pulled the curtains shut around his bed.

“Now then.” He purred, tangling his hands in Draco’s hair and pulling the naked boy against him. “How am I going to punish you for making me wait?”

Voldemort lay on the bed gasping in the aftermath of pleasure that had burned through his mind. Such vivid dreams, so deliciously debouched. Ever since he’d had the boy, all bent over and quivering around his cock, that lovely little cunt had been on his mind. At first it had been little more than idle musings, enjoying the memories of watching the boy being taken by his Death Eaters, listening to him cry and beg as they pounded into him ruthlessly, stuffing as many cocks into him as could fit. Little by little, he’d watched the potion take hold, fanning the flames of lust in the boy, sparking the fires of need until by the end, the little whore was gleefully riding even the meanest of shafts, so long as they gifted him with their slick seed. Hmph, it was a fitting punishment for Lucius for disappointing him so deeply. Knowing that the son he’d taken so much pride in was now an eager little whore for any who wished.

He could just imagine the scandals the boy would cause at that damnable school. How many of the students would that hungry little hole of his drink dry? How many of the teachers? Snape had already reported that the boy had seen rather regular use even after such a short time, no doubt taking full advantage of all of those lusty young adolescents surrounding him. Perhaps he could find a way to guide the boy to bigger, better targets. After all, there were several rather strong rumours regarding Dumbledore’s inclinations. Ah, it would be truly tragic to have someone walk in and find that damnable headmaster rutting away on one of his students.

It would be the perfect blow, destroying all that the Order had worked for, shattering the reputation of their figurehead, their leader, and their spirits all in one perfect blow. Not to mention, the Board of Directors would no doubt be so furious and disgusted that they’d remove most of the staff, it wouldn’t be hard to implicate them to one degree or another. Then, He’d be able to place his people inside, at the very heart of the resistance. The very thought of it all brought a cruel smile to his lips.

Still, despite his planning, thoughts of the boy had remained in his mind, haunting him and growing more intense as time went on. Day by day, pleasant memories of plundering that virgin womb had grown into fevered dreams of rutting with the boy, of drinking in his cries, the heat of his tight little cunt, even the taste of him. Just the thought of it made his flesh harden once more. 

There was no doubt about it. He wanted the boy again. No… needed him.

Normally, Voldemort would be quick to deny himself this desire. What was flesh after all but a weakness. However, in this case, he needed this flesh, needed his seed to be fresh and plentiful within that greedy little brood mare of his. Besides, what better way to check on the progress of the boy’s burgeoning fertility? The fact that he desired the feel of his cock driving into that hot little hole, that he wished to feel those hot tears of humiliation and horror drip from wide innocent eyes as he forced the little slut to orgasm over and over again, that was merely icing on the proverbial cake. After all, what was the point in being the Lord of All, if one couldn’t enjoy oneself every once and a while?

Yes, he would instruct Snape to send the boy here this weekend, and he would ensure that his little pet returned to the school bursting with his seed and well on the way towards fertilizing that egg buried deep within his womb. Soon, soon he’d have a pure and perfect body, the body he should have been born with, had it not been for that disgusting muggle of a father. Pure blooded and beautiful, with more power than even he could imagine!

With an idle wave of his wand, he vanished the cool seed bathing his loins, sending it into the little tool stuffing up the Malfoy boy’s voracious cunt, pumping it full of his desire. 

He did so hate waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty naughty Voldy. Please let me know if anyone is interested in good ol Dumbledore getting in on the fun here. I do have a few fun pervy ideas, and you don't really see much Dumbledore/Draco out there.  
> Awww Harry was being all tender... and creepily possessive. I'm figuring that that is (mostly) Voldemorts influence and the Horecrux messing with his head, but then again, he is a messed up teenager who's never had anything nice of his own.  
> I did love both Ron and Harry going on about their respective trysts, not realizing it's the same person. Muahahaha. Granted, Ron is totally lying and pretending it's a girl.  
> As for the revenges of Theo and Ernie... heeee, it will be evilly fun.  
> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> snicker... hufflecock... sorry, that just always makes me laugh. Draco has a way with words


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this took a while. My mother is back in the hospital having her lungs drained a second time, and it turns out that she has cancer. Not a good month to say the least. On the up side, it should be easily treatable with chemo, on the down side, my mom is one of those people who manages to catch the strangest and most exotic diseases known to medicine and this really isn't a good time for her immune system to be toast. Ugh. So yeah, there's been many a night when I just come home from work and simply zone out on kitten videos, trying to keep my spirit up. On the up side, still having a blast writing this story and I'm thrilled that people are still reading my naughty little tale.  
> Here's another installment and chapter 12 won't be far behind.

“Oh you sweet little slut.” Duncan Pucey moaned softly as Draco knelt there on the bed, trembling from a brutal mixture of dread and desire. “All those years acting as if you were so much better than the rest of us, looking down that nose of yours, treating me like I was filth because my lineage wasn’t quite pure enough to be one of the Sacred Twenty Eight.” Though his voice was gentle, there was no mistaking the hardness in his eyes, or the way his fingers curled into fists at the memory of a lifetime of insults, of snubs and sneers. The pecking order in Slytherin had always been both harsh and well defined, something Draco had always relished in lording over everyone beneath him.

Those hands reached out and pulled him close, forcing him to straddle the other boy’s lap and holding him steady for a long moment as Duncan leaned forward, sniffing at his neck like some dog. The feel of his breath made Draco tremble even harder as he struggled to hold still. This brief reprieve had allowed some of the Hunger induced fog to clear from his mind, enough to make his skin crawl at the idea of this bastard pawing at him.

“D…don’t do this.” He pleaded, hating the weak whine which permeated his voice. “This is sick… you’re… you’re dating Palmer. You don’t even like boys!” That earned him a deep chuckle of amusement as those strong hands slid down his spine, lazily exploring his body as if the larger boy had some sort of right to it. The Hunger shifted inside him, sliding lower as it began to awaken to those touches.

“Oh don’t worry about me being able to get it up Malfoy.” Duncan smiled at him, the look bore little warmth. “You’re more than pretty enough, especially once you’re put in your place. As for Miranda, well, I doubt you’re going to be telling her about this, or anyone else for that matter. Not after I have you begging for my cock like some cheap Knocturn alley whore.” He grinned cruelly as Draco flinched from his words. “That’s what you are you know, though I suppose Hogwarts whore is a better title for you, it sort of rolls off the tongue doesn’t it?” 

Those hands drifted lower, cupping his ass and gently kneading it, cruel thumbs stroking across the many bruises decorating pale flesh. Leaning forward, Duncan traced his tongue along Draco’s chest, stroking those rosy nipples, teasing them to firmness. 

“Please… my… my father will-”

“Your father won’t do shit.” Duncan’s hands squeezed his bruised ass hard enough to make the smaller boy yelp in pain, tears edging along his eyes. “He’s a disgrace to purebloods and wizards alike. A failure, an embarrassment and a waste of magic. Right now, he’s probably sucking off Azkaban guards for a blanket, so don’t give me any shit about your precious little daddy.” Gone was the smile, the pretense of any gentleness. “But it seems that like him, you need a little lesson in humiliation.”

Before Draco knew what was happening, he was pushed off the bed. Falling through the curtains, he landed rather unceremoniously on the floor. Finding himself staring up at the rather confused looks of his roommates, he did his best to try to cover himself with his hands, attempting to spare himself some small shred of dignity despite that being a long-lost cause.

“Is there a problem?” Theo asked casually, glancing over as Duncan slid himself over to the edge of the bed. It looked like he’d been working on his homework, the foot long scroll for potions, expected in tomorrow’s class. Seeing it, realizing that there was no way he was going to get the chance to work on it made Draco almost start to laugh at just how pathetic and futile his life was.

“Nothing which can’t be easily remedied.” The senior Slytherin replied with a cruel smile. “This little bitch still thinks he’s better than us, that he’s not only entitled to make me waste my time waiting for him, but daring to talk back to me.”

“Oh kitten.” Shaking his head in disappointment, Theo couldn’t quite resist a smirk as he put his quill down carefully on his desk. “And here I thought you knew better. Well Duncan, it looks like you’re going to have to teach my little pet some discipline.”

“Indeed, indeed.” That smile grew wider, crueller and Draco couldn’t keep from shivering in dread. “But, since this is likely his first time being disciplined properly, I’ll be nice to the little slut. You can choose what I do to you.” His stomach clenched in knots as he looked up into those cold cruel eyes of the other Slytherin and how they lit up at the prospect of humiliating him. This wasn’t about sex for Pucey, it was about power, and that terrified Draco even more.

“I can tie a leash around your lovely little neck, and you can crawl out into the common room at my heels like a good little bitch.” No…. oh Merlin no. He’d rather die than do that. They’d have to _imperious_ him to get him to do anything so utterly degrading! “Or, you’ll beg one of these nice gentlemen to spank that sweet little ass of yours, the way your precious daddy should have years ago… and you’ll be sucking my cock while they do it.”

There was no mistaking the giggles of sadistic glee from Crabbe and Goyle as they immediately began jostling each other to be the one to administer the spanking. Terrified, Draco tried to back away, but Duncan caught him by the hair and held him tightly.

“So… you’re choosing to go for walkies through the Common room then?” He purred in Draco’s ear. “How bold of you.”

“NO! Not that!” Draco tried to pull away, but Duncan’s grasp remained firm.

“Oh? Then you want to be spanked?” When he was met with silence, he shrugged and stood up. “Alright then. Theo, do be so kind as to transfigure a leash and collar for me? Something pretty.”

The urge to vomit was nearly overwhelming and Draco was shaking so hard that he was positive that he was about to pass out from the stress and terror alone. The idea of being paraded about in such a humiliating manner, in having his house mates looking at him, laughing… judging… He’d never recover from such debasement and he knew that he’d see the memory in their eyes whenever they looked at him. There was no way he could let the others know how far he’d fallen. His illusions were all he had left, and he clung to them desperately.

“No… please… I…” The words wouldn’t come, but the tears did. They spilled from his eyes and slid down his cheeks as he knelt there on the cold stone floor, his hands in his lap and his head bowed.

“You’re going to be punished.” Duncan stated, his voice as cold and unforgiving as his father’s had always been, and Draco found himself bowing beneath its power. 

“Not the leash… please.”

“Then ask me for what you want.” The bastard was savouring it, the smugness practically radiated from him in waves. Draco wanted to glare up at him, to hex him into a lifetime residency at St Mungo’s, but instead, he drew in several deep breaths, struggling to find the words. “If you can’t speak up, I’ll decide for you, and I do so want to stretch my legs.”

“…s…spank me.” He whispered, closing his eyes and fighting back a sob. The snickering of his roommates filled the air and he fervently wished that he could just melt into the floor and be done with it all. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. You’ll have to say it louder.”

“Spank me.” Draco bit out, loathing the words, wanting to bite off his traitorous tongue for speaking them.

“That sounded like an order. I don’t take orders from whores. Ask me… no, better yet. Beg me to spank you. Convince me that it would be more fun than parading your naked ass through Slytherin.”

“Please spank me Master!” He cried out, continuing to stare at the floor, refusing to see the look of triumph on the faces of the boys around him. “Please! I’ve been so bad in making you wait, in disrespecting you. I need to know my place Master. Please!” If his father could see him now, he’d be disowned for uttering such damning words. Those cold grey eyes would fill with disgust and his hand would tighten on his prized cane. His mother would turn away, barely biting back a soft sound of horror and his ancestors… his beloved ancestors, so proud and noble… they’d refuse to appear in any portrait in his presence. 

“Ah, the little bitch can be taught. Good, there’s some hope for you yet.” Duncan cupped his chin in his hand, forcing Draco to look up into his disgustingly smug face. He could see those dark eyes tracing the lines of tears down his cheeks, practically drinking them in. “And the rest? Don’t forget the rest of it.”

“I… Please let me suck you off.” He ground out. “I want to taste your cock while they punish me… I need it… Please Master.”

“Heh, he sounds like a horny house elf!” Goyle laughed. “We should make him clean up after us… naked!” 

“Not a bad idea Goyle.” Theo murmured thoughtfully. “He does get rather arrogant when we let him wear clothes…But, that’s for future discussion. I believe that we shouldn’t keep such an eager little elf waiting when they want their punishment so badly.” It was impossible not to tense up at those words and Draco risked a look over at his former friends, only to be cuffed sharply across the face.

“No little elf. You pay attention to me. Your Master.” Duncan sneered at him while Draco glared through is tears. He was getting damn sick of people hitting him! “You’re going to suck my cock like it was the best thing ever, and these lovely gentlemen are going to spank you until that ass of your is bright red and you’re choking on your tears. Then… then you’re going to ride my cock hard.” His hand gently patted Draco’s newly bruised cheek in mock tenderness. “And if I’m at all disappointed in your enthusiasm… well, there’s always the collar and a nice little walk. Do you understand me…slut?”

Draco wanted to murder him, to stab him through his eye socket with his own bloody wand, but he knew a lost battle when he was stuck in it. There’s no way he could take all four of them, especially when all of them were armed and his own beloved wand was still out of arms reach on his table. All he could do was nod his head and take a deep breath, hoping that this nightmare would be over soon.

“Now, show us all you’re pretty little ass.” Duncan coaxed him while guiding his head towards his lap and the rather prominent bulge beneath his robes. “Don’t be shy little elf, in fact, you should ask them to spank you. It’s not fair to make them work when it’s you who messed up.”

“Please… please spank me. I was bad and should be punished.” He found himself murmuring through numb lips, closing his eyes and doing his best to pretend to be elsewhere, doing anything but this. Someone chuckled behind him, he wasn’t sure if it was Crabbe or Goyle, but he could feel both of them move closer, their heavy breathing filling the air around them.

“Not overly enthusiastic. Try a little harder and arch your back more. I know you can.” He did as ordered, loathing how vulnerable and exposed he felt, but there really was no other choice. 

Duncan gave the others a nod and Draco tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen, but how could he prepare for what he’d never experienced before? Sure, Ernie seemed to like to hit him, and Weasley had certainly beaten him up rather well, but this… this was different. It was sharper, more humiliating, and when that first heavy hand struck the soft globes of his ass, he yelped loudly at the vicious sting. 

Still sore and aching from the earlier abuse, the impact sent a deep ripple of pain through his nether regions, reminding him all too well of the days previous activities. Worse, his skin burned from it. Even after the hand withdrew, the pain remained, heating his flesh and causing him to whimper softly. A new wave of tears flowed from his eyes and he sniffled slightly from the scalding mixture of humiliation and pain.

“Oh, so nice and red already, look at that boys. Your ass is going to look like it belongs in Gryffindor by the time we’re done with you.” Duncan chuckled as he unfastened his robes, freeing his shaft from the confines of his trousers.

Obviously turned on by this little power game, his cock was already hard and swollen. The thick and red length was covered in a veritable map of bulging veins, making it about as unattractive as Theo’s, albeit, somewhat larger. A generous amount of dark hair wreathed his swollen testicles, practically obscuring them and judging by the smell, he hadn’t washed before coming here.

“Thank your friends for their work, and ask for more. You haven’t even begun to make up for making me wait.” As Duncan spoke, he playfully tugged at the base of his cock, making it bounce up and down against Draco’s chin, leaving a smear of oily precum in its wake. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle alternated between squeezing his tender ass and stroking along his sensitive cleft, their thick fingers roughly probing at his aching entrance. The rough treatment forced a soft whimper from Draco’s lips and he closed his eyes, trying to will himself away from the growing desire to press back against them, to open his mouth and drink from that disgusting fleshy straw. Even now, he could feel the slick wetness trickling down his thigh as the insatiable need of his body made itself known.

“Thank you…” Draco spat out, hating how he tasted that disgusting musky liquid on his lips, especially when it made something tighten deep inside himself. Those violating fingers slid deeper into his body, stroking him roughly and coaxing a low moan from him. Digging his fingers into the stone beneath his hands, he struggled to hold onto what was left of his mind even as he felt himself begin to rock backwards, his back arching in invitation. 

“Thank you for punishing me. I deserve it… please, spank me again.” The head of Duncan’s penis brushed across his lips as he spoke, filling his mouth with its briny taste. Another moan, this one louder than the first slipped out and he couldn’t quite resist letting his tongue flick out, catching several oily droplets of ambrosia from Duncan’s leaking cock. 

The fire flared inside him, causing him to shudder in pleasure. 

“Look at him, already creaming himself like some little girl. Ain’t never seen anything like it. Such a hungry little cunt ain’t he?” Goyle snickered while Crabbe pressed his thick finger in deeply, wrenching a needy moan from Draco, causing everyone to laugh in delight at how quickly he was tamed.

The second slap caught him completely off guard, the sharp pain shattering the golden hunger which was suffocating him in pleasure. Thrust forward by the force of the blow, he found his face firmly planted in Duncan’s crotch as he whimpered in pain from the vicious string.

“Awww it ain’t that bad.” Goyle purred, stroking and squeezing the reddened skin of his ass while Crabbe shoved a second finger deeply into him. The combined pain and pleasure made Draco cry out loudly in response as he buried his face in Duncan’s groin, his body trembling. 

Fingers stroked through his hair, teasingly soothing and contrasting brutally with the ones roughly violating him, working their way deeper into his body, sending waves of pleasure through him until it began to drown the pain in a thick layer of warm honey and fire. 

Another sharp slap, another ragged cry wrenched from his body as agony shot through him. The blow landed on top of the previous strike, torturing his already reddened and aching skin. The pain was hotter, deeper and it certainly wasn’t helped by Crabbe jamming those fingers into him so hard that his face was mashed against Duncan’s all but throbbing shaft.

“Now now, gently Vincent.” Duncan chided the overexcited brute. “Don’t stretch him out too much. I want to feel that ass of his all tight around my cock.” The fingers stroking his hair tightened cruelly, forcing Draco’s head up so that he stared into the cold brown eyes of the senior Slytherin. “It had better be tight.” He purred menacingly, his other hand guiding his penis so that it brushed across Draco’s cheeks, catching the tears which ran freely from his eyes. “I paid good galleons for your ass after all, and I expect my money’s worth.” 

The cock was pressed against his lips and there was little he could do other than obediently open his mouth, welcoming in its newest invader. The taste of precum and tears mingled on his tongue, sending another shiver through his body as the simmering fires in his belly flared brilliantly. This! This was what he needed, what he craved! Thoughts of humiliation faded away as he began to suck at that bulging shaft, his tongue eagerly lashing at the thick veins along its length as he drew it in deeply. 

“Twenty spanks should do for tonight, don’t you think?” Duncan gasped out, surprised at how quickly the proud heir had capitulated to their games. He stared down at that bobbing head in his lap in absolute wonder, his hips already rocking slightly in response to the eager fellatio. 

“Told ya.” Goyle grinned, giving that reddened ass another rough squeeze as he watched Crabbe drive his fingers into that tight dripping hole hard enough that he was practically punching that tight little pucker. “He’s a real cock slut. You can do anything to him and he’ll beg for more.” 

At a loss for words, all Duncan could do was nod his head and grunt as the greedy little blond took him his entire length with ease, the tip of his tongue flicking out to jab teasingly at his sac. 

“Holy fuck.” He gasped out. “Graham said he was a little slut… but… oh Merlin… I had no idea!” 

“I told you he was well worth the galleons.” Theo replied smugly, returning to his homework, or at least pretending to. It was hard to ignore such a delightful show, and it thrilled him to no end to see his former rival to utterly debased. “But,” He added with a cruel smile. “You were in the middle of punishing him, weren’t you? Spoiled little brat like him is probably just trying to distract you to avoid the spankings he’s due.”

“Hmph, you’re right.” Tightening his fingers in Draco’s hair, he yanked the boy off of his cock, pausing for only a moment to admire those swollen lips and the line of spittle trailing from them to his cockhead, he smiled cruelly into those dazed silver eyes. 

“You’re not getting off that easily little elf.” He grinned, giving Goyle a sharp nod. The crack of a hard hand hitting soft flesh echoed through the room, joined by Draco’s sharp and pained cry. “You made me wait, and I don’t like waiting for a piece of ass. So, for every minute you dawdled, you’re going to get a slap.” Another crack of impact was followed by an agonized sob as Draco tried to pull away, his hips twisting and writhing, but Crabbe held him still. 

“I don’t want to overwhelm you though, and there’s so much more I want to do to you tonight, so we’ll do this in increments, sort of like a tab.” He chuckled cruelly as Goyle spanked him hard again, grinning at how brilliantly crimson that normally alabaster pale flesh was. “That means two more spanking sessions with me, you naughty ill-mannered little elf. You’ve disappointed your Master, and now you have to be punished.”

Another hard slap caused Draco to lurch forward, nearly knocking him off balance before Crabbe steadied him. Chuckling, the large boy traced his own large hands over the heated flesh, enjoying how his victim winced at the touch. Ever the bully, Crabbe was encouraged by this and grabbed onto those lovely reddened cheeks, spreading them wide for all too see.

“Look how wet he is. Dripping like a hungry whore.” He grinned, prodding once again at that swollen dripping anus. “He likes it, don’t you, you little slut?”

Too busy sobbing from the pain and humiliation, not to mention the sheer frustration of having that cock bobbing so close to his face, but beyond his reach, Draco was unable to answer.

“Tsk tsk, ignoring his betters… that deserves another five slaps don’t you think?” Duncan sneered and with a laugh, Goyle gleefully administered the additional blows in quick succession, leaving Draco gasping and sobbing loudly as he tried to all but crawl onto Duncan’s lap. Crabbe continued to hold him firm, dipping his finger into that twitching hole once more, turning Draco’s sobs into needy moans.

“Merlin, he’s hungry for it.” The large boy murmured in awe. “He’s sucking my damn finger in, the greedy bitch.”

“Is that true my little elf?” Duncan purred. “Are you a greedy little bitch? Do you want the cock that badly?” Once more he pressed his dripping shaft against Draco’s lips, only to playfully pull it away when he tried to wrap his lips around it. “Answer me elf.” 

Another sharp slap jerked him forward and Draco squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, drawing in deep ragged breaths as he struggled to swallow his tears.

“Yes! Please! Please Duncan, let me suck your cock! Fuck my ass, my face… anything, just stick it in me please!” He cried out in a voice which was practically broken with need. Another slap, another caress, another finger driving deep into his body, stroking him teasingly then withdrawing moment’s later. Pleasure warred with pain, the flames of his Hunger battled against the clarity of his punishment and left Draco sobbing and shaking from the over-stimulation. 

“Good boy, it’s important that you learn your place.” Duncan smiled as another sharp slap cracked against swollen and bruised flesh. Blinded by his tears and sobbing without any shred of dignity, Draco was finally rewarded with that hot length of flesh shoved into his mouth once more, nearly choking him as he struggled for breath.

It was ambrosia, it was everything he needed and more important than anything as tawdry as breathing. With a loud moan of utter bliss, he drew that throbbing cock deeply into his throat, trying to drink down every drop of its divine juices.

“If I feel teeth, I’ll drag you outside and have that fat oaf’s dog fuck you in front of everyone. Got it?” Duncan hissed as pleasure shot through his groin, causing him to once more begin to rock his hips, sliding in and out of that eager throat. It didn’t matter that he didn’t receive a response this time, Draco was showing rather expert tongue work on his glans and he wasn’t about to stop the hungry boy for all the coin in the world.

“Goyle… I believe he … ngh! He still had some strikes left… spare the … ooooh, ugh, the rod… yeah… spare the rod and all that.”

Nodding his head, Goyle dove into his task with wild fervor, striking that wonderfully displayed ass over and over with his hands, painting it with vivid red prints, ensuring that not a single strip of pale flesh was visible. He loved how Draco squealed around that cock with every blow, how his hips twisted and that lovely ass bobbed and rocked, trying to escape the inevitable. 

Feeling himself to be a connoisseur of inflicting torment, he worked with Crabbe to ensure maximum effectiveness, pausing every few strokes to allow the other boy to massage the welts which were beginning to form, and tease that tightly twitching hole until Draco’s thighs glistened with honey. 

Losing himself in his fun, Crabbe leaned forward and kissed that lovely quivering ass, tracing his tongue across one of the heated cheeks, then pausing, a thoughtful smile on his face. Before Goyle could ask what he was on about, the other boy spread those crimson cheeks wide once more and traced his tongue through that thickly dripping slick.

You’d have thought that someone has sent a shocking hex through Draco’s body, the way he stiffened and shuddered, a high pitched cry sounding out around the cock currently choking him.

“Crabbe, did you just…” Theo glanced over stunned from where he sat at his desk. Goyle had no words, he simply stood there in shock as his friend swiped his tongue once again over that hot little hole, moaning in pleasure.

“He tastes like candy!” The large boy announced with glee. “I don’t know how, but that’s damn sweet honey leaking out of him.”

“You’re licking his ass.” Theo deadpanned, but the other Slytherin ignored him in favour of driving his tongue deep into that twitching hole and trying to drink in the sweet treat. Releasing one of those lovely globes of flesh, he slipped his hand into his pants and began to stroke his own cock, giving himself long rough pumps, not caring that everyone was staring at him in shock and awe.

Draco for his part seemed to go wild, pressing back against that invading tongue while doubling his already boundless enthusiasm, sucking at Duncan’s cock. The older Slytherin was now standing up, his hips jerking sharply as he drove himself deeply into that tight throat, loving how the smooth muscles squeezed him with every thrust and swallow.

“Yes! Take it you fucking slag!” He gasped out, his fingers so tightly tangled in Draco’s hair that he was nearly pulling out chunks by their roots. “Fuck yes! That’s it! Take it all! Suck every last drop you stuck up little shit!”

Draco needed no further instruction as he was already lost to the Hunger, drawing that veiny cock into the depths of his throat, bobbing up and down with wild enthusiasm. Sobbing loudly as Crabbe was pulled away, the pleasure of his eager tongue was replaced by another flurry of vicious spanks. Each impact blended into the next until his ass throbbed in time with his heart. The skin felt tight and stretched, burning at even the lightest touch. 

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, mingling with the taste of Duncan’s shaft as it was driven past his lips with increasingly frantic thrusts. It wouldn’t be long now. Soon he’d taste ambrosia, soon the flames would be sated, and his mind would be his own once more.

He didn’t know when the spanking finally finished, leaving his ass exposed to the room, brilliant red and slick with his wild need, glistening in the candle light and begging for more. What he did know was that moments before Duncan’s throbbing cock was about to release it’s hot load of perfection down his throat, he was pulled away, left gasping and trembling on all fours, drool dripping from his lips as he struggled for air. 

Before he could react, he was grabbed and thrown half onto the bed, his face buried in his soft blankets, the heavy curtains brushing his sides. Strong hands grabbed his hips and something huge was driven into him without preamble. He felt his abused and aching anus clenching around it tightly as his hex swollen innards struggled to stretch around the impaling length.

Hips slammed against his tender flesh, drawing sharp yelps from him as he clawed at the bedding, his fingers digging into the delicate sheets. 

Duncan fucked him with a wild brutality, the impact of flesh on flesh causing him to lurch forward even as air was forced from his lungs. White hot agony slammed through him with every impact, coiling with the searing pleasure of being filled and his Hunger roared in delight. It forced him to arch his back once more and spread his legs wider even as he thrust back with every bit of strength left in his body.

“Fuck yeah! Take it all you little slag!” Duncan gasped out loudly, his voice somewhat muffled by the heavy curtains. “You know you want it you little cock slut, you’re starving for it!” There was no rhythm to his thrusts, just a wild pounding of flesh on flesh coupled with Draco’s own frantic yowling. He wanted more! He never wanted this to stop and yet was so desperate for the hot orgasmic rush that he thought his soul would shatter if it took any longer.

Cruel fingers dug into his abused buttocks, causing Draco to sob loudly once more, but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t draw away. All he could do was welcome that thrusting cock into his body with increasing desperation until he was driving himself back against the other boy just as hard as Duncan was plowing forward, their bodies meeting with spine jarring impact. It didn’t matter, none of it did, so long as that glorious cock filled him, stroked him and finally, exploded inside him, dousing the fires of madness.

Explode it did. Duncan thrust viciously into him three more times, trying to pierce him to his very core, before his entire body shuddered and froze. Draco could feel that shaft quivering inside him, pulsing frantically like a living thing before filling him with a wash of liquid heat. Oh Merlin, it was glorious and it set off a series of explosions through his body. Writhing and crying out in ecstasy on that impaling shaft, his body spasmed violently and clenched down on the hard flesh as powerful muscles milked every last drop. 

He barely felt the hands roughly massaging his agonized ass, squeezing him even as Duncan gave a few halfhearted final thrusts before pulling himself roughly away, drawing another pained whine from Draco’s throat. His head spun, the fires inside him swirled and flared as they devoured the sticky treat, demanding more in their insatiable greed. 

Duncan chuckled as he took a moment to admire the brilliantly reddened ass which stuck out from the bed curtains, stripped of all identity and humanity, becoming nothing more than a lovely hole to plunder. He admired the glistening sheen of sweat and slick as well as the dribble of semen trickling out of the abused hole, displayed for all to see, twitching greedily for more.

“And that boys, is how you beat the arrogance out of an elitist little whore who doesn’t know his place.” He stated smugly, giving those lovely globes of flesh another sharp slap, loving the high pitched and utterly broken whimper from behind the curtain.

“Oh I bet he knows his place now.” Goyle chuckled loudly.

“Yeah, face in his pillow and ass in the air.” Crabbe laughed. “Shove over, I wanna fuck him now.”

“Fuck you. I get him at night, you get him in the morning.” Goyle growled, using his slightly larger bulk to jostle his friend out of the way. “You can have him when I’m done.” Without preamble, he began to unfasten his trousers, pulling out his impressive length and giving it a few rough pumps. “I’m gonna fill that ass up till he’s all filled up with cream.”

“We don’t need a description Goyle.” Theo rolled his eyes and waved the larger Slytherin towards the broken and beaten youth. Needing no second invitation, Goyle pounced on the prone boy, driving himself into that exposed ass to the hilt in one deep thrust, wrenching an utterly wrecked scream from behind the curtains.

Paying the second part of the show little attention, Theo turned to face Duncan who was tucking himself back into his trousers, a smile spread across his face.

“I trust we have a satisfied customer?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, that’s a damn sweet ass, as advertised.” The older youth chuckled, tossing Theo another galleon as a tip. “You can bet that I’ll be back. After all, I’ve got more spankings to administer. Can’t be lax with punishment. It keeps everyone in their place, and if people don’t know their place… well, that simply isn’t civilized.” He smiled widely and both glanced over at where Goyle was viciously rutting into that shuddering ass in a veritable frenzy, no doubt more than a little turned on by delivering the earlier spanking.

“Oh agreed, and Draco does so deserve his punishments.” They paused for a moment to enjoy the sharp cries being wrenched out of an abused throat. “Besides, it’s always nice to know that you’re serving the greater good. I’m sure the Dark Lord appreciates your sacrifice.”

“Hmph, did he seriously give orders for us to fuck Malfoy? Seems… I don’t know…sort of kinky.”

“He really did. Punishment and all that. What better way to punish Little Mister Purity than to turn him into the village whore? I don’t pretend to know His mind though, I only obey His orders.”

“You must have really impressed him to be put in charge of that little slut. Fucking him whenever you want…”

“My father is in Azkaban because of the Malfoys.” Theo sneered angrily. “My family name is tainted forever in the Wizarding World because the Great Lucius Malfoy couldn’t handle a couple of kids. Trust me, this is well earned, and I intend to enjoy every moment of this.”

“Well, I’m certainly not complaining. I’ve been wanting to wipe that smirk off of that little bitches face for years. Adrian is going to be pissed that I got to fuck him before he did though. He used to tell me that he always had a bit of a dream of just bending that little blonde brat over his broomstick and dry fucking him in the middle of the quidditch pitch. Can’t say I really blame him. That is a sweet piece of ass.”

“I rather liked Adrian, he was a damn good quidditch player.” Theo smiled, still watching Greg pound away as the Malfoy heir like his life depended on it, his grunts filling the room. “Tell you what, you get Adrian on board and I’ll give the two of you a discount. More if you can get Flint in on it too, I heard he was just dying to split that little ass in half on that broomstick he called a cock. In fact, you lot should throw a special party next Hogsmeade weekend, get all the interested players, old and new in on it. The more the merrier. I’ll give a reasonable rate, and even supply some party favours for you.”

“Fuck yeah, I’m in.” Duncan grinned widely. “I can guarantee you one hell of a crowd… so long as the little elf won’t put up a fuss?”

“Trust me,” Theo smirked, pocketing the galleon happily. “Once someone sticks their prick in him, he’s good to go. In fact, you’ll have to tie him down to keep him from trying to stuff himself with too many cocks. The more he gets, the more he wants. He’s such a perfect little slut. He’ll beg you for more even when he’s already sucked you dry. Just as Graham.”

“Yeah, I did. He said that the little bitch took his whole cock and fucked him hard, begging for more the whole time.”

“It’s true, just look how happily he’s fucking Goyle. I bet he could take him and Crabbe up the ass at the same time and still want more cock.”

“I’d pay to see that actually.” Duncan chuckled, then yawned widely. “But not tonight. Tonight I need a shower, then to go snog Miranda for a bit before calling it a night. Pity she doesn’t suck cock with nearly as much enthusiasm as Malfoy does. I think the Dark Lord did us all a favour in uncovering that little Ice Prince’s secret skills. He was born to fuck.”

“Indeed he was. You get some rest, save up that energy for Hogsmeade.”

“Heh, damn right. I’ll talk to you in the morning about setting up another discipline session with my naughty little elf.” The two youths nodded their heads and Duncan headed towards the door, reaching it just as Blaise stepped in. 

The dark Italian stiffened at the sounds of rough sex, then visibly braced himself before entering the room. Shooting Duncan a suspicious look, he stepped around the older boy and headed straight for his bed, doing his best to pretend that he didn’t notice what was happening across the room.

Theo watched him quickly prepare for bed and draw the curtains shut with far more force than needed, followed by a harshly spoken silencing charm to drown out the twinned cries which filled the room. He debated on needling the other boy, taunting him a little just to dig the knife in a little deeper. Blaise’s neutrality had always irked him. It was an affront to all Slytherin that the Zabini’s seemed to just slide through the first war without taking any sides, smoothly appearing to be perfectly in the right, no matter which company they kept. In his opinion, those who didn’t completely serve the Dark Lord and His cause, should suffer the same fate as those who opposed him. Leeches, the lot of them.

Still, he had time, and patience. He would tear Blaise down off of his high horse soon enough, and it would be glorious to watch his fall.

Smiling smugly, already savouring his complete and total victory, Theo returned to his homework, serenaded by the sounds of the brutal coupling and enjoying the rather impressive pile of galleons which would be on their way to his coffers after Hogsmeade.

The feel of Crabbe’s penis driving into him woke him up from the restless and pain filled sleep he’d struggled so hard to finally achieve. His throbbing buttocks had kept him awakefor most of the night and Goyle’s constant determination to wake him up practically every hour to fuck hadn’t helped either. 

Everything ached, especially his ass, and his sheets were crusty with dried seed, but he didn’t have a chance to truly even register his discomfort because of the brutal pace Crabbe set. As if determined to make up for lost time, the other boy was all but driving him into the headboard of his bed with the force of each thrust.

“Fuck yeah… take it all you little cunt!” Crabbe grunted in his ear, driving the breath out of Draco’s lungs with both his crushing weight and jarring thrusts. “Yeah… yeah that’s it, squeeze my fat cock! You know you love it!” With his face being mashed into his pillow, there was little he could do to respond, other than cry and yelp as his damaged skin seemed to catch fire with every impact. Not that his mind could have hoped to form even the simplest of words at this moment. All that mattered was the pleasure tearing through him, lighting up his nerves and making him shudder deep inside as his muscles tightened around that intruding shaft. Silken muscles did their best to pull it in as deeply as possible, trying to devour that hard flesh and all the hot sticky glory it contained.

There was no finesse to his jackhammering hips, no style or subtlety, only the rapid pounding of flesh slapping wetly against Draco’s ass, the soft squelch of his cock driving in and out of that tight dripping hole. Not that either youth cared. All that mattered was the explosive climax of their union, rather than how they got there.

Draco’s fingernails dug into the heavy wood of his headboard, his arms absorbing the worst of each impact as his breath was driven out of him so often that he couldn’t draw in enough air to cry out his appreciation of this crude wake up call. 

Despite the spinning in his head, due to both the lack of oxygen and from being half crushed by the callous treatment, he thrust back with equal enthusiasm. Sensitive flesh hummed with pleasure as the flames inside him burned brilliantly, making each brutal and bruising stretch of his anus feel like utter perfection. It left him writhing and mewling for more until with a full body shudder, he felt the intense searing rush of Crabbe’s hot release fill him. That thick cock ground against him, twitching with each release and huge hands held him pinned to the bed. 

“Yeah… oh fuck yeah…” Crabbe moaned, rolling his hips lazily as his body shuddered in the aftermath of his pleasure. “Fuck Malfoy, you’ve got the sweetest ass. Should have been fucking it years ago.” Chuckling, he gave a final playful thrust of his hips before pulling away enough to be able to admire that reddened hole dribbling with the thick cream of his cum. Grinning widely, he slapped the lovely candy apple red ass sharply with the palm of his hand, loving the sharp and agonized yelp it elicited. 

“This is the best year ever.” The larger boy chuckled as he pulled the slender youth over his lap and amused himself by spreading those bruised and reddened cheeks wide, watching that tender anus twitch and flutter as it tried to keep the copious amounts of cum deep inside. “Isn’t this the best year ever Theo?” He looked over at the other boys in the room who were in various stages of dress while his thick fingers shoved a few drops of escaping seed back into Draco’s body, wrenching needy moans from the blonde. 

Twisting and rocking his hips, Draco did his best to beg with his body for more, earning himself another sharp punishing slap from that huge hand, causing him to squirm even more.

“Look at him, he’s still gagging for it.” Crabbe laughed, giving him another slap, starting to see why Goyle had taken so much joy in it last night. Those whimpers were amazing! “Wonder if he wriggled like this when his daddy spanked him? Hey, Theo, you think old Mr. Malfoy ever fucked him? I bet he did. I bet he fucked him lots.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me.” Theo leered at the scene on the bed as he straightened his tie. “It’s probably why he was so uptight about not fucking around with the rest of us. I don’t imagine Daddy was into sharing.”

“You both are sick.” Blaise cut in, glaring at all of them in utter disgust. “Mr. Malfoy never touched him like that and you all damn well know it. You shouldn’t even be touching him like that. What the hell happened to all of you? We used to treat each other with dignity! Not this…” He gestured towards the room as a whole, at a loss for the words to properly describe his loathing.

“Relax Blaise.” Theo rolled his eyes and gave himself another thoughtful look in the mirror, pondering if he should part his hair on the side today, or slick it back… hmm, maybe slicked back. It made him look sharp and powerful… confident even. “We’re not hurting the little slag. Listen to him, moaning like a hungry little whore. He enjoys it.”

“And what was Duncan doing here last night? You think I didn’t notice that smirk on his ugly face? Was he fucking Draco too?” 

Waving his wand, Theo played with a few different hairstyles. It was a new year after all, and he had so many new responsibilities. It was high time that he started to look like the power player he intended to become, rather than the little nobody he’d been up until now.

“Why the hell was Duncan here?” Blaise knocked his wand hand, causing Theo’s hair to stand on end as the styling spell misfired. Shooting the dark Italian a seething glare, Theo quickly sorted his hair out and tucked his wand away, drawing out answering his housemate. It wasn’t for lack of actual reason, merely an enjoyment of making the other boy wait.

“Duncan was here because like many others, he knows an easy piece of ass when he see’s one. Its not like Draco said no. In fact, he was very enthusiastic.” He smirked in the direction of the little game taking place on the bed where Crabbe was happily spanking Draco, who was sucking on the larger boy’s cock in between sobs. “Our little kitten is always so eager to please, isn’t he?”

“He used to be your friend.”

“And he still is. I’m looking out for him and taking good care of him Blaise, so back the hell off.” His smile fading, he shot the dissenter a cool look. “Just because you can’t get off your high horse long enough to realize the reality of the situation doesn’t mean that he should suffer. He made his choices.”

“This!?” Blaise waved a hand towards the bed and its occupants. “This isn’t a choice! This is abuse Theo!”

“You’re more than welcome to ask him yourself what he wants… once his mouth isn’t full. Manners and all that.” He glanced over at Crabbe. “You almost done over there, big guy? It’s time for breakfast, then we’ve got Transfiguration with that old bitch, so don’t forget your book again. That lecture she gave you both last year was embarrassing and made us all look bad.” 

“One… one minute.” Crabbe gasped as he stopped spanking Draco and instead pressed the boy’s head down tightly against him as his hips began to rock. “All…. Almost finished!” The room was silent as he grunted heavily several times before giving a loud gasp and full body shudder. Sagging back against the bed with a blissful smile on his face, he loosened his hold on the blonde, stroking the hair held been so recently pulling. Draco, rather than pull away the instant he was released, instead licked and nuzzled at the spent member, trying to coax it back to life once more.

Flashing Blaise a vicious smile, Theo walked over to the softly moaning blonde and dug his fingers into that pale silken hair, wrenching Draco’s head up and forcing those lust glazed eyes to look at him.

“Hey kitten.” He purred, his voice at odds with the harsh grip he had on Draco’s hair. “Blaise wants to know if you like sucking cock. Do you? Do you like sucking on Crabbe’s fat dick?” 

“Yes Theo.” The soft needy moan was so different than the usually arrogant tones the Malfoy heir used when speaking to others that it was almost unrecognizable. Licking his lips, he reached over to stoke trembling fingers across the front of Theo’s trousers. “It’s so good. I love it… I need it so badly… can I suck you off Theo? Please, I need to taste your cock.”

“Did you like having Duncan’s cock up your ass?” Theo continued, ignoring the pleading touches, his eyes locked on Blaise, drinking in the look or thwarted rage on the other boy’s face.

“Oh yes! Oh Merlin, he was merciless! He fucked me so hard!” The breathy words were punctuated with a delighted wriggle of that spank reddened ass. “I loved his cock so much! May I have it again?”

“You love all the cock I give you, don’t you? You’re such a good little slut, and you want to make me happy don’t you?”

“Mmmm yes Theo.” Draco moaned, gently squeezing Theo’s groin, licking his lips as he felt how the flesh was growing firmer at his touch. “I love all the cock. I want to make you so happy. Please let me make you happy. Let me please you?” The hand in his hair loosened and Theo favoured him with a few tender pets, the way one would a pet cat.

“Not right now, kitten. Now you need to go and have a shower. You stink of sex, and you need to look presentable for breakfast. I’m working very hard to help you win back your social grace, but I can’t do that if you look like you’ve just spent the night fucking Grabbe and Goyle.”

Draco cringed slightly at the consternation behind Theo’s words and he leaned forward, nuzzling the other boy’s crotch playfully.

“Thank you Theo… for all your hard work. I’d love to show you how much I appreciate it.” A firm hand gently shoved him away, but not before Draco noticed the now rather prominent bulge beneath his lips.

“I told you no kitten. Don’t disobey me.” A heavy and rather heartfelt sigh rippled through Draco’s body, but he obediently pulled away. “If you’re good, I’ll make it up to you later. You’ll get all the cock you want. How does that sound?” It was impossible to not notice how Draco brightened up at that, almost the way a child would on Yule morning. 

“Thank you, Theo!” Darting forward, Draco placed a playful kiss on that lovely bulge, struggling to resist the urge to free the hot flesh from its sheathe and put it somewhere much more pleasurable. 

Grabbing his robe and rising to his feet, Draco hissed in pain as the damage from the many spankings he’d received became immediately apparent. Whimpering softly, he nearly stumbled, but Blaise darted forward, catching him in his arms and palming a small jar of healing salve into his folded clothing. 

Silver eyes met dark brown as Draco shot him a look of confusion, but his friend merely flashed him a somewhat pained smile.

“Take care of yourself Draco. Please.” He murmured gently, ensuring that the blonde was steady on his feet before stepping back. “And… I’m here if you ever want to talk. You know that right?” 

“I know that Blaise.” Draco smiled at him warmly, for a moment he utterly forgot how much he hurt, or how his throat was still thickly coated in the taste of fresh cum. The pure concern, the depth of caring in those eyes touched him, and he found himself turning away, blushing hotly and suddenly ashamed that Blaise was seeing him like this… used. 

Feeling suddenly very self conscious, he reached for the rest of his clothing but Theo chuckled patronizingly. Shaking his head, he gave his wand a little wave, sending everything but Draco’s outer robes away. “Clothing only gets in the way of your fun. There’s a good little pet.”

“Sorry Theo.” Draco actually sounded contrite, his cheeks blushing prettily, as if he was still a little virgin. It was adorable and the other Slytherin couldn’t help but thrill at the fact that that illusion of innocence would make him even more galleons than a more worldly image. Everyone seemed to be rather thrilled at the idea of being the one to shatter that pure little heir, to be the one to turn him from respectable Ice Prince to moaning whore. 

In fact, Pierre DuLac had paid him a rather nice amount of coin to meet Draco in the showers and help him clean all those hard to reach places… and he wasn’t the only one. Theo intended to become rather independently wealthy off of this little sexual windfall, and he had every intention of ensuring that Draco rode a rather long line of pricks this school year. 

Crabbe had merely been an appetizer, the Malfoy heir would have an all you can eat buffet by the time the day was done. Theo would see to it, even if he had to tie the little slut down over a bench and get others to cue in a line… actually, that might be fun to arrange. He was sure that his little toy would have no objections, not that it would matter if he did as they’d be silenced by someone’s penis soon enough.

The four boys watched him leave, three staring at that bright red ass with openly displayed desire, the fourth gaze was full of agony.

“That must hurt like hell.” Blaise tried one more time to get his friends to see reason. “This has to be a curse of some sort and as his friends, we have to help him break it! We don’t know what this is doing to him mentally. This… this isn’t Draco, you all have to see that.”

“Who the hell cares?” Goyle finally spoke up, massaging his crotch thoughtfully then belching. “I like this Malfoy way more.”

“You’re only saying that cause you fucked him three times last night.” Crabbe grumbled. “It’s not fair. How come he gets to fuck that ass all night when I only get him for a bit in the morning? We should switch or something.”

“Get up earlier then.” Theo replied with a shrug, hardly bothered about how they arranged their evening activities, so long as his new little pet was still eager to perform once they were done. If nothing else, he’d noticed that the more sex Draco seemed to get, the more he wanted it. It was an addiction that he was all too happy to ensure was indulged, though for the life of him, he still had no idea what their Lord’s plan was with this. It couldn’t just be to humiliate the Malfoys, that was too simple, and if that was the case, he’d have just tossed the boy to Greyback and let him be a fuck toy for that pack of dogs. No, there was more to this, but until he figured it out, he’d do his part to see the will of the Dark Lord fulfilled… and make a small fortune on the side.

It was shocking to see how many of his classmates were willing to pay good galleons to have a shot at having their former Ice Prince at their mercy. Nearly every male in their house who’d hit puberty was making him an offer, and after a few of them had visited Graham Montague in the Hospital Wing, the amount they were willing to pay had doubled! Even members from other houses were approaching him discreetly and he’d even sold several vials of his Happy Ending potion along with a few antidotes. He couldn’t wait to see how wrecked that sweet little ass got over the next few weeks. Lord Voldemort was sure to reward his enthusiasm!

Speaking of enthusiasm, there was someone he needed to speak to. Theo prided himself on his intelligence and observational skills. It didn’t take a genius to connect the dots between Draco’s physical state before and after his Prefect duties, and Pansy had reported to him how that Hufflepuff Macmillan seemed to be all up in Draco’s space. The little badger was riding his patrol partner hard during their rounds, that much was obvious, but Theo couldn’t sit back and allow the desires of a Hufflepuff to interfere with his own plans. Last night had been inexcusable, and he’d been lucky that Duncan had been so understanding, but it was still unprofessional to make a client wait like that. A few minutes might build anticipation, but an hour? Inexcusable. Arrangements were going to have to be made.

“Come on gentlemen.” He used the term loosely as he motioned towards Crabbe and Goyle, the former of which was just finishing knotting his tie…badly. The stink of sex still hung about him, causing Theo to cast a quick cleansing spell on him to mask it, but otherwise, the two looked more or less presentable. Blaise however was still glaring at him.

Something would have to be done about him before he went and reported Theo’s new budding enterprise to the teachers. While he wasn’t worried about Snape’s involvement, the other teachers, or the Headmaster himself would definitely ruin everything. Thankfully, Theo considered himself to be a rather resourceful young man, and there was more than one way to silence someone.

“Come on Blaise.” He motioned to the still frowning boy. “You should know by now that you’re not going to stop him from doing what he wants. Have your breakfast, go to class and try to talk to him about it later if you want. I won’t stop you if that’s what you’re thinking.” There was no mistaking that glare and he met it with an open smile. “This is his choice. It’s not a great one, but it’s still his choice, and far better than the alternative. We just have to accept it.”

“It’s not a choice if he doesn’t have free will to make it.” This argument was growing tedious and Theo let that reflect on his face.

“So talk to him about it, not me. Let’s go guys.” Turning away from Blaise, he headed out of the room, the looming figures of Crabbe and Goyle following in his wake like the well-paid bodyguards they were. Before the door closed behind him, he heard Blaise give a heavy sigh of defeat and mutter softly to himself in Italian. It wasn’t loud enough for Theo to catch the words, but he wasn’t concerned. Right now, he held all the cards, and he had no intention of losing.

Draco hurried as quickly as he could to the Main Hall, his book bag hanging from his shoulder, awkward from being stuffed with books as well as the scrolls, papers and inks he’d need for class. Both Transfiguration and Potions had to be the heaviest and largest books out of the lot, but at least they didn’t try to eat him like the ones that oaf had assigned them last year. While his bag was enchanted to take away most of the weight, it hadn’t been designed for someone walking with a distinct limp and it had a horrible habit of bumping against his buttocks with every other step, causing him to hiss in pain and constantly have to readjust. 

The extensive bruising on his ass was proving to be a much bigger problem than he’d anticipated, and he was privately dreading all of the hard wooden benches in the school. Would anyone notice if he cast a few dozen cushioning charms on them? Ugh, of course everyone would. Why should his luck change now? 

Between the brutal spanking he’d received last night, and the one this morning from Crabbe, he felt like any sharp movement was going to make the inflamed skin split. His flesh was hot and excruciatingly tender to the point that even the soft silk of his robe hurt. Walking quickly simply wasn’t in the cards for him and he’d be lucky to get to the Great Hall before breakfast was over.

His shower had helped a little with the pain, and that small jar of healing salve Blaise had slipped him had been deeply appreciated. Unfortunately, anything strong enough to truly heal him was strictly regulated at the school and it had done little more than take away the worst of the sting. His skin still felt painfully swollen and sensitive, not to mention was still a fiery Gryffindor red. 

Bruised inside and out, there was little he could do other than endure the many aches and pains in his body unless he wanted to go to see that old crone Pomfrey. Heh, that would shave a few more years off that old harridan’s life, seeing his frankly spectacular ass and hearing how it had happened. Would she want to know how many boys he’d fucked? How often? It would likely give the old bitch a heart attack, which while amusing, wasn’t worth the consequences because he knew for damn sure that meddling old coot of a Headmaster would get involved.

No, he couldn’t tell anyone else. This was his secret shame, his burden to bear. His father had always told him that Malfoys should always approach life’s difficulties as an advantage waiting to be claimed. One simply had to look harder, be cleverer than the rest, and then everything would fall into place. If that didn’t work, throwing money at a problem always made it go away.

Only… he had no money that he could throw at the problem, and the instant someone waved their dick in his face, he seemed to lose all higher thought and became a thing, ruled by his most base needs.

Theo was right… he really was just a slut who needed someone to take charge. Clearly he couldn’t take care of himself, hells, he couldn’t even take a shower without someone shoving him against the wall and fucking him into the tiles.

Not that he truly minded… not really… A smile tugged at his lips and he couldn’t quite resist tracing his tongue over their plumpness, imagining that he could still taste that slick hot cum on them.

Shower sex was definitely an interesting experience, one he certainly wouldn’t mind trying again, though perhaps next time without soap burning his eyes, preventing him from seeing who was fucking him. Not that there wasn’t a certain sort of thrill in being fucked by a stranger, in being ruthlessly pressed against cold stone and plundered both thoroughly and deeply. Whoever it had been, had been as enthusiastic as they’d been silent, giving him no clue as to their identity. 

There had been no warning, no preamble. One minute, he’d been massaging shampoo into his scalp with his eyes tightly closed, the next , someone had been pounding their way to completion inside him. Their hands had been strong, but not rough… at least not in comparison with the last few people to take him. More importantly, their cock had stroked him deeply, massaging his core with every thrusting stroke until they’d finally erupted deep inside him, filling him with liquid heat.

Having taken what they’d wanted, they left without fanfare, slipping away while he sank down to the tiles, gasping softly and blinking stinging soap from his eyes. It had been quick, rough, and rather exhilarating, leaving him filled with that delicious warmth once more, even as spent seed slid out of his body, mingling with the shampoo dripping down the drain. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d lay there on the floor, but the water had begun to turn cold, forcing him to get to his feet and quickly wash away the dribbling cum which seemed to have become a permanent accessory in his daily life. 

It seemed like such a waste, letting that wonderful seed drain away when it felt like it should be staying inside him, all slick and slippery and warm. 

Just thinking about it made him moan softly and trace his hand over his belly as he leaned against the wall, a slight dreamy smile on his face. He needed more… wanted more. He wanted to feel it fill him up until he was bursting with cream. The very thought of how many cocks it would take made him moan softly and his hand drifted a little lower, playfully stroking across his own arousal. 

It didn’t matter who it was, or how many, the memories of his lovers rarely stayed with any true clarity, only the feeling of their cocks driving into him, claiming him, filling him in a blistering kaleidoscope of sensation. Nothing else mattered beyond that, and he found himself licking his lips in anticipation of his next encounter. Thoughts of classes he had to attend, homework he hadn’t touched, grades he’d once held in such esteem… all of that was eclipsed by the need for more sex.

This change in his thoughts should have worried him, after all, he was a perfectionist at heart, and nothing mattered more than being the best at everything he tried his hand at. The thought of earning anything less than an O should have been horrific at best, but how could that compare to the heated burst of an orgasm deep inside his body? What was the House Cup compared to being crushed beneath another thrusting body and being split in half on their shaft? In this moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to be bent over and feel his anus stretch around someone’s hot girth. To feel that glorious deep pounding against his ass, of being pierced perfectly over and over again until that searing wet heat filled him, bringing him that moment of pure and utter fulfillment. 

The fire inside him was smoldering happily, always eager for another meal. That was all that mattered in the end, the next time he could feed that Hunger, the next exquisite burst of hot seed and gasping breaths. 

Dimly, some small shred of concern blinked and raised its head, trying to understand how things had gotten this bad. There was a tiny shred of awareness that this wasn’t normal, that this wasn’t him. It was terrifying knowing that he was so utterly out of control of everything in his life.

He should talk to Severus. As galling as it was, he would know how to fix this, how to bring his life back on track and away from this sweaty, gasping nightmare of naked flesh and crazed need. It would be humiliating in the extreme, but then again, so was being the sexual punching bag of a Hufflepuff, or servicing his former goons every night. Something had to be done, before he was so lost in this that he couldn’t even remember who he was anymore. 

Just coming to this conclusion made him feel lighter, stronger, as if a huge load of stress had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders. Finally, he was doing something about this mess, taking control of his life! 

Straightening up from where he was leaning against the wall, he hefted his book bag once more up onto his shoulder and began to stride towards the Great Hall. Alright… he was still rather visibly limping as he was rather sore and stiff from the spankings, but it was the intention that counted here! 

That’s when rough hands grabbed him and shoved him into a nearby custodian closet. Before he even registered what was happening, he found himself surrounded by musty smelling darkness and pressed against a pile of mops and brooms as someone crowded in behind him, shutting the door firmly and muttering a quick locking and muffling spell.

“Wh-” he didn’t even manage to get the first word out before his attacker grabbed onto the hem of his robe and tossed it up over his shoulders. He had only a moment to fully register what was happening as he was shoved hard against the wall, cutting off any protests as his face was pressed against a dirty mop which stunk of mildew and old soap. Those hands grabbed onto his bruised ass hard enough to wrench a startled yelp from him, and he felt the sharp thrust of a cock driving up deep into his body. His already slick and well fucked hole offered little resistance, allowing the entire length to slide in easily, not stopping until the boy behind him had bottomed out and his hips were pressed tightly against his sore buttocks.

Whoever it was wasted no time and began to thrust almost immediately, sliding back until they were nearly out, then driving in twice as hard, forcing Draco to gasp loudly, choking on the stinking mop. The already simmering fires in his body flared up wildly with every jerk of those hips until his nerves hummed like a wand about to overload. 

He set a rapid pace at first, wanting to get as much as he could out of the attack, as if expecting to be interrupted of have Draco fight him off. As much as he initially wanted to, the slick feel of that hard length sliding in so deeply, plundering him so ruthlessly drew out a loud moan from Draco’s lips and he heard a low sneering chuckle in response. 

“Fucking hell, you really are a little slut.” Dimly, he recognized Zacharias Smith’s voice snarling in his ear as strong fingers grabbed onto the cheeks of his ass, pulling them apart so he could slide in deeper. This forced a pained squeak from Draco’s lips, but did little to dissuade his attacker who merely slowed the brutal pumping of his hips to something more leisurely. “Not even bothering with trousers let alone pants, already lubed up and stretched out for me.” He paused for a moment to kick Draco’s feet apart, giving him more room, allowing him to press deeper into his body. “You’re just begging for it, aren’t you?”

Zacharias snickered in amusement, leaning forward and licking along Draco’s ear while his hips continued to rock in an easy rhythm. 

“Not even trying to fight me off, fuck, you’re just taking me all in like a little slicked up whore.” After so many brutal fucks, the slow relentless and almost lackadaisical pace felt so wonderful that Draco couldn’t help but moan and press back, his own hips rolling enticingly. “Yeah… that’s it. Your ass knows who it belongs to. You haven’t forgotten that first decent dick at all, how you begged for it like a little slag. Remember that Malfoy? How you took me all in, that little ass of yours sucking me dry.” 

His hands reached up, fingertips stroking across hardened nipples, catching them neatly and pinching them hard enough that Draco cried out sharply, his entire body shuddering and clenching. That hot tongue licked at his ear again, then traced down his throat, biting at his tender skin. 

“Bet you dreamed about us, didn’t you? Three cocks filling you up, fuck… you couldn’t get enough. Always knew you were the type to crave badger dick. Ernie says that you ride his cock over and over every night on patrol, that you’re an insatiable little slut, but I know you Malfoy. I know sluts like you. One cock isn’t ever enough.” 

Draco could only whimper in response as he rocked back against Smith, trying to pick up the pace, only to have the other boy grab hold his hips and slow him down.

“No no, we’re going at my pace slag. Now answer me. One cock is never enough for you, is it? You want more don’t you?”

“Yes!” The words burst from Draco’s lips before he could stop them and Smith chuckled indulgently, rewarding him with a few sharper, quicker jabs of his cock.

“Good girl, see? You can be trained.” He purred, his lips tracing along Draco’s jaw as he once again resumed his slow grinding pace, making the fire inside of Draco threaten to eat him alive with every slow thrust. Whimpering softly, he tried once more to pick up the pace, but this time, Smith stopped outright, leaving himself buried deep inside that trembling body. “Oooh yeah, I can feel those little lips of yours squeezing me, feels so good, yeah… suck me in deep. Beg for my cock you little slag. You know you want it, just like you did on the train.” 

“Please! Please fuck me!” Draco begged shamelessly, needing him to move before his body burned to ash, needing the friction, the power, the rush of his seed to drown himself in.

“My cock’s the best you’ve ever had, isn’t it?”

“Oh Merlin yes! Please!! Please I need it!” Smith resumed his slow rocking, sliding in and out of Draco’s body as if he had all the time in the world, drawing out the moment for as long as possible and savouring every frantic gasp.

“It’s all your good for, isn’t it? Fucking cock. You’re nothing more than a handy pair of holes for me to stick my dick in, and you love it, don’t you?”

“Yes! Yes, please fill me up! I need you so badly!” He began to gradually pick up the pace, pleased with Draco’s responses and thrilling at the dirty talk. Zacharias had always dreamed of being able to treat someone like this, to just be able to use them and crush them without remorse of guilt, to just take what he wanted as viciously as he pleased without any consequences, and Draco was a blessing from heaven. He knew that he could do whatever he wanted to the boy and there would never be any repercussion, not from the too proud Slytherin who’d rather die than admit how he’d been split open wide by a Hufflepuff and begged for more. It was thrilling and deliciously dark, just the thought of the other boy’s debasement made him harder than he’d ever been in his life.

Ernie might take his fury about Cedric’s death out on Malfoy’s ass, blaming the arrogant blonde for every ill the Death Eaters had ever committed, but Smith simply loved the feeling of power. Of crushing another beneath his will until they existed only to serve his every whim. An impossible task for a Hufflepuff, who few ever truly took seriously, but now… oh Merlin now he had the beautiful youth here in his arms, squeezing his cock with that amazing ass, and he wasn’t about to go easy on him.

“Holy Helga this is hot.” He muttered to himself before biting at the soft skin just beneath Draco’s ear. “Tell me that you’re worthless, that you’re nothing but a whore for Death Eaters.” When the shuddering body beneath him refused to immediately reply, he stopped their hips and then pulled out, feeling that tight silken sheathe clench around him, trying to keep him buried deep inside. Malfoy sobbed brokenly, trying to press back against him, his soft and slick hole brushing against the head of his shaft imploringly.

“Please… please.” He gasped softly, his entire body shuddering deliciously. Zacharias could hear the tears of desperation in his voice and wished that he could see them. Malfoy was the sort who always looked best broken.

“Answer me.” He growled, holding himself back from that gloriously begging hole. “Tell me that you’re nothing but a whore for Death Eaters, that they loved to fuck your tight little ass while your daddy watched.”

“Please… they didn’t… he… he wouldn’t…” A sharp slap across his abused buttocks brought his denials to a stop and for a moment, Draco simply sobbed into the old mop, his tears soaked up along with all the filth of Hogwarts floors. “Please… just fuck me…” The beaten blonde whimpered softly, trembling harder from the combined need and shame. “Don’t make me say that.”

“You’ll say what I want you to say, you slag.” Zacharias snarled, shoving Draco harder into the wall, causing several jars and bottles on the nearby shelves to rattle ominously. “You’re nothing but a worthless slag remember? Not even a wizard. You’re not good for anything other than my cock, now say it!”

“I’m worthless! Please… please fuck my worthless ass!”

“And the rest. Or would you prefer I be like Ernie and have you fuck my wand? He says you like that, that he’s shoved it inside you so many times that you probably think it’s a cock by now.” As he spoke, he idly drew his wand and pressed it against that slick twitching opening, feeling the body beneath him tense up in dread. “Yeah… you like that don’t you?”

“…no… no please…don’t!” The words were barely audible, but the misery behind them wasn’t, and Zacharias drank it in gleefully as he gave that lovely hole another prod.

“Then tell me how the Death Eaters fucked you.”  
“I… I… I got down on my knees and begged for their cocks.” Malfoy finally whimpered softly. “I couldn’t get enough, and they loved it when I sucked them off at meetings.”

“Mmm keep going.” Zacharias purred, replacing the wand with his cock and slowly sliding into that welcoming body once more. Malfoy moaned in absolute ecstasy and shuddered, pressing against him and wriggling like an overeager krup pup. “What did you do with them?”

“I’d suck them off as they’d torture their victims. It always made them so hard and they said that I had such an eager mouth. They’d thrust into my throat as they listened to the screams, then they’d fuck me, one after another… sometimes… sometimes they wouldn’t wait their turn and they’d take me at both ends, filling me up with hot cum!”

“Yes… yes better.” Zacharias was so hard, the vile images were like an aphrodisiac as he imagined the lovely youth beneath him being so gloriously debased. “Did they wear their masks? I bet they did, child murdering cowards.”

“Yes, they wore their masks, but I knew who they all were. They’d use me over and over and the Dark Lord would watch from his throne. He loved to see how many Death Eaters I could fuck in a row before I couldn’t take anymore. He said I was such a good little slut, always hungry, always so eager to please.”

Zacharias began to pick up speed and force with his thrusts, losing himself in the images.

“Yes! Yes, I knew it! More! Tell me more!” Several bottles fell to the floor but neither paid them any attention. His hips were pistoning hard now, driving himself deep into that greedy body and Malfoy welcomed every inch, warming up to the filthy stories and the words flowing more easily from his lips. 

“They’d… they’d line up and I’d suck them off, one after another, an endless row of cocks waiting for me. I had to please them all or I’d be punished.”

“And what was the punishment?”

“They’d lock me in a cell with all sorts of monsters, twisted ugly slimy things with raging cocks and vicious hungers. They’d watch as the monsters would fuck me for hours, filling my mouth and my ass with their slime, stretching me wide until their cum leaked out of me constantly. It was supposed to be punishment, but I loved it! I’d fuck them back as hard as I could, and when they were spent, I’d suck them off for more. I fucked them till my belly was round with their cum and you could hear it slosh inside me with every thrust! I was so naughty! They sent me back there often.”

“Oh fuck! Fuck fuck!” Zacharias could feel his balls tighten at the filthy images playing across his mind. Each one was hotter, more humiliating than the next and he pictured himself as one of those vile creatures with massive cocks, bending over that beautiful blond boy, drinking in his tears and his terror as he filled him to bursting over and over again. Planting his seed so deeply inside that lovely ass that he knew he’d be a part of his plaything forever. He imagined Malfoy’s tear filled face staring up at him in horror as he drove his massive misshapen cock down his throat, choking the boy on his girth while another twisted beast took his ass, plundering him until that pretty little face was twisted up in tormented ecstasy.

He began to drive into the other boy in earnest, driving his hips forward with sharp snapping jerks, burying himself deeply into that glorious heat as pleasure began to burst down the length of his spine and pool like molten heat in his groin. He could feel his balls tighten so much that it was an agony unto itself and he picked up the pace, forcing himself as deeply as he could into that body, his hips jerking erratically and losing all sense of rhythm while Malfoy yowled beneath him like a kneezle in heat.

Before he knew it, he was also crying out loudly, his hips bucking wildly as he felt his cock explode deep inside that tight silken sheath. His entire world went white as lightning tore through his body, setting nerves on fire and he snarled out obscenities at the writhing blonde. Load after searing hot load of cum burst through his length, bathing Malfoy’s core with a generous amount of seed, leaving him gasping and clinging to that shuddering body for dear life.

He’d never come so hard before and his balls ached in the most amazing way as he draped himself over that still trembling body, listening to the boy sob softly in horror over the vile things he’d said. That tight passage continued to stroke and squeeze him while he continued to enjoy all the lewd images now filling his head. No doubt he’d have no shortage of mental material for his nightly pleasures for some time. Merlin, even now he couldn’t get rid of the images of Malfoy sucking off a bevy of twisted pricks, his face and body covered liberally in slimy cum while he begged for more. No doubt about it, he’d be jerking himself raw tonight.

“Fuck, you really are a disgusting little whore.” He murmured softly into Malfoy’s ear. “You’ll fuck any cock, won’t you?” Draco didn’t respond, he was too busy panting, his mind horrified by the sickening lies he’d just vomited out. The very fact that he’d said them made him want to die, but the humming pleasure deep inside his body kept him silent. All he could do was close his eyes and gently press his hand against his belly, stroking the bare flesh for comfort as he felt Zacharias playfully pat his ass before tucking himself back into his trousers.

“You don’t even deserve my cock.” The Hufflepuff stated with a sneer, giving Draco a shove away from him. “You should thank me for letting it even touch you.”

“Thank you… Master.” He added, closing his eyes, just wishing that Zacharias would leave. The very idea of fucking him again was nauseating, but he knew that it would only be a minute or two before he would be begging to do jut that. Concocting more nightmarish and degrading scenarios for the pervert to get off on. As if he’d ever do something so vile! Fucking a Death Eater? They were the fathers of his friends for Salazar’s sake! That was beyond wrong, not to mention the rest of that whole scenario. Ugh, best not to even think about it. He’d never felt so filthy in his life, or so utterly gutted.

“I’ll see you again soon slut.” Zacharias called over his shoulder as he cracked open the door to the cupboard, checking that the coast was clear before slipping out. “Happy fucking.” The door closed, leaving Draco alone in the darkness, sobbing softly at how pathetic his life had become.

“Here’s the deal Macmillan.” Theo stated as he sat himself down at the Hufflepuff table, Crabbe and Goyle having easily driven away any nearby badgers with nothing more than the power of their frowns. “I know what you’re doing with Malfoy during your patrols. Naughty naughty prefect.” Smiling widely at the stunned look on Macmillan’s face, he couldn’t help himself and reached over, plucking some grapes off of the other boy’s plate and popped them into his mouth. “Don’t look so surprised, it’s not like you made much effort to hide it. All those nasty bruises covering his body… as his close friends and House Mates, we can’t help but worry for our dear friend’s safety. Why… we might have to go and speak to our Head of House. He should know if one of his snakes is being abused… especially his favourite.”

The look of terror faded from Macmillan’s face as he realized what was actually being said. While the boy wasn’t in the same league as a Slytherin, he wasn’t a prefect for nothing and was easily intelligent enough to catch the subtext.

“I don’t make deals with Death Eaters.” He glared coolly at the Slytherin, moving to pick up his plate and move further down the table, but Crabbe and Goyle both leaned forward, lightly pushing him back down.

“That hurt.” Theo replied in kind, his eyes narrowing. “I’m not my father.” Ice filled his voice, along with a healthy dose of venom. “I’m also not like Draco and I don’t run around thinking that the sun rises and sets over the Dark Lords arse. I’m glad my father is in Azkaban so that I don’t have to hear anymore of his disgusting purist babble or have him threatening my mother and myself, let alone trying to push my brothers into his madness. If I’m lucky, he’ll never see the light of day again, but that’s not why I’m here.”

Hearing He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named so openly disparaged seemed to set Macmillan more at ease, enough for the two larger boys to back off, though he still eyed Theo warily, expecting a trap of some sort.

“What we get up to is our own damn business.”

“See, normally it would be, except for the fact that you’re both Prefects, and mucking around while on patrol is probably frowned upon. Secondly, I know damn well that it’s not consensual. Now, I don’t know if you’re physically forcing him, or if you’re using blackmail, but I know that he’s not a happily willing party. Thirdly, he’s a snake, and as much as his family has fucked up, we still protect our own.” 

“So then why are you talking to me rather than skinning me alive?” Theo smiled his most dazzling smile at Macmillan, pretending not to notice the other boy’s hand slowly straying towards his wand.

“Because like I said, Draco’s family fucked up and it’s cost my family quite a bit of face. While I might be glad that my father is out of the picture, it still doesn’t do much for the family name knowing that the Nott patriarch is in Azkaban, so I’m more than willing to turn a blind eye towards your little fun and games… provided that certain criteria are met.”

“I’m listening.”

“You mind the bruising. People will start to notice and I’m not spending my evenings patching the little slut up just because he can’t keep his legs closed. Secondly, you don’t keep him late after Prefect duties. I can’t cover for him and Pansy is already suspicious. You don’t want her sticking that turned up nose of hers into your business because she WILL find out.”

“Is that it?” If Macmillan was a kneezle, he’d be puffed up and ready to attack, but the boy was shrewd enough to know that he was getting off incredibly lightly for what he’d done to the shining prince of the Slytherin house. Or at least, what he perceived to be the shining prince. Theo wasn’t about to absolve him of this false belief at all.

“Of course not. Draco is a Slytherin in rather high standing as you well know. Don’t let the social distancing fool you, he still commands a great deal of respect, and you don’t want to stir up the snake nest. So I’m afraid that his ass fetches a rather high price.”

“I’m not paying to fuck what’s mine.” It was impossible not to laugh at this, and the two larger boys followed his lead, chuckling with a rather nasty edge to it.

“Oh that’s adorable, it really is. He belongs to Slytherin House, and we don’t share well, you might have noticed that.” Leaning forward, smile still fixed firmly in place, Theo held Macmillan’s gaze without blinking. It was an intimidation trick his father had taught him when he was young, and it had never failed him yet. “If you want to fuck him, you pay me ten galleons a night. If you want to pimp him out to your friends, it will be twenty galleons. Don’t even try to cheat me, I’ll know, and it’s not like Draco is overly inclined to keep your secrets. Pay me, and I’ll keep Slytherin house off of your back and you can enjoy the hottest piece of ass in Hogwarts.”

“You’re whoring him out to me?”

“He’s doing that to himself, I’m just ensuring that this stays between us. No need to involve anyone else unless they’re wanting to become an active participant.”

“So… My friends and I get to fuck him when we want, so long as we pay you?”

“And return him at a reasonable time after patrols, without leaving him looking like he’s been trampled by an erumpent, yes.” 

“Ten galleons.”

“For you, double that if you’re friends are involved. I don’t care how many and feel free to charge them whatever you want and keep the difference. This offer is only available right now. Refuse it, and the next time I find out that someone’s been playing Hide the Wand during Prefect patrols, I’ll tell Snape. He’s rather protective of Malfoy you see.”

“And you’ll keep the other Slytherin off my back?” Theo nodded, his smile still fixed in place.

“Deal.” Macmillan smiled widely, no doubt already plotting on how to make a profit off of this. Theo doubted that the boy was stupid or obsessed enough to willingly go broke buggering Draco’s ass, but who knew? He’d already gotten several rather impressive offers from his Housemates.

“A pleasure doing business with you.” Standing up, Theo flashes him another smile then subtly motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to back off. “Enjoy your patrols tonight. I’ll send someone by to collect my galleons in the morning. Consider the last two nights to have been freebies.” With that, he turned and swept out of the Great Hall, his two hulking shadows in his wake.

“Twenty galleons?” Crabbe murmured, trying to do the math in his head and failing miserably. “I dunno about that… I mean… ain’t that pretty cheap compared to what you’re charging your own house?”

“Stop complaining, it’s not as if you pay.” Theo replied tartly, still inwardly pleased with the arrangement. It wasn’t about the money at all. This gave him a much larger pool to watch and learn the reason behind Draco’s punishment. His instincts continued to scream that there was something dangerous hidden in it, and he’d much rather use the other houses as a testing pool than his own. Plus, the more people fucking the Malfoy heir, the happier his Lord would be. It amused him to no end that Macmillan, a boy who loathed everything the Dark Lord stood for was so eagerly serving him. Best of all, he was paying to be able to do it! His day just kept getting more and more profitable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... a little darker than most chapters, and very heavy on the sex. Hope you all don't mind. Next chapter will have a little less sex, but damn, it will be a doozy! ^_^ Actually, there's a few doozy's coming up. muahahhaha!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's day gets more awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! See, not so long updating, I was good!! I figured that with how the world seems to be going to hell in a handbasket, I'd lighten things up with a little WTF!!?!? and call it my chapter update. Hope you all enjoy and this chapter was inspired by the comments of SadCuteThings. ^_^ Behold the monster you inspired.

It turned out that he’d missed breakfast, and that really should have warned him about how crappy his day was going to go. Arriving just in time for transmutation, he slid into his usual seat next to Blaise only to have his friend shoot him a look of concern when he hissed in pain as the hard wood bench sent waves of agony through his abused buttocks. Merlin, it was like sitting on white hot glass shards!

“Are you alright?” His friend asked, shooting him a look of surprised concern before quickly casting a rather well-done cushioning charm on the bench. While it still wasn’t comfortable, it was less of a display of pure torture than it had been, and Draco found himself sighing softly in relief.

“Thanks… good charm work by the way.” Blaise seemed to war between glowing at the compliment and worrying about the health of his friend. For a few moments, his normally aloof expression fell, revealing the concern which filled him. His hand lifted from the desk, ready to reach out and bridge the gap between the two of them, but it paused, inches away from Draco’s shoulder, only to drop back down.

Neither boy was good at expressing their feelings. Such things were seen as weakness in their cold and predatory families, and it was too hard a habit to break, especially in such a public setting. Instead, Draco could see Blaise struggling to distance himself from the situation, accepting that it was too far beyond anything he could do to control, no matter how much he wanted to. 

It suddenly occurred to Draco just how badly he’d been treating his friend since this whole nightmare began and the first stirrings of guilt began to edge into his consciousness. He wasn’t the only one suffering here. While he might be getting the worst of it, he didn’t imagine it was much easier seeing it happening to a close friend and feeling utterly impotent to stop it. Despite this, Blaise had done what he could, despite the risks of acting against his friends, and for someone who preferred to stay out of the power games in Slytherin, that was saying a lot.

“It’s got to be good for something, and you looked like you’d appreciate it.” Blaise finally managed to say, his face back in it’s usual aloof mask, though his eyes searched Draco’s trying to find some way to connect again with the easy friendship they’d once enjoyed, wishing that he could say something to make it all better, promise safety and protection. In the end, all he could do was offer a small bit of support and pray to the magic all around them that it was enough. 

“Are you alright? You weren’t at breakfast and even you don’t normally take that long to shower.” Unable to hold that earnest and concerned gaze, Draco looked away, staring down at the desktop as he nervously chewed his lower lip. Heat flushed through his cheeks, colouring them hotly as he thought about his quick encounter in the shower, then the humiliating fuck in the closet with Smith. 

“I…”

“Oh don’t worry about little Draco here.” Pansy purred from behind them, her voice poisonously sweet. “I’m sure he found something to stick in his mouth.” This caused Tracy Davis, who was sitting next to her to giggle somewhat maliciously. Without looking back, Draco simply flipped two fingers over his shoulder before glancing down in surprise as Blaise surreptitiously slipped him an apple and a pumpkin scone.

“Ignore them. They’re just jealous because no man with any taste has ever looked at them twice.” Blaise flashed Draco a faint smile of encouragement. “I know this isn’t much, but you don’t want to go to potions on an empty stomach. Remember what happened in third year with Susan Bones?” Both boys paused for a moment and shuddered at the memory.

“So much vomit.” Draco murmured softly. “How did so much vomit fit into such a small body? She wasn’t that big.”

“First time I’ve ever seen Snape at a loss for words.” The two of them snickered softly and Draco took a bite out of his scone enjoying it while it was still warm. The apple was tucked into his pocket to save for later.

“Thanks for saving this for me.”

“Anytime, you know that I’ve got your back, right?” Draco nodded and smiled as he took another bite of the scone, loving how it melted against his tongue, filling his mouth with flavour. “Look, Draco…” Blaise continued, shifting uncomfortably. “I was wondering… could we maybe talk later? After class I mean…”

For a moment, Draco wanted to snap at him to mind his own business, claim that he had it all under control, but he could only lie to himself for so long and knew that this was more than he could handle alone. Taking several deep breaths, he looked down at the scone in his hand, remembering the jar of salve, the cushioning charm and half a dozen little things that the other boy had done for him recently. 

“I… I’d like that.. I think I need help.” He murmured softly, unsure of what to say next. Thankfully, he was spared by Professor Mcgonagall striding into the classroom, her presence demanding immediate attention from the mix of Slytherin and Ravenclaw students. Both were proud houses and neither one wanted to be the first one to draw her ire.

“Welcome to another year everyone.” She began, flashing them all a warm smile. Granted that warmth only seemed to encompass the Ravenclaw side of the room, it seemed to grow remarkably chilly as it focussed on the Slytherin side, specifically on one snake in particular. “Firstly, I wish to congratulate you all on your successful completion of your OWLS, and while this is year does not include any Ministry testing levels, it would behoove you to pay attention, as what you learn here could easily appear on next year’s NEWTS. If you stay focussed and study hard this year, there is no reason why you should have any trouble at all receiving an O on any of your tests. Homework will be paramount in this class if you wish to keep up so I would advise that you all set aside a proper amount of time each evening for your studies as opposed to other frivolities.” This last bit was naturally aimed at the Slytherin students as there was never any doubt that the Ravenclaws would always make their education their priority.

“Class time will be spent on practical lessons, so it’s best to come prepared.” Crabbe and Goyle both sank down somewhat in their chairs, though they had thankfully brought their textbooks… this time. “That being said, we will begin with a review to see how much of last years lessons survived the summer in your minds.” 

It was hard to focus on what she was saying as he couldn’t find a way to sit comfortably, and the longer he sat, the more uncomfortable it got. Worse, he could still feel that low simmer of heat inside his belly, throbbing and twisting inside him. 

“Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?” Her chill tone cut through his distraction, causing him to stiffen and look up at the front of the room, only to realize that she’d written quite a bit on the board and he hadn’t even so much as taken his quill from his bag.

“No Professor.” He murmured, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Several cruel titters of laughter filled the air behind him as his Housemates enjoyed themselves at his expense.

“Excellent, then perhaps since you’ve chosen not to take notes, that you could explain to me the Proper shifting of Mass in regard to the stone to feather ratio when transfiguring rocks into rooks? In long form if you would?” It should have been a simple enough answer and he knew that it was something they’d covered last year, but he couldn’t focus through the throbbing deep inside of him. It wasn’t his anus. After so many rough fucks, he’d certainly gotten rather familiar with what that felt like. No, this felt more directly between his legs, in that special place which tingled and twitched when he pressed on it. Merlin, the pulsing heat seemed to radiate up from it, twisting and throbbing as if some phantom cock was fucking him at a slow and languid pace, taking its time as it fucked him deeply.

“I… I don’t know.” He ground out, fighting back a soft moan as he dug his fingernails into his leg, trying to distract himself from the rhythmic movement. The weight of so many eyes pressed down on him, making him hyper aware of how he must look. Flushed, panting, and wriggling in his seat like a small child about to piss themselves, Draco wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and vanish.

No matter how he moved, there was no relief from that strange impalement, and he dropped one hand down to press lightly against his stomach, trying to take comfort in the touch despite his utter embarrassment.

Either not noticing, or more likely, not caring about his discomfort, the Professor’s eyes narrowed beneath her spectacles and her voice took on a distinctly chilly tone.

“And why is that Mr. Malfoy? This was covered rather extensively at the close of the year. It was also included in your summer reading.” Draco barely heard her, and what words he could make out made little sense as the pulsing throb deep within him seemed to speed up, stuttering sharply for a moment before a cool rush filled him, granting him a small measure of relief.

She stared at him for a long moment, disappointment flashing in her eyes before turning away to call upon one of the ever eager Ravenclaws who held their hands up high for her attention. “Five points from Slytherin for failing to take their education seriously. Honestly Mr. Malfoy, one would think that you’d be putting a little more effort into your studies, all things considered.”

Humiliation burned hotly through him as he stared down at his desk and did his best to sit still despite his internal torment. It was a lost cause and before the class was over, he’d cost his house an additional twenty points for repeated fidgeting. The humiliating loss earned him more than a few hostile glares from his Housemates, and he cringed inside knowing that he’d no doubt pay for this once word got out.

The instant that class was dismissed, he was the first to his feet and heading towards the door when Professor Mcgonagall’s voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“A word Mr. Malfoy, if you would.” Reluctantly, he sat back down on the bench of eternal torment and did his best to wait patiently for the rest of the class to file out. The Slytherin all took care to either kick his bag over or knock his shoulder as they walked past, every one of them flashing him a cold glare. He didn’t dare meet any of their eyes and instead waited for the professor to slowly walk over to his desk.

“Mr. Malfoy,” She began, her voice formal and stiff, though there was perhaps the faintest shred of concern beneath it. “I understand that there has been quite an upset in your home life.” It was impossible not to give a soft snort of scorn at that. What did she know? Uppity bitch. Had she ever had her father dragged away like a criminal? Chained down to a chair and sentenced to a near lifetime in Azkaban because of some trumped up charges? 

His thoughts must have shown on his face because the warmth faded and her eyes visibly hardened.

“You are a student here Mr. Malfoy, and so long as you’re a student, we expect a certain level of conduct, especially from a Prefect. You are a straight O student here and I would hate to see you throw away your future foolishly.”

“I’m not being foolish!” He shot back hotly, frustration and rage filing his voice, shattering his usual aloof calm mask that he always wore around the faculty. “You have no idea what I’m dealing with.”

“No, I suppose I don’t.” She stated after a long moment of simply staring at him. “But that is why we have Heads of Houses. Perhaps you should speak to Professor Snape, he is at the very least, a sympathetic ear. Whatever your problems are, they should not be affecting your schoolwork and I’ve never seen you so distracted in class before.”

“I was listening!”

“Oh? Then do please tell me the three exceptions to the Rule of Proteus?”

“That… um… Mass doesn’t need to be reduced if transmuting a liquid to a gaseous state so long as volume doesn’t exceed three times the original mass… er.. that …” Her already thin lips pressed down until they were little more than a thin line and he knew that he was in trouble.

“Last year you recited this without pause and even threw in a rather colourful insult regarding me having to even ask you such, and I quote “An inane question clearly designed to sort out those who have no concept of the most basic of magical principles.” Which leads me to believe that you have either forgotten those basic magical principles, or that you are not paying any attention at all in my class. Which is it Mr. Malfoy?”

“I… I wasn’t paying attention. I apologize, it’s just-”

“I don’t concern myself with excuses Mr. Malfoy.” She replied primly, then after a moment, seemed to soften somewhat. “I do however believe in redemption. I expect a foot long essay on the three exceptions of the Rule of Proteus and another foot long on the Proper Shifting of Mass, including the long form equation by next class and I will expect you to demonstrate all of this for me as well afterwards or you will have a detention, do I make myself clear?” Next class was Friday, so he had a few days to manage it. It would be hard, but not impossible… provided Theo gave him a chance to actually do his homework in peace, something he very much doubted. 

“Yes Professor.” He ground out, doing his best to sound contrite but managing to sound like he was snarling instead.

“Good, dismissed, and do make a point to pay better attention in class in the future. I will not be so lenient a second time.” Nodding his head, he quickly bent down to pick up his books and scattered quills, doing his best not to wince at the movement. At least the throbbing had faded somewhat, but it left him feeling Hungry for the real thing and there was no ignoring how he could feel drops of slick sliding down his inner thighs. “Now hurry along, I don’t want to make you late for your next class.”

He couldn’t get out of there fast enough, but once again, was brought up short just as he reached the door.

“Mr. Malfoy, are you alright? You’re limping.”

“I… slept awkwardly last night.” He replied, wishing that he was better at lying. His father would have had a much smoother and natural sounding reply, and certainly wouldn’t have looked even a fraction as guilty as he did. The professor didn’t seem to be buying it, but rather than stop him, she simply gave her head a slight nod.

“Speak to Madam Pomfrey if it gets any worse.” She advised, that hint of warm concern was back in her voice, not that Draco appreciated it at all. All he wanted was to get the hell out of there, and taking the dismissal for what it was, he raced out of the door as quickly as his aching body would allow.

Potions wasn’t any better. He arrived just in time, the heavy dungeon doors slamming shut just behind him, nearly catching his robe.

“You’re almost late Mr. Malfoy.” Slughorn commented idly from where he lounged in his overstuffed chair, nibbling on some chocolates he’d hidden away in one of his desk drawers. “Punctuality is the mark of true success in life.” It was difficult to bite back an acerbic comment that the only people who made punctuality a virtue were those who didn’t have enough power to command when a meeting was to begin. As if it wasn’t already clear enough that Slughorn was a bottom feeder, comments like this made it even more abundantly apparent.

“Apologies sir, I was speaking with Professor Mcgonagall.” Draco plastered his best fake smile on his face as he did his best to hide his limp, striding into the class as confidently as possible, but his steps faltered when he noticed that the seat next to Blaise had already been claimed. 

With a cruel smirk on her face, Pansy gave him an indolent little wave, all but ignoring the dark look Blaise was shooting her.

“Sorry Drakey.” She purred at him with honeyed sweetness, leaning over and hugging Blaise’s arm before he could tug it out of her grasp. “Looks like I stole your little boyfriend.” 

This naturally elicited snickers from everyone in the room, including a “I bloody well knew it!” From Weasley.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Draco muttered, glancing around for some other place to sit. Being the last in the room meant that picking were slim and it seemed that his choices were either Theo, or Longbottom. Seriously? How did that moron manage to make it into this potion class!? He could make water explode in his bloody cauldron for Merlin’s sake! What sort of farce was this?

If nothing else, that made the decision for him easily enough. If his choices were being groped shamelessly all class by a pervert, or losing his hair due to some stupid potion incident, he’d take the pervert every time.

There was a small flare of satisfaction in seeing Longbottom breathe a rather loud sigh of relief at seeing Draco slink over to the Slytherin side of the room. Doing his best to pretend not to notice how the other boy grinned lewdly at him and patted the hard wooden bench playfully, Draco let his bag slip from his shoulder and thunk softly on the hard stone floor. There would be no gentle cushioning charms this class, and if he was truly lucky, that would be the worst of his problems.

“Yeah, you stay on your side of the room, bloody ponce.” Weasley grumbled under his breath, earning himself a sharp jab in the back from the mudblood who glared at him through her rats nest of hair. It was almost tempting to snap back that Weasley hadn’t been nearly so opposed to Draco’s sexuality when he was pounding away at his ass, but thankfully, it was a passing whim and he was able to keep his damn mouth shut. Still, it didn’t stop him from sneering in the direction of the red headed blood traitor and the damned Chosen Prat.

“Now now kitten,” Theo gently chided him. “Put your claws in. We have a lot of work ahead of us if we want to make up for that mess you made of our House standing in Transfiguration. We’re going to have to expect you to be on your very best behaviour.” As he said this, he reached over and casually stroked a hand across Draco’s ass before pulling him down to his seat.   
If he’d thought that the bench in Transmutation was painful, this was beyond agonizing and a soft squeak of pain slipped past his lips as he struggled to keep from crying out as the raw skin of his ass pressed against the unyielding wood. Oh Sweet Merlin, it hurt so badly that for several minutes, nothing mattered in the world beyond trying to draw in breath without hyperventilating. The intensity of the pain was worse than anything he’d ever experienced before and he was so focussed on his suffering that he failed to notice Theo’s hand idly stroking across his ass or the fact that the lesson was proceeding without him.

“Always making me wait.” Theo murmured playfully at him as he watched the blond struggle to control his breathing through what had to be rather agonizing pain. It put a smile on his face, thinking about how much the haughty boy next to him was suffering and he couldn’t quite resist needling him a little. 

“Were you fucking the old bat or something? Ugh, you couldn’t pay me to stick my dick up that dried out old pussy, heh, get it? Pussy?” Draco did his best to ignore him, determined to act as normal as possible despite the sweat beading his brow as raw agony burned through his buttocks.

“Mmmm, that looks like it hurts.” Theo continued, murmuring softly while Slughorn bleated on about various famous people he knew and only vaguely connecting it all to the lesson at hand. “What hurts more kitten? The spankings, or all those big cocks pounding into you?”

Choosing not to dignify his questions with an answer, Draco took a deep breath before pulling out his own book then quickly set up his ink and pen, doing his best to jot down notes as they were written on the board. As before, it was nearly impossible to concentrate and his normally flowing penmanship was horrible, the delicate looping letters looked jagged and messy due to the trembling of his hand.

“Oh kitten, that won’t do at all.” Theo purred playfully, glancing over at his notes. “You need to relax.” As he said this, his hand slid over to rest on Draco’s lap, gently stroking and squeezing his eager shaft. Almost instantly it was rock hard and ready to go, causing Draco to miss the next few instructions written on the board as his quill snapped in half between his fingers.

“See how tense you are? Honestly kitten, you need to take better care of yourself.” Theo allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk as he saw those silver grey eyes begin to glaze over with hunger and a soft moan slipped past those plump lips. While he had no intention of fucking his housemate at this exact moment, he did allow himself to envision those succulent lips wrapping around his cock, those lovely eyes staring up at him in resentment as Draco choked on his length. Hmmm, maybe a blowjob during lunch wasn’t too out of order, besides, he really did have to ensure that his new pet completely understood his place in the world.

It was rather entrancing, seeing how utterly lost Draco looked as Theo continued to stroke him, each touch felt so intensely through the simple thin layer of cloth. He was willing to bet that he could likely slip a finger up that no doubt dripping little hole and no one would even notice… well, not until Draco started moaning like the little whore he was. Pity that he couldn’t get away with a few quick silencing spells without drawing notice.

Lost in pleasure, it was only when the class stood up to gather their ingredients that Draco even remembered where he was and tried to scramble to his feet, desperately looking at the board for any clue as to what potion they’d been instructed to make. His limbs felt boneless and the fire in his belly filled him, demanding to be sated. It didn’t care that he was in class, surrounded by peers and professor.

“Tsk tsk, naughty kitten, not paying attention?” Theo cooed, releasing his pet and flashing the boy a cruel smile. “We’re going to have to punish you if you make us look bad you know….” He let his voice drift off, leaving Draco to ponder all the horrible scenarios which would no doubt feature in his immediate future.

“Draught of Living Death.” Blaise whispered as he walked past their table, earning himself a dark look from Theo and a brilliant beaming smile of relief from Draco. Yes! He’d studied that one extensively under Snape’s tutelage last year remedially and had taken great pride in how well he’d done. Most importantly, it was a complicated potion, meaning that Theo would have to focus on brewing it rather than molesting him.

“Out of the way Weasley. I don’t know why you even bother. Anything you brew is just going to turn to shit anyway.” He snapped at the gangly redhead as he rushed past, eager to get away from Theo’s grabby hands and for a moment, forgetting his pain in the thrill of scrambling to get the best ingredients first. After a lifetime of private tutelage under Severus, Draco knew most of the shortcuts to the potions he’d be expected to brew. More importantly, he knew the improvements that his Godfather preferred over the “Tried and true” steps provided by their frankly, utterly out of date texts. Rather than race against the others for the cobwebs and death cap spores, he instead snatched a small jar of Raven’s Eyes and Midnight Dew blossoms… only to find another hand reaching for them as well.

Strong thick fingers closed around his and Draco felt sparks shoot through his body, racing down his spine and sizzling between his legs where that earlier maddening throbbing had been. 

With a sharp gasp, he jerked his hand back and spun around. The action caused the jar to tumble from the shelf, but a speedy hand darted forward, nimbly catching it inches from the ground with the precision of a natural seeker. For a long moment, Draco stared at that hand, those strong tanned fingers wrapped around his prize like always. Slowly, his gaze travelled up the slender yet well muscled arm sheathed in loose dark robes, past the ill kept collar and badly knotted tie until he beheld the bespectacled face of his one true nemesis. 

“Malfoy.” Potter stated, as if that was supposed to convey some deep meaning. The Gryffindor git had the strangest look on his face, as if he was somehow privy to some great and dark secret, something Draco would kill to know, and for a moment, it seemed as if the idiot was considering sharing it.

A strange light gleamed in the depths of those brilliant killing curse green eyes and Draco’s body couldn’t help but react. Those ever-present flames deep inside his belly roared through him, leaving him gasping softly as he tried to bite back a soft moan. He could feel everything inside him tighten and flutter deliciously even as a rush of liquid heat suddenly drenched his inner thighs. The room seemed to spin around them, everything fading and falling away into nothingness, leaving only the two of them staring at each other in silence.

Merlin, he wanted nothing more than to melt against the specky git and beg to be fucked hard against the ingredient rack until he shrieked, audience be damned!

Those vivid green eyes seemed to stare into his, then slide lower, tracing along his lips as if savouring the shape of them, and Draco would be lying if he didn’t admit that it was one of the hottest looks he’d ever been on the receiving end of. Worse, his Hunger seemed to think so too and he found himself leaning forward minutely, wanting to badly to brush against that body, to see if Potter was as hard as he was.

“Hurry up Harry.” Granger gave Potter’s robe a sharp tug. “This potion will take the whole class to brew.” She shot him a warning look, not wanting the two boys to break into a duel here in the ingredient cupboard of all places. “Raven’s eyes aren’t one of the ingredients Harry. Honestly, did you even look at the board?” She continued, chiding him gently.

As if being suddenly released from a spell, Potter blinked his eyes several times and quickly jerked back with a start. Flashing Draco an accusing glare, his fingers tightened on the jar of eyes rather possessively and he quickly poured out a few onto his ingredient tray despite Granger’s warning. 

Somewhat surprised by the act of defiance, Draco watched in confusion as Potter then handed him the jar and flashed him a strange sort of smile before turning away. Unable to help himself, Draco took the jar and held it numbly as he continued to just stand there and stare at Potter’s retreating form, unsure of just what the hell had happened. 

What sort of new level of hell was this? No! Not Potter. He drew the damn line at Potter! Weasley was bad enough, at least he had a glorious, if somewhat speckled cock! This specky bastard was the reason his father was in Azkaban! He was the reason his perfect life had turned to shit and he’d sooner fuck the Dark Lord than that rag wearing, muggle loving halfbreed!

The heat of his fury burned his lust to ash, leaving him with a clear head for the first time since he’d woken up. Gently, he unclenched his fingers from around the jar of eyes before he managed to crack the glass and carefully extracted three of the clearest ones he could find before sealing it once more. 

It took even longer to properly compose his face before exiting the cupboard. There was no way he was going to allow anyone to see how out of sorts that strange encounter had left him. As far as he was concerned, the room beyond was full of predators, eager for any show of weakness from him, and be damned if he was going to just hand it to them. Especially Potter. That bastard had probably done all of that just to throw him off balance or something, bloody Chosen One, cheating again to get ahead! Well, there was no way that that moron was going to out do him in potions for a second day in a row! 

“What’s lit your tail on fire?” Theo asked as Draco stomped back to the desk, his ingredients in hand and a look in his eye which made the dark haired Slytherin keep his wandering hands to himself for once. This wasn’t the whipped and confused Draco who was easily swayed with a few intimate touches and callous orders. This was the Proud Malfoy Heir who’d easily won over the whole of their House and held his rule through thick and thin over the years, despite being younger than many of his House Mates. That indomitable spirit shone through him, ready to trample over anyone who dared to stand in his way, and for once, Theo chose to do the wise thing and yielded to this sudden strength of spirit.

“Revenge.” Draco snarled softly as he began to dice up his ingredients, taking care to gently drop in the Raven’s eyes, one per second at the halfway mark, turning the deep green potion into a light misty grey, rather resembling the fog over moors. “There’s no way that bastard is going to show me up today. Not today.” Despite the harsh tone and heat burning in his eyes, those slender fingers kept their counter clockwise stirring even and gentle.

“Not Granger?” Theo asked cautiously, aware of the private feud between the two in this class in particular, it being the only one in which Draco consistently outscored her. A position he’d rather die than relinquish. 

“Fuck the mudblood.” Draco spat as he carefully measured out his dried ghost dust. “There’s no way that loser Potter is beating me. Not in this class.” 

“So… you’re aware then that you’re adding the wrong ingredients?” Normally partnered with Blaise, who knew damn well not to question any strange ticks the blond might display when creating potions, Draco wasn’t used to anyone doubting his skill and shot his seatmate a glare of pure glacial ice, causing the other boy to take a step back. “Just trying not to get my face seared off in an explosion. Relax Draco.” Theo quickly added, choosing to omit any depreciating nicknames for the moment as he wasn’t entirely sure that the high-strung blond wouldn’t stab him with his stirring rod. 

When Draco turned back to focus on his potion, Theo risked a glance over to the far side of the room, easily spying the mop of dark hair bent dutifully over his own simmering cauldron. Potter was working hard, despite the dark looks Granger was shooting at him, and the odd glance of concern from Weasley. 

The Gryffindor wasn’t doing anything odd or unusual, just adding ingredients which the Slytherin noted were incorrect, and occasionally pausing to read from the rather manky looking book he’d procured for this year’s potion class. A second-hand book no less, how disgusting. 

Nothing in his manner suggested any reason why Draco would have gotten it into his head to see Potter as competition. Sure, in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potter certainly gave the blond a run for his money, but that was a given what with all the secret lessons the Slytherins knew the Headmaster was giving him. But Potions? Potter was almost as much of a joke as Longbottom. Perhaps he should ease off of Draco a little, the boy’s mind was clearly beginning to snap from the stress. 

Speaking of Longbottom, the boy’s cauldron began to bubble over with an ominous black smoke, causing everyone around him to quickly scatter as the professor quickly cast a stasis charm over it, freezing the contents before they could erupt and no doubt kill everyone in the room. Other than having one of his eyebrows scorched off by the fumes, Longbottom seemed to have survived, though his skin was gaining a somewhat greyish cast to it, rather like a corpse. 

“Well, it is a rather difficult potion.” Professor Slughorn chuckled as he banished the cauldron’s contents with a swish of his wand. “That’s why we’re here to learn after all.”

“I’m sorry sir… I d-don’t know what happened!” The boy sputtered in terror, expecting to be browbeaten and stripped of any sense of self worth by the professor for his error. Theo would be lying if he said that he wasn’t looking forward to it. He had money riding on this after all, most of Slytherin had standing bets on who would be the first professor to reduce Longbottom to blubbering tears, and for what. This was the first year where Professor Snape in Potions hadn’t been the sure win, so the pot was getting rather nice.

“Nonsense my boy, accidents happen, that’s how we learn after all. It appears that you added the cobwebs before the grave dust, and you overdid it by quite a bit. Dear Merlin boy, how many did you use?” The professor asked as he glanced at the purplish black sludge which clung to the edges of the cauldron despite the banishing spell. “Never mind, never mind, see yourself to Madam Pomfrey, you look a fright dear boy.” Smiling warmly, he gave Longbottom a gentle pat on the shoulder. “No worries, you have all year to perfect this.”

It was odd to have the whole incident occur with little fanfare, as everyone was rather used to Professor Snape taking several minutes to utterly humiliate the already embarrassed Gryffindor, yet again making him into an example of why potions clearly were not for everyone. For the first time in memory, Longbottom left for the infirmary with only a muttered apology rather than choking back tears of utter humiliation. It seemed… rather anticlimactic and more than a little disappointing.

While the Gryffindors as a whole seemed to beam in delight at this new turn of events, it left the Slytherin students off balance and on edge. It had just been rather thoroughly demonstrated that they’d lost their advantage in this class, and none of them liked the feeling at all. 

This was even further demonstrated by the professor wandering up and down the tables, studying the contents of each cauldron critically. He gave instructions in a calm and polite tone, offering bits of advice with a smile and often a little story of previous student’s mishaps as encouragement rather than cutting down anyone who failed to reach his exacting standards.

More unusual was how the man seemed to studiously avoid Draco’s cauldron, quickly stepping past it with barely a glance, but somehow, always finding his way back to Potter’s table. Over and over, he loudly praised and openly marvelled at the boy’s progress, utterly entranced with the Gryffindor’s unique approach.

Twice he even called the entire class over to gather round the bubbling cauldron and examine the inky black quality of the simmering liquid.

“Now, can you tell me what muse urged you to use the Raven’s eyes rather than the death cap spores?” The professor practically fawned over the increasingly uncomfortable looking boy.

“Raven’s are the guides to the land of the dead.” Draco spoke up before Potter could open his mouth. “They help pull the spirit out of the body, but in stirring counter clockwise, you blind their sight, keeping the spirit hovering nearby, ensuring that true death is kept at bay.” 

While Granger’s eyes lit up at the interesting concept, the Professor simply waved his hand dismissively at the Slytherin, waiting for Potter to speak.

“I… uh… what he said…” Harry replied, sounding like he’d rather be doing anything other than answering this question. “It also helps balance the captured moonlight and the asphodel petals which help preserve the body while the soul is separated. That way, you don’t need as many ingredients which could make the potion volatile.”

“Genius!” The professor proclaimed, clapping his hands together in delight. “Such insightful leaps! My boy, you truly have a gift!”

“It’s hardly genius!” Draco argued despite himself, unable to stay quiet was praise was being so plentifully heaped on his rival. “Asphodel is said to have properties which grant immortality despite being a flower associated with death in many regions. It provides a perfect counterbalance for the moonlight which ebbs and flows in power, helping stabilize the more volatile ingredients.”

“Mr. Malfoy.” The professor’s smile faded as he looked at the Slytherin directly for perhaps the first time since class began. “I understand that you are used to being treated as the star of this classroom, but petty jealousy is of little value here where I expect each student to prove their merit on their own skills and not the favouritism of their professor.” Several of the Slytherin gasped in shock while the Gryffindors all grinned at seeing Snape’s potion prodigy so neatly cut down. “That is twice you’ve interrupted Mr. Potter’s explanations in an attempt to draw attention to yourself in what is frankly, a rather childish display.”

“But I-”

“You will stay after class Mr. Malfoy and clean cauldrons. Perhaps a lesson in humility will work to instill the discipline you are clearly lacking.” Draco glared at him, his mouth agape as his cheeks flushed red with utter humiliation. Never in his life had anyone dared to speak to him like this, let alone publicly! He’d have this man’s job for this audacity! He’d… his face fell as he realized that there was little he could do but endure. 

Severus was no longer in this class to provide that level of untouchability he’d enjoyed for so long, and his father was no longer on the Board of Governors. He was utterly at the mercy of this pathetic man and his disgustingly ill placed favouritism. 

“Yes sir.” He replied in a sullen voice, flashing every one of those smirking Gryffindors a glare of death.

“Bout time someone bent that prat over their knee.” Weasley muttered softly. “Pity Neville had to miss this.”

“Yes yes, well show’s over, return to your potions, I do believe a few are running the risk of boiling over and we can’t have that.” The professor chuckled good naturedly, favouring Potter with another smile before returning to his desk to watch the group. “You have ten minutes left, then bottle up what you have for grading. Don’t fret too much. This is your first attempt after all. I’ll be keeping this sample for my records and at the end of the year, we’ll compare it with a newer sample so you’ll be able to see just how much you’ve all improved!” 

Many of the students made sounds of approval, interested in seeing for themselves just how far they’ll have come, but Draco only had eyes for Potter. Clutching his stirring rod tightly enough to nearly cause the ancient length of bone to crack, he reluctantly turned his attention back to his potion.

Gently spiralling smoke drifted up at just the right density from the inky black potion. It was perfectly brewed, as to be expected from someone who’d had years of tutelage under Severus Snape. Naturally, that fat oaf of a professor couldn’t look up from kissing the Chosen One’s ass to see the work Draco had put into his brewing. Merlin, even the damn Mudblood was quietly glaring in fury at the man through the pale purple smoke drifting up from her cauldron. 

This was a travesty! A mockery of the art of potion brewing and he couldn’t wait to tell his Godfather about how badly this fat old interloper was bungling what had once been the perfect class! Some Slytherin he was; fawning over the Gryffindorks as if the sun rose and set on their asses. 

Class ended as expected, with Potter being congratulated on his peerless skills, while everyone else’s work was treated like week old pond scum. It wasn’t any consolation that Potter slunk out of the room as quickly as possible, his cheeks hot with embarrassment and his head down. Weasley and Granger both flanked him and neither looked impressed though the rest of the unruly pack of red tied morons were practically giddy with delight at having made it through a potions calls without losing any points. It was a stark contrast to the Slytherin who slunk out sullenly, each one quietly furious to have found the tables turned so utterly against them.

Standing up to join them, Theo patted Draco on the shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“Don’t dawdle with those cauldrons. I expect you to suck me off while I eat lunch, and I don’t want to be kept waiting.” Giving the shoulder a warning squeeze, he departed with Crabbe and Goyle, a noticeable bounce in his step despite his own dismal performance in class.

Draco was all alone, and did his best not to flinch as the heavy door slammed shut behind them, leaving him alone to endure what was most likely going to be another lecture on manners and humility or some such rot. Salazar help the man if he went on about how glorious Potter was. He’d walk out of the damn room, House Points be damned!

“You wanted to speak with me?... sir.” Draco asked, only adding in the honorific after a certain rather insolent pause, earning himself a faint scowl from Slughorn as the man leaned back in his chair, idly tapping his thick fingers on his ample belly.

“Yes, I did Mr. Malfoy.” He replied, idly waving his wand towards the door, locking it. “Come here. Class is over and I have little care for standing on empty formalities. I know I know, not very Slytherin of me, but I’ve grown flexible with age and have come to appreciate the openness of a more relaxed environment.”

Reluctantly, Draco rose from his seat. Yes, it was heavenly to not have that hard wood pressing against the countless bruises on his buttocks, but he had no desire to go anywhere near the man. All he wanted to do was get his lecture, likely clean a pot or two, then leave, tail tucked between his legs before Theo made his punishment even worse.

“Come come, don’t dawdle. I assure you, I don’t bite.” The professor chuckled as if he’d said something truly amusing. One fat finger pointed at the floor by the back of the desk and Draco took that to mean that this was where the man wanted him to stand… as if he was some crup to be commanded.

Defiance flashed through him and he found himself stopping abruptly, refusing to play this demeaning game. 

“I can hear you just fine from here, sir.” Draco replied coolly crossing his arms over his chest and flashing the professor his best “I could have you fired with little more than a floo call” glare. It didn’t have nearly the effect he’d envisioned as the man simply smiled at him in a rather condescending fashion and pointed again at the spot on the floor.

“My dear boy, I’ve spent the last two hours speaking to a class full of students who couldn’t be bothered if I’d choked to death at any given moment. My throat is sore and I wish to speak to you as a person without the bother of raising my voice. Now, come here and sit. We will have a spot of tea and speak like civilized adults.”

With a wave of his hand, a rather delicate set of bone china appeared on the desk, the pot just beginning to whistle merrily. Without bothering to ask if Draco wanted any, he filled the two cups and smiled at the boy.

“Cream and sugar?” 

“I… ugh… cream.” He replied, long ingrained manners coming into play. One simply didn’t ignore tea when it was already poured for you, especially from a figure of authority. Smiling, Slughorn waved his hand, sliding over a stool, but with a slight grimace at how painful it was going to be to sit on the already uncomfortable looking thing, opted to stand. Taking a polite sip, he found himself to be pleasantly surprised at the taste. It was unfamiliar, but pleasant on the tongue.

“It’s from India.” Slughorn replied to the unspoken question, his jowls twisting as he grinned in delight at being able to once again show off his grand and vast influence. “An old friend of mine, Maria Skylar sends them to me, talented lady, most impressive.” The name was one Draco knew well from his time with Severus and he nearly choked on his tea in shock.

“You know Master Skylar?” He blurted out, utterly forgetting his manners in his shock. “She’s the premier Potion Master in all of Europe! I’ve been reading her essays since I could hold a book!”

“Oh indeed, we apprenticed together for a year before she got snatched up by Master Pemmigan and began making breakthroughs every other week. Brilliant woman, razor wit and a snappy dresser as well. Nearly lost my heart to her, but we both agreed that our careers mattered more than matters of the heart.” He sighed dreamily and took another sip of his tea. “She enjoys sending me special brews she concocts with rare ingredients. This one is called “Moonlight Rhapsody” and is said that when drunk under the light of the full moon, allows you to hear the music within the moonbeams. I can attest that it works rather well. A more beautiful symphony you will never hear.” 

Draco took another sip and tried to imagine what such a thing would sound like, but found himself unable to do so. Listening to moonbeam music sounded like something centaurs would do, and he certainly wasn’t going to traipse around the Forbidden Forest at night trying to listen to celestial symphonies. Still… it was rather good and with each sip, he found the nearly ever-present tension begin to leave his body. It warmed him from the inside out, rather like a good hot chocolate on a stormy evening in front of a roaring fire.

Before he knew it, his cup was empty and the professor was refilling it rather generously, a pleasant smile on his face.

“Now then by boy, we should speak of important matters don’t you think?” He sounded so reasonable that Draco found himself nodding pleasantly as he enjoyed another sip of the delicately floral brew. Each taste seemed to build on the one before, adding new notes of flavour to tantalize his tongue. While he didn’t hear the music of the moon, he had to admit that the normally cold dungeon lights did seem to hum pleasantly. He could almost make out different colours in the cool green glow which served in place of open flames, one of the few safety features the school actually seemed to hold to. 

The subtly shifting shades were so entrancing that he almost missed what the professor was talking about and had to force his mind to focus on the words.

“I’ve become…. Most concerned about your performance in my class, not to mention outside of it.” Slughorn stated gently, sounding so concerned that one might almost envision him as the Head of his House, rather than an upstart teacher. Despite his performance, Draco knew damn well that the man couldn’t care less about how he acted, Slytherin or not, but damn the man could certainly act the part. He was rather convincing in fact.

“From Professor Snape’s reports, one would surmise that you were at the very pinnacle of his class, truly gifted in the art of brewing potions and perhaps able to pursue a mastery of this… rather difficult art.” 

The words brought a certain thrill to hear and Draco couldn’t resist absolutely beaming in pride at the thought of earning such open approval from his Godfather. Severus was a rather taciturn man and rarely handed out compliments, even to his most prized students. Of course, he’d known that his godfather had approved of his hard work and dedication, he wouldn’t have spent so much time and effort in honing Draco’s natural skill had he not. Hearing it from someone else though…it made a warm rush of pleasure flow through him that left him giddy with delight. 

“Now, while you do have a certain… base talent for it, I find myself rather hard pressed to see much of the vaunted skill your previous professor lauded you for. I mean, you’re no Harry Potter, that’s for sure.” The professor laughed heartily at his own words, his jowls flapping merrily and Draco felt that warm glow of achievement shrivel up. Always Potter, no matter what he did, Potter managed to outshine him. Potions had always been his haven, his place to shine and smirk as the Boy Wonder stumbled through the most basic of steps.

“He’s cheating sir. I don’t know how, but he is!” His protests were waved away with a negligent wave.

“Now now, jealousy is the ugliest of emotions dear boy, and you have little enough going for you at this moment. You should work on what appeal you have.”

“But he is! He couldn’t tell you the difference between ground erumpent horn and ground basilisk scale even if you labelled them!”

“And yet he’s passing every challenge I’ve set forth so far this year with flying colours. Why, he’s even shown me a thing or two. A right prodigy that one is.” He chortled in delight as Draco tightened his fingers around his teacup, sipping it sullenly in an effort to keep from further burning this bridge. How could Slughorn be so utterly fooled by that dolt? Potter was an idiot! A fool who had clearly found a way to cheat at something which should have utterly revealed his stupidity to the world.

“He wasn’t even supposed to be in this class… he didn’t get an O.” Draco sullenly muttered around his teacup as he took another sip, this time tasting spice. Pleasantly surprised, he took a larger sip and sighed happily as the warmth rose up once more, wrapping him in it’s relaxing embrace.

“Enough about young Harry.” Slughorn stated, leaning back in his chair as he placed his still full teacup on the desk. “We’re here about you.”

“About me.” Draco echoed absently, then smiled as Slughorn politely refilled his cup once more. “This truly is delicious tea.”

“Yes, well, I do have a penchant for excellence after all.” The professor smiled at him warmly. “And I can see that while you do have some…talent for potions, I’m beginning to see why Professor Snape held you in such favour.” Those beady eyes looked Draco up and down, lingering on their travels as they practically caressed the slender body with the weight of their gaze. 

Utterly oblivious to the look as he was too wrapped up in taking another sip of his tea, Draco pondered the hints of rosehips and stared down at the woodgrain of the desk. It was so lovely, the way the lines formed gentle whorls around the ancient knots, like ripples of water around a stone. Reaching out a hand, he gently traced his fingers over it and shivered in delight at the richness of the texture. 

“Sir… I… yes, Seve… er… Professor Snape always found my work to be impeccable.” He found himself giggling softly at having nearly called his godfather by his given name in public. Severus had always threatened to throttle him if he ever dared to be so informal. Manners must always be upheld after all. It was one of the many things the man and his father had always agreed upon. Manners, manners, manners. Dour old men, the lot of them. “You can easily review my old assignments and papers.” He continued, his mouth moving on it’s own accord to defend him while his brain continued to ponder if the whorls in the wood were truly solid, or if they really were ripples of liquid, simply moving far too slowly for the human mind to comprehend. “I also performed several other extra curricular studies for him which he found to be more than satisfactory.”

“Yes… your _extra curricular studies._ ” Slughorn chuckled, his meaty hands playing at the front of his robes as he watched the youth trace sensual patterns on the desktop. “You seem to have done a lot of them for your former professor.”

“Of course Sir.” Draco replied, any innuendo flying right over his head as he pressed on the wooden knot, trying to feel the grain lapping at his fingertips. This time, the tea tasted sweet, subtly so rather than cloying. The heat suffused his entire body and it hummed gently in time with the soft droning of the lights, sliding over his body like silk. “Se… er… Professor Snape appreciated initiative as much as he respected skill. He said that I was very skilled, and with the proper initiative, I’d go far with my work.”

“Indeed, indeed. That’s good to hear my boy, because well, as I stated, I am concerned about you and am only seeking to look out for your best interests.”

“Thank you sir… I appreciate it.” The sweetness was more like licorice now, sticking to his tongue, but then, with the next sip, it bore a pleasantly sharp bite of ginger, cleansing his mouth and making his belly tingle happily. Actually, more than his belly was tingling and he found himself squirming slightly as he felt that familiar slickness between his legs. Slughorn’s words seemed to fade away as Draco closed his eyes, smiling softly at the sensations, the sounds, the strange awareness that made everything so perfectly vibrant.

“My concern is that your behaviour, such as I’ve seen so far is nothing short of delinquent, your work is far below expectations and you barely paid attention in either of my classes.” Slughorn continued, his voice growing gentle, becoming just one more addition to the pleasant droning music which slid along Draco’s spine, making him shiver as it tickled. “Now, I understand that previous to this, you have had your father’s influence no doubt ensuring that … certain things were overlooked, but that is no longer the case, nor do I fear it ever will be again.”

A faint flutter of unpleasantness slid through Draco at the words, though it was difficult to figure out why he should be upset. Yes, his father was looking out for him and would make everything alright. Not that things weren’t perfect already. He was safe and warm, he felt good and he was here in the dungeons, in his favourite classroom. What could be better than that?

“Now, your father is a terrible person, a convicted criminal who has brought shame to the names of Purebloods everywhere.” Draco frowned thoughtfully at the words, knowing that he should be upset but not quite understanding why. As much as he wanted to ask, his lips refused to move properly and his tongue felt uncoordinated. 

Running it over his teeth, he grinned at the shape of them, their hard smoothness contrasting with the softness of his lips and gums. It felt so strange, so unreal that there could be such a strange paradox of sensation in his mouth. Wait… what were they talking about? His Father? His father was a good man, so brilliant and strong, always poised and in control. Draco adored him so much, wanted to feel the warmth of his approval, the feel of that slender yet strong hand resting on his shoulder. 

As if summoned by his very thoughts, a warm hand reached up and cupped his cheek gently, the touch was soothingly tender and Draco found himself leaning happily into it. Those large fingers promised protection and comfort, the smooth skin spoke of familiar privilege and he sighed softly as a thumb stroked along the edge of his cheek for a moment before tracing along his lips. It was such a wonderful touch and it sent the most delightful shivers through the length of his body.

“He’s cast you into a terrible shadow my dear boy, but there’s no need for you to remain there. I can help you with that. You need someone to help you, to guide and nurture you. If you wish, I could be that man.” It wasn’t his father speaking. The voice lacked that natural commanding authority which had always radiated from the man. Instead, there was warmth and kindness, something he rarely had ever experienced from an adult yet had always yearned for so deeply. Nodding his head, Draco smiled happily, pleased that someone was looking out for him. 

“Thank you.” He murmured softly, delicately nuzzling that warm palm. “I won’t disappoint you.” The hand pulled away, leaving his face feeling cold and his head unbalanced. Whimpering softly at the loss, Draco found himself leaning slightly towards the man, his body yearning for the return of that comforting touch.

“I’m sure you won’t. You being such an eager and motivated student after all.” Slughorn patted his lap playfully as he smiled up at Draco, noting how the boy leaned towards him, swaying softly to music only he could hear, a blissful look on his face. “Come now, sit down here and we will begin your first lesson.” 

Something wasn’t right about this, but his confused mind couldn’t sort out what. How could something be wrong if he felt this good? Everything was so warm and comfortable, the professor’s touch was so gentle… so unlike all of those boys who hurt him and humiliated him… using his own body against him until he begged for it. There was no shame here, only happiness and safety.

The delicious heat swirled in his belly, sliding deeper inside to the place where the Hunger dwelled, making him tingle in the most unusual way. 

His lap looked soft and inviting, so warm and large, especially where those pale smooth hands were caressing that bulge beneath his robes, stroking it with slow teasing strokes. An answering ache in his ass made him moan softly as he imagined how it would feel to sit there, so soft, and so hard all at once…oh how he longed to sit somewhere soft. 

Why was he hesitating? The Professor had said such nice things to him, he’d given him this delicious tea that made him feel good. There was no reason to worry, and that lap did look comfortable… as did what lay beneath those robes.

“I… I used to sit on my Father’s lap when I was little.” Draco found himself murmuring softly, his voice rising and falling in an almost singsong cadence as he took another sip of the tea. “I was too small to sit in my own chair, but he’d read to me like that… I loved sitting in his lap, it was so big and warm.” Once he’d grown, his father had deemed such intimacy to be improper and had ceased any other physical affection. It didn’t matter how much he’d whined about the loss, his father had been adamant about teaching Draco proper behaviour and his mother had been powerless to step in.

“Well, I will take your father’s place since he’s not here.” Slughorn smiled at him, giving his ample lap another pat then gently squeezing himself. “You can read from the textbook and show me how eager and motivated you are. You want to make your daddy proud don’t you?” 

Nodding his head shyly, Draco chewed his lower lip, unsure of what to do. Severus had never sat him on his lap, but then again, his Godfather always kept a certain distance at all times, likely under his father’s orders to keep up propriety and what not. Would he have held him if Draco had asked? Would he have sat him down and read with him the way he’d loved so much as a child? 

He yearned to have that feeling back. Everything had been so cold and terrifying lately, so confusing, leaving him feeling powerless and lost. It left him aching for some sort of balance, a sense of stability and protection. Here was a man offering it. A man with a warm large lap and a smile on his face, a professor. Professors were safe… and he said he’d be like his father…

Taking step after hesitant step, Draco edged forward, still tightly clutching his tea close. With delicate movements, he lowered himself onto that plush soft lap, pleased with how it didn’t hurt his bruises as much as he thought it might. Giving a little delighted wriggle, he giggled softly, though that giggle turned into a soft gasp as large strong hands took hold of his hips and repositioned him so that he sat astride that now rather large bulge in the center of all that softness.

“Ahhh, yes.” Slughorn purred in Draco’s ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin. “Perfect. What a good boy you are.” Those large hips rocked slightly, rubbing the firmness against that point of heat inside Draco’s ass, making him gasp softly in pleasure as the flames flickered to life inside his belly. They swirled around the warmth of the tea, tickling his insides pleasantly and he gave his hips a playful rock of their own, earning himself a delighted gasp from the Professor.

“Oh my! Oh yes… such a good boy…” The words pleased him immensely and he gave another little roll of his hips, but those strong hands held him still. “Now now, let’s take our time. No need to rush these things.” More tea was poured into his cup, which he drank eagerly, enjoying the vibrant taste of it and how it made his blood sing even louder than before. 

A large book appeared on the desk and the pages began to turn on their own volition as Draco watched in fascination, spellbound by the wave of the thin paper as they moved and flowed over each other. It was so amazingly organic, like the gentle swish of a wand in the hand of a skilled caster. The sheer beauty of it all caused his breath to catch in his throat as he stared in utter awe. Even the sound of the soft pages sliding against each other was wonderful, the scratch and purr of the inked letters brushing against each other, creating new words transposed on top of each other, caressing like lovers for that brief moment as the page settled.

“Read the page dear boy.” Slughorn’s lips brushed the fine skin below his ear as he whispered the words, causing the youth to tremble as the heat inside him built up in anticipation. Unable to help himself, he once again rolled his hips, eager to feel the sweet promise of that burgeoning erection. “It’s time to begin our little lesson.”

“Yes sir.” Draco’s voice was little more than a happy sigh as he leaned forward, biting his lip to keep from moaning as it caused that firmness to brush against his entrance so enticingly. “Page… mmmm… Page three hundred and twenty… ung… twenty-nine.” He couldn’t quite resist another rocking of his hips slightly, trying to keep the motion subtle as he rubbed that hard bulge against his aching entrance. It felt so good! His entire body tingled with anticipation as the man beneath him chuckled softly, causing the most delicious vibrations to pass through him.

“Mmm, Snape was right, you are very enthusiastic.” Those damnable hands stroked along his hips once more but this time didn’t hold him still, instead, they traced their way up his sides, working their way around to his chest. Finding his already pert and rock-hard nipples, they began to tease the sensitive nubs of flesh, rolling them between fingers and pinching them playfully. “Read my boy, show me what a good student you are.” 

“Drought of Vaporous Forme, is the passion work of… of...” Draco gasped as his nipples were pulled, sending jolts of pleasure straight through to his groin, wrenching a sharp cry from his lips. Those strong fingers rubbed the taut flesh teasingly, tugging and twisting through the robes until Draco’s head began to spin from the sensations.

“Don’t stop.” Slughorn whispered, licking along his throat, breathing in the scent of his hair. “Keep reading my boy.”

“...work of Sir Roderick Bonesworth. Created in the late fifteenth century, Sir Roderick d…drew his inspiration from the abilities of Succubi mmmmmmm…t..to travel in insubstantial form past any and all barriers to meet their lovers. This …. This allowed him to meet c-countless unknowing women in their beds, often with their husbands sleeping only inches away. He would drift into their bodies as a phantom lover, filling them with his essence night after night until their bellies became round with his seed.”

It was so hard to focus on the words with those hands sliding across his body, teasing him to painful arousal while that hard shaft pressing against his ass was denied.

“Mmm yes, such a naughty man. Making love to those lovely ladies over and over again, spreading their legs, filling their wombs as they dreamed of their husbands and lovers.” He began kissing along that smooth slender throat, loving how Draco tilted his head back in invitation, his lovely body trembling with pleasure as he struggled to keep reading.

“It’s… it is said that he is suspected of impregnating thirty-seven women in this manner and an untold number of muggles as well, leading to a surge in the muggleborn population. Records are unsure of how long he indulged in his late night assignations or how many women he did in fact impregnate, but after his incarceration, his potion became rather popular on the black market, allowing many to sample virgins without leaving any trace of their illicit activities. The potion was outlawed in 1702 and any trace of it’s knowledge was struck from all books.”

“Hmm indeed indeed.” Slughorn purred as he nibbled on that rather delectable earlobe and traced his tongue along that smooth slender jaw, loving the taste of the boy’s skin. “Did you know that if you apply it just in the right amounts, they’ll still feel you sliding into them? Ingenious really, the man was brilliant.” He chuckled softly as he gave one of those lovely little nipples a firm twist, delighting in how deliciously responsive the boy was. Ah, truly he was a work of art. It was no mystery as to why that greasy and gloomy Snape had kept him such a secret.

There was no hesitation or shyness to the boy, merely a pure delight in every physical pleasure Slughorn could bestow upon him, proving that the former potions master had likely ridden him both hard and often. He’d never had such an eager student astride him. Even with the tea, it often took a certain level of cajoling and flattery, yet this lovely little creature was practically rutting on his cock. In fact, he was so enthusiastic that Slughorn was once again forced to grasp onto those lovely hips, holding him still, lest he be finished off too soon.

Considering himself to be somewhat of a romantic at heart, he wanted to take this slowly, to drink in this lovely young body, savouring its many delicious delicacies. 

“Can you imagine how that must feel my boy?” He asked, nibbling lightly along the base of that lovely neck, one hand continuing to tease those delightful nipples, while the other began to slide lower, caressing across that gloriously taut abdomen. “Feeling that phantom cock sliding inside you, the faintest brushes of pleasure deep inside, sliding in and out of you, moving so deeply, far deeper than any cock has a right to go. Imagine it claiming you with its seed, so hot and filling, bathing you over and over again as you lay there, lost in pleasure, unable to stop it. Mmm would you even want to, or would you be a naughty little boy and welcome it, spreading your legs wide for your phantom lover?”

Draco moaned as he imagined those ghostly touches deep inside him, stroking him so intimately while he could do nothing but writhe in pleasure and beg for more. His back arched as he felt that hot tongue trace along his sensitive throat, the pleasure of that liquid heat contrasting with the delicious pain of his nipple being twisted. The combination sent spears of pure ecstasy along his nerve endings and straight to his groin, causing him to whimper loudly.

That whimper became a loud needy cry as that strong hand slid between his legs, taking hold of his shaft and stroking it with strong sure movements. There was a pause and a gasp against the damp skin of his neck as Slughorn realized that beneath his fine robe, the boy was utterly and gloriously bare.

“Oh sweet Merlin.” He breathed in awe. “You truly are a delight.” The firmness pressing between Draco’s bruised buttocks became rigidly hard and he moaned softly, trying to arch up into the touch while still pressing down against that hard bulge and its promise of fulfillment.

“Such a delightfully naughty boy, coming to class naked, no doubt planning to get up to some form of mischief the instant my back was turned… is that it?” 

Draco tried to speak but words escaped him as Slughorn’s hand slid deftly beneath his robes to cup the bare and heated flesh, squeezing the base of that eager shaft before gently tracing up along its length with his fingertips, delighting in how the boy writhed and moaned in utter abandon.

“So eager, so hungry for it.” He licked along that lovely throat again and pinched that little nub of flesh harder, loving the strangled cry of raw need it elicited. “Hoping to be buggered in the ingredients cupboard?” he pressed, his other hand sliding up and down that quivering shaft, now painfully hard and leaking with need. “Perhaps enjoying some roving hands during class? Hmmm? No wonder you weren’t paying attention. Tsk tsk. Were you hoping that your little partner in class would slip under the table and suck you dry? Mmm, no, I believe you seem more like the type to drink deeply from his fleshy fount. Tell me my boy, have you sucked him off already?”

“Y…yes… yes sir.” Draco gasped out, his voice high and tight as he rocked up against those cruel hands. His skin seemed to sparkle with each touch and it felt as if the trail of the man’s fingers left light shimmering and dancing under his skin. He’d never felt anything like it and quickly found himself drowning in utter euphoria.

“Where my boy? A lad naughty enough to come to class naked surely has gotten up to something wanton and crass.”

“The… the Welcoming Feast.” Slughorn gasped at the temerity of the boy and tried to remember if he’d seen that lovely blond head during the speeches, or the dinner which followed and moaned softly as he realized that for a good chunk of time, he had in fact not seen the boy. “I sucked him off under the table while they called the names…I … I wanted him to fuck me there… but he wouldn’t.” 

Oh Sweet Salazar, Slughorn had no idea how he’s managed to be so lucky as to have found this lovely boy currently grinding against him, but he wasn’t going to complain, that was for certain. No, he wasn’t going to complain at all!

“Oh dear sweet boy, I’m afraid I don’t understand.” He purred, releasing that much abused little nipple and tracing his fingertips over those lush lips. “Could you perhaps show me what naughty things you did to him under the table?” That lovely head tilted to the side just enough for those gorgeous silvery eyes to stare into his. The look was so unguarded, so beautifully needy that for a moment, Slughorn’s breath caught in his throat. 

Smiling brilliantly, Draco slipped off Slughorn’s lap, his legs folding neatly beneath him as he slid his hands up those thick fleshy thighs. The whole room was spinning in the most amazing way and he found himself giggling as the heavy cloth of the professor’s robes seemed to send ripples of pleasure through his whole body. He could feel every stitch in the thread, hear the songs of the seamstress as she wove the fabric together with her wand, but best of all was the sight of that glorious shaft of flesh rising up from its frame of black cloth. 

It shone in the shimmering lights of the room, practically glowing with its own light and he had to swallow the drool which filled his mouth as the very sight of it. Ordinarily, this likely wouldn’t have been the most impressive of shafts. It was long and thin, though sported a thick and engorged head which dripped gleaming precum eagerly down its length. Resembling a strange sort of mushroom more than a penis, it also reeked of cologne. No doubt the man had sprayed copious amounts of scent on himself in anticipation of this event and it was thick enough that it made his head spin even more.

The almost stalk-like shaft bore a rather large vein on it’s underside, thick enough that it almost looked like two cocks fused together and it all thickened dramatically at the base, causing it to bulge almost comically. It looked for all the world as if someone had pinched off his penis halfway down, leaving the top half deprived of lifegiving blood and stunting the poor thing… save for that round bulbous head, like a ball on top of a stick.

Of course, all of that was forgiven when he saw the man’s balls. Surrounded by a veritable pelt of thick curly white hair was a truly massive sack. Resting heavily against his legs, it was filled with the promise of a veritable feast of hot slick seed and all Draco could do was moan in anticipation as he licked his lips. 

“Do you like what you see my boy?” Slughorn asked, reaching down and stroking his fingers along his length, pointing that bulbous head towards Draco as if he were aiming a wand. “It certainly likes you. Perhaps you should say hello? It would make your professor very happy, and you do want to make me happy, don’t you Draco?”

Strong fingers stroked through his hair, guiding his head closer while that gentle voice cajoled him. Between the scent of the cologne, those gentle fingers and that beguiling voice, Draco was utterly lost in delirious pleasure. Every hair follicle seemed to shimmer at the professor’s touch and that voice wrapped around him. So warm and accepting, so full of calm love and welcome. It was a voice he’d longed to hear for so long as it whispered promises of pleasure.

Opening his mouth, Draco slid the length of his tongue across that thick rounded head, tasting heated flesh and thick oily precum. The combination of the two made his head buzz and the heat inside his belly blaze up even as those fingers in his hair tightened into fists, pulling him closer.

“Yes!... oh Yes my boy! Good good, such a good boy.” Slughorn groaned, leaning back in his chair as he pulled Draco ever closer, wanting to feel more of that hot mouth and sweet tongue. “Show me what an eager student you are.” His breath hitched as that rather surprisingly skilled tongue stroked the length of his cock, sliding around the thick head teasingly, catching every last drop of his burgeoning lust before sliding down the rigid length to its base, then back up once more, lavishing it with kisses and soft suckling. Lips as soft as silk caressed the thick vein beneath, sending sharp jolts of pleasure down Slughorn’s spine, leaving him gasping in surprised pleasure.

“Yes, that’s it, good boy, such a good lad.” He continued, practically babbling in his pleasure as that nimble tongue licked and stroked him relentlessly from root to bulging tip. The pressure was so intense that he was positive he was going to explode rather than cum, but at this moment, he honestly didn’t care which. It had been too long since he’d had a truly proper fuck. Someone sweet and tractable, so eager to please that they were willing to do anything for him. Someone who flourished beneath him, allowing him to sculpt them how he desired, the way any good professor should with an eager pupil, and none had been as eager as this young Malfoy boy.

Gasping loudly as that skilled mouth swallowed his bulging cockhead, sucking on it as if it were one of Fortescue’s famous delights, Slughorn marvelled at how different this lovely boy was from his sire at this age. Malfoy senior had been cold and standoffish, fully aware of the power he held by the mere merit of having been born a Malfoy. As lovely as he’d been the professor had known better than to touch that one, instead, he’d been forced to appease himself with lesser specimens. While there had indeed been plenty of those, always eager to win his favour one way or another, he’d known in his heart that the true prize had eluded him…. Until now.

“Who’d have thought you’d be such a skilled sucker of cock?” He found himself murmuring as he pressed himself deeper into that hot and eager mouth, loving how that tongue slid along his length and the way that delicate throat squeezed his aching tip. “You love it don’t you? Ah yes, I can tell. I can always tell who my most… eager students are.” The words fell from his lips as he began to lazily thrust himself into that throat, loving how there was no resistance at all, the boy’s body was as welcoming as an eager house elf, and likely just as accommodating.

“I also know that you’re a most naughty boy indeed. Oh don’t worry my lovely boy, I don’t mind. Quite the opposite in fact.” He continued, stroking that silken hair and pressing the boy’s face tightly against his groin. The feel of that pointed chin, wet with drool digging into his swollen sac sent sparks shooting through his body and he couldn’t help but pick up the pace slightly, feeling himself sliding deep into that throat over and over again. “I do so enjoy an eager pupil, especially one who’s not afraid to show his appreciation and enthusiasm, and you’re both aren’t you my boy?” 

Oh Sweet Merlin, the boy’s mouth was magic! How he was managing to still suck and lash at his length while having his throat plundered was a dream beyond compare, and Slughorn knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. This lad was practically worshipping his cock with his mouth, moaning softly, and trying to swallow more of his flesh as if he were starving for it! Why, the boy was even rocking his head in order to stroke his prick with his throat. He’d never be able to thank Albus enough for convincing him to come back here.

“Tell me then, my sweet. Did you fuck that Wibbly boy? The gangly redhead?” He’d always found that a good blowjob made him rather verbose, and this was truly an exceptional sucking. “Don’t bother denying it.” He continued, alternating between stroking his fingers through that luxuriously soft hair and clenching the locks tightly as his hips gave a sharp jerk, sliding him deep into that eager throat. “You left a puddle on the floor of my nice clean potions room you know. And here I’d thought you were fighting. Naughty boys. Not even trying to hide it.” 

Torn between chuckling and groaning in pleasure, he bit his lower lip as he struggled to contain the rising pleasure in his body, even as he felt his balls begin to clench. He had no idea how the boy was managing to perform such a spectacular twisting motion with his tongue, but he’d pay good galleons to have him do it again! Oh, sweet Salazar, this boy was missing his true calling in life.

“Did he fuck you? Of course he did. I don’t picture a fireball like Mr. Wibbly bending over for the likes of you. But you… oh yes, you clearly love this. Oh yes… such an eager little mouth. Such enthusiasm too. I can see that this arrangement is going to work out… ahhhh… oh yes… just… just wonderfully.” 

He couldn’t hold back any longer, no matter how much he wanted to, the images of that large fiery boy bending this lovely and delicate blond over, ramming into his no doubt utterly delectable ass over and over again simply stole his breath away.

“Mmm oh yes! Yes… he was rough wasn’t he? Took you hard I’ll bet, filling you with his cock until you begged for mercy! No… no, I doubt you begged for that. Heh, a lad like you likely begged him for more! You couldn’t get enough could you? I bet he rode you hard and you loved ever moment of it, filling you up with his cream until it drippled from you! Oh you delightful little slut! You naughty naughty boy!” He cried out as he pulled that head tightly down against him, his balls clenching so hard that they hurt as they sprayed their payload deep down that eager throat. The feel of those slick muscles squeezing him as he swallowed, the way the boy moaned and drank it all down so easily made him gasp loudly and shudder as he continued to cum violently, his entire body shuddering as it sought to turn itself inside out in order to fill that greedy little mouth.

Gasping for air and feeling his heart hammering hard against his chest, Slughorn still thrilled at the sight of his spent member sliding past those swollen lips and seeing that cruel little tongue dart out, determined to catch every drop of seed it could get. No doubt the boy was loath to let go of such a wonderful prize, and while the professor knew that the tea he’d given the lad enhanced the senses, rendering even the simplest of touches into a pleasurable euphoria, he’d never seen someone so greedy for more. 

When wild silver eyes stared up at him, still burning with lust and a hunger that was… frankly shocking, Slughorn couldn’t quite contain a chortle of absolute delight. Pulling the boy up so that he sat astride his lap, legs spread wide and inviting, he couldn’t help but cup his hands over that no doubt lovely little ass, loving how each perfect buttock fit in his hands as if they were made for him.

“Please Professor.” Draco whimpered softly as he squirmed in place. “I need more.” 

The pleasure filled him, pulsing in time with his heart as it swirled in tight circles inside his belly. There’d been so much of that delicious semen drenching his insides, threatening to drown him with every thick spurt of heat that the thought of more made him moan loudly. He could still feel that cock sliding across his lips, the thick head bludgeoning his throat mercilessly as the thin length pulsed with every hot burst. It slid through his body, sliding under his skin until he couldn’t sit still and was instead reduced to wriggling and begging for more.

“Such an eager student.” Slughorn purred as he began to deftly unfasten the buttons on Draco’s robe, revealing a vast expanse of perfect gleaming white flesh over muscles taut with need. Pale candy pink nipples stood hard and erect, little nubs of boundless delight, begging to be licked and pinched and kissed for hours.

That smooth slender abdomen was taught and flawless, like the finest of alabaster and dotted with diamond beads of sweat from his exertions. Slughorn longed to lick every inch of that sweet expanse and vowed to have lunch on it at least once, just for the sheer thrill of dining on such perfection. 

Speaking of perfection… He caste the robes aside without a thought and smiled down at the lovely treasure standing up bold and proud as can be from its nest of silvery gilded curls. Hmm, who’d have thought that that actually was the boy’s natural colour. What a delightful surprise!

Like his nipples, that lovely shaft was a delicious almost candy pink, flushed with blood and desperate for release. As perfectly formed as the rest of him, it was the perfect finish to a sculptor’s dream of youthful perfection and Slughorn sang the praises of whichever whim of fate had brought this luscious package to him.

Of course, marring this absolute perfection were the bruises. They dotted his hips and inner thighs like blights, darkening the skin and creating an ugly mottled appearance which only served to heighten Slughorn’s interest as he pondered the acts which would have left such marks.

There was matching bruising around the boy’s collar bone and wrists, hinting at quite a bit of rough wild sex… judging by the size and age of some of the bruises, with multiple partners over some time.

“You’ve done more than simply suck off your House Mate during the feast…” He purred, tracing over several of the bruises with a fingertip, enjoying how the boy shivered and whimpered softly. That lovely penis of his twitched, no doubt in memory of so many vigorous fuckings. “How many of your classmates have you fucked?”

“I… I don’t know.” Draco moaned, reaching out to take the professor’s hand in his, pulling it away from the bruises and instead slide it between his legs. “I don’t bother counting… but I want to add one more… please sir… please fuck me.” That moan turned into an impassioned whimper as those strong yet deft fingers stroked along his premium, gliding past that special aching place without stopping, only to circle teasingly around his anus where it pressed cruelly against his entrance without breaching him.

“Mmmm so wet and slick. Did you fuck someone before coming to me my boy?” Slughorn purred, pulling that lithe body tightly against his and kissing along his throat, loving how that slender form moulded so perfectly to his own rather impressive belly. He could feel that oh so hot hole twitch against him, clenching for a moment and bestowing featherlight brushes, almost like kisses against the tips of his fingers.

“Yes… Smith… He fucked me in the closet before Transfiguration… he bent me over and filled me with his cock, ramming himself in so deep and hard.” Draco moaned as those fingers began circling again, this time pressing a little harder, teasing him cruelly even as they goaded him to continue. “He was so ruthless, just driving into me until it made my teeth rattle in my skull. He… he wanted to tell me stories while he fucked me… about… about men, older men doing things to me… perverted and wicked things.” The fingers pressed harder against his hole and he arched his back, trying to press them into him, begging with his body for more. “He came so hard inside me and it felt so good.”

“Yes… oh yes… so naughty.” The professor moaned, continuing to tease him, loving the filthy little tale. “And did you wash up after that? Or did you go to Professor Mcgonagall’s class all dripping with spunk?”

“I was all dripping sir… I could feel it leaking out of me and it felt so good!”

“And my class? All naked under your robes, still wet with that other boy’s cum…were you naughty in my class?” 

“Yes… yes sir… Theo… he gave me a hand job… but he wouldn’t finish it… I wanted him to fuck me so badly…” Groaning in pleasure, Slughorn rubbed his fingers over that eager little hole, thrilling at the thought of smearing some other student’s seed into that greedy little opening, then slowly pressing it inside, back where it belonged. He felt Draco stiffen against him, gasping loudly even as he arched his back, pressing back against the intruding digit. That hot little hole grasped tightly at his finger, trying to draw it in with silken kisses and it was all the professor could do to not ravish the boy right there and then!

“And the Wibbly boy, tell me how he fucked you!” That hole seemed to grow wetter, hotter as Draco moaned, remembering the no doubt illicit encounter.

“I… I don’t remember much… we were fighting… we’re always fighting… he pushed me and we fell… it felt so good to have his body against me… so big and strong… I pulled at his clothes and before he knew what was going on, I was sucking that big fat cock of his.” It was hard to focus, let alone speak with that finger sliding in and out of him, the motion slow and deliberate, intending to tease him more than grant any relief no matter how hard Draco pressed back against it.

Even as he groaned in frustration, it slipped out and began to once more circle his entrance, making his body shudder in growing need.

“So, you sucked him off? Well, I can speak now firsthand of what a delightful experience that must have been, especially for a young lad such as that. But he fucked you as well… tell me about that.”

“He was so rough, so angry and so strong.” Draco smiled dreamily in response. “He fucked me so perfectly that it made my whole body sing. I want more of it so badly… him and his glorious cock.”

“Yes, yes tell me more.” The professor murmured softly, licking his lips as he envisioned the debauchery. “Did you clean yourself out after like a good boy? Or were you all naughty and filthy?”

“Filthy sir… so filthy. I did my rounds with his cum warming me up…it felt so perfect.” 

Unable to take it anymore, Slughorn pushed his precious potions book aside and laid this lovely oh so eager boy out across his desk, enjoying how Draco whimpered in need, spreading his legs in open invitation, a coy and wanton smile on his lovely swollen lips.

That lovely little pucker of flesh was true and glorious perfection, slightly reddened from where he’d been rubbing it, it clenched and fluttered in invitation, still looking as tight as a sweet little virgin’s hole, despite the slick glaze which made it glisten enticingly, drawing his eyes unerringly. Oh how he wanted to see it all ravaged and gaping, dripping with spunk as it struggled to close. Just the thought of it made him shudder in desire and he felt the first stirrings of life begin to return to his own spent organ.

It was hardly a surprise really, coupled with those long shapely legs, slender hips and wonderfully formed cock, Draco truly was a rather exceptionally lovely specimen, but Slughorn couldn’t help but gasp as he noticed the red welts which liberally covered that gloriously rounded ass. There wasn’t a square centimeter of flesh that wasn’t red and angry looking. It was nearly impossible to imagine the amount of pain the dear boy had to have been in.

“When did this happen Draco?” He found himself asking, concern warring with arousal at the sight of it. It was easy enough to make out the reddened handprints and tell that the boy had received the mother of all spankings.

“I… I was bad, so had to be punished.” The lovely lad murmured, wriggling as he spoke, wanting those hands back on him, wanting to feel the professor’s lust, and more importantly, his cock sliding into him. “He was merciless, and he fucked me so hard after that I saw stars! Will you fuck me hard Professor? Please sir… Please I need it.”

The boy was likely only an astute professor’s attention away from the hospital wing, and once the extent of the damage to that spectacular ass was revealed, there would no doubt be an investigation in one form or another. Slughorn couldn’t afford to let any questions be aimed in his direction, there was only so much protection Albus could offer him. If his… indiscretion with the boy was revealed, Horace knew damn well that it wouldn’t matter at all that he hadn’t been the one to mark the boy, or even break him in. He’d be blamed all the same and that simply couldn’t be allowed.

Picking up his wand, he gave it a little wave. 

“Accio Salve number 5.” He commanded and almost instantly, a small jar filled with an almost foamy salve shot into his hand neatly. Uncapping it, he smiled down at the boy, still spread out so perfectly on his desk. “I’m going to make you feel so much better my boy. Those terrible lads have no idea how to treat a gifted boy such as yourself properly, but I do.” 

Uncapping the jar, he scooped a small amount of the foam onto his fingertips and began to rub it into the worst of the wounds darkening that lovely skin. \Gasping sharply at the touch, Draco then seemed to melt with pleasure, letting out a low moan as the burning fire in his buttocks finally began to cool. The sound was more one of relief than any attempt at sensuality and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as he began to relax under the soothing touch.

His eyes flew open moments later when he felt hot lips close around the tip of his shaft, a large tongue lapping at his head with quick, sure strokes. Unable to hold back a gasp of shock, he stared down at the man who was sucking him off, drawing his prick deep into his mouth, then slowly, letting it slide out, sucking along the length the entire way. 

Those strong hands continued to liberally apply the magical cream to his skin while that mouth devoured him, leaving Draco to moan and thrash on top of the desk, spreading his legs as wide as he could in invitation and arching his hips up, trying to press himself deeper into that hot cavern. 

Had anyone ever done this to him before? Sucked him off like this? He wasn’t sure. So many of his encounters were hazy at best, only the memory of wild lust and pleasure filling him, brought on by an endless array of cocks. This though, each suck sent a jolt of lightning through his groin to his anus and that magical place in-between. It left him feeling dazed and begging loudly for more. The strong sucking sensation left him feeling as if his penis was being swallowed whole, stretching down the length of the professor’s throat until it reached his ample belly, throbbing and growing with every powerful suck until he felt like it was going to burst apart.

That tongue stroked so ruthlessly, reaching down into his soul and laying him bare as he cried out in pleasure, unable to even form words. Then, sweet relief as it was released, so hard and weeping into the cool air of the dungeon while those hot lips and tongue travelled down to the base of his cock, then lower. They brushed against that special place again, making him whimper as he felt something twist and throb deep inside of him in response, but that paled in comparison to how that heat suddenly engulphed his abused hole.

Wetness slid across his hyper-sensitive flesh, lapping up the slick that had gathered there and the moan of appreciation seemed to slide through him, vibrating down to his core and making the fires inside him flare brilliantly in response.

“Oh sweet boy, you’re absolutely delicious.” Slughorn moaned in appreciation, those hands still stroking his cheeks, massaging the cream into him, soothing him even as his mouth brought torment. “I’ve never tasted anything like this… is it some new spell you kids have developed? A new sort of lubricant? No… even your lovely little prick is delicious, like candy. Oh dear boy, I could eat you up!” With a laugh, the man resumed his ministrations, spreading his cheeks wide as that tongue delved deep into him, lapping eagerly at the unending river of slick his body produced, stroking ever deeper until Draco’s throat was raw from his cries and his fingernails had dug deep crescents into the edges of the desk.

The pleasure was like nothing he’d ever felt before and his entire body wrapped around every minute movement of Slughorn’s tongue, sparks seemed to fire off deep inside him and he struggled to spread his legs wider, wanting to feel more, to have the man crawl inside him like the pervert in that potions book. He wanted to be filled, to be taken utterly and completely, something he must have babbled out loud because he could feel the man chuckle heartily as that lifegiving tongue slipped out of his body, leaving him so empty and bereft.

Slughorn smiled down at him, stroking his hand possessively along Draco’s belly for a moment before stepping closer. His hands took hold of those slender hips, pulling the boy to the very edge of the desk where he took a moment to admire his work. The one arrogant and pompous heir to the House of Malfoy looked utterly debouched and desperate for more. Legs spread wide, hole winking at him in invitation as loosened muscles struggled to close, glistening with spit and slick in abundance. Ah, this truly was a memory worthy of a penseive, and he would certainly make use of such a thing once he’d had his fill of this lovely boy.

“I hadn’t planned on indulging myself quite so… thoroughly today.” He murmured almost to himself as he continued to lightly stroke that lovely body, enjoying how the boy twisted beneath him, those slender hips trying to lift in invitation. “I’d only meant to lay a little groundwork, to get a taste of your skills…yes, just a taste. Oh you must think me a greedy man.” Shaking his head in amusement, he drank in those soft needy whimpers even as he licked his lips, enjoying the sweet taste of the boy’s lust on his tongue. He truly was like candy, living, breathing fuckable candy, and Horace certainly did love his sweets.

Leaning forward, he pressed himself against that lovely form, feeling the tip of his cock brush that perfect ass even as his lips traced patterns over that utterly edible throat.

“Do you wish me to fuck you my dear boy?” He asked softly, shifting down just enough to take one of those delectable nipples into his mouth and suck hard, thrilling at the sweet cries this wrenched out of the boy beneath him. “Do you want my cock inside you?”

“Yes! Yes please!!!”

Smiling widely at his utter and sweet victory, he cast a quick enervate on himself, feeling no shame in needing the spell. He wasn’t eighteen any longer after all, there was no shame in admitting it. Within moments, his shaft was standing proudly at attention, ready to perform and he could already feel his balls swelling with anticipation. Still not satisfied, he pulled a small vial out of the top drawer on his desk and popped the cork. Taking two small sips, he carefully replaced it and moaned as his already impressive erection became rock hard, his balls ready to burst.

There would be time later for a nice slow fuck. Perhaps he could even bugger this delightful prize in his bed or in his office… Salazar, being a former Slytherin himself, he knew of dozens of places where he could fuck the boy at his leisure and no one would ever be the wiser. Oh this was looking to be a most glorious year indeed!

Allowing himself a hearty laugh at the thought of how wonderfully his life was playing out, Slughorn took hold of those shapely legs and placed them onto his shoulders before taking hold of his aching shaft. Rather than immediately plunging in, he enjoyed teasing himself a little, rubbing his aching head against that dripping hot little hole, gathering up its juices before slowly sliding in with one long luxurious press of his hips.

Already loosened by his tongue, he met only the briefest resistance as the bulbous tip of his cock pressed in, spreading that greedy hole wide as he pressed in deeper. Delicate muscles tightened around him in response as Draco’s hips bucked up sharply, trying to press him in deeper, desperately hungry for every piece of flesh he could take.

Not one to be rushed, Slughorn continued his slow gliding entrance, feeling those muscles tighten against the thick base of his cock, squeezing him perfectly until he was deeply seated inside that quivering sheath. The feel of those muscles clenching around him was exquisite, but no more so than feeling Draco pinned beneath him, writhing in pleasure and softly begging for more over and over again in a desperate mantra.

The urge to simply plunder this perfect form was almost overpowering, but Slughorn had been playing this game far longer than some mere boy, and no matter how delectable he might be, he was still the student, while Horace was the Master. 

With his length seated within that lovely ass, Slughorn took his time, licking at the glistening sweat along Draco’s neck, then once against toying with those pert little nipples, loving how they practically screamed to be pinched and sucked on. Slowly, he began to roll his hips, not sliding out of that lovely hot sheath, but instead grinding inti it, stroking against that body with long sure movements, lowing how those soft murmurs took on a note of desperation.

“Did you enjoy it when you fucked that Wibly boy in my classroom?” He asked, nibbling delicately at one of those lovely nipples, enjoying how the boy shuddered against him, whimpering softly.

“Yes… oh fuck yes.” Draco’s voice was little more than a needy moan as he rocked his hips, trying to get the older man to pick up the pace, desperate to be filled with that liquid heat, his hunger blazing wildly inside him. Unwilling to be rushed, no matter how sweet the reward, Slughorn continued to take his time, lazily rocking his hips, giving small little thrusts and jabs, enjoying the tormented cries which were music to his ears.

“And did he have a big cock? Did he stretch out that pretty little hole of yours?”

“It… it was so big… so thick!... mmm please sir… please I need more!”

“Tell me more my boy.”

“He stuffed my hole so perfectly, s…stretching me, trying to break me in half with his cock… I ached so wonderfully afterwards.”

“Good good. See how easy that was?” Slughorn murmured, lavishing a few little bits on that delicious little nub before moving on to the other one, not wanting to let it feel ignored. “I have a lovely fun little task for you, a little… extra curricular work as it were. Are you interested?” A long sharp thrust of his hips added emphasis to his question and Draco practically screamed his assent, willing to agree to anything, so long as he was filled.

“Mmm so eager… I like that enthusiasm. I will arrange for you both to spend some time with me after dinner tonight for a little… remedial work. Just the two of you. This isn’t a detention, merely, a concerned teacher. I will leave you alone during this little lesson, and I want him to fuck you, just like before. I want him to stuff that fat cock of his up your tight little hole and fill it up until it’s wrecked and bursting with spunk. Do you understand?”

“Mmmm yes…Yes! I want his fat spotted cock! I need it! Please sir! Fuck me harder!”

“Spotted!? Oh my!” Slughorn chuckled in delight, giving a few more deep thrusts as a reward, loving how that lithe body moved against him, stroking his entire length so wonderfully. It was so pleasurable in fact that he had to hold himself still for a few moments, the smoldering power of another rather explosive orgasm already beginning to tighten his testicles, drawing them up in anticipation.

“Well, after you enjoy your… er… spotted dick, I will send him away, and then, if you’ve done well, I’ll fuck that lovely little stuffed and dripping ass until you scream. How does that sound?”

“Yes… oh Salazar yes. Fuck me! Please sir! Please fuck me!”

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he finally gave in to his urges and began to trust himself in and out of that delicious body with all the strength and speed the greedy boy beneath him demanded. His hips slapped against that lovely ass over and over, hard enough that the sound echoed through the room.

Those slick silken muscles deep inside clenched at him, trying to pull him deeper into that eager body and he was happy to reciprocate, spreading those lovely legs wider, nearly bending the boy in half as he drove into him, angling his hips so that every thrust pressed him against a different set of nerves, never quite giving the boy the relief he sought while indulging in his own pleasure repeatedly.

Fucking this boy was everything he hoped it would be and he had to admit to himself that the Malfoy boy truly was made to be fucked in every way shape and form. The way he moved, the look of raw abandon on his face, the way his body greedily grabbed at his thrusting cock, squeezing him so perfectly with every thrust. Everything about him was an utter delight.

All too soon, he felt his orgasm drawing close, causing his hips to pick up speed, thrusting with a staccato rhythm as he drove himself hard and deep into that eager hole. The pleasure built to a wild crescendo inside him, taking over as it sent waves of lightning up and down his spine, making him shudder at the apex of each thrust. Sparks seemed to burst along his nerves, causing him to gasp louder and louder until his cries filled the room and he was thrusting hard enough into that body that his desk was beginning to rock back sharply.

When he came, it was with a sharp howl of release. His balls clenching tightly as they forced their steaming load down his length, threating to split it apart with the sheer amount of pressure behind it. When it burst forth, buried deep within that twisting and writhing body, He was dimly aware of Draco’s voice joining his in utter ecstasy as that greedy little hole of his sought to swallow every last drop.

Determiend to milk every ounce of pleasure he could get, he suddenly flipped the boy around onto his hands and knees, turning him like a slab of meat with his cock as the spit. Oh Merlin, it felt incredible beyond words and with this new angle, with that lovely ass bared and open wide for him, he drove into that delicious hole with a ferocity bordering on frenzy, determined to fuck his load as deeply into that hot writhing body as possible. 

With a snarl, he grabbed onto those newly healed hips tightly enough to bruise and drove himself into that delicious ass with a vengeance, the apex of every thrust releasing another brilliant burst of seed to bathe Draco’s core, causing the boy to yowl loudly like a cat in heat, his voice filled with irrational need as he rocked back, meeting every thrust with one of his own. Lost in his lust, he was a wild thing, devouring everything the professor had to give and still demanding more. 

The desk was now rocking back and forth alarmingly, the potions book was knocked to the floor and his quills were scattered everywhere, but neither cared. The rutting was wild and bestial as the potion he’d taken intensified and drew out his orgasm to an almost agonizing degree. 

By the time it finally released him from its clutches, all he could do was sink back into his seat, his body shaking from the intensity of his aftershocks and his heart pounding hard against his chest. It was an effort to breathe, impossible to think and he quickly fumbled for an Invigoration Drought from the pocket of his robes, thoughtfully kept near at hand.

Its sweet cool taste slowed his heart and caused the clouds in his mind to part, allowing for clear thought once again. He continued to draw in deep lung filling breaths of air and his body still shook, but that was a small price to pay for such an exquisite fuck. 

Even now, Draco was sprawled out on top of his desk, legs still spread wide, his lovely ass presented to him, allowing him to see that lovely reddened hole dripping out a steady stream of his semen. It pooled beneath him in a rather lewd puddle and Slughorn couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

The urge to take the boy again was strong, but Slughorn was used to denying his urges and pushed it aside in favour of merely enjoying the view. He would have plenty of time tonight to play with his new toy, and many many times after that. In fact, he couldn’t wait to try out so many fun games with this lovely, tractable youth.

That was by far, the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, and he knew that not all of it was due to the potion. There was something about this boy, something special and unique which deserved a great deal of… in depth exploration.

Still, propriety must be maintained, and he could hardly leave a student fucked out of his mind and dripping copious amounts of cum on his desk for all to see. Sadly, all fun had to come to an end, and it was with great reluctance that he picked up his wand once again and gave it a little wave, banishing the hot seed dripping out of that sweet ass.

His action was met with a rather unappreciative moan as Draco suddenly felt the yawning emptiness inside him, the Hunger grumbling at being unable to savour its meal. Frowning slightly, he moved to sit up, but strong hands gently wrapped around him and pulled him onto a warm, if somewhat sticky lap.

For a moment, hope flared inside him that the professor was ready for another round, but instead of fucking him once more, those strong hands slid gently over his body, gently applying that amazing cream to his many new bruises and somewhat scraped knees. 

Seeing Draco’s shock, Slughorn smiled gently and ran a hand through that silken hair once more.

“Has no one bothered with aftercare for you before?” He asked softly, those smooth strong hands continuing to stroke him soothingly. When he was met with Draco’s blank look, the professor chose to amend his observation. “No one has taken care of you?”

“I… I don’t think so.” Draco murmured softly, leaning into the gentle touches, sighing in pleasure as they soothed away every little ache and pain, leaving only the pleasure behind… and the Hunger. “I… they… they had what they wanted…” His statement was greeted by a soft clucking of disapproval from the man.

“That is the difference between men and boys. Boys care only for their immediate pleasure. Men ensure that you are pleased as well, and taken care of.” While Draco wanted to protest that he did derive a rather great amount of pleasure from the sex he got, he felt that this wasn’t quite what Slughorn was alluding to, so held his tongue. Better to simply enjoy the pampering after all. “Though I’m afraid that I’ve made you rather late for lunch.” He added, his hands sliding down the length of a lovely pale thigh, enjoying how the boy stretched luxuriously beneath his touch.

“Mmm it’s alright, Theo was going to make me suck his cock again, so I probably wouldn’t have gotten to eat much.” Draco smiled impishly at the professor. “I like your cock so much better… it… I’ve never sucked a cock like that.. it was incredible… how?”

“Ah sweet boy.” Slughorn chuckled indulgently as he cast a few gentle cleaning spells on them, banishing the musky stink of sex from their skin. “That is why you’re the student, and I’m the professor. There are so many wonderful things I can teach you… providing you’re interested in learning them. Why… a bright boy like you, I see a brilliant future ahead for you, and everyone knows what an excellent judge of potential I am.” He smiled warmly at Draco, enjoying how he practically glowed at the praise.

Ahh, he’d been right, despite his lofty social status, the boy rarely received any sort of approval or praise from his superiors. Hmph, that Snape likely fucked him then sent him off with a homework assignment. The man had no appreciation for the rare treasure he’d held. Well, inattention led to loss, and Snape’s loss was his delightful gain!

“I see you doing very well in my class dear boy, especially with all of your extra curricular assignments. Why, you’ll be my star pupil in no time.”

“I really do know how to brew potions sir.” A hint of rebelliousness flashed in those lovely eyes, causing Slughorn to chuckle indulgently.

“Of course of course my boy, but it’s important to keep up on your studies. You don’t want Mr. Potter to outshine you.” The look of determination was so predictable at this point that he was positive that he could likely invoke the Gryffindor’s name in all sorts of scenarios in order to talk this boy into doing… well… anything.

“But enough of such things.” He smiled indulgently at the young Slytherin, giving that lovely bottom an affectionate pat. “I believe that I cost you your lunch, and it would be unfair of me to send you to your next class hungry, especially after you’ve worked so hard. Put your clothes back on my boy and I’ll order us something to eat. Perhaps if you’re good, I’ll even slip you some wine tonight when we meet again.” He tapped the side of his nose as he spoke and flashed the boy an exaggerated wink.

That lovely smile wavered for a moment as Draco pondered the words.

“You… you want me to fuck Weasley?” He asked, tentatively. “Here?” It was impossible to guess at which part the lovely boy found confusing, but Slughorn decided to chalk it up to the last lingering effects of the tea. While it was powerful as a sensual stimulant, it did have the tendency to addle the mind a little, making it difficult to focus. A little food would go a long way to sharpening the boy’s wits once again.

“Yes, after all, you did seem to enjoy it.” The blush which spread across the boy’s face was as adorable as it was alluring. For someone who seemed as eager to spread his legs as Draco was, this flash of shyness was unexpected, though not unwanted and he could feel his arousal stirring slightly with interest. “Have no worries, I won’t return until after you’re finished.” He continued, feeling no obligation towards telling the boy of the various viewing crystals he intended to have set up around the room to give him a rather glorious view of every possible angle. “But once you’ve finished and Mr. Wibbly has left, then I will show you how pleased I am with you.”

The smile that elicited was worth every bit of effort he was going to be putting into this little endeavor. Truly, a rare jewel indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else feel like they need a bath? Yeaaah, me too. Isn't it great!? I did a complete rewrite on this chapter as originally, Slughorn openly blackmailed and coerced Draco into sex, threatening to not only fail him in potions and get him kicked out of Hogwarts, but banned from all other decent wizarding schools. Draco realizes that as much of a bottom dweller as Slughorn is, he does have the influence to do that and capitulates. The mental snark on Draco's part was amusing, but I figured that he does that with Theo and most of the others already, so I'd try something new, and Slughorn seems to be the type to drug pretty students for naughty fun. I'm sort of pondering that Dumbledore knows about this and that's one of the reasons he brought Harry with him to convince Horace to come to Hogwarts. Now, of course he wouldn't be able to touch the Chosen One... but other students? So long as he kept it discreet...  
> What fun adventure will Draco have next? Gasp... perhaps a bit of plot tossed into the mix? OOoooooOOOOOh!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little exposition, a little comfort and a lot of sex. Remedial potions turns out to be more exciting than Ron anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while since I posted. In that time, my mom has managed to make it through her first round of chemo and her cancer is in remission, her pneumonia has also thankfully finally cleared up after months. My grandfather died and on Sunday I had to put my 15 year old cat down. Bit of a shitty few months and it left me not really in the mood to write raunchy sex stories.  
> Let's hear it for using sex as therapy! well... at least writing it. I ripped through writing ten pages last night, plus finished my Twisted Wonderland chapter and am actually rather impressed with myself.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and yay, the story isn't abandoned!!! I do have plans for quite a bit more for poor little Draco to deal with, so don't worry. I'm still here.  
> ^_^

“Albus, this has to stop.” Snape paced back and forth through the office, his robes billowing impressively with every turn, creating a constant flow of movement which was almost mesmerizing to watch. “His life is in danger, and growing more so with every passing moment we leave this foulness to continue.”

From his chair, Headmaster Dumbledore watched his professor and friend work himself up into a near frenzy of fury, the Slytherin’s normally cool and aloof demeanor completely shattered in this rare show of nerves. Leaning forward, fingers steepled in front of his face, the Headmaster sat as unmoving as the many statues guarding the hallways of the ancient school, and like those very statues, his stillness was entirely temporary.

“The Dark Lord has demanded that Draco be brought to him this weekend, no doubt to plant more of his seed within the boy and further traumatize him! The instructions regarding the potion were entirely too vague as to how much energy was required to bring forth an early fertility and we both know that the instant a child quickens in Dra…Mr. Malfoy’s womb, he’ll be locked away from any possible aid we might render until he gives birth… then… then it will be far too late.” A look of pain and deep disgust passed over Snape’s features as he took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

Through it all, Dumbledore continued to remain silent, content to let his old friend wear himself down into a more reasonable state of mind. Sometimes, it was best to allow the kettle to release a bit of steam and decisions should never be made in the heat of the moment, especially ones which bore as much weight as this.

“I’ve tried stalling him, convincing him that the boy needs to be kept here to alleviate any suspicions, but the Dark Lord seems quite fixated on having his way with him once again. There’s nothing more I can do without arousing any more suspicion than I already have.” Snape continued to pace back and forth as he spoke, his long-legged strides covered the length of the room in four paces before the man spun around on his heel and repeated the process. Fawks was beginning to look dizzy.

“Say something dammit! Surely you must have a plan!”

“Lemon drop?” Dumbledore asked, motioning towards the ever-full plate of sweets he always kept on the edge of his desk. The look he received was utterly withering and the Headmaster had to repress a smile as he thought about how devastating that look had to be for the man’s students.

“No, I don’t want your bloody lemon drops. I want a plan! Some grand strategy which doesn’t involve letting one of our students, one of my Slytherin, be raped by the Dark Lord until he conceives!”

“Alas Severus,” Albus sighed as he plucked out one of the candies from the dish and leaned back in his chair. Popping it into his mouth, he took a moment to suck on the sour treat. “There is little that we can do, you said yourself that the boy entered into the agreement willingly, he had to for the potion to work.”

“He had no idea what he was agreeing to, and an agreement under duress is no agreement, you know that as well as I do. He most certainly did NOT consent to this!”

“And yet, as terrible as this scenario is, it is all that is keeping him alive.” The Headmaster continued gently. “So long as Voldemort sees a purpose in Young Mr. Malfoy, no matter how vile, it makes him valuable, and by that measure, safe.” Sighing softly, he stroked his fingers through his beard. “Even if we did step in to prevent this, Voldemort still holds his mother hostage. I highly doubt that the boy would willingly place his mother in such danger. I fear that if given the choice, he will always choose Narcissa over his own safety.”

“He is a boy Albus, a child. He shouldn’t have to make those decisions. We should be keeping him safe from monsters like the Dark Lord, not… pimping him out for a few months of peace.” Snape spat out the word as if it was distasteful to him, his dark eyes simmered with rage.

“And yet Peace is what we have. If he goes to service his Master, as distasteful as it is, it serve to weaken the Death Eaters as well as Voldemort. They will pour their magic into the boy’s body and become less of a threat to the rest of the world at large. It’s a high price to pay Severus, but one we must.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if it was your precious little Golden Child being gang raped by serial killers!” Snape spat out viciously. “These are men he’s known since he was a child! Merlin Albus, the boy is being used as the school bicycle by every boy who’s hit puberty and it’s only going to get worse!”

“Calm yourself Severus. I’ve been watching young Mr. Malfoy and it doesn’t seem to be doing him any lasting damage.” Raising a hand, he cut off Snapes next outburst with a calm smile. “I am not saying that this is an ideal situation, not by any means. But the longer that boy can go without conceiving, the safer he’ll be. You’d mentioned that you had some sort of potion he could take to block any conception?”

Taking a deep breath, the Potions Master tried to forcibly calm himself, drawing on the phenomenal levels of self discipline that let him be the most successful spy in the wizarding world. While it seemed to work, it wasn’t without great effort and Dumbledore could see the flatness of his friend’s eyes as he sealed away his emotions, forcing himself to function purely on cold logic. 

“Yes.” Snape finally replied; his voice calmer and more controlled, as if they were discussing a new lesson plan and not the fate of the man’s beloved godson. “Though this potion is not without its own risks. His body has already been irrevocably altered by several potions and spells. I hesitate to add another to the mix.”

“But, you’ve already ascertained that there won’t be any harmful side effects. You wouldn’t have brought this up if there was a chance of harming the boy.” Dumbledore pressed, his shrewd blue eyes noting every twitch, every tensing of his friend.

“Physically, he’ll be fine.” Snape finally conceded with more than a little reluctance. “My concern is for the boy mentally. Shamhat’s Blessing demands that his body conceive, that’s the entire purpose of the potion. It will drive him to procreate with even greater intensity the longer his body is denied.”

“So, you’re saying that Mr. Malfoy needs to be with child.”

“Yes, or he’ll go mad with desire as the potion consumes him.”

“And how long do you estimate we have before that happens?” He watched Severus perform several mental calculations in his head, no doubt being as conservative as possible in his estimations. For all the man’s cold indifference, the Malfoy boy was his one great weakness, something Voldemort had been quick enough to exploit in setting this entire debacle in motion.

“Draco’s mind is strong and his natural skill in Occlumency will help him, but I wouldn’t push it too far past Yule. No doubt the Dark Lord will demand the boy spend winter hols being bred by anything with a cock in order to quicken his womb. If he doesn’t conceive by then, he’ll know that someone is interfering.”

“Well then Severus, the answer is simple. We have until the New Year to find a way to beat Tom at his own game and plant a seed within the boy’s belly… preferably with someone who is not Lord Voldemort.” The look he received was one of pure disgust, but Dumbledore continued to smile thoughtfully, undaunted by his friend’s reaction. Quite the opposite in fact as he found himself warming to the idea.

“Tell me Severus, what do you believe will happen if Voldemort attempted to bind his soul to a body not of his blood?” The potion master frowned and brushed a greasy lock of dark hair from his face.

“The Dark Lord would most likely find his very essence torn apart, Horcrux or no Horcrux.” Snape replied without any hesitation. “The ritual itself was rather vague in that regard, but it makes sense. This isn’t transfiguration after all.” His ever-present frown grew darker and more ominous. “Are you seriously suggesting turning the boy into a death trap for the Dark Lord?”

“I must admit, the thought had crossed my mind.” Dumbledore smiled slightly, glancing down at his withered and blackened hand. “Rather poetic don’t you think? That the mans very ambition towards immortality could be used to destroy him so utterly?”

“And likely shatter Draco in the process!” Snape spat. “I have no idea what such a thing would do to him, or the child that would be growing within him. Even you couldn’t be so cold Albus.”

“Sadly Severus, this is war, and at times, even the most innocent must be sacrificed.” The Headmaster sighed softly as he sat back in his chair, sucking thoughtfully on the lemon drop. “But… not always. As you said, we have until just after Yule to find a way to co-opt Toms foul scheme, ergo, we have until then to find an alternate plan of attack. Until then, we focus on turning that boy into our ultimate weapon, one of our enemy’s own creation.”

“Yes, well as horrific as that plan sounds, it would only work if The Dark Lord didn’t bother to test the paternity of the child, which he will the instant he realizes that that disgusting plug he inserted into the boy has been disturbed. Not to mention the small fact that he’s bound the damnable thing with his magic so that only he can see it, let alone remove it. If anyone else were to try, it would likely kill the boy.”

“Yes… yes I dare say that that is a bit of a conundrum.” Dumbledore began stroking his beard thoughtfully once more. “An interesting puzzle for us to solve.” He stated after a long moment.

“Puzzle? A boy’s life hangs in the balance!”

“Nonsense. His life is no more in the balance or at risk than it was before he agreed to that spell, less so now, I would imagine. So long as his womb remains empty, he’s perfectly safe, the Death Eater’s won’t dare harm him and are more than willing to allow us to weaken ourselves by keeping him in our midst.”

“And what of his peers!? They’re weakening their own magical cores with their perversions.”

“Always so dramatic Severus.” Albus chuckled softly. “I dare say that for the most part, this will do them good. It allows them to burn off some of their youthful energy, so long as they don’t overindulge.”

“Overin… They’re RAPING him!”

“Severus, from what you’ve told me of the potion YOU fed him, he’s very much a willing participant. I have alerted Poppy to be expecting several adventurous young men to be showing up with weakened cores and exhaustion so that she has the proper cures ready in the required quantities. Amusingly, we’ve already had a young man admitted. Young Graham Montague managed to wear himself out rather dramatically in fact.”

“This isn’t a laughing matter!”

“Of course not Severus, but you must find some admiration for such enthusiasm. That must have been a rather impressive display to have caused such exhaustion. Ah, to be young again.”

Muttering a sound of utter disgust, Snap spun around on his heel one last time and headed for the exit.

“If you will excuse me Headmaster, I have a birth control potion to brew.”

“Be sure to not let him know what you’re brewing, if Voldemort finds out what we’re up to, it will all be over for the lad.” All in all, Dumbledore was rather impressed that Severus managed to slam the door behind him, a feat which was nearly impossible. Ah, there was so much passion in that man, bottled and barricaded away so deep inside that he doubted the potions master even knew it was there.

“Oh what a fine sire you’d make.” He mused absently to himself, chuckling softly as Fawks ruffled his feathers, demanding some preening from the headmaster’s skilled fingers. “Pity that it would shatter you to do so… but, perhaps to save the boy you love so much, even you would do the unthinkable.”

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Draco moaned softly as he leaned dispiritedly against the sink, bracing himself against it as the world threatened to twist out from beneath his feet. “What in Merlin’s name did I just do?” This wasn’t like before with fucking Weasley… this was a bloody teacher! Worse, it was that fat lecherous fuck Slughorn! 

But… Slughorn had been so kind, so gentle… He hadn’t humiliated Draco or degraded him. Instead, he’d made him feel special, beautiful and desired. He’d grown so used to being used as nothing more than a tool for other’s pleasure that this turn of events had been rather shocking to say the least. Just the feel of the man’s lips on his body, sucking his cock as if it had been the most incredible thing he’d ever tasted. Having that nimble tongue sliding into his body, opening him up bit by bit until he was writhing like a mad and wanton beast on that desk. Merlin… it had been like nothing he’d ever felt before. Even now, his body sang at the memory, forcing him to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

Evening seemed so far away that he wanted to punch the mirror in frustration over having to wait. How was he going to make it? He needed more now! Feeling Weasley and Slughorn driving into him, filling him with their hot and ruthless lust one after another… Ugh what was he thinking? Where was his pride!? 

“I’m going mad… that has to be it.” Running trembling fingers through his hair, he looked up at his expression reflected in the mirror, expecting to see wild hungry eyes staring out of sunken sockets. That’s how crazy people looked right? Crazy people who fucked their teachers and blood traitors as well as anyone else who told them to bend over for a quick buggering.

Instead, the boy looking back at him had perfect skin, practically glowing with health despite the bad lighting in the room. His silken hair shone and his eyes practically sparkled, making him appear healthier than he ever had before in his life. There was no hint of the exhaustion he should be expecting to see on someone who’d been kept nearly constantly awake by Greg and Vincent’s appetites, not to mention Theo’s stupid power games. 

Was it normal to have sex as often as he did? The other boys had always talked about it like it was the most important thing in the world, more important than even blood purity, which was impossible. In Draco’s not so humble opinion purity, especially that of the blood and body were the most vital parts of any self-respecting wizard’s life. 

His father had always said that when the time came, a marriage would be arranged with a woman of proper breeding and only then would procreation have a purpose. Otherwise, it was nothing more than a waste of energy, after all, it was the power to create life itself, something like that shouldn’t be squandered needlessly or frivolously. If he wasted all of his time on fruitlessly spilling his seed, then his child would be weak, and that would in turn weaken the Malfoy Legacy.

Was that what he was doing? Oh Merlin, was that the Dark Lord’s punishment? He was going to waste all of his magical potential before he could sire a child, destroying his bloodline bit by bit! The very thought made him cry out in horror and drop down to his knees. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he drew in deep shuddering breaths as his stomach threatened to purge itself.

NONONONO! Anything but that! He’d rather die than cost his family their legacy, betraying his countless ancestors. At this rate, his children would be squibs! The very thought left him hyperventilating and shuddering, tears dripping from his eyes as he sobbed at the inhuman cruelty he was suffering.

“If it’s that bad, you can always die.” A girl’s voice spoke up gently in his ear, sounding both breathy and eager. The sheer surprise of hearing someone standing so close to him not only jolted him out of his impending panic attack, it sent him skittering backwards until he hit the wall.

Wand in hand, he stared wide eyed at the figure of a rather unremarkable if somewhat stocky young girl dressed in Ravenclaw robes. Her spectacles were a few sizes too large for her face and she sported the most mundane pig tails he’d ever seen. A cluster of pimples beaded the edges of her mouth and along her cheeks, adding to her rather mundane visage. Hadn’t she ever heard of anti acne potions? 

It took a few moments to realize that he could see the far wall through her body, and another to notice that she was floating rather than touching the floor. A ghost… bloody fantastic. Now his breakdown was going to be common knowledge for everyone to laugh at on top of everything else.

“Had your bit of fun did you? Well laugh away, tell the whole damn school, give them all a few chuckles.” Draco spat out, feeling his cheeks redden as humiliation rose up inside him, drowning out the horror that had nearly broken him moments before. Tucking his wand back into his sleeve, he flashed her a murderous glare. “Go on, tell me I’m pathetic, laugh. I can tell you want to.”

Rather than do so, she instead floated forward, cocking her head to the side slightly, rather like a curious dog. Draco tried to fix her with a cold and indifferent glare but found that he just didn’t have the energy to do so. All he wanted was to be left alone to his misery.

“You’re Draco Malfoy aren’t you?” At this range, her overly large glasses made her eyes seem huge and almost bug-like. “The girls talk about you a lot. They go on and on about how rich and beautiful you are, and how you ignore them all.” Pausing for a moment, she looked him up and down, then gave a rather unimpressed sniff. 

“I know your type. Everything goes your way, and everyone loves you, even when you don’t deserve it. You could have anyone you wanted but you turn your nose up at all of them because they’re not good enough or pretty enough for you. I used to hate boys like you back when I was alive.” Her voice hardened for a moment as she floated close enough that their noses practically touch, and he could feel the chill of death radiating off her. 

“Boys like you were always so mean to me, throwing jinxes and hexes at me, tearing up my homework or pushing me down the stairs. They’d call me horrible names all the time and the girls were even worse. I wanted to die so badly… and then… I did. Do you want to die Draco Malfoy? I could help you.” That really wasn’t the sort of thing he wanted to hear right now and he couldn’t help but press himself a little more firmly against the wall. While he was pretty sure this strange ghost girl wasn’t dangerous, the way his day was going, she’d try to jump his bones like everyone else, and he seriously drew the line at necrophilia.

“NO! Ahem... no… I’m good, thank you though.”

“Oh, so polite. You’re one of those Purebloods aren’t you? They always act polite when they’re uncomfortable. Do I make you uncomfortable?” She giggled almost playfully and batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. Dammit! Even dead things were trying to get into his pants! It wasn’t fair!

“So why were you crying if you didn’t want to die?”

“I wasn’t crying!”

“Of course not. So your cheeks are wet because it was raining inside?” She smirked at him and then snickered as she floated back up into the air. “I’m dead, not stupid you know.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Draco snapped, deciding that if the ghost hadn’t attacked him yet, he was likely in the clear. At least it wasn’t Peeves or that damned half headed Gryffindor ghost. Bloody gossipy nuisances. The last thing he needed was for Potter to find out he’d had a breakdown, or worse, Weasley.

It was clearly the wrong thing to say because her gentle floating became an angry swirling as she whipped around the room, causing the temperature to drop unnervingly and the toilet pipes to groan in a rather alarming fashion.

“Oh yes, I wouldn’t understand.” She spat out, her already large eyes practically bulging in rage. “Stupid, fat, and pimply Myrtle, can’t make heads or tails of anything. If she were any more hideous, the Gryffindor giant would keep her as a pet!” Her already somewhat grating voice rose to a spine-chilling shriek that made the fine hairs on the back of Draco’s neck stand on end and he found himself once again pressing himself back against the wall. 

“Hey, I didn’t say that!” He shot back before he could stop himself. Sure, it totally sounded like something he’d say to someone like her… if she’d been alive, but he’d rather prefer it if she didn’t put words into his mouth. “You wouldn’t understand because it’s a guy problem!” That stopped her ranting rather effectively, unfortunately, it also seemed to fully capture her attention and she once again drifted closer, a look of twisted fascination on her face. Never had Draco wanted to be a mute so badly as he did right now.

“Oh… guy problems. Doesn’t it work?” Grinning playfully at him, she raised a finger in imitation of a penis and giggled in demented glee.

“It works just fine, thank you very much!” Draco couldn’t keep from snarling back at her, refusing to accept any affront to his manhood. “It works too damn well.” He added under his breath.

“OoooOOOoh, did you get someone pregnant!?”

“Hardly, I’m gay.”

“Oh! So your family is mad at you because you won’t give them an heir or some such thing? Purebloods are always going on about that nonsense.”

“What? No! Of course I’ll give them an heir, there’s performance potions for that sort of thing. I just…” Sighing loudly, he sank back down to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly.

“Did you know that you’re not wearing any pants?”

“Yes… it had caught my attention, thank you.” He muttered dispiritedly. “WOULD YOU MIND NOT LOOKING!?” Furious, he bundled up his robes tightly against himself and shot her a murderous glare, not that she seemed to care.

“You have very pretty legs.”

“Could we not talk about this?”

“You have a nice bum too.”

“Oh Merlin, let me die…”

“Really!?”

“NO! It wasn’t a literal request!” Huffing loudly into his knees, he didn’t acknowledge her as she sank down to sit next to him on the floor and gave him a slight smile.

“Did you know that this is the first real conversation I’ve had since I died? No… wait… that’s a lie. This is the first real conversation I’ve had since coming to Hogwarts?” Her voice was both soft and heavy with melancholy, so much so that Draco glanced over at her in very real concern.

“How long ago was that? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Naughty boy, asking a girl her age.” She gave a rather coquettish giggle, but it only lasted for a moment. “It was 1940… my parents were so proud of me… and so scared to see me go, what with the war and all. They thought they were keeping me safe, giving me a chance they never had and I was so excited. Imagine! A world of magic! Real magic!” Draco blinked in shock at her words, only now realizing that he was talking to a mudblood ghost. He’d figured her for being halfblood at best… but… seeing as she was now a ghost, he supposed her blood status really didn’t count anymore. Still, it was more than a little jarring.

“It was so beautiful and amazing.” A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered that brief flash of happiness and hope. “A new start, a new world… only…” her smile faded and the sparkle of wonder left her eyes. “Only the children there were even worse than the one’s I’d left behind. They called me all sorts of horrible names and teased me whenever they could. I tried so hard to fit in and be their friend, but it only made things even worse. I cried so often that they started calling me Moaning Myrtle… such a cruel name don’t you think?”

“What… what was your real name?”

“Myrtle Elizabeth Warren.” She replied after a moment of thought, as if trying to remember her former living identity. “No one’s ever asked me that, did you know that? In all the years I’ve been haunting the school, no one’s ever wondered who I was… Thank you.”

“I’m sorry.” Draco replied, honestly meaning it for once in his life. It was impossible to fathom living in such anonymity, though right now, he certainly wouldn’t mind a little bit of it. “No one should have to live like that… or you know… deal with that when they’re dead.”

“You’re very sweet, Draco Malfoy. Though you sound almost jealous that people don’t know who I am… is it that bad?”

“It’s… it’s complicated.” He replied hesitantly, not wanting to admit to his humiliating circumstances, especially to someone he’d only just met, but it did feel good to talk, especially to an impartial audience. “I just… I just want to make it through the school year, but it’s only the first week and I’m already failing. My life is falling apart. I might be cursed and I think I’m going insane. Not a good start to sixth year.”

“At least you made it that far. I died in third year.”

“Good point. It could be worse I suppose.”

“If you need a place to just sit and think… or even just work on your studies, you can use my toilet.” She offered him a tentative smile.

“Your toilet.”

“The second floor girls bathroom.” Myrtle clarified with a soft giggle. “No one ever goes there… well… hardly ever unless they need something, and really, I haven’t seen anyone there in two years, so no one will bother you.”

“But… it’s a girls loo.”

“I won’t tell.” She winked at him and floated back up to her feet. “Besides, if you do your homework there, then maybe I can learn along with you. Just because I’m dead doesn’t stop me from being curious.” Her fingers playfully tapped at her Ravenclaw house badge and she flashed him a playful grin. “It would be nice to have company who isn’t teasing me… and if you and your boyfriend want some privacy… I can keep people away from the loo for you.” Her smile grew wider. “I’ve never had a friend before.”

Despite himself, Draco found himself smiling along with her.

“Well, you have one now.”

“Bad news mate.” Harry leaned over and read the note that the school owl had dropped on Ron’s plate during dinner. “Remedial potions? I didn’t think you’d done that badly in class this morning.” Patting his friend on the back, he pretended not to hear the sorrowful groan coming from the redhead. “You’ve got to admit, it’s sort of impressive even for you Ron, making such an impression that you need extra classes so early in the semester.”

“Ugh, this is going to take up my whole evening!” Ron crumpled the parchment up into a little ball and tossed it at the owl, earning himself a loud hoot and evil glare before the bird darted forward, nabbing a large slice of chicken from his plate and flying off. “Bloody cannibal!” He yelled at the retreating bird, earning several snickers from his surrounding housemates.

“Oi, looks like you’ve got a few ruined evenings Ron ol’boy.” Seamus grinned as he smoothed out the crumpled parchment on the tabletop. “He’s got you scheduled for Wednesdays and Fridays for the next while. Better hope that doesn’t mess with Quidditch.”

“Oh Merlin, just kill me now. If Mom hears about this, I’m a dead man.”

“I fail to see the problem.” Hermione interjected, not even looking up as she studied an overly large and rather dusty tome at the table. “In fact, it’s encouraging that Professor Slughorn is taking an interest in you so early, it would do you some good. As irritating as he is, he’s a rather well-respected potions professor, and if you’re still so dead set on wanting to be an Auror, you’ll need to have a firm grasp of Potions.”

“Fat lot of good potions will do me when Death Eaters are throwing around Unforgivables. Suppose I’ll just wander around with a giant cauldron and they’ll give me time to brew?”

“It’s like you’re willfully being obtuse, did you know that?” Sighing in frustration, Hermione turned a page and did her best to tune him out. 

“Pretty sure it doesn’t work like that Ron.” Harry chuckled as he speared a stewed carrot with his fork and gently blew on it.

“Course it doesn’t.” The redhead returned smugly. “I’m going to be out in the field throwing spells like mad and looking all buff as I take down those damn Death Eaters one after another. Let the brainiacs like Hermione worry about the potions and that boring sort of thing.” Using his fork in lieu of a wand, he gave it a few grandiose waves in the air for emphasis until he was elbowed in the ribs by Seamus.

“Speaking of Death Eaters, looks like Malfoy got a letter too.” The boy grinned as he motioned with is chin in the direction of the Slytherin table. Looking over, Ron and Harry could see a school owl taking off, leaving Malfoy to slowly unroll a small piece of parchment, his pale cheeks flushing a brilliant red from embarrassment. Reading over his shoulder, Theo shot him a furious glare, causing the two of them to begin arguing softly.

“Oooh trouble in paradise.” Dean cut in, refusing to be left out of the fun, especially at the expense of a rival house. “Looks like the former potions prodigy is in hot water too. Did you see his face in class? I thought he was going to explode on Slughorn for not dropping down and sucking his dick like Snape always did. Bout bloody time we got a professor who knows actual talent when he sees it.”

“That’s cause our Harry made him look like Neville all class. No offense Nev.” Seamus nodded his head at his friends words and shot Neville a wide grin.

“None taken, I know I suck at potions.”

“Ten sickles on the two of them beating each other up again.” Seamus whispered loudly to Dean.

“Five sickles on Ron winning.” Neville added, getting in on the fun.

“Only five?” Ron couldn’t help but feel a little slighted.

“Gran hasn’t given me any Hogsmeade money yet, but once she does, I’ll be sure to put more money on you beating up Malfoy.”

“You’d told me that you’d fallen down the stairs.” Hermione’s book closed with an ominous thump, causing all the boys at the table to fall perfectly silent, sharing guilty looks with each other as they refused to meet her eyes. “Is there any point in reminding you that you’re both prefects?” Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Ron, her voice low and terse. “I can’t believe you. You want to be an Auror but you can’t even control yourself around a self centered little prig like Malfoy. How are you supposed to handle yourself out in the real world?” 

“But… he started it!” Ron protested weakly, only to be met with a chilling glare.

“I have no doubt that he started it, but you don’t have to lower yourself to his level. Merlin knows, I don’t expect either of you to get along, it would take an entire vat of Drought of Peace for that to happen, but I at the very least expect you to comport yourself like a proper adult!”

“But… but it’s the ferret!”

“I don’t care if it’s bloody Voldemort himself! You’ll find a way to get along while you’re in this school or I’ll dock you both every House Point you’ve ever earned and have you thrown into detention until you graduate!” With that, she stood up and grabbed her book, fixing everyone in Ronald’s vicinity with an icy glare of warning.

“And if any of you lie for him again about this… childishness, you’ll be joining him!” With that, she turned on her heel and stomped off, leaving an utterly silent table in her wake.

“Bloody terrifying that’s what she is.” Ron murmured under his breath, then winced as she slammed the doors of the Great Hall shut behind her.

“She does realize that it’s her house too… right?” Neville asked, glancing around at the others. “She can’t dock all of us all our House Points… can she? That’s…. Merlin…. That’s a lot of House Points.

“Pretty sure she meant it.” Like the others, Harry continued to stare at the door with wide eyes, more than a little terrified by Hermione’s anger. She was certainly a force to be reckoned with, granted, he wasn’t quite sure he was ready to tell her that he wasn’t overly interested in fighting with Malfoy this year. While she might appreciate his newfound maturity, bending the pointy git over a desk and fucking him until he screamed likely wasn’t what she’d had in mind with that little outburst.

Ugh, he couldn’t believe that he was here, wasting a perfectly good evening on bloody potions when he could be up in the tower with his friends, laughing and telling stories, maybe checking out how much some of the sixth- and seventh-year girls had … grown over the summer. Lavender had been making eyes at him over dinner and she’d gotten herself a rather impressive rack while she’d been away. Sure, she had the personality of a flobberworm, but who needed personality when you had tits! 

Instead, here he was, in the damp and disgusting dungeons, preparing to spend an evening with Slughorn and the bloody ferret! Why wasn’t Neville here? While he liked the bloke, he’d nearly blown up a damn cauldron! All Ron had done was make sludge. Nonexplosive sludge he might add. Now Hermione was mad at him, Harry was just giving him a pat on the back and a “Good luck mate, better you than me” then laughing with Seamus and Dean as they sent him on his way. It was enough to make any decent bloke mental!

Try as he might to stall, there was only so long you could reasonably stall on a walk down to the dungeons before it became blatant that he was dawdling, and it took and even longer time to glare at the door, willing it to somehow transport him anywhere but the potions classroom. Unfortunately, Fate had turned away from him and he remained where he was, in a drafty damp dungeon with no immediate prospects of his situation improving, a fact which was proven, the instant he opened the door.

The first thing to hit him was the stink of the professor’s cologne. It hit him like a wall as he entered, warring with the acrid stink of the day’s brewing, many of them burned. Announcing his arrival with a loud sneeze, Both teacher and ferret glanced over at him, neither looking overly impressed to see him.

“Ah, Mr. Wibbly, you’re ten minutes late for detention.” Slughorn chided him, sounding more than a tad annoyed, his thick moustache bristling around his thick slug-like lips. “Five points from Gryffindor for tardiness.” Ouch, that was going to hurt, and he knew that Hermione was going to call him on it when she found out.

“Yeah… um… there were stairs… and stuff.” He grumbled, not even bothering to correct the professor on his name or bother to come up with a decent excuse. Everyone in the room knew that he didn’t want to be here. It was blatantly obvious, and he had even less interest in embarrassing himself in front of Malfoy of all people. It was bad enough that the git was smirking at him from where he sat next to a large cauldron. A rather large amount of ingredients already laid out neatly on the table next to it, each one carefully selected and arranged with a level of attention that would make Hermione smile.

“Yes, well I do hope that this will not be a recurring issue.” The professor muttered, stroking his moustache. “Punctuality is the sign of good breeding. It’s also vital in the brewing of potions, why, one second could mean the different between a successful brewing of Amortentia, and a spoiled mess worth nothing.”

“Are we brewing Amortentia tonight?” Malfoy asked, sounding far too intrigued by this prospect than Ron liked. He’d even passed over a chance at taking a jab at Ron being all too familiar with being worth nothing. It figured that the bloody git would enjoy being stuck in remedial potions. He thrived on suffering after all, and the bastard was probably planning on using it against some poor unsuspecting fool.

Despite the many levels of denial he’d wrapped around himself, not even Ron could ignore the way his cock twitched at the thought of Malfoy being caught in the throes of a love potion. Not that he’d ever be so crass as to sneak something like that on someone, but there was a certain appeal to the image of having Malfoy on his knees, begging Ron for… ugh, no! Bad brain! Don’t even go there and certainly don’t take other body parts with it! 

Nothing had happened! It had all been a messed-up hallucination that he would deny to his dying day. He’d shagged some blond bint with huge bouncing breasts and soft thighs, not some bony assed little tosser who only shut up when he was choking on his cock, his tongue doing the most amazing… NO! NONONO!

“If you would please take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy, we’ll begin.” Slughorn stated as he sipped a cup of tea and nibbled on a tart which was dripping with glazed fruit, his huge moustache somehow remaining clean through it all. “No reason to dirty up two cauldrons, is there?” The professor chuckled to himself, as if he’d made some sort of joke which wasn’t appreciated by either teen.

“Sir, with all due respect, Wibbly’s utter lack of skill will only ruin my own work. I insist that we work alone!” Malfoy demanded with his usual arrogance, sounding every bit as upset with the arrangement as Ron felt, though the Gryffindor couldn’t help but shoot him a poisonous glare over the intentional butchering of his name.

“Fuck you Malfoy.” He snapped. “We all know how you got the marks you did in potions.” That pointy face snapped around and piercing grey eyes narrowed as they glared at him in outrage.

“Yes, through hard work and skill, two things which are utterly foreign to you.”

“Gentlemen!” Slughorn stood up, placing his teacup on its saucer with a tad more force than was necessary, causing the fine china to ring in protest. “While I remember my days as a hot-blooded young buck well enough, I must insist on some level of decorum here. I will not have another bout of fisticuffs in my classroom, is that perfectly clear?” Both boys cringed slightly beneath his warning glare, their own gazes fixed on the table in front of them. “Good, now, I will be taking both your wands for this lesson. After all, this is Potions, not Defense against the Dark Arts. No need for such things in such an intellectual field.” His booming chuckle filled the room as he patted his gut which strained against the buttons of his robes. 

“Sir.” Malfoy predictably protested. “I don’t feel comfortable being wandless with Wibbly. You’ve seen what a brute he is!” The blond flashed a rather superior sneer in his direction, gloating over the perceived insult. Ha, the joke was on him, Ron had no problem with being a brute, especially if it gave him another chance to mash his fist in that smug pointy face.

“Yes… well… I’m sure you weren’t entirely blameless in that incident either Mr. Malfoy.” Now it was Ron’s turn to smirk at the uppity Slytherin. 

Not giving either of them a chance to escalate the argument, Slughorn took another sip of his tea and then tapped the board behind him with the tip of his own wand.

“These are the instructions for a simple Swelling Solution. The potion takes roughly an hour and a half to brew and Mr. Malfoy, who arrived on time, has already arranged the ingredients required.”

“Sir…” Malfoy glanced at the board, then the ingredients, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “That particular potion will require the use of our wands.”

“Yes, it will, but not until the eighth step. Until then, your only tools are your mortar and pestles, which I don’t see moving. Come come, those puffer-fish eyes won’t grind themselves.” Another chuckle shook his massive chest as he sank back down into his chair, taking another deep sip of his tea.

Ron stared at the cauldron, then at Malfoy. Sighing loudly, he pulled out his wand and laid it on the professor’s desk, noting that Malfoy’s was already there, resting neatly next to a large tome that looked older than Hogwarts itself. He watched morosely as the professor cast a spell over his lovely willow wand, anchoring it to the desk until he chose to release the spell.

Grumbling under his breath, Ron stalked over to their shared desk, doing his best to subtly jostle Malfoy out of the way, earning himself a murderous glare in return.

“You can grind.” He stated smugly, making it clear to the little mini Death Eater that he was going to be the one in charge. Besides, he hated grinding eyeballs. They kept staring at him.

“Hmph, like I’d let you touch the ingredients.” Malfoy shot back and reached for the handful of nettles in front of Ron. Whether on purpose or by accident, his fingers brushed across the crotch of Ron’s robes, causing him to jump back as if shocked.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” He hissed under his breath, glaring at Malfoy then casting a quick glance over at the professor who seemed to be going through mail of some sort and ignoring the two of them utterly. So much for supervision, here he was getting molested only a few feet away from him!

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The Slytherin replied coolly as he counted out the required needles before dropping them neatly into the mortar. “Perhaps you’re imagining things?” 

Imagining things? His tingling cock certainly wasn’t imagining things! He could still feel the heat of those fingers through his thin robes and knew damn well that the slimy git had done it on purpose. Worse, now his damn dick was standing at attention, curious as to if they were going to have another go.

“Just stay the fuck away from me, you bloody poof.” Taking an exaggerated step back, he tried to put as much distance as possible between them. Of course, that’s when the bloody great landmass they called a professor finally took note and gave an annoying cough that would have made Umbridge proud.

“Mr. Wibbly, I find it hard to imagine how you could possibly contribute to making a potion while standing at the end of the table. I assure you that Mr. Malfoy won’t bite, he’s hardly a werewolf and besides, it’s not the full moon.” Another loud guffaw of laughter filled the room, amusing only the professor as Ron glared at the space between him and He Who Was Most Loathed. Ugh, this evening couldn’t possibly get any worse.

“What’s the matter Ron?” Draco flashed him a rather taunting smile. “Scared of a little snake bite?” Bastard! Malfoy was a bastard from a long line of utter bastards and he didn’t care what the genealogies had to say about it! “Besides.” He added in a lowered voice. “You certainly weren’t worried about me biting when you were choking me with your cock.”

“Oh that is it!” Ron snarled, balling his hand into a fist and shooting the Slytherin a murderous glare.

“Donald, I said no violence. If you can’t work together on such a simple potion, then I’m afraid you’ll have little future in any sort of decent occupation. Honestly, if you’re going to be friends with the likes of Harry Potter, you should have some sort of skill to show for it.”

The words which were tossed out so casually stung Ron deeper than he wanted to admit and he felt himself wince visibly. Unable to meet the professor’s stare, he instead stared down at his hands, noting how his fingertips were trying to dig themselves into the scarred and ancient wood of the desk. The motion was no doubt noted by the git, who thankfully refrained from saying anything… for the moment. 

Yeah… he was nothing but a sidekick to Harry and Hermione, he knew that, even if he hated to admit it. How could anyone compare to the Boy Who Lived and the Brightest Witch of her Age? Next to them, he was just plain old Ron Weasley, just one of many Weasleys with nothing to show for himself. Still, it was one thing to know it, but quite another to have it rubbed in his face like that… Dammit, was it so obvious that he was nothing?

Utterly oblivious to the wound he’d just torn into his student’s self esteem, Slughorn opened up one of his desk drawers and began to sort through more envelopes, many bearing rather fancy looking letters inside. No doubt from his many “Fans” Ugh, it was like dealing with Lockhart.

“Ignore the fat asshole.” A soft voice murmured at his side. The words were so unexpected that for a moment, Ron wasn’t even sure who’d spoken them. Unable to help himself, he turned and stared blankly at Malfoy who was carefully grinding the needles with slow and precise twists of the pestle.

“What did you say?” He had to have misheard. There was no possible way that the git had just… said something halfway decent.

“I will not repeat myself simply because you lack the mental ability to process words spoken in your native tongue.” Alright, that was more along the lines of what he was used to. “He said the same thing to me earlier. It’s bullshit. Just because we’re not his shining little stars, doesn’t make us troll shit.” Dammit, there he went again, sounding almost like a human being. He couldn’t handle it and it was making his head start to hurt.

“Hate to break it to you, but you are troll shit.” Ron shot back, rather proud of his clever play on words, earning himself an icy glare in return.

“And you’re nothing but a spare son in a long line of spares, destined to be nothing other than a little tagalong to others greater than yourself.” Malfoy shot back and as much as he hated to admit it, Ron knew that the git had come up with a much better insult.

“Yeah… well… fuck you.”

“You already did that.” Malfoy smirked at him. “You also seemed to like it a great deal, so what does that say regarding you sticking your dick in troll shit?” he really should know better than to get into a battle of words with Malfoy. The bastard was bred for crap like that, using words to hurt, just like a girl instead of fighting like a real man!

“Yeah? Well you seemed to have no problem getting buggered by a “Spare” and a blood traitor!” He shot back, slamming his hand down on the table and nearly squishing the bat spleen they’d be needing later, earning himself a rather amused look from the git. “In fact you downright loved it! You couldn’t get enough of riding the ol’ Weasley Express!” Ugh, where had his brain dug up that little nugget? Even he couldn’t argue that he fully deserved the look of disgust that his phallic nickname was given.

“I did actually.” The bat spleen made a soft sound as it was crushed under Ron’s hand. “And for the love of all magic, never call it that again.” Thankfully, the professor seemed to be far too engrossed in his letters to notice their little conversation, and gut mashing.

“What?! I mean… no… wait…what?” With lips pulling back into a rather heated smile that made various parts of his anatomy quiver in excitement, Malfoy leaned a little closer. Under the cover of the movement, his hand slid over, gently stroking along the length of the rather prominent bulge now filling up Ron’s trousers.

“What I mean Ronald.” The hand gave a teasing squeeze which caused him to whimper softly in response. “Is that I loved the feel of your huge hot cock ramming into me, stretching me open while it plunged deep inside my ass, as if you were trying to fuck me in half. I spent most of the night savouring the taste of your cum, so thick and salty on my lips and thinking about how I could have you filling me up until I burst.”

Crap! Crap crap crap! He was so hard right now, and that hand continued to stroke him shamelessly, even though the teacher was only a few feet away and could see everything if he just looked over. Fuck, he’d never felt anything so hot and terrifying in his life!

“What do you say Weasley?” Pretending to put the mortar down in front of Ron, Draco pressed lightly against him, letting the much larger youth feel just how aroused he was as well. “Care for another go? You can fuck me as hard as you want. Make me feel as if you were still pounding away inside me as I fall asleep tonight, my ass filled to bursting with your hot Blood Traitor cum.”

Holy fuck, Ron had never been so turned on in his life! He was rather sure he could shatter stone with his cock right now and his balls were positively throbbing with need over those filthy words. Yeah… he could bend that Death Eater bitch over the table and bugger him till he broke, he could feel those silken walls squeeze him, lose himself in that liquid heat as he pounded away relentlessly while Malfoy squirmed beneath him, begging for more!

Moaning softly, he glanced nervously over at the professor who took another sip of his tea, then placed it delicately on the saucer before putting his letters neatly down on the desk and standing up rather abruptly. The two boys quickly stepped apart, so obviously guilty as they pretended to busy themselves with the various items on the desk while an oblivious Slughorn made a beeline for the door.

“I… have to go for a moment… I trust that you two will behave until I return? I won’t be long, and I expect that potion to be properly along its brewing. No slacking off. You’re in your sixth year after all.” Despite his wide smile, his voice had a rather strained quality to it and his movements were stiff and hurried. “If I even think that you two are fighting, it will be detentions for the rest of the year, do you hear me?” Without waiting to see if they understood, he swept out the door, leaving Ron gaping at the abrupt exit.

“What the hell was that all about?” He asked, flashing Malfoy a rather confused look which only grew as he noticed the rather smug and satisfied smile on the Slytherin’s face. Whatever was going on, the git knew all about it, and chances were good that he was the cause.

“I was rather hoping you’d agree to my proposal.” The blond replied, leaning back against the table enticingly as he reached out, catching the edges of Ron’s robes, pulling him closer against him. “So, I took a little initiative and spiked Slughorn’s tea with a rather powerful laxative. He’ll be gone for at least an hour crapping his guts out.” As he spoke, he began to unfasten the buttons on Ron’s robe, one at a time, hunger burning brazenly in his eyes.

This was SO not how Ron envisioned his remedial potions going, and it took him a few moments to connect the dots between what he’d just seen, what Malfoy had said, and what those clever hands of his were currently doing. When all the pieces finally fell into place, it was as if a _lumos_ spell had gone off in his head, a really twisted and sort of sexy _lumos_ spell.

“You what? You just poisoned a teacher so you could get laid?”

“Not quite.” Malfoy’s smile grew wider as he finished with the robes and began to work on the buttons holding Ron’s trousers shut, licking his lips in anticipation. “I poisoned a teacher so that you could fuck my brains out. Your cock does feature rather prominently in my plans. And look! Here’s the proud hero of the hour.” The delight in his voice was as real as the hunger shining in his eyes and all Ron could do was stare in disbelief as his most hated tormentor dropped down to his knees without a moment’s hesitation, kissing and licking along his bared cock like a starving man with a steak.

“But… but I’m not… I’m not bent.” He moaned in protest, unable to bring himself to push the other boy away as those luscious lips parted, the tip of his tongue teasing the swollen head of his shaft. Staring with ever widening eyes, he watched, then gasped loudly as a blindingly glorious heat enveloped his cock, tearing away all coherent thought and argument, leaving only absolute brilliance in its wake. Oh Merlin! Oh Mordred, Morgana and any other nearly deific witch and wizard, he’d never felt anything so amazing as that wet searing tongue sliding along the length of his cock. 

Swaying dangerously, he grabbed onto those silken locks of platinum blond hair and gripped tightly as his hips began to rock back and forth on their own volition. Clearly they had a better idea of how to handle this situation than his brain, which was still currently blubbering mindlessly as his body pressed himself even deeper into that perfect mouth.

It couldn’t have been at all comfortable for Malfoy, but he made no attempt to pull away, in fact, he hummed in approval, opening his jaw even wider, taking in the full and rather impressive length without hesitation.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Ron grunted, buttocks clenching hard as he thrust forward, feeling his cock slide past Malfoy’s pallet and plunge deep into his throat, the powerful muscles clenching around him with every swallow. He knew that the other boy couldn’t breathe, but honestly didn’t care. All that mattered was driving himself in deeper, in rocking faster and harder as the heat and pressure immediately began to build inside him. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate, and honestly, didn’t care, so long as he got to blow his load in spectacular fashion. “Fuck Malfoy, you’re such a shameless slut!”

In answer, a hand reached up between his legs, stroking his straining testicles. Those long and skilled fingers caressed and tugged at the swelling flesh as they tightened a little more with every thrust, hot and near bursting with seed.

Pulling back just long enough to take a deep breath, Malfoy dove back down onto his shaft with a whimper of pure need, his shining eyes rolling back in their sockets, his face an expression of pure bliss. While Ron couldn’t imagine anything less pleasant than having a huge hunk of meat choking him, he certainly wasn’t going to complain, or stop, especially when the git in question was doing such an amazing job. Enthusiasm and skill, they were a dangerous combination and Malfoy certainly seemed to have both in spades.

Still, logic and reason hadn’t been completely beaten down by hormones and they tried to rally his common sense one last time. 

Oh Godrick, this was so wrong… the first time had been an accident… potion fumes and a teenage libido could easily be blamed as the culprits. No red-blooded male would ever hold such things against him. A body had needs after all, but this… oh fuck… he was doing this! Why did it have to feel so good? Why did it have to be so hot? His whole body was trembling with the delicious heat which grew with every thrust of his hips and he knew that any minute now, he was going to burst like a geyser, spraying his cum all over Draco, making him swallow it like a little greedy whore. Yeah! Draco Malfoy was his little whore, his dirty secret, and oh sweet Cerci, that thought made his hips buck violently as he cried out loudly. 

The pace of his thrusts grew faster, sharper and he knew that he had to be bruising the other boy’s throat badly, but Malfoy made no effort to pull away, in fact, he seemed determined to swallow him whole. That wicked tongue lashed along his length with every incredible suck, stroking his nerves to a fever pitch while those hands worked his balls until they were hard as rocks and tight against his body.

With a loud howl, he felt himself erupt, his balls clenching almost violently as he felt his hot seed burst through his length, spraying deeply into that greedy throat, coaxed to even further pleasure as Draco drank it down eagerly, sucking every last drop out of him until he could almost imagine himself deflating.

Gasping loudly in the post coital aftermath, Ron felt his legs finally giving out. Unable, and unwilling to fight against the inevitable, he sank down onto the bench with a loud moan, his spent shaft sliding out from between those swollen lips. Reluctantly releasing him, Draco sighed in absolute bliss, his face the picture of perfect ecstasy as he leaned back, stroking his fingers across his stomach, and smiling.

“Fuck Weasley… I could suck on your cock for hours. Do you have any idea how amazing it is?”

“Um… no… I’m not exactly into comparing cocks with other guys.” He murmured, still sounding utterly dazed by what had just happened. “I’m not gay.” The continued protests sounded rather hollow even to his own ears, especially when he could easily see flecks of his cum dotting Malfoy’s lips.

“Mmmm call yourself whatever you want, so long as you stick your delicious dick inside me again.” Those silvery lashes parted slightly, and he could see the gleam of shining silver eyes watching him with naked hunger while a bright pink tongue licked those silently condemning flecks of semen. “Again, and again. I can’t get enough of it.” Shifting closer, Draco kissed along Ron’s bare inner thigh, his warm breath doing rather interesting things to the already stimulated flesh. Stupid teenage libido! Had it no shame!? It took every ounce of will in Ron’s body to pull away slightly, determined not to make the same mistake a second… er… third, or was it fourth time. Dammit, he shouldn’t be losing count!

“You sure you didn’t get dosed with something?” This was just so surreal that Ron wasn’t quite sure how to take it. Of course, a tiny little part of his mind which sounded suspiciously like Hermione was already chiding him over not asking that Before he stuck his dick into Malfoy’s mouth… but thankfully it was a rather quiet and often ignored voice. 

One thing he did know for sure was that this wasn’t a setup. There’s no way Draco would put himself in such a position just for a chance to humiliate a Weasley. Fuck, his precious Death Eater father would disown him if word of this got out, let alone what the other Voldy freaks would do. Was someone else involved? Was this maybe some crazy Slytherin revenge scheme to use him to take out Malfoy? Honestly, he wouldn’t put it past one of the slimy snakes, but… if Draco was under the effects of a love potion, he wouldn’t have acted like a git in front of Slughorn… this was so confusing, and it wasn’t helping at all that none of the blood was going to his brain. It was all still rather concentrated in his cock, which appeared to be stirring to life once more as Draco continued to gently lavish it with licks and kisses. His silken tongue languorously stroking over every inch of rapidly firming flesh, as if trying to memorize it for later when he was all alone, and the lights were off.

Merlin, the idea of Malfoy wanking himself raw in his bed, thinking of his cock… it was enough to make his spotted warrior twitch in delight as even more blood needed by his brain filled it.

“Mmmm yes, that’s it.” Draco purred in encouragement, his hands taking over for his mouth as he began to lick his way up Ron’s body, tracing erotic patterns into his skin as cloth was pulled out of the way, exposing his sensitive flesh to the cool dungeon air. “Give me more… I need it. Fill me until I burst.”

Deep thinking in the face of superior distraction had never really been one of Ron’s strongest suits, and it certainly wasn’t now, not when those wicked lips had latched onto one of his nipples and was currently sucking on the rapidly swelling flesh. Capturing the nub in his teeth and lashing at the trapped flesh with his hot tongue, Ron’s only recourse was to tangle his fingers in that silky blond hair, his back arching in pleasure. 

Nothing should feel this good! It sent lines of electric fire from his nipple, straight down to his cock, causing his whole body to shudder with ever growing need. The whole while, he could feel his shaft growing harder and hotter in Draco’s skilled hands. Dammit, the git knew exactly where to touch him and how to make his body sing. No one should be this good at sex, it just wasn’t fair! Was this some evil git power? It had to be!

Well, there was no way he was going to take this laying down… er… in a metaphorical sense at least. He wasn’t Malfoy’s toy to play with as he saw fit! He was Ronald Weasley, and he was a sex god!

“Get up on the table.” He commanded, his voice sounding husky and surprisingly rough to his own ears. “On your hands and knees.” One would have thought that he’d just told Malfoy that Harry Potter had spontaneously combusted, the delight on his face was so utterly brilliant and the smaller boy hastened to obey. Obediently kneeling on the table amidst the disgusting potion ingredients, Ron had to admit that he enjoyed this sudden power he seemed to have over the git. It was certainly nice having his orders instantly, and eagerly obeyed. Even better to not have to listen to that arrogant posh voice making note of all his shortcomings and failings in life.

While he loved them both dearly, Harry and Hermione would always question him whenever he asked them to do something. They’d outright balk if he dared to make it an order, and any of the Gryffindor girls would slap him in the face for speaking to them like that, but Draco… here he was kneeling like an obedient little crup, practically quivering in anticipation. Who knew that all it took was the promise of cock to make the little bastard all sweet and compliant? Every bitch needed a good bone he supposed, and Draco was certainly the queen bitch of them all.

“Such a good little pup.” He smiled, taking a moment to savour the feelings inside him, his hand reaching tentatively between his legs to stroke his own aching shaft which had been left neglected. Never in his life had he touched himself while someone else was watching, but the heat in Draco’s stare, the sheer desperation in those eyes encouraged him, emboldening him. “You want this?” He asked, giving himself a long, drawn out pump with his hand, receiving a hungry moan in response.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes… yes Master.” Draco moaned and by Merlin, hearing that word out of those lips sent Ron’s libido into overdrive. Spurred on by the delicious words he hadn’t realized he’d so desperately wanted to hear, he stepped up to Malfoy and lifted up those fancy silken robes. Revealed beneath was a rather beautifully shaped bare bottom, the glistening little pucker hidden away between smooth soft cheeks already glistening with honeyed need.

“Who’s cock is the best?” He asked, giving one of those sweet globes of flesh a gentle squeeze.

“Yours Master!” The cry was so shameless, and Ron couldn’t help but smile as he watched Draco’s knees slide apart in invitation, those lovely cheeks spreading open as the wanton youth lowered his chest down onto his arms, presenting himself like some animal in heat. 

It was an incredibly erotic sight, making the molten desire inside Ron’s belly flare and he tightened his grip on his cock, giving it another few pumps as he watched that pucker quiver delicately in open invitation. More of that shining slick gathered around its edges, causing it to glisten enticingly in the torchlight before a perfect little drop slowly trickled down along his perineum towards his delicate gilded balls. It was quite the sight to behold and he almost wished that Harry was here to see how Malfoy was utterly abasing himself before Ron. A thrill of absolute victory filled him as he realized that finally, he was about to claim something that Harry couldn’t have. Something that was just his!

Moaning in anticipation, savouring every aspect of this moment, he stepped up to that trembling body, stroking the swollen head of his cock against that delightful little hole, loving how Draco moaned and whimpered, trying to press himself back, desperate to be impaled. That little pucker quivered and trembled, causing the most amazing shivers to light up his nerves and oh Merlin, he wanted to plunge his entire length in there, fucking the arrogance out of that Slytherin bastard so hard that he couldn’t walk for a week!

“Tell me that I’m the best.” As he spoke, he pressed himself lightly against that tight entrance, feeling the slick pucker strain to keep him out, reluctant to admit its impending impalement. Victory had never tasted so sweet, nor had its anticipation.

“Oh Circe, you’re the best Master.” Draco moaned as shamelessly as a whore in one of Seamus’ raunchy magazine stories. “No one compares to you or your cock.” Ron drank it all in eagerly, rolling his hand so that the tip of his cock stroked over that trembling hole, taunting it cruelly, savouring the building pressure inside him.

“Tell me that I’m better than Harry.” He felt like a bastard saying it, but the immediate answer was like the world’s best aphrodisiac and he nearly came on the spot as Draco cried out in a voice ragged with need.

“So much better! He’s a loser with a stupid scar who cheats at potions. You’re amazing. You make my body sing! Please… please fuck me!”

“Good boy, such a good boy.” He murmured, pressing his hips forward, feeling that tightness squeeze against him, trying to hold him back as he slid along that slick trail. Strong hands gripped at Draco’s hips, pulling him back even as he pressed forward with slow relentless power. Biting his lip to keep from crying out, he couldn’t quite keep from shuddering in exquisite pleasure as he felt that tight little pucker finally part, opening up like the petals of a flower, welcoming him into paradise. The tight edges stroked him so perfectly, squeezing and trembling as it sought to accommodate the girth which stretched it to its limits. 

The moan Draco gave was positively pornographic and Ron couldn’t keep from gasping in response as he sank deeper into that perfect silken heat, feeling the press of those delicate fluttering muscles as they fought against the inevitable impalement. Everything was so vibrant, so intimate as he became hyper aware of every twitch and spasm inside that luscious body. He could even feel the frantic beating of Draco’s heart surrounding him and a sharp shiver rippled through that trembling body. Never in his life had he felt so powerful, so utterly in control, and he wanted to relish every moment.

Smiling down at that kneeling body beneath him, he slowly pressed his hips forward, feeling that tight ring of muscle clenching at him, struggling to hold him back. Draco tensed against him, not in any attempt to stop him, but from shivering so hard in anticipation, eagerly awaiting that last little push. His whimpers were soft, beautiful, and almost constant in Ron’s ears.

“Now, tell me your sorry.” He ground out, slowly pulling back his hips, drinking in the very real whine of distress as Draco thought that he was going to pull out. That tight passage clamped down on him, desperate to hold him inside.

Nearly pulling all the way out, only the very tip of his head still stretching that lovely and glistening hole, Ron took a moment to enjoy how the sweat was pooling in the slight hollow of Draco’s spine, shimmering as he trembled beneath him. That little pucker was so stretched and flushed as it struggled to devour his cock, trying to pull it back in with surprising force. Unable to quite hold himself back, he rocked his hips slightly, watching how it slid and stretched around him, darkening even as he watched.

“Say you’re sorry for all the names you called me, for calling me poor, and a Blood Traitor, and an ugly ginger. Apologize for all the times you looked down on me.”

“I’m sorry!” Draco cried out shamelessly, writhing against Ron’s cock, his back arching sharply as he thrust his ass back, trying to press that cruel shaft back into his body. “Please don’t stop! I need more. Fuck me harder please!” The muscles tightened around him, trying to draw him in deeper even as he struggled to hold back, but damn it was hard. All he wanted to do was plow into that beautiful body, watching it jerk and thrash beneath him, hearing the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as Draco screamed out his name, begging for more.

Instead, he grinned and gave one of those lovely, rounded buttocks a slap. Not too hard, but enough that he could feel it ripple through Draco’s body, massaging his cock buried deep inside. The sharp yelp he received in response was immensely satisfying and he couldn’t quite hold back a little buck of his hips.

“I’m sorry!” Draco blurted out, lowering his chest a little more, sticking out that lovely ass, encouraging its plunder. “I’m sorry for everything I ever said! Please… fuck me harder! Punish me with your cock!”

Leaning down, he nibbled lightly along Draco’s spine, tasting the sweet sweat .

“You won’t insult me or belittle me again, do you understand Ferret?” He gave a roll of his hips for emphasis. “Whenever you are about to, I want you to remember the feel of my cock inside you, how you’re begging for it like a shameless little slut even as it’s stretching out that tight little ass of yours.”

“Yes! Yes please! I’ll remember!”

Grinning, Ron straightened up, his fingers tightening on those hips with bruising force as he thrust forward with his hips, driving his whole length into that hot hole. It was everything he hoped it would be and he relished how Draco threw his head back with a howl as he was pierced deeply. Not giving the other boy a chance to adjust, he began to thrust hard, his hips jack hammering back and forth, the wet slap of flesh on flesh loud and sharp in the classroom.

Bracing himself on the table, Draco rocked back just as hard, greedily taking everything Ron had to give and demanding more, utterly voracious in his appetite. It left his head spinning as he struggled to keep up with the kneeling boy, but Ron was more than ready to take up the challenge. There was no way that the ferret was going to beat him while being fucked blind and by the end of it, he was damn well going to admit that Ronald Weasley was his Fucking King!

Ramming into that oh so pliant body with bruising force, the pinnacle of each thrust forced the air out of Draco’s lungs and Ron could feel the legs of the desk scraping against the stone floor even as potion ingredients were tossed around, their neat rows utterly obliterated.

Their motions were so wild and uncontrolled that even the cauldron was rocking back and forth on its base, the water within sloshing loudly. It was only by a small miracle that they hadn’t started brewing, so there was no risk of explosion… at least not with the potion. Ron’s cock on the other hand was threatening to do exactly that as slick trembling muscles squeezed him perfectly, drawing him in deeper and deeper with every thrust, growing tighter whenever he pulled out, as if reluctant to let their bodies part.

The pace of their wild coupling was brutal and bruising, their cries shamelessly filling the air as the molten pleasure inside Ron’s belly grew hotter and more intense, threatening to sear his skin and cook him from the inside out. All the while, lighting traced the length of his cock and shot up his spine, causing him to cry out with every thrust as his entire boy threatened to explode from the overload of sensation.

The first time he’d fucked Draco had been filled with rage and horror mingling with hormone fueled desire, but this… this was pure unadulterated lust and Ron threw himself into it with abandon, reveling in the moment, determined to eke out every ounce of pleasure to be had from both their bodies. He could feel those tight muscles squeezing him, fluttering, and contracting with every movement even as his balls grew so tight that he could barely think beyond the immediate need to unleash the blistering pressure building up inside him.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” He chanted at the apex of every thrust, unable to hold himself back as the pressure grew worse, threatening to split his skin if he didn’t find release soon. Climbing up onto the table behind Draco, he thrust brutally into the boy, lost to all conscious thought, enslaved by the unbridled needs of his body as he drove in harder, faster, brutalizing that perfect little hole until finally, with a yowl of release, he felt his cock quiver and explode as the molten seed inside him burst along his length, spraying deep into Draco’s body as he continued to buck viciously, fucking his seed in as deeply as he could until the two of them collapsed. Unable to move, they lay there, sprawled and gasping on the tabletop utterly oblivious to the world around them.

Blinking his eyes blearily, he looked down at Draco’s panting form still spread out beneath him, a look of utter bliss on his face. That lovely little hole, no longer quite as tight as it had been, continued to squeeze him, trying to hold his softening length deep inside.

Little by little, sanity began to return to his mind and with a groan, he rolled over onto his back, pulling himself out of that heated body with a soft wet squelch and doing his best to ignore the fact that he was pretty sure he’d just rolled onto the puffer-fish eyes.

“Holy shit.” He mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. Everything was spinning and his body was glowing with such sated pleasure that he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and fall asleep for a hundred years. The world was perfect, everything was perfect now that he’d blown his load. “We need to do that again… and again.”

Dimly, he was aware of Draco rolling over, that torturously cruel, hot tongue of his licking its way across his chest, nibbling playfully at still sensitive skin. 

“We don’t have to stop.” Draco murmured, hunger colouring his voice. “He’ll be busy for a while, you can fuck me again… I want you to.”

“Merlin, you really are an insatiable slut.”

“I really am, and I’m desperate for your cock. Please… I want my belly to swell up with your seed. I want you to fuck me until I burst. I want to ride that glorious cock of yours until I pass out, and even then, I don’t want you to stop.” Glancing over, he could see the wild desperation in those shining silver eyes, how they seemed to almost glow with need. Had he not been absolutely drunk on endorphins, he might have been a tad concerned over this sort of behaviour, but at this moment, all he could think was WOHOO as his brain gave his dick metaphorical high fives on the spectacular job he’d done.

“Mate, if you can cast _Leviosa_ on my magic wand, you’re welcome to it, but I think you’ll need an _Enervate_ spell to do that, and he locked our wands.”

“Mmmm he did, but if you check my pockets, you’ll find that I might have accidentally dropped something in them when I was collecting ingredients.” Draco smirked, shifting over that that he was now straddling Ron’s body, his weight surprisingly comfortable on his lap and the Gryffindor couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“Stealing from the potions lab?”

“It’s hardly stealing when it hasn’t left the lab.” Draco smirked, reaching over to his discarded robe and pulling out a small bottle. “It’s a single dose of _Invigoration_ _Drought_.”

“Only a single dose?”

“Out of the two of us, who’s having problems getting it up a third time?” The smirk grew a little wider as Ron glanced down, seeing that true to his words, Draco’s own cock was standing tall and proud, a rather lovely deep shade of rose. While not as impressive in size as his own, Ron had to admit that it did look damn good… not that he was into such things, but it seemed to fit rather well with the other boy’s slender sleek build. Ugh, post coital thoughts were … odd.

Grinning in victory, Draco gave the potion a little playful wiggle back and forth before Ron snatched it out of his hands and popped the cap.

“This is poison isn’t it?” He asked skeptically, noticing that the label had faded too badly to read. “This was all an elaborate ruse to kill me.”

“Mmm if I was going to poison you, I’d wait till after I had my fill of fucking you.” Draco purred, leaning forward and kissing along Ron’s chest, those shining silver eyes never leaving his.

“Didn’t you say that you’d never be tired of my cock?”

“It appears that I did. In that case, you will most likely survive fucking me.” He had to be utterly mental to be even considering drinking anything Malfoy gave him, but then again, the train he was riding had long ago passed mental and gone straight into mind bogglingly insane. Any moment, he expected to wake up in the Janus Thickey ward next to Lockhart because there was no way he’d be doing this if he was in his right mind… but fuck, Draco felt so good like that, worshipping his body with his tongue, those talented fingers already stroking at his spent flesh, trying to coax it back to life.

Well, that decided it. Either he was having rather spectacular sex with the world’s gittiest git, or he was absolutely insane. Either way, he was going to ride this for as long as he could. It was really the only sensible solution, and if he really was insane, then it seemed rather pointless to deny himself some fun.

Popping the cork off the potion, he tipped it back, swallowing the small amount of rather minty tasting liquid, feeling it burn all the way down his throat. When it hit his stomach, he felt a rush of energy suffusing his limbs. It was as if someone had hit him with a full body stinging hex, only immediately after that sharp jolt, he felt… well, invigorated as advertised.

“How about that, you didn’t poison me!” He grinned up at the Slytherin who was already shifting back, lowering himself down onto Ron’s now wonderfully erect cock, a loud sigh of relief seemed to be exuded by his whole body as Draco began to rock up and down slowly. His every movement full of an almost liquid grace that was simply mesmerizing. For a long moment, all Ron could do was stare, too lost in sensation to do anything more than stroke that silken skin of the blond’s thighs and watch the ancient and erotic dance.

There was no way that Draco should feel as tight as he did, not after such a savage fuck, but those silken muscles continued to squeeze and stroke him as the blond rode him with smooth and languid strokes, his hips rolling in slow circles that threatened to drive Ron mad.

Biting his lip, he tried to hold himself still, to make Draco do all the work, enjoying the idea of his once mortal enemy fucking himself silly on his cock. Were they still mortal enemies? Was this something enemies did? He really hoped not because he really didn’t want to imagine Harry and old Noseless doing this… ugh! What was wrong with his brain! Ok, clearly not mortal enemies anymore… were they even enemies? Enemies with benefits? Oh Merlin! He had no idea how Draco was doing some of the things he was doing, but the boy was managing to rock his hips in such a way that he could feel the entire length of his cock being squeezed with the strangest and most exciting rippling wave and it was mind blowing!

Reaching up, he grabbed onto those rather lovely plush buttocks and gripped them tightly, earning a rather pleased gasp from Draco as he jerked the boy forward the next time he rolled his hips. The resulting mix of sensations made him shudder hard and even Draco had to bite his lips to keep from crying out.

“Liked that did you?” He asked, earning a soft whimper and nod from the boy astride him. Intrigued, he repeated the movement, this time bucking his hips and was rewarded with a rather desperate yelp from Draco. Sharp fingernails scratched down his chest as Malfoy gasped for air, picking up speed as he rose and fell on Ron’s cock. There was less grace and more need in his movements, and he could hear soft mewling pants slip past those wonderfully pink lips. It was one of the most erotic things he’d ever heard before in his life and Merlin help him, he wanted to hear them for the rest of his life.

The sharp pain from the scratches were a perfect counterpoint to the searing pleasure filling him and Ron couldn’t help but moan loudly as he bucked up harder and was immediately rewarded with another mind shattering twist of Draco’s hips. Oh Merlin, he was going to die like this, and it would so be worth it! Fuck the war, fuck school, fuck it all so long as he could keep fucking Draco Malfoy!

Growling deep in his chest, Ron rolled them over so that Draco was now on the bottom, pinned under his weight, cock still buried deep inside him. Reaching down, Ron took hold of one of his legs, lifting it so that it rested on his shoulder, spreading the other boy open as he began to rock and thrust, taking control of their coupling once again. Unable to stop himself, he began to kiss and bite along the beautifully flawless skin along Draco’s neck, thrilling at how his cries took on an even higher, more desperate pitch. That slender body was shuddering and tensing a little more with every roll of Ron’s hips and that hole… oh Merlin, that sweet hole just kept pulling him in with greedy intent, already trying to suck him dry.

His whole body moved with his thrusts now, pressing in slowly and deeply, relentlessly plundering Draco’s heated depths, thrilling at every squeeze, every delicate tremble. While this coupling lacked the wild frenzy of the one previous, it was still every bit as intense and he could feel Draco’s heart pounding all around his cock as he was squeezed tightly with quivering muscles. Wet slick bathed his length, soaking his balls with every thrust until he could feel it dripping down his own thighs in honeyed rivulets.

Sharp fingernails dug into his back, once again cutting long lines of red across his shoulder blades as their bodies finally began to surrender to the inevitable, picking up speed. Their lazy pace was quickly forgotten in their pursuit of the penultimate pleasure and soon they were thrusting and grinding viciously against each other, pushing their bodies to the very limits of sensation as nerves caught fire, threatening to end their coupling with a wild conflagration of ecstasy.

Ron’s head was spinning, all coherent thought escaped him as his world narrowed down to the pure and perfect glide of flesh against flesh. The tensing, the slick squeezing, coupled perfectly with the heat he could feel burning deep inside Draco’s core, beckoning him to touch it, to pierce it and drown it with his lust. It drove him to press himself in deeper, harder, more than ready to shatter bone if it would allow him to touch it for even a moment. 

Panting loudly, he threw every last bit of potion enhanced energy he had into burying himself into that hot core as deeply as possible, determined to make their bodies into one single perfect vessel of sensation. His cock felt molten, every movement no matter how slight made him shudder on the knife edge of release and most glorious of all, he could feel the thrum of two hearts pressed against each other, separated by little more than flesh and bone.

Somehow, they seemed to go past the point where they should have climaxed, the searing heat threatened to eat them alive, but still it grew, causing his muscles to spasm and clench as he bit and clawed at the body beneath him, feeling the hot lances of pain along his own body as Draco eagerly reciprocated.

Harder, faster, deeper… that was all that mattered, it became his world and he was barely aware of them rolling over once more, returning Draco to the top. That slender body, shining with sweat drove himself down mercilessly on the impaling shaft, crying out Ron’s name at the top of his lungs as his body shook with exertion.

Draco’s face was a mask of utter ecstasy as he threw his head back, crying out loudly and Ron couldn’t help but be swept away on the wild current of his lust. The world was torn away as they rode each other savagely and he could feel everything that he was, that he ever would be seemed to spiral through him, spilling into that perfectly twisting body above him. 

He was a sun going nova, wild magic given form, the beginning and the end of everything he’d ever hoped to be, all condensed into one searing moment of utter perfection as he emptied himself one last time into that heated vessel, bathing that burning core with molten seed as his body shuddered and spasmed violently through his climax.

Reaching up, his fingers tangled into sweat matted hair, pulling down that beautiful face so that he could claim those gasping lips in a fierce kiss, their cries mingling into one single, shuddering breath. Tongues twisted around each other, not seeking dominance with each other, but rolling languidly together, swallowing the gasps and whimpers of the other as they shuddered with the power of their orgasm.

He’d never felt anything so perfectly intimate, so searingly beautiful and when they finally parted just enough to draw in trembling breaths, all he could do was gasp in awe, their bodies melting against each other, boneless save for the ripples of aftershocks still bursting through them both. Godrick’s bullocks, he’d never felt like this in his life. Not even that first time had felt so mind numbingly intense. He was pretty sure his dick had broken off somewhere along the line, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Everything was… perfect.

“Fuck me.” He breathed, unable to form a more coherent sentence. Still sprawled on top of him, Draco chuckled softly and kissed along his throat, nibbling playfully before moving once more to his lips, tracing them teasingly with his tongue tip until Ron’s fingers tightened once more in his hair, pulling him into another deep toe curling kiss that threatened to make his heart burst.

“Mmm gladly.” Draco purred happily, when they pulled back just enough to breathe, his lips lightly brushing Ron’s as he spoke and his cruel hand already sliding down between their bodies to attempt to reawaken Ron’s rather exhausted cock for another round. With a groan, he batted the hand away, ignoring the rather obvious pout he received in return.

“Never thought I’d say this, but I’m done mate. Ol’ One Eyed Weasley has nothing left in the tank. I’m going to be lucky if I can even walk back up to the Tower…” His eyes widened as horrified realization dawned on him in the form of several hundred steps. “Ugh… I have to walk up to the Tower… I’m going to die. You killed me you evil bastard… hope you’re happy.”

“All part of my perfectly sinister plan.” Draco chuckled as his hand again strayed towards Ron’s groin, only to be thwarted once more and this time pinned against their chests.

“I mean it, you git.” For the first time in his life, Ron tossed out the insult without rancor. “Slughorn is gonna be back anytime now, and while I’m sure he’ll be delighted that we’re not fighting, I’m pretty sure this isn’t what he had in mind.”

“Mmmm don’t care. I need more of your cock.”

“Yeah, well I don’t wanna be responsible for giving a professor a heart attack. Pretty sure you get expelled for that sort of thing.”

“Worth it.” Chuckling in amusement, Ron pushed Draco away and tried to sit up. This wasn’t as easy as one might have thought given his currently exhausted state, not to mention the sex starved blond who was still straddling his rather spent cock, making a rather valiant effort to bring it back to life with the power of his ass. 

And what an ass it was. Chances of him succeeding were far too good for Ron’s liking, especially with the knowledge that a teacher was likely only minutes away, and getting caught with the Ice Prince of Slytherin bouncing up and down on his cock, while they were well within Slytherin territory was a good way for good little Gryffindors to die. Granted, it would be totally worth it, but he’d much rather survive and have more sex in the future.

With that in mind, he carefully slid Draco off his lap, ignoring the whining and pouting from the spoiled brat and began to fasten his pants and his robes. Ugh, his crotch was soaked with an alarming amount of fluid which managed to be both sticky and slick all at the same time, all while smelling suspiciously sweet. He really hoped that no one would smell it, and that he could quickly sneak into the Prefect bathroom for a speedy soak before rounds. There was no way he was sliding under Hermione’s radar, and there wasn’t a chance that he could answer all of her prying questions. She’d skin him alive and use his hide as a dust jacket for her copy of Hogwarts, A History.

Giving his wand a rather longing look, he fastened his buttons with trembling fingers, then glanced over at Draco who was still sprawled out across the table like some ravished maiden in a painting. While the image was certainly a delectable one, he could tell that the blond didn’t have any intention of getting dressed and leaving him like that would cause a whole new set of problems if anyone walked in and saw this.

“Come on you git, get dressed.” Reaching over, he tried to pull the blond up into a sitting position, but only received a blissful smile and a boneless body in return. The bloody git looked like he was drunk on firewhiskey or something. Could you get drunk on cum? Was that a thing? Dammit, it’s not like he could ask Hermione… maybe Harry would know? Nah, he might have his little Treacle Tart, but he was even more ignorant than Ron in regard to such things.

“Don’t wanna.” Draco mumbled, doing his best to curl around Ron once more, his tongue sliding over the lines of sweat on his throat, making the flesh jump beneath it. “I wanna have sex again.” The childish words sounded rather incongruous with the posh upper crust accent, and Ron couldn’t help but smile slightly even as he reluctantly pulled away.

“And you will, but you have to get dressed first. Come on, it’s not like you were wearing much to begin with. I’m of course going to assume that you’re simply being traditional with your robes and not running around naked under there because you’re a total slag.” As much as he really hoped that he was the only one the Slytherin was sleeping with, he’d heard enough rumours over the past year or so and know that Draco was anything but chaste. Hmph, so much for pureblood values. Granted, not that he could blame him. If sex was always that amazing, he’d be indulging as much as he could, whenever he could.

“Mmm I like sex.” Draco purred, leaning against Ron and whispering in his ear, confirming that yeah, he was likely the latest notch in a rather long and well used bedpost. “But I like it best with you.” Alright, that was a tad unexpected and it caught Ron a little off guard. “You have the best cock. It feels so perfect inside me.” Smiling blissfully, Draco leaned forward, his lips brushing once more across Ron’s, the tip of his tongue darting out playfully. “You’ll fuck me again, right? I need you to fuck me again. I need you to put out the fire inside me.”

“Yeah… fuck yeah.” There was no point in lying. As much as he wanted to again deny that he wanted anything to do with poofs or gits, he had to admit, the sex was incredible… and sex was sex. No one said no to sex, especially amazing sex.

“Oh shit!” He suddenly stiffened and looked back at the toppled cauldron and hopelessly mangled ingredients. “The potion!” There was no way they’d get it done now, and they’d look like utter incompetents. It was a bloody second year potion! Even Neville could do it most of the time without causing an explosion!

“Don’t worry about it.” Draco purred, giving Ron one last nuzzle before leaning back with a rather heartfelt yet satisfied sigh, slowly fastening his robes with obvious reluctance.

“Don’t worry? He’ll know we got up to something!”

“Yes, like cleaning out the ruined potion because he didn’t release our wands after twenty minutes, thereby destroying the potion. Since he didn’t return, there was no point in continuing, so we cleaned up our workstation and returned to our dorms like good little students eager to finish our homework before our Prefect duties.” It seemed that sweet, sex drunk Draco had left the building, leaving behind the sneaky gitty Slytherin that Ron didn’t trust for even a moment.

“He didn’t come back because you poisoned him.”

“Well I’m hardly going to bring that up, and I doubt you will either since you spent the whole time not only knowing his situation, but buggering me into oblivion.”

“You’re a terrifying sort of evil, did you know that?”

“Why thank you. I believe that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said about me.”

“You’re also mental.”

“Most likely. Now piss off back to your Tower. I need to look properly perturbed about him wasting my time in such a grievous manner. I’ll bring you your wand at the prefect meeting, along with the appropriate insults regarding it’s quality.”

“I seem to remember you crying out several times that my _wand_ was the best you’ve ever ridden.” Ron grinned as he saw Draco’s cheeks redden slightly.

“I was merely lost in the moment. Pay no attention to it.”

“Hmmmhmmm.”

“Piss off Weasel.” 

“Fine fine… Ferret.” Ron slid off the table and made a show of straightening his robes before pausing and glancing back over at the blond. “So… um… is this a thing now? Are we going to keep doing this? Or is this a Thanks for the fuck Weasel now pretend it never happened? I mean… not that I’m desperate or anything… but you know… sex.”

“I’m vaguely familiar with the concept.” Draco gave a rather luxurious stretch that made Ron’s cock twitch again despite the fact that he was pretty sure his balls were utterly deflated. 

“Piss off, you know what I mean.”

Silvery eyes glanced over at him and a hint of an almost shy smile tugged at Draco’s lips.

“It can be a … thing if you want.” His voice was soft, as if he too was treading on somewhat unfamiliar ground. “A private thing.” He amended. “If you dare tell anyone that I let you fuck me, I’ll deny it with every breath in my body and make your life an utter living hell.”

“Oh? Because you’re just so lovely to deal with normally.”

“Didn’t stop you from sticking your dick in me.”

“Didn’t stop you from letting me.” Ha! Point scored for Ron Weasley and he took no small amount of satisfaction in seeing Draco give his little victory a nod of acknowledgement. Damn, just seeing that little capitulation made him want to bend the blond over the desk one more time. No… no, he had to go, and really, he had no idea how he was going to make it all the way up the stairs on his wobbly legs. Maybe he could tell the others that Malfoy his hit with a jelly legs jinx? Nah… then Hermione would want to know how he’d retaliated, and she’d smell the lie as easily as she’d smell the drying spunk on his crotch. Ugh… yeah… bath first.

“So… I guess I’ll see you at Patrols?” He sounded so awkward, but thankfully, Draco looked much the same, likely processing how he was going to hide the fact from his beloved daddy that he was spreading his legs to a blood traitor. What he’d give to listen in on that conversation… no… on second thought, he’d want to be well out of the blast radius. It was likely for the best that the old bastard was already behind bars.

“Yes… now go have a bath. I can smell you from here, and while I must admit that you normally have a certain musky unwashed funk about you, you now clearly reek of sex.” Well, that was clearly a goodbye and despite the insult towards his personal hygiene, Ron felt a smile tug at his lips.

“See you in a bit… Draco.” The stunned look on the gits face was everything he could have hoped for and Ron mentally awarded himself another House Point as he slipped out the door in the ensuing silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Ron's denials of liking men are sort of sounding a tad hollow at this point. I honestly hadn't really expected it to end as it did and was planning on it staying as hate sex between them for a while, but this intrigues me. Poor Harry now has some competition for his little Treacle Tart, and to make it worse, Draco actually knew who he was kissing, unlike with Harry. Tsk tsk tsk, awkward!!  
> I enjoyed writing Myrtle, her story is so tragic when you sit down and think about it, but she was just turned into some whiny pervy ghost. Ah well, she's got Draco's back... even if it's just because she thinks he has a pretty bum.  
> Also, Damn, Dumbledore is sort of an evil asshole. For the Greater Good... ouch. Gotta side with Snape on this one. Granted, I don't really see it as Dumbledore bashing, as he made some pretty damn morally questionable calls in the books too, especially when it concerned Slytherins.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... poor Draco. He will become much more willing in further chapters as per Voldemort's spell, but as far as I'm considered, that's dub-con territory since he didn't enter into this willingly and is being magically coerced. But, there will be lots of smut for every chapter and feel free to suggest pairings if you want.


End file.
